Frente a Frente
by Danally
Summary: Selene se plantea los pasos a seguir después de dejar ANTIGEN, su relación con Eve y lo que sucede mientras el rencuentro con Michael se da.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

Habían dejado ANTIGEN marchándose hacia el primer lugar obvio al que Michael regresaría, el puerto. Algo en el corazón de Selene le decía que como ella Michael iría allí, sería su primer lugar a visitar, el último lugar del que tendría conocimiento. No importaba cuan confundido estuviera iría a parar al lugar tarde que temprano, y temía que fuera mas temprano de lo que ella podía. Tácticas evasivas fueron implementadas para no ser notados, cada minuto contando y ella estando al tanto de que cada vez Michael se alejaba más de ella, que sería más difícil de encontrarlo. Cuando encontraron un carro que no llamaba la atención lo abordaron. Y aún manejando apurada y con sus pensamientos alborotados no pudo dejar de notar que con cada minuto las calles parecían más desoladas y de repente habían escuchado por la radio que un toque de queda se había dado y empezaba en una hora. Este era un asunto personal, no debía de colocar la vida de otros en peligro solo porque ella egoístamente necesitaba algo más. Ya lo había hecho ese día, había ido al coven de Thomas donde habían sido atacados por los lycans, _por su culpa._ "Llévala a la casa segura," Selene le dijo a David pensando rápido, "los alcanzaré en un par de horas." Para sorpresa de Selene obtuvo un no rotundo antes de que David tuviera la oportunidad de aceptar. "No quiero colocarte en mayor peligro." Le dijo a su hija. Dudaba que para ese momento los humanos supieran quien había ocasionado la destrucción de ANTIGEN y que fueran a mandar soldados al puerto pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

"Quiero ir contigo." Eve le pidió. No quería separarse, ya había visto lo que sucedía cuando se separaban y no era algo bueno.

Selene dejó de mirarla y volvió a colocarle atención al camino, apretando el acelerador, _'llévame contigo'_ le había pedido cuando se habían quedado donde Thomas y los lycans los atacaron, ahora le pedía literalmente lo mismo que le había dicho Michael cuando lo conoció. _Estaba vivo, y estaba cerca, _pensó, aquello dándole mayor fuerza.

Bamboleándose por la forma descuidada de Selene conducir David miró hacia atrás, la niña con la mirada perdida en el camino, aparentemente compartiendo la misma concentración que su madre. Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. _¿Encontrarían al híbrido así de fácil?_ Se preguntó, Selene había encontrado a su hija rápidamente pero la niña había sido –en aquel instante porque era obvio que ya no lo era- una criatura asustadiza y sin conocimientos de donde se encontraba, el híbrido…El híbrido no se asustaría por tres lycans atacándolo, no se escondería en lugares obvios, no se mantendría en algún lugar por mas tiempo que el necesario. De repente escuchó un respiro profundo viniendo detrás de él y miró por espejo retrovisor, Selene al mismo tiempo se giró hacia el asiento trasero.

Esta vez antes de que le preguntaran Eve habló, "Ya está en el puerto….." Ella no conocía el puerto como tampoco había conocido el helipuerto de ANTIGEN pero sabía que su padre, a quien llamaban 'Michael' y el 'híbrido' estaba ahí. Escuchó y vio a un viejo sucio hablar pausadamente y con dificultad, 'doce años', 'limpieza de monstruos', 'una explosión. Desde entonces está cerrado.' Y de repente la conexión se había perdido. Selene hacía un momento había aumentado la velocidad.

Habían llegado media hora después y como la noche anterior el lugar estaba desolado, sólo que esta vez no había vigilante. David dispuesto a ayudar había salido en una dirección, su hija y ella juntas en otra. Selene había saltado la reja, Eve no lo había hecho. Había mirado a su izquierda una puerta corroída con un numero nueve marcado, en su visión él no había estado en aquel lugar. Había estado cerca pero no aquí. No estando segura si en seguir o no a Selene Eve saltó de la misma forma en que su madre lo había hecho, la podía ver metros mas adelante corriendo muelle abajo.

_Era extraño,_ pensó observándola.

La había visto pelear con lycans y discutir con Thomas, el padre de David, pero no la había visto tan desesperada como parecía estarlo en ese momento. De repente una punzada de tristeza le llegó._ El único hombre al que he amado, _le había dicho antes de acariciarla…..Selene se preocupaba mas por el hombre que por ella, lo había demostrado en mas de una ocasión.

Después de no dar con nada –y un tanto agradecido de no haberlo hecho pues no sabía como sería la reacción del híbrido al encontrarse con otro inmortal- David regresó en búsqueda de Selene, prontamente encontrándose con su hija, quien tan solo estaba parada con la mirada perdida en el agua ondulante, "¿Estás bien, niña?" le preguntó. Selene varios cientos de metros más adelante mirando en todas direcciones, obviamente aun buscando por el híbrido.

"Ya se fue." Le dijo al vampiro al que no estaba segura de haberle siquiera dirigido la palabra antes.

David le asintió, luego volvió a mirar hacia Selene, "Creo que ella también lo sabe…tan solo está esperando."

Eve no dijo nada más. Selene estaba esperando porque la esperanza no se perdía, así como ella no había perdido la esperanza de conocer a su madre. "¿Cómo te llamas?" se giró tras varios momentos a preguntarle.

"David." Le contestó, notando que esta era la primera vez que hablaban, "¿Y tu?"

Eve miró al piso nuevamente, por primera vez recordando a Lida.

"Debes de tener un nombre…" le dijo al notarla de repente cabizbaja. A decir verdad no recordaba a Selene llamándola por su nombre, así como no recordaba a la niña llamándola por el suyo, dudaba que la fuera a tratar de 'madre' siendo la situación tan extraña y ajena, "Sujeto número dos no es como se debieron de haber dirigido a ti todos estos años….." añadió.

"No…" ¿Había estado Lida al tanto de lo que el doctor Lane había querido hacerle? Y si era así, ¿porque fue buena con ella todos estos años? De repente la envidia que tenía por la atención que Selene colocaba en Michael se convirtió en una emoción de traición, Lidia había sido buena con ella y al mismo tiempo no había hecho nada cuando la estudiaban. Un artículo. Eso era lo que había sido para Lidia. Nada importante. El trabajo que le pagaban por hacer….Su garganta se cerró.

De repente David vio los ojos de la niña humedeciéndose, _¿Qué había traído aquello?_ Se preguntó mientras la vio alejándose, buscando privacidad. Era fuerte, había pasado por las peores en las últimas horas y se había mantenido en pie, ¿y justo ahora que había calma se venía a derrumbar?

Eve estuvo por varios minutos sola, por su mente pasando todo lo que había vivido antes de su escape y lo que ahora se vendría. Tras unos segundos decidió regresar hacia donde David, "¿No vas a regresar con tu padre?" le preguntó, "¿Te quedarás con nosotras?"

David guardó el cuchillo que había sacado hacia un rato, "No sé." Le contestó simplemente, sí, sí tenía un plan pero ese lo iba a discutir directamente con Selene. "Esa es la idea."

Eve le asintió, luego recordó que cuando Thomas la entregó a Quinn y a los lycans este había dicho que para él era demasiado tarde, que su hijo estaba muriendo, 'no lo hagas, padre.' David le había rogado al hombre para tratar de convencerlo. Y el hombre había parecido a la vez dolido y enojado con su hijo, "Tu padre dijo que morirías….." Si su padre lo quería entonces lo perdonaría por haber ido en contra de sus órdenes…..

David le asintió, "De hecho lo hice." Le contó, "Selene me devolvió la vida." Inmediatamente la vio frunciendo el ceño.

.

.

.

Negándose a marcharse aún Selene volvió a recorrer sus pasos, _cielos Michael, _estaba segura que él estaba buscando por ella así como ella hacía lo mismo. _Después de este lugar iba a ser difícil encontrarse_….._Cinco minutos más, _se dijo de nuevo, muy al tanto que estaba colocando su vida y la de su hija en peligro pero no pudiendo evitarlo. _¿Sabría Michael que para ahora doce años habían transcurrido o estaría pensando en términos de 'ayer'_? _¿Creería que ella estaba muerta o la haría al otro lado del mundo escondiéndose sin saber de su existencia?_ _¿Vería imágenes a través de su hija o por el momento todo sería en una sola dirección? Cielos, _no quería cavilar ese tipo de ó sobre sus pasos nuevamente, _¿A dónde podría ir a continuación?_ A decir verdad no lo sabía, en la lista había un gran número de lotes abandonados, moteles de mala muerte y escondites pero ninguno en particular. Ellos habían vuelto a la ciudad para inmediatamente contratar al marinero que los sacaría del país. Ahora, ahora no era propicio dejar la ciudad, tan solo pedía porque Michael no tratara de hacerlo, que así como ella se mantuviera unos días mas en esta.

_Cinco minutos. _

Sus cinco minutos se acabaron, sintiéndose derrotada regresó hasta donde David estaba, agradecida de verlo haciéndole compañía a su hija, en silencio se acercó a ellos mientras escuchaba lo que hablaban.

'Un vampiro no puede morder a un lycan ni visceversa,' escuchó a David decir, 'porque el otro morirá. Nuestros sistemas simplemente no pueden asimilar ambos virus.'

Selene vio a la niña asintiendo, '¿Es por eso que me llaman híbrida? ¿Qué lo llaman a _él_ híbrido?' No cabía duda que los vampiros habían estado cuchicheando y que ella los había escuchado mientras recobraba sus fuerzas.

'Exacto…..' David asintió.

'No lo entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver con que ella te hubiera abierto el pecho con revivirte?'

David escuchó a Selene acercándose y se dejó de apoyar contra un pedazo de metal oxidado, "Tu madre es mas que un vampiro normal." Le respondió. Él ni siquiera había estado al tanto de ello cuando la empezó a seguir. Ni siquiera había estado buscando un cambio, que ella le otorgara su vida de nuevo o que siquiera esto le permitiera estar bajo la luz del sol. Todos en el coven habían estado sorprendidos, y de ahí era que venía una idea que tenía. Idea que quería compartir con Selene. "¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó. Selene asintió.

Dado que había toque de queda no era muy inteligente de ellos recorrer la ciudad en carro mientras decenas de helicópteros la circulaban. Y en ese momento fue en el que Selene se dio cuenta que de hecho tener a David con ellas era de ayuda. El hombre sabía como ocultarse y moverse por la ciudad, corredores oscuros, alcantarillas, metederos, y ellas caminando detrás de él.

Tras mas de media hora se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, entre un corredor que colindaba con dos negocios, "Cuidado." David dijo señalando algo en el piso.

Eve inmediatamente miró a ver a que se refería David pero no reconoció que era esa cosa amarilla, el olor en los alrededores del lugar repugnante.

Selene la vio mermando la velocidad después de que David le hubiera señalado la cascara de banano y por varios segundos la joven pareció mas interesada en los basureros de los restaurantes que habían a su alrededor que en continuar su huida, "Vamos." Le dijo tocándole la espalda y apurándola. El centro de la ciudad era uno de los lugares más peligrosos para estar en ese momento.

Eve asintió de nuevo apurándose. Ella sabía que la estaban protegiendo, David iba por delante y Selene por detrás, ninguno alejándose por mas de un metro. De repente David se detuvo y lo vio mirando a ambos lados, "Por acá," y en ver de verlo girar por una de las dos direcciones él continuó derecho. Otra media hora caminaron, Eve para el momento dándose cuenta que no podría volver al puerto sola así lo deseara.

"¿Vamos a la casa segura número quince?" Selene preguntó al de repente reconocer a donde las estaban dirigiendo.

David no se detuvo, "No sé. Pero ya estamos cerca." Le contestó.

_Entonces definitivamente no se estaban dirigiendo al mismo lugar._ "¿Estamos seguros que tu padre no nos entregará nuevamente si se da cuenta donde estamos?" le preguntó yendo directamente al punto.

"Ese no es un problema. A diferencia de las casas seguras de antaño estas no están interconectadas entre sí. Nadie sabrá que estamos ahí."

"¿Podría haber alguien allí entonces?" Otro riesgo a correr.

"No lo creo." Todo era posible.

Pasados varios minutos Selene volvió a hablar, "¿Nos podremos comunicar con el detective Sebastian si lo necesitamos?" Por los afanes ninguno de los dos se había colocado de acuerdo en como comunicarse si era necesario. Seguramente él pensaba que ella daría con él fácilmente.

"¿El policía que te ayudó?" preguntó, ella asintió, "No debe de ser difícil." Le contestó, inmediatamente quedando frente a él la entrada de la instalación.

Esta vez Selene y Eve notaron que la entrada no estaba llena de toda la parafernalia que el coven de la represa había tenido. Tampoco era el lugar que se había imaginado, se había imaginado un pequeño apartamento o por el otro lado algo más extravagante pero sí se sorprendió al notar que entraban a un parqueadero. Un parqueadero subterráneo. Y descendieron hasta el último piso, continuaron por una puerta y largos corredores de mantenimiento por más de cinco minutos, giros aquí y allá, luego se detuvieron.

"Cuidado con la electricidad." Eve leyó para si misma el letrero de la puerta que David inmediatamente empezó a manipular, al mismo tiempo no pudiendo dejar de notar que debajo del texto en Inglés aparecían unas letras y signos que ella no conocía. De repente sintió que Selene la miraba y le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

Selene en ese momento escuchó que una puerta se abrió y se giró a mirar de nuevo a David, este entrando prontamente al lugar, ellas siguiéndolo. Selene continuó su camino por un pasadizo oscuro, sacando una de sus armas.

Después de que David se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada siguió a las dos mujeres que para el momento ya había perdido de vista. Cuando las alcanzó se colocó a la par con Selene, su hija apenas unos pasos detrás de ellos, "Creo que quedarnos en un mismo lugar por mas de un día será peligroso."

Selene le asintió, estaba de acuerdo, "¿Está este lugar sistematizado?" ni siquiera sabía cual sería su próximo movimiento a hacer, era el momento de considerarlo detalladamente y para eso necesitaba información de lo que sucedía afuera, sólo estaba al tanto de una cosa, no iba a dejar la ciudad.

"Sí." le contestó, "pero debemos de administrar bien el uso de los recursos. Se dice que en la ultima limpieza que hubo así fue como los humanos se dieron cuenta de que lugares estaban siendo utilizados en segundo plano por inmortales."

"Cuando hablaste de que querías que entrenara a unos vampiros, ¿ya tenías una idea de quienes querían seguir este camino?" El camino de la guerra, el de pelear de frente, no el de salir corriendo cuando los problemas aparecían.

"Sí." Le contestó. "Funestamente algunos de ellos perecieron con el ataque de los lycans a nuestro coven…. " De repente David sintió que el corredor se abrió delante de ellos. Era una instalación modesta, no poseía la gloria a la que los vampiros habían estado acostumbrados antes, pero era cómoda, mas que las instalaciones de la represa. Esta tenía tecnología. Adelantándose a Selene dirigió el camino en total oscuridad por otro corredor, luego llegó a otra habitación a la cual le encendió la luz. Él había estado aquí en un par de ocasiones.

Paredes de mosaicos blancos, piso de cemento, una mesa metálica cuadrada en el medio que acomodaría a cuatro inmortales, un bombillo potente sobre el techo. Selene se encontró con una de las salas que tanto había visitado antes, nada más que un espacio utilitario.

Cansado David se sentó, más que sentarse se tiró en el asiento, luego miró a Selene, a su lado su hija quien no parecía querer perderla de vista, "Niña, en la habitación de al lado hay sangre." Le dijo al notar que Selene parecía no querer hablar ante su presencia.

Dejó de mirar al suelo para mirar a David, "Me llamo Eve." Le contestó lo que no le había dicho hacía más de una hora cuando le preguntó su nombre. Luego miró a Selene, quien tampoco sabía aquello, hasta el momento ella tan solo la había tratado de 'tú.' …Aunque para todo lo que habían hablado no había habido necesidad de nombres.

Selene aún no sabía muy bien que hacer en cuanto a todo este asunto de haberse convertido en madre de la noche a la mañana, sentía confusión, a ratos incomodidad, sentía deber hacia aquella niña, deber de protegerla, de no dejar que nada le pasara, incluso cierto cariño, pero ella no era una madre. Nunca había pensado en convertirse en una, era la persona menos maternal que podía haber….. Selene le mantuvo la mirada, Eve, _hijos de perra,_ sentía rabia por aquellos lycans que habían experimentado con ella y con los humanos que se habían prestado para esto. _Eve. Eva. _Un nombre bíblico y en algunas religiones 'la primera mujer' y podía ver porque los lycans la habían nombrado así, era la primera de su clase, el primer híbrido de nacimiento. Su nombre también significaba vida, y aquello era a lo que los lycans se habían aferrado, a ella para producir un antídoto contra la plata. Su nombre significaba vida, y ella ya le había prometido que nada malo le sucedería. Selene pasó saliva manteniéndole la mirada, "Es un nombre adecuado." Le dijo, y prontamente vio que sus palabras no eran las mas cariñosas del mundo así que se remojó los labios, "Es hermoso." Añadió prontamente.

Eve le sonrió, aunque no lo hizo verdaderamente, tan solo frunció sus labios en lo que le habían enseñado era un gesto de amabilidad. David se quedó ahí parado por unos cuantos segundos sabiendo que él no pertenecía a ese momento, por eso guardo silencio, y fue Selene quien lo rompió un momento después. "Debe de haber una habitación terminando el corredor…." dijo mirando a David y este le asintió, luego de nuevo miró a Eve, "Ve y descansa. Yo iré mas tarde."

Eve sacudió la cabeza, después de lo que le había pasado el último día no quería estar sola. Si estaba sola algo podía suceder, y prefería que si algo le sucedía a su madre le sucediera mientras ambas estuvieran juntas. "No." Le respondió, "Me quedaré aquí."

"Lo que vamos a hablar no es cuestión de niños." David le contestó, algo que muy bien su padre le había dicho cuando _él _había sido niño y se había querido quedar en alguna reunión sobre los asuntos del coven. Además, Selene parecía querer decir lo mismo pero no parecía poder hacerlo.

"Soy una niña y he matado de la misma forma que ustedes." Le contestó, molestándole que no la quisieran incluir cuando se había encargado de defenderse a sí misma con sus propias manos. Ya no se sentía como la niña indefensa que había dejado ANTIGEN la primera vez.

Respirando profundo Selene asintió cogiendo un asiento y sentándose en este. Era mejor que Eve estuviera al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Que no fuera tomada por sorpresa. Selene miró a David, de reojo viendo a Eve también sentándose, como sorprendida de que la dejaran quedar. "No sé como o cuando los lycans infiltraron ANTIGEN, sólo sé que en este mismo momento ellos son los que llevan las riendas de la compañía. Se las arreglaron para hacerles creer a los humanos científicos que buscaban una vacuna contra nuestros determinados virus; cuando lo que en verdad querían era curarse de su aversión a la plata. Esos…..." iba a decir hijueputas pero se detuvo, su hija no iba a crecer en el mas sano de los ambientes pero al menos podía ahorrarle algunas cosas cuando le fuera posible, "…_perros_ se han estado protegiendo entre ellos." Selene le hablaba directamente a David, contándole todo lo que sabía para que él prosiguiera con la segunda parte del plan. "Los resultados de doscientos infectados fueron falsificados, _tan solo en esta ciudad_. ANTIGEN hace un par de años dio la orden a las autoridades de concentrarse únicamente en _nuestra raza_. Así que esta guerra -nuestra guerra- sigue en pie. Quieren eliminarnos de la faz de la tierra." Eso no iba a ser permitido.

David frunció el ceño, sí, él se había imaginado que algo extraño había estado ocurriendo en ANTIGEN pero no algo de esta magnitud, como la mayoría de los vampiros había creído que los humanos habían modificado las genéticas de algunos centinelas para protegerse a sí mismos, "¿De donde sacaste esa información?" le preguntó, pues no era como si ella hubiera tenido tiempo de detenerse a buscar en los informes de la compañía.

"El detective que nos dijo que nos iba a conseguir tiempo." Le respondió.

Bien, él no confiaba en ningún humano, o lycan, "Para empezar dices 'nuestra raza' cuando ninguno de los tres aquí presentes somos vampiros. Tu y yo ya no mas, _somos mas que eso_." Sí, él lo había sentido, lo había vivido, había podido dejar el coven bajo la luz del sol sin que este le afectara, Selene le había dado otra oportunidad a su paso cambiándolo.

Aquello era verdad, "Tu y yo, _somos_ vampiros." Él había nacido y crecido sabiéndose uno, ella ya llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo uno para empezar a considerarse ser otra cosa, "Eso es algo que nunca nos quitaran. Siempre nos consideraremos unos así los otros no lo hagan."

Eve la verdad no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, aun así colocaba atención.

"Y si nuestra raza quiere ganarle a los lycans e incluso a los humanos también deben de convertirse en algo más."

David se fue hacia atrás unos milímetros, _mierda,_ Selene estaba planeando hacer lo que a él mismo se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Aun así le sacudió la cabeza, un tanto atemorizado, "Tienes sangre lycan en tus venas por eso mismo muy pocos vampiros aceptarán lo que estás ofreciendo." Transformarlos.

"No tengo sangre lycan en mis vanas." Le corrigió, "Si tu y yo podemos pararnos bajo la luz del sol es porque ese fue un obsequio de Alexander Corvinus…."

"Corvinus…" comentó Eve interrumpiendo, "¿Cómo mi…..como Michael?" Que caso tenía llamar a un hombre que no conocía padre, así como no había caso en llamar como madre a Selene… Era extraño, siempre quiso conocerla y para ella parecía no ser nada más que…. Ni siquiera sabía que era para Selene. Ambas aún estaban tanteando aquel terreno por eso estaba esperanzada de que las cosas pudieran cambiar.

"Sí." Selene le contestó, y ella y David esperaron para que dijera algo mas pero no lo hizo.

David se aclaró la garganta, "Pero tu definitivamente debes de tener sangre lycan en tus venas…" dijo, dándole a entender a que en algún punto debió de haber bebido del híbrido. "…..Y los vampiros no van a pasar eso por alto."

"Lo harán si quieren prevalecer. Y muchos lo harán."

"Mi padre-"

Lo interrumpió, "Conozco a los vampiros como tu padre, como Viktor." Ambos se miraron a los ojos, "No me interesan los vampiros que se quedarán sentados sin hacer nada mientras nosotros luchamos por ellos. No. Me interesan los vampiros que dijiste que querían ser entrenados por mí, vampiros que desean luchar por recobrar lo que una vez les perteneció. También me interesan los vampiros como tu padre," el hombre podía ahora estar escondiéndose para que su coven sobreviviera pero en el fondo no era un cobarde, era un guerrero, se necesitaba uno para reconocer al otro, "Él es un guerrero. Un líder, un supremacista. No querrá quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras ve que los lycans tratan de mejorarse a sí mismos." Lo vio que fue a decir algo y de nuevo lo interrumpió, "Apuesto que le importó mierda que mi sangre corriera por tus venas cuando te vio volver a la vida….." El _bastardo_, aun sentía enojo contra el vampiro. Pero había una gran diferencia entre él y Viktor, Viktor no hubiera entregado a Eve, no, hubiera encontrado la forma de sacarle mayor ventaja a su hija. Cosa que ella tampoco aprobaría, pero al menos le hubiera dado tiempo.

David pasó saliva, "En el coven, todos estuvieron sorprendidos con lo que hiciste. Incluso yo. Gracias."

Y con ese gracias recordó de nuevo a Michael cuando le había agradecido no haberlo dejado morir, "Tu que viste sus reacciones, ¿aceptarán algunos de ellos mi propuesta?"

Ella le había dicho no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que no era una líder, y ahora mismo era lo que planeaba hacer, colocarse al mando, "Sí." Lo decía sin lugar a dudas.

"Bien." Selene le contestó, "Pero tenemos dejarles saber que esto no es para volver a esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra, no. Tenemos que volver al mundo y recuperarlo….."

Eve de nuevo decidió hablar, viendo que lo que Selene decía era tan solo para empeorar las cosas, "No todos los lycans pueden ser malos…" susurró, recordando a Lida…..También recordaba al padre de David diciéndole que no era una de los vampiros, ¿si Selene quería tanto a su papá como decía no veía que él también era lycan y que no le gustaría que se refiriera a ellos como perros?

Por un segundo Selene sintió molestia, pero esta se evaporó inmediatamente al ver de quien provenían esas palabras, si otro inmortal las hubiera dicho con desdén lo hubiera reprendido, pero con ella no podía porque tenía cero conocimiento de este mundo, también, le recordaba a su padre, su manera de pensar lo mejor de la gente, de ser pacifista….tal vez esto se debía mas a juventud que a ingenuidad, aunque en su lenguaje ambos eran sinónimos, "Esto no se trata sobre bien o mal, se trata sobre supervivencia. Fueron ellos los que comenzaron todo esto, _no nosotros._"

David asintió, "Sí, _niña,_ incluso recuerda que esos que nada tenían que ver con ANTIGEN trataron de matarnos, _trataron de matarte_."

"No me llames niña." Le respondió, Lida la llamaba así cuando la quería convencer de algo, ahora este hombre lo hacía dejándole ver que ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ya." Selene se dijo girando a mirarla, definitivamente dándole a entender que no quería reacciones como aquella, reacciones como aquella no tenían lugar porque ella ni siquiera debía de estar ahí. "No sabes nada de lo que está sucediendo, de lo que ha sucedido por siglos. Tu silencio será apreciado." Selene notó como Eve le devolvió la mirada, desafiándola en silencio, por un buen rato, "David tiene razón, _eres_ una niña."

Eve sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando la mesa.

Tras otro par de segundos Selene volvió de nuevo su atención a David. "Necesitaremos un radio, o un computador, necesitamos seguir las noticias."

David asintió, prontamente marchándose sabiendo que Selene quería tiempo a solas con su hija. A su vez Selene también dejó la sala, esta vez yendo a la habitación continua por una bolsa de sangre. Cuando volvió ocupó el asiento que previamente había utilizado, "Eres una niña y al mismo tiempo un ser poderoso. Y sé que mereces saber todo lo que está sucediendo por eso te permití quedarte aquí, pero no puedes cuestionar de frente cosas de las cuales aún no estás al tanto." Selene destapó la bolsa de sangre y tomó un sorbo grande. "Michael y yo luchamos solos y eso fue un error. Es tiempo de buscar aliados."

Eve miró la bolsa de sangre, incluso en eso le habían mentido, a ella nunca le habían dado sangre, nunca había visto a nadie 'alimentarse'.

Selene al verla le pasó la bolsa, eso era lo que había querido hacer, tentarla a que se alimentara. La vio dudándolo mientras la tomaba en sus manos y miraba el plástico, sus labios moviéndose mientras leía la etiqueta, "Te enseñaron a leer." Aquello era lo que había notado media hora atrás cuando había leído la señal de alerta.

Eve le asintió, "Y a escribir…..Ella me dijo que me iba a enseñar lo básico…" de repente vio a Selene remojándose los labios y después pasando saliva.

_¿Ella? _Se preguntó de repente afectada, ¿para que la habían instruido si pensaban matarla? No entendía…. "Bebe." Y siendo obediente Eve lo hizo. Tomando tres, cuatro, cinco sorbos grandes, la bolsa prontamente quedándose vacía, y cuando Selene volvió a mirarla a la cara se sorprendió de ver sus ojos oscuros con el iris azul eléctrico. Eran una mezcla de los ojos de Michael con los suyos, la primera vez que los había visto se había dado cuenta sin duda alguna de que ella en verdad era su hija. "¿Con que te alimentaban antes?"

Eve se remojó los labios buscando la sangre aún presente allí, "Habían bolsas como estas pero con líquido transparente, ellos me las inyectaban….suero lo llamaban, suplementos vitamínicos."

"¿Te lastimaban?" Selene prosiguió, había tanto que quería saber pero para lo que no tenían tiempo, por ahora un par de minutos servirían….

"Decían que eran exámenes, que yo era muy débil y especial y que por eso debían cuidarme…" Había creído lo que le habían dicho, no había razón por no hacerlo. ¿Qué le decía que había un mundo allá afuera que ella no conocía? Incluso los libros que había leído le decían que eran invenciones, que no eran reales y ella lo había creído al pie de la palabra.

Selene volvió a asentir y después tomó otro respiro profundo, dispuesta a decir lo que iba a decir, aun dudándolo bajó su mano hasta la mesa y tomó de la muñeca a _su hija,_ "Esto entre nosotras aún es extraño para mí….Eve….." Selene ni siquiera sabía como tratar a un niño, mucho menos a un niño que tenía expectativas en cuanto a 'conocer a su madre,' "En verdad no sé como hacer esto de acercarme a ti y sé que me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero mientras me acostumbro puedes estar segura de que tu presencia no es indeseada…"

Eve llevaba tanto tiempo deseando conocer a su madre que le decepcionó ver cuan fría era en realidad, se había imaginado otro tipo de relación, una mas amorosa de la que había tenido con Lida, una relación del tipo que había leído en los libros que le daban para pasar el tiempo. Selene aunque le había dicho que su corazón no era frío tampoco le había dejado ver que era bienvenida….hasta que la vio EN ANTIGEN, había regresado a rescatarla. Tentativamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió la mano cerrándose mas fuerte sobre la de ella, los ojos de Selene de repente se humedecieron mientras continuaba mirándola.

Justo cuando Eve le sonrió vio que al mismo tiempo sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, verdes oscuros, con esta luz no se veían cafés como antes los había notado. Eran verdes como los de Michael aunque no del mismo tono. Pero no había tiempo para debilidades de eso estaba segura, y David se estaba tomando su tiempo, seguramente a propósito. El vampiro había demostrado ser de fiar, lo cual le decía que muchos de los vampiros que había conocido en su tiempo habían cambiado, y él había cambiado. Recordaba haberlo visto una vez de niño, un mimado por su padre. Y sólo fue cuando vio a su padre que reconoció quien era en verdad.

"Tu no bebiste mucho," Eve le dijo a Selene unos segundos después y refiriéndose a la sangre. Se la había dado a ella.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No necesito demasiado para recobrar mis fuerzas. Tu por el otro lado, nunca te has alimentado…La necesitas mas que yo." Y cada vez que decía cosas como esta no podía dejar de recordar a Michael…por cualquier razón no podía dejar de recordarlo. "Te dará mas fuerza." Esa era la razón por la cual su conteo de células había estado bajo, los lycans no la habían alimentado porque temían que haciéndolo alcanzara su potencial, así que la habían mantenido en un estado debilitado. Aunque en su estado debilitado había huido de sus captores y la había rescatado a ella….

"Quiero mas." Eve le dijo de frente. Por una parte queriendo hacer algo para agradarle a Selene y por el otro lado diciendo la verdad, le gustaba le sabor de la sangre.

"Bien." Selene le respondió, "En la habitación de al lado hay un refrigerador, allí encontrarás más." Sí, ella podía ir y traerle sangre como un gesto amable pero no lo hizo pues era algo sencillo que Eve podía hacer.

Darle independencia no era algo que Lida le hubiera ofrecido, Selene lo hacía, _¿Qué era un refrigerador?_ Decidiéndose a no preguntar y darse cuenta por ella misma se levantó yendo hasta donde le había dicho. Cuando regresó Selene la vio con tres bolsas de sangre, colocó una en frente del asiento de David, la otra se la pasó a ella, y la ultima la empezó a beber de inmediato. Aparte de haberle enseñado a leer los lycans también le habían enseñado a contar, y ella se expresaba demasiado bien que hasta le creaba dudas de porque los lycans le habían enseñado todo esto si pensaban matarla a la larga. Escuchó pasos detrás suyo y se giró para ver entrar a David. El aparato que traía en la mano irreconocible para ella.

La tecnología cambiaba mas rápido que todo lo que había a su alrededor.

David encendió la tableta e inmediatamente entró a la página de noticias que solía visitar. Con su otra mano tomando la sangre que le habían dejado a un lado, "Gracias." Dijo, mirando por un segundo a Eve, tenía que ser Eve quien le había traído sangre, ese gesto no era de Selene. Sin prestarle atención las dos mujeres miraban la pantalla que el manejaba con sus dedos. "Por lo que he visto es mejor atenernos al toque de queda, los humanos aún están desubicados a lo que ha sucedido así que volveré al coven mañana para hablar con mi padre, ¿Está bien?" preguntó.

Selene le asintió, lo mejor que podían hacer era pasar desapercibidos esa noche y crear una mejor estrategia. De reojo miró a Eve, ella prestando atención a las noticias pero podía ver que sus parpados se colocaban cada vez mas pesados. No le dijo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Desconcierto, todo giraba a su alrededor, no se podía mover, no podía ver bien, _un puto cohete le había dado en el pecho,_ había caído al agua, en el momento todo viniendo a su mente. Trató de dejar la concusión que tenía y nadar de nuevo hacia la superficie pero en cuanto se trató de mover un dolor agudo e inimaginable le recorrió el cuerpo entero, también frío, demasiado, _el agua no debía de estar tan helada._ Entrando en pánico lo único que pudo hacer fue luchar, luchar por respirar sin notar que estaba respirando y no se estaba ahogando, el dolor en su pecho se debía al frío estremecedor. Y de repente escuchó un crujido mientras se sentía ser liberado, de que no estaba seguro, el piso lo recibió aturdiéndolo aún más. Tratando de mirar a su alrededor vio que no se encontraba en el muelle -no que para el momento se esperara estar allí-, ya sabía que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor e hizo eso, mirar a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo le volvía a ser útil, en frente de él y a unos metros tres cuerpos sin vida que lo sorprendieron, detrás….no quería ni pensar que era aquello. Haciendo un esfuerzo se sentó, _un laboratorio_, _él era una rata de laboratorio._ _Selene, ¿Dónde estaba Selene?_ Se preguntó, escuchando de repente disparos y una explosión, también sirenas de policías, _no tenía tiempo de investigar que estaba sucediendo, tenía que abandonar el lugar antes de que sus captores se dieran cuenta de su huida,_ pensándolo rápido se acercó a los cuerpos y sin pretensiones empezó a ver que podía serle útil, un pantalón, zapatos, el arma de uno de los vigilantes y con esta salió al pasillo principal, no había nadie cerca pero el lugar se encontraba destrozado. _¿Quién habría causado todo esto, acaso Selene? _No, no lo creía. _¿Estaría ella cerca y con vida? _Por no dejar en cuanto llegó a la puerta continua a la suya la abrió de una patada, y no encontró a nadie ni otro tanque criogénico tan sólo una oficina, viendo un traje de repuesto justo al lado de la puerta tomó la camisa, fijándose que no habían credenciales en este que le pudieran servir. Caminó directo hacia un panel de control, una ventana en frente, ventana que daba a la habitación en la que él había estado antes. Mirando alrededor buscó por cualquier tipo de información que le diera una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no encontró nada. De repente escuchó voces lejanas masculinas que se acercaban en un apuro y decidió no perder su tiempo, corrió en la dirección contraria de las voces tomando el arma fuertemente en sus manos, esta vez se llevaría por delante a cualquiera que lo atacara.

Él y Selene habían estado a punto de dejar la ciudad, _el muelle. _De repente el pasillo se terminó y dio con gradas y dadas las alarmas que podía escucha provenir de los pisos de abajo se decidió por que el único lugar al que podía ir era hacia arriba, así que subió, subió llevándose la puerta de cada piso por delante, no teniendo tiempo ni siquiera de tratar de abrirlas, lo único que necesitaba era su hombro e impulso, impulso que ya tenía por la velocidad que llevaba. Cuando por fin llegó al ultimo piso el frío helado de la noche lo recibió, o tal vez no fue el frio de la noche sino el aire al hacer contacto con su aun cabello empapado y congelado y sus ropas húmedas.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron dos helicópteros a lo lejos, _Selene y él iban a dejar la ciudad por que la estaban limpiando de inmortales. _El juego del gato y el ratón se había tornado mas peligroso al los humanos entrar a jugar. Demostrándoles que eran tan implacables como sus enemigos inmortales. _¿La habían atrapado a ella también?_ La recordaba corriendo hacía él…. Nada más…_ ¿Dios, _s_e encontraría en estas instalaciones que el mismo estaba tratando de dejar? _La pregunta regresó a su mente haciéndolo detener por un momento, _¿la estaría dejando a su suerte? _Miró hacia atrás sin girarse, ansiedad y pavor recorriéndolo con mayor fuerza -como si eso fuera posible-, su ser le pedía que entrara a buscarla pero su razón sabía que aun se encontraba débil, no haría mucho más que dejarse atrapar prontamente de nuevo y ahí si no sería de ayuda.

Decidió huir por el momento.

Utilizando sus habilidades dejó el helipuerto. Diez minutos después se encontraba caminando por una agitada intersección, nadie prestándole mayor atención de la que él le prestaba a ellos. Necesitaba regresar al muelle y con cada segundo contando no iba a caminar, tampoco iba a robar un carro para no levantar sospechas, sus manos temblándole por los nervios, el frío y la falta de alimentación tampoco le serviría para encender dicho carro, así que se decidió por una de las habilidades que Selene le había enseñado, robar. Su presa caminando dos metros por delante de él, Michael ni siquiera buscó una oportunidad de hacerlo desviar, simplemente alargó sus uñas y le enterró una al hombre en su costado, "No mire atrás, no diga nada," le informó, lastimándolo pero no demasiado, al mismo tiempo al hacer presión obligándolo a que continuara caminando, la gente a su alrededor sin notarlo, o si lo hicieron no dijeron nada, "La billetera." El hombre obviamente al no querer salir herido se la entregó, con su mano libre Michael la cogió, sacó el dinero y la tiró al piso. En un movimiento rápido y fuerte aventó al hombre hacia delante pareciéndolo hacer que se tropezaba. Él desapareció antes de que siquiera tocara el piso. Con paso apurado se alejó del lugar y mientras mas caminaba mas notaba cuan apurados algunos humanos se encontraban, apurados y con pánico, notó una conglomeración afuera de un restaurante pero esta no le llamó la atención hasta que no pasó por allí y vio una imagen familiar aparecer en el noticiero que todo el mundo estaba viendo, detrás de la presentadora se podía ver las mismas instalaciones de las que él había huido. Aparentemente un lycan que habían estado estudiando en las instalaciones de ANTIGEN había escapado, _¿yo? _Se preguntó, pero luego cayó en cuenta que si fuera él su foto ya habría aparecido en las noticias….Además, el lugar había estado en pandemonio antes de que el siquiera recuperara la conciencia. La presentadora continuó haciendo alusión a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tres lycans sueltos en las calles de Budapest, 'así que como se puede ver no están extintos.' Ella dijo y Michael se fijó en el letrero de abajo donde se informaba que se había dado un toque de queda en la ciudad y que empezaba en media hora. Toda persona que se encontrara después de eso sería arrestada y después examinada. En una toma rápida en la televisión vio un cuerpo sobre el capó de un carro, un policía inmediatamente quitándole la cámara al camarógrafo pero fue suficiente para él reconocer las heridas, heridas que solamente él o un lycan podían ocasionar. _¿Habría sido rescatado por aquel lycan?_ Sin pensarlo de más cruzó las calles nuevamente, prontamente encontrando un taxi cuyo conductor tan solo accedió a llevarlo porque iba en esa misma dirección. Tras varios momentos de preocupante silencio Michael decidió buscar un poco de información, "¿Cree que ANTIGEN también estaba investigando en vampiros?" se atrevió a preguntar haciendo uso de su no tan perfecto Húngaro.

El conductor se encogió de hombros atento al camino y apretando el acelerador, "No veo porque no." Le respondió al hombre que parecía demasiado preocupado por no llegar a tiempo a su casa. Él había accedido a dejarlo en el camino a cambio de una buena remuneración, "En búsqueda de una cura tenían que tener sujetos en los que probar esa vacuna ¿no?" le preguntó al hombre y no esperó por respuesta, "Lo que apesta es que no hayan colocado mayor atención y ahora esos lycans anden sueltos."

_Una cura, _Michael le asintió como dándole la razón, _¿pero para qué una cura cuando eficientemente estaban matando a todo inmortal a su alrededor?_

Veinte minutos y después de haber escuchado al conductor hablar de cómo el toque de queda de este día y de los que vendrían afectaría la economía Michael se encontraba en el muelle, para ahora sospechando que no iba a encontrar a Selene allí sentada esperando por él como en alguna estúpida canción romántica, pero cualquier pista sería algo. Además, ellos tenían un plan, cada vez que se separaran regresarían lo más pronto posible al último lugar que significara algo para ellos. Lo extraño –o mas extraño aún– fue encontrarse con que el muelle no estaba como lo recordaba, primero que todo estaba cerrado, y los barcos abandonados y oxidados mas allá del alambrado no eran buenos indicadores. De memoria recorrió el muelle hasta llegar al punto en el que el barco lo había estado esperando la noche anterior, _¿aunque había sido la noche anterior?_ Una cámara de contención, nitrógeno liquido, un laboratorio, _lo que estaba pensando era descabellado….Y aun así….._

Menos de tres minutos después de haber llegado al lugar se dio cuenta que no iba a encontrar nada. Saltó una valla de detención, lo que necesitaba en el momento era información, de reojo vio un puente, una hoguera prendida, varios vagabundos alrededor de esta. Un perro callejero a lo lejos también le llamó la atención y _cielos, _con disgusto pensó que tenía hambre y necesitaba la sangre, pero haciendo ese pensamiento a un lado momentáneamente se dirigió hasta los tres hombres. "¿Podrían informarme que le pasó al muelle?" Uno de los hombres se giró a mirarlo pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque le dio la espalda nuevamente, rodando los ojos Michael sacó un par de billetes. "Viejo, si quieres dinero te lo puedo dar a cambio de información." Inmediatamente vio que con eso llamó la atención de los tres indigentes.

"Lo que faltaba, ahora que vuelven a aparecer los virusientos estos niñatos vienen en búsqueda de-"

Decidió interrumpir a su amigo, "¿A quien le interesa? _¡Nos va a dar dinero!_"

Era obvio que los hombres ni se imaginaban por qué quería información, seguramente se imaginaban que era otro turista más, emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad y que quería cierto tipo de emoción. "¿Que pasó con el muelle?" preguntó de nuevo, "¿Desde cuando está abandonado?"

Uno de los indigentes, el mas joven se rió, "¿Abandonado? Mas bien destruido….."

Michael apuró al indigente que mas parecía adicto a eso que estaban consumiendo, alcohol o drogas no lo sabría decir, "¿Qué sucedió?" le blandió los billetes en la cara, su paciencia mermando considerablemente, cruzándosele por la mente convencer a esta gente de otro tipo de forma. De la forma de Selene.

El indigente le fue a quitar los billetes pero el tipo fue mas rápido que él, aun así el rubio le entregó uno, "Hace doce años fue destruido," le comentó, pasando por alto de repente la reacción de shock que Michael tuvo ante sus palabras, "la primera vez que purgaron la ciudad. Se dice que dos monstruos peligrosos se encontraban acá tratando de dejar el país como polizontes cuando el ejército dio con ellos. Explosivos siendo la única forma de detenerlos. El muelle fue cerrado después de eso para impedir que mas monstruos trataran de dejar la ciudad."

"¿Doce años?" Michael se preguntó aun tomado por sorpresa, se había imaginado que un par de semanas o meses habían pasado, _¿pero doce años?_ _Pasó saliva, Dios, ¿estaría Selene viva? ¿Lo habría creído muerto todo este tiempo? ¿Qué mierda habían estado haciendo con él? _En su aturdimiento Michael se marchó del lugar rápidamente. Necesitaba información pronto, y lastimosamente esa información tan solo la podía conseguir en un lugar, el mismo lugar del que acababa de escapar. Era un error regresar pero no tenía de otra….necesitaba saber que putas estaba pasando. Pero decidió no arriesgarse inmediatamente, escuchando a la razón decidió averiguar de una forma segura lo menos importante y luego ir mas allá. El problema era que con el toque de queda no tenía con quien hablar y con todos los negocios cerrando tampoco tenía a donde acudir, acceso a internet era necesario, también un computador. El lugar mas adecuado era un cibercafé pues robarse un portátil de nada le servía sino tenía el conocimiento de conectarse a una red pues estaba seguro que eso incluso había cambiado en estos _doce años. _

También necesitaba alimentarse, estaba débil y tenía que estar listo por si algo se presentaba…el perro no tuvo escapatoria, su cuerpo siendo desechado minutos después en un tarro de basura. Por varios minutos deambuló por los alrededores, estudiando su entorno y fijándose bien en como tomar ventaja de aquello que le llamara la atención. Las calles cada vez más solas, carros de policías haciendo su aparición y pidiendo por altavoces a la gente que no hicieran caso omiso al toque de queda, que regresaran a sus casas, Michael no siendo más que un transeúnte asustado.

Media hora después tenía un plan mediocre en mente y mientras se dirigía de vuelta a las instalaciones de ANTIGEN de repente escuchó el motor de un auto a lo lejos, el motor de un carro potente que se acercaba, haciendo lo más obvio por hacer Michael se devolvió hasta un local de comestibles que le había llamado la atención segundos atrás por lo pequeño. Forzó la cerradura con sus manos y colocó un asiento detrás de la puerta, luego corriendo se dirigió a ocultarse detrás de la caja que daba directamente a la ventana, por donde segundos después vio pasar dos filas de hombres armados, tras de ellos lo que parecía ser un tanque antidisturbios, el piso del local incluso vibrando, después de que este pasó fue seguido por otras dos filas de hombres. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, puta mierda! Era por estos hombres que se había perdido los últimos doce años de su vida… _

Ansiedad y enojo lo invadieron, tenía que regresar a ANTIGEN, pero también tenía que ser precavido._ ¿Era él a quien estaban estudiando para sacar una vacuna contra ambas razas de inmortales? ¿Si a él lo mantuvieron encerrado que le hicieron a Selene?_ _¿Habría ella en algún punto alcanzado a huir? ¿Se encontraría ahora al otro lado del mundo segura? _Ni siquiera por un minuto creía que el lycan que lo ayudó a escapar la hubiera liberado a ella también, y temiendo aun mas por lo que estos humanos pudieran hacer al encontrar otro sujeto de prueba Michael decidió dejarse de pendejadas y hacer lo que sentía debía de hacer. No importándole si colocaba su vida en peligro de nuevo.

_Estaba listo para hacer una idiotez. _

Salió del establecimiento y caminó cuadra abajo, necesitaba infiltrarse, aparecer como un científico no le daría nada, no tenía credenciales y suponía que solo autoridades serían permitidas en el lugar, así que necesitaba a un policía, o mejor, un policía antidisturbios, con aquel traje sería incluso más fácil escabullirse de nuevo hasta la compañía, no sería difícil encontrar a uno, y uno era tan solo al que necesitaba. Michael no se detuvo ni encontró más resistencia de ahí en adelante lo que se le hizo extraño pues parecía que las fuerzas luchadoras habían sido mandadas lo mas lejos posibles de ANTIGEN, _¿Acaso los de la compañía querían ocultar algo?_ De repente escuchó una voz tras de él y que a un arma le era quitada el seguro.

"Quédese donde está." Le ordenó al hombre que acababa de aparecer de la nada, "No debería de estar aquí."

"Lo sé… Me cogió la tarde." le respondió señalando hacia un edificio, no explicando si vivía ahí o trabajaba allí.

El soldado le hizo una señal con la mano para que se girara mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba de su bolsillo unas esposas plásticas, "Tenemos ordenes de llevar con nosotros a todos los que nos encontremos."

Michael le asintió, sí, eso no iba a suceder. Levantó sus manos demostrando aceptación, y se giró dándole la espalda.

"Arrodíllese." Le dijo al hombre, quien se demostraba demasiado colaborador, lo cual de por si era sospechoso. La mayoría de la gente protestaría y le echaría la culpa al Estado o sacaría excusas.

Michael miró detrás de sí, notando que el hombre ya había avanzado lo suficiente hacia él como para que no fuera visible su forma en la intersección de las calles cuando él intentara algo. "Hombre, no hay razón para arrodillarse, no voy a tratar nada." Le dijo.

_Y él no se iba a arriesgar._ "Es la ley." Le respondió.

Michael agachó una rodilla hasta el pavimento y por la sombra del hombre pudo ver que de inmediato dejó su estancia de protección y se aproximó a él, lo que tomó a su ventaja, utilizando sus pies tomó impulso hacia atrás, aterrizando justo detrás del soldado, quitándole el casco protector y con la otra mano apretándolo fuertemente del cuello. La fuerza que ejerció no era la suficiente para partirle el cuello pero si la suficiente para detenerle el flujo de sangre al cerebro y hacerlo desmallar por un par de segundos. El intercomunicador del soldado se encontraba en su casco así que Michael estuvo pendiente de este mientras se echaba el cuerpo al hombro y entraba a un parqueadero. No veía la razón para matar, aunque sabía que si lo hacía esto aseguraría que su plan saliera bien, pero él no era de esa clase. Él era de la clase de incapacitar. Depositó el cuerpo en el piso y mientras lo hacía pudo ver una cámara a lo lejos, en ese momento el hombre empezando a estirarse nuevamente y Michael sacó de uno de los bolsillos el taser que el hombre traía, agachándose lo activó y se aseguró de incapacitarlo esta vez por un par de días. Lo desvistió, le colocó las esposas de plástico y por un momento pensó en meterlo al maletero de un carro pero eso era mas peligroso así que no lo hizo, tan solo se cambió en su uniforme y lo dejó tirado. Minutos después Michael se encontró doblando una esquina para dar de frente con las instalaciones de ANTIGEN a casi medio kilometro, las luces de las patrullas diciéndole que aquel era el lugar. Armado y pareciendo un soldado legitimo se dirigió al lugar, por el casco incluso escuchando las comunicaciones entre el ejercito y la policía, y cuando empezaron a hacer el conteo de precaución él contestó cuando nadie más lo hizo, "Ningún problema." Dijo accionando el intercomunicador que había visto el dueño del traje había tratado de accionar anteriormente cuando lo atacó.

Se fijó que las instalaciones se encontraban en mayor caos que antes y por primera vez en esa noche algo le salió bien, varios escuadrones antidisturbios habían sido convocados al lugar. Estos siendo llamados prontamente a una sala en el interior del edificio. Muchos de los antidisturbios tenían sus cascos puestos así que él no se debía de preocupar por parecer precavido. Siguió a un grupo y se acomodó en la parte de atrás de la sala, una parte oscura, y esperó, esperó notando como todo el mundo parecía tener los pelos de punta, incluso él quien perdía el tiempo esperando. Y empezó a sudar gracias a la conglomeración y no fue el único pues podía ver gente quitándose sus cascos e incluso sus trajes hasta la cintura, estando en una parte bastante oscura Michael tan solo se quitó el casco, prontamente un hombre entrando, caminando seguramente hasta el frente de la sala. Por la próxima media hora escuchó al mismo hombre -que se hizo llamar general- hablar de lo que ANTIGEN y científicos como el doctor Lane significaban para la humanidad y como ellos debían de asegurarse de que cada parte de las instalaciones estuvieran seguras. Explicó como así ambas razas estuvieran extintas la compañía aún tenía unos cuantos especímenes para experimentar en ellos y como un par habían escapado esos días, que no se esperaba que hubiera más 'creaturas' conscientes en el lugar pero que era mejor prevenir y curar y a todos se les otorgarían balas ultravioleta y de plata. La orden era matar sólo si era necesario. La policía se encargaría de asegurar el perímetro y de interrogar a la junta directiva y a los empleados, también de analizarlos. Al grupo de Michael le tocaba buscar información en el lugar, encontrar documentos, asegurarse que todo estuviera bien adentro para cuando una delegación llegara al lugar en unas horas. Alguien alzó la mano y preguntó sobre los lycans en las alcantarillas y el general contestó que ya varios grupos habían sido desplegados hacia el lugar, otra persona preguntó por las bombas que habían partido el edificio en dos, y el hombre tan solo respondió que aún no se sabía mucho del carácter de los ataques y que cualquier cosa sospechosa debía ser informada inmediatamente. Que todos se atuvieran a las órdenes, luego había desaparecido.

Colocándose el casco Michael se acercó al grupo escuchando como estos se empezaban a dividir en dos grupos, unos irían de abajo hacia arriba y otro de arriba hacia abajo así cerrando todo camino. Él no recordaba bien en que piso se había despertado, ni siquiera sabía bien como empezar a buscar por Selene, así que tan solo asumió lo mas fácil, el comando de vigilancia, un sitio como estos seguro debería de tener cámaras…_¿pero no se habría hecho esta gente ya con los videos y los estarían revisando?_

_Un plan, a él le faltaba un plan valido. _

Iba a hacer esto a la ligera e iba a cometer un error por no haber pensado antes con cabeza fría. _¿Pero que cabeza fría podría tener con todo lo que estaba sucediendo?_

De repente las luces se apagaron completamente y como instinto sus sentidos se colocaron en alerta, solo que un momento después un proyector fue encendido. Un plano, un plano de las instalaciones fue mostrado contra una pared. El policía a cargo empezó a hablar sobre el lugar y como estaba dividido pero a él eso no le importaba, solo escuchó tres cosas, salas de contención, laboratorios y oficinas principales. Todo en el cuarto piso.

Miró el reloj afuera de las instalaciones, tenía por ahí una o dos horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Quince horas habían pasado desde la última vez que Eve tuvo visiones sobre Michael, lo que le estaba colocando a Selene los pelos de punta, _¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Se había marchado de la ciudad? ¿O simplemente Eve le estaría ocultando las visiones por temor a exponerse al irlo a buscar? _No sabía que hacer, ni en cuanto a Michael ni a nadie más. David se había marchado en cuanto amaneció hacia el nuevo lugar en el que su padre se estaba ocultando, todavía era demasiado temprano para tener información sobre él. Tampoco tenía información de Sebastian, las noticias seguían reportando lo mismo, pánico entre los humanos, saqueos en algunas partes de la ciudad, una nueva limpieza que hasta el momento parecía estar teniendo efecto pues había un video en que se veían sacando varios cuerpos de las mismas alcantarillas en que había encontrado a Eve la primera vez. El científico que Eve había reconocido como el Dr. Lane lo estaban aclamando como héroe nacional tras su muerte, las autoridades obviamente queriendo ocultar lo que en verdad había estado pasando en ANTIGEN sin su conocimiento. Porque para ahora debía de ser obvio que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo. Selene miró el reloj, el medio día. Necesitaba salir, ver con sus propios ojos como estaba la situación, buscar información, buscar a Sebastian. Él era su enlace con el mundo humano. Eve se encontraba durmiendo, se podía ir y dejarla que ni cuenta se daría pero no iba hacer aquello. A decir verdad Eve llevaba mas de lo normal durmiendo, algo que inquietaba a Selene, asumía que estaba cansada y era a causa de eso, o tal vez el error era asumir que se encontraba descansando, probablemente la estaba evitando.

_¿Estaría Sebastian en un hospital, en la comisaría o bajo vigilancia? _Después de todo que fuera la primera autoridad en llegar a ANTIGEN cuando los disturbios se desataron debía de levantar algunos cuestionamientos. ¿Y como podía irlo a buscar sin levantar sospechas? Por eso mismo no lo había hecho antes.

David se había marchado en cuanto amaneció, dejándola sola con Eve, haciéndole incluso temer lo que esta niña podría decirle ahora. Palabras que estremecían su mundo la mayoría de las ocasiones sin siquiera buscarlo. Al principio no había habido mucho por temer, Eve se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa cuando ella y David miraban las noticias y discutían un plan a seguir en cuanto a los vampiros. Selene simplemente la había despertado, le había repetido sus palabras de donde podía encontrar una habitación y para ese entonces el cansancio debió de haber sido demasiado porque Eve le hizo caso, adormilada. Luego horas habían pasado y el amanecer había llegado, David despidiéndose y marchándose, dejándole información sobre varias casas seguras, y un punto de encuentro dos días después. Selene había ido a fijarse en Eve, encontrándola desparramada sobre una cama, los tendidos empolvados habiendo sido removidos antes. Ella a su vez no había podido descansar, lo único que había hecho era prestar atención a las noticias y pensar, pensar y angustiarse en cuanto Michael y a Eve, y lo que se vendría.

Si tras el asesinato de Viktor había visto un futuro oscuro delante de ella ahora no veía uno. _¿Por cuánto tiempo podía seguir así, peleando y peleando sin que nada en sí mejorara?_ …..Tan solo sobreviviendo para volver a empezar con el mismo ciclo el día siguiente….. No estar sola tan solo empeoraba las cosas. Antes de Michael…..morir no había sido un problema; si lo hacía cumpliendo su misión sería un honor…..ahora habían demasiadas situaciones a considerar. Ella tampoco nunca había sido de la clase de darse por vencida y no iba a empezar ahora, era solo que _ahora _que había silencio y hasta incluso una paz moderada se sentía cansada, no tanto física como mentalmente, y con su vida. Obtener algo y perderlo parecía ser la consistencia de su existencia…..No era como si no deseara haber conocido la verdad sobre la muerte de su familia o no haber conocido a Michael….era tan solo que deseaba que por una vez las cosas salieran bien. Y desear no servía de nada. No llevaba a nada.

Había un sofá en un corredor y caminó hacia este con la tableta, _¿Cuánto tiempo podía quedarse sin hacer nada?_ Esperar a ver como las cosas se solucionaban por arte de magia no era lo suyo, y sabía que tan solo salir sería exponerse a si misma y a Eve, lo menos que se vieran en los alrededores sería mejor. Por eso mismo no había salido a buscar a Michael porque no tendría ningún sentido si ni siquiera tenía idea por donde comenzar, el muelle, la estación del metro serían los lugares obvios pero la estación del metro daba a los túneles y estos estaban siendo vigilados. Michael había tenido una idea una vez, cuentas de correo, ella había tratado de acceder a la suya pero como era de esperarse estas habían sido eliminadas tras doce años de inactividad.

Eve era el enlace que tenía con Michael y había estado tentada de pedirle que tratara de ver dentro de la cabeza de Michael, pero ella ni siquiera sabía como eso de la 'sincronización de las ondas cerebrales' funcionaba. Además, Eve había vivido toda su vida en un laboratorio, toda imagen que le llegara de Michael sería de poca ayuda sino sabía reconocer donde se encontraba. Y para rematar, no sería justo hacerla sentir que cargaba con aquella responsabilidad, ella aún era una niña. Eso era lo único que Selene podía ver, era una niña. _Ella_ tenía una niña. Exhaló_, ¿Cómo tomaría Michael aquella información?_ Si ella que tenía sus siglos por delante estaba atemorizada no se podía imaginar la reacción de él, él era joven. Y aun así…..ella llevaba siglos con el conocimiento de que no tendría una familia de nuevo y ahora eso venía y le daba directo en la cara, en un solo golpe fuerte y certero. Michael probablemente se había imaginado una familia con Samantha lo que le daba a entender que tener una familia no sería tan extraño para él como lo era para ella. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en Michael, en momentos que habían vivido y como estos la habían hecho cuestionarse a si misma. E incluso cuando la hacían cuestionarse no le importaba meterse con todo en aquella relación. Al principio las cosas habían sido un tanto extrañas para ella pues nunca había estado en una relación verdadera, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con una persona las veinticuatro horas del día, que esa persona le hiciera preguntas sobre su vida personal que a veces ella se sentía obligada a contestar, no estaba acostumbrada a cuando de repente él había empezado a ser cariñoso, cuando le hablaba sonriéndole pidiéndole que se relajara un poco, cuando le hacía caricias que ella ni se esperaba. E incluso cuando aquello la intimidaba también hacía surgir en ella cierta sensación de seguridad. Recordaba muy bien una noche en la que se encontraba viéndolo disparar a un blanco, su puntería habiendo mejorado con los meses, al sentirla se había girado hacia ella, 'supongo que lo haces mejor,' él le había dicho con tono de desafío. Selene había caminado hacia él tomando el arma, 'Dos de tres le di al blanco en el mismo punto,' Selene le había asentido y mirado de nuevo al blanco, disparó la primera vez, la segunda la bala dio hacia la derecha por un par de centímetros, para el tercer intento él la empujó con su hombro haciéndola mover y perder la oportunidad. Con mirada indignada se había volteado encontrándolo con una sonrisa burletera, sin pesarlo demasiado Selene había apuntado el arma hacía el pecho de él, olvidando la aversión que aún tenía al estar al otro lado de un cañón, al verlo tensándose por un instante ella inmediatamente lo había recordado. La incomodidad de Michael tan solo había durado dos segundos y luego había reaccionado, así que llevó su mano hasta el arma y se la quitó, Selene nunca le dispararía, si le apuntaba era por una forma mórbida de ella de seguirle la corriente. Y de repente había habido silencio, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Michael con una pequeña sonrisa, sintió la mano de él rozándole el brazo mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos, 'Sabía que no me ibas a disparar,' Michael le había dicho y ella había podido ver que él tenía algo en mente, 'No puedes estar siempre seguro de ello, hay ocasiones que simplemente me sacas de quicio,' ella le había contestado, la mitad con verdad, la mitad con ironía, la sonrisa de Michael desapareció por completo, y luego unas palabras que no creyó escucharía lo dejaron, palabras que apuraron su corazón y que de repente la dejaron con la boca seca, '…..Me quieres.' Él no lo dijo como si apenas en ese momento se viniera a dar cuenta, lo dijo con certeza, sin duda, como alguien que le restregaba en cara algo a la otra persona, ¿Su reacción inmediata al escucharlo? Dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo, no alcanzó a colocar su pie detrás del otro para cuando la razón había entrado a jugar. Por su parte Selene ni desmintió ni aceptó aquello que acababa de escuchar, tan solo le devolvió la mirada a Michael, y después de lo que se sintió como un momento largo pero que no pudieron ser mas que un par de segundos, se empinó y lo besó, suave y cortamente. Él inmediatamente colocando sus manos en su cintura, luego sonriéndole abiertamente, la clase de sonrisa que no le había llegado a ver y que no podía devolver. Y él tal vez sabiendo que no admitiría más de lo que ya había hecho la había rodeado con los brazos mientras al mismo tiempo la hacía girar y la dejaba nuevamente en frente del blanco, 'Ok, esta vez sin trampa.' Él le había susurrado, su cuerpo aun presionado contra el de ella. Selene asintiendo había tomado el arma nuevamente, notando que su mano le estaba temblando, _mierda,_ había pensado inmediatamente mientras con el codo le pegaba a él en el estomago para que se separara de ella dándole espacio. No necesitaba voltear a mirarlo para saber que aun tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Selene volvió a ser consciente de si misma se encontró en una posición incomoda tras haberse quedado dormida en el sillón, en completa oscuridad no sabía que hora era y tanteando sus alrededores buscó por la tableta que encontró en el piso cuando su pie dio con esta, agachándose a recogerla notó nuevamente silencio, Eve continuaba durmiendo. En cuanto encendió el aparato vio que tres horas habían transcurrido desde la última vez que vio el reloj, _¿continuaba Eve durmiendo_? Se preguntó aun confundida, y esta vez preocupada, pues era anormal dormir tanto tiempo, inmediatamente se colocó en pie y se dirigió a la habitación que ella había estado utilizando, en cuanto abrió la puerta la vio levantando la cabeza para mirarla, una lámpara había sido encendidalo que le decía que no había estado descansando, eso o que sus ojos se encontraban en su forma híbrida, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó desde su posición.

Eve se sentó en la cama lentamente, cualquier movimiento que hacía aumentando el dolor en su cabeza, "Estoy tratando de tener una visión de Michael," le admitió a Selene y prontamente la vio dejando el marco de la puerta y continuar hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado, "Pensé que si lo trataba tal vez ahora que no estoy débil podría encontrarlo," se frotó la cabeza fuertemente, "pero no puedo." Llevaba horas tratando una comunicación, o al menos dejarle saber donde se encontraban pero no creía que nada había resultado.

Sin decir palabra alguna Selene dejó la habitación, unos segundos después regresando con una bolsa de sangre, "Te quitará el dolor." Le dijo mientras se la pasaba, agradecida de ver que Eve quería ayudar a encontrar a Michael pero al mismo tiempo incomodándole que eso le causara dolor. La vio tomando la sangre, "No sé como exactamente funciona eso de la sincronización de las ondas cerebrales, sólo sé que yo las experimenté cuando tu estabas experimentando emociones fuertes….. " recordó algo, "Cuando me conociste dijiste que tuviste visiones mías, ¿Qué clase de visiones?"

Eve pasó otro sorbo de sangre, sintiendo poco a poco el efecto de esta, "La primera vez fue un test que me hicieron, recuerdo que me conectaron algo a la cabeza y luego empecé a ver cosas, un campo, una niña corriendo por ellos…" de aquella experiencia tan solo recordaba eso, y fue en ese momento que dudar de que su madre estuviera muerta empezó a cobrar mas fuerza. Lida había tratado de calmar esas dudas y ella tan solo se las había callado de ahí en adelante. "Y cuando escapé del laboratorio mientras huía también vi como tu lo hacías…"

Selene le asintió, luego la miró fijamente, "No nos podemos quedar en ningún lugar por mas de veinticuatro horas." Le informó, "Quiero ir a buscar al detective que nos ayudó anoche, no creo que sea prudente dejarte sola."

A decir verdad había estado esperando que Selene la dejara mientras ella se iba a buscar a Michael, "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Para ahora no le sorprendía el tono de asombro, "Sí, sé que puede ser peligroso pero dejarte sola está fuera de cuestión."

"¿Qué hay de David sabrá donde encontrarnos después?" Ya había notado la ausencia del hombre.

"Sí, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo va el dolor?"

Eve se dio cuenta en ese momento que el dolor había disminuido casi completamente, "Ya no lo tengo."

Selene se levantó, "Bien, ve y tomate una ducha, nos marcharemos inmediatamente." Eve como era de esperarse le asintió, antes de dejar la habitación pasándole la bolsa de sangre vacía. Estas no eran el tipo de casas de seguridad que existían hacía doce años, eran pequeñas y parecían proveer comodidad a un total de no mas de doce personas, pero Selene había visto algunas similitudes en cuanto a como todo estaba organizado así que marchó hasta la sala donde un pequeño arsenal se encontraba, contra las paredes unos armarios, abrió cada uno hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando mas inmediatamente, ropa. Ropa normal y nueva y que había sido guardada quien sabía y por cuanto tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba, lo que importaba era que cumpliera su cometido. Rápidamente buscó que ponerse para ella y para Eve, por supuesto para niños no había nada y tan solo había escogido lo más pequeño que había encontrado. Lo suyo lo había dejado sobre una mesa y lo de Eve lo había llevado hasta la habitación donde había estado antes. De una vez cogiendo la tableta. Y Selene esperó, y mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar la compulsión de querer saber lo que estaba pasando afuera aunque no encontrara nada diferente a lo que había visto horas atrás. Y esta vez sí encontró algo diferente. Tres miembros de la junta directiva de ANTIGEN se encontraban desaparecidos y se le echaba la culpa a un grupo de lycans. _Daba igual, esos probablemente eran lycans que habían escapado cuando su tapadera se descubrió._ Las autoridades obviamente estaban dando información falsa con tal de que los humanos no se enteraran de lo que en verdad había estado sucediendo en las instalaciones científicas. Selene escuchó que pasos se acercaban, _ya era hora,_ pensó levantándose, había estado a punto de ir a buscar a Eve para ver porque se tardaba tanto, unos segundos después la vio entrar envuelta en una toalla, Selene señaló a la cama, "Hay ropa pero me temo que no son de tu talla. Por ahora tendrán que servir."

Eve le asintió sosteniendo mas la toalla hacía sí, "Bien." Le dijo mirando hacia la cama, Selene pasándola de lado un segundo después. Eve tomó la tableta en cuanto se encontró sola y de inmediato esta se encendió en la última página que se había visitado y que no había sido cerrada. Allí había un enlace a un video. Tuvo que pasar por lo menos veinte minutos para cuando Eve escuchó a Selene afuera de la habitación y salió a encontrarla, viéndola con ropa normal y metiendo en una maleta varias clases de armas. Eve no dijo nada y tan solo se quedó en la puerta observando.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó cuando por fin ella tuvo todo lo que pudiera necesitar, un par de berettas, cargadores, y bombas. Eve le asintió, Selene colocándose la maleta al hombro. "Siempre presta atención y no te descuides," le aconsejó, "no te alejes mucho de mí, y si por alguna circunstancia te pido que corras y me dejes, hazlo."

"Bien." Eve le contestó, no siendo completamente honesta.

Selene se detuvo inmediatamente y le entregó un papel, "Ve a este lugar si por alguna circunstancia nos separamos." Eve tomó el papel, no diciéndole que si eso ocurría ella no sabría como llegar al lugar pero Selene pareció pensar en aquello porque del bolsillo le pasó varios papeles, billetes suponía, "pide un taxi, y espérame en el lugar."

Eve tomó el dinero y lo guardó, pero por ahora no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de su madre, "Bien."

_Bien, bien,_ ninguna de esas respuestas le daba seguridad a Selene, pero no dijo nada más y en la total penumbra ella y Eve dejaron el lugar, la oscuridad siendo remplazada eventualmente por un día brillante y el silencio por el bullicio de las calles. Selene apurando el paso y mirando de reojo vio a su hija deteniéndose mientras miraba los edificios a su alrededor.

Nunca había estado fuera de las instalaciones, las únicas imágenes que había tenido del exterior habían sido por fotografías y por libros que Lida le llevaba. La noche anterior no le había importado mucho el exterior por estar asustada, además todo había estado oscuro, ahora todo era diferente, el azul del cielo no era tan fuerte como lo había creído, las nubes grises las había creído mas blancas, los ojos le dolían si miraba directamente al sol, incluso la brisa era nueva para ella, bajando la mirada vio a Selene mirándola desaprobatoriamente mientras la esperaba un par de metros mas adelante, inmediatamente salió de su aturdimiento y corrió hacia ella, "Lo siento." Le dijo al habiendo ido contra lo primero que ella le había dicho, colocar atención.

Selene no le respondió nada y continuó su camino, esa vez enredando su brazo con el de Eve para asegurarse de que no se le volviera a quedar atrás o que no fueran a separarse accidentalmente. Y mientras más caminaban mas estudiaba sus alrededores, había gente en las calles, mas de las que había creído, estos humanos no pareciendo demasiado afectados por los hechos de la noche anterior, por el toque de queda que habría cada noche de aquí en adelante hasta que las autoridades desearan levantarlo. En las noticias se hablaban de diferentes clases de manifestaciones o disturbios pero hasta el momento ella no se encontró con nada fuera de lo normal, eso fue hasta media hora después, cuando de repente se encontró con un bloqueo a una cuadra de donde se encontraba, inmediatamente haló a Eve hacia un lado mientras estudiaba con mayor detenimiento lo que sucedía. Hombres uniformados detenían carros y transeúntes por igual, pidiendo identificaciones, luego haciendo el test de nitrato de plata que ella misma había visto doce años atrás. Ninguno de los humanos siendo afectados e inmediatamente siendo dejados seguir. _Mierda, _pensó mirando a Eve, ella ya se había esperado algo así pero en su mente también había estado pasar desapercibida, los ojos que le devolvían la mirada lo hacían confundidos. Sí, podía pasar ese bloqueo, la plata no haciéndola ni fruncir, ¿pero Eve? Eve era otra historia, ella tenía sangre lycan en sus venas, tan solo una reacción negativa y sabía que tratarían de llenarla de plata. "Vamos por otro lado," Selene le dijo dándose media vuelta y tratando de girar por otra calle, _había varias formas de llegar a su destino. _

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó mirando en la dirección, "¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Acaso no podremos pasar?" empezó a preguntar, inmediatamente sintiendo a Selene tensándose.

Ella había escuchado como la noche anterior David le había explicado un par de cosas sobre los inmortales y ella por su parte no había explicado mucho, así que todas estas preguntas eran validas, solo que no en ese momento. "Si vamos hasta donde ellos sabrán que somos lo que buscan…tratarán de matarnos."

Eve le frunció el ceño, "¿….Y porque no los matamos nosotros primero?" A ella no le gustaba pelear, no le gustaba matar, solamente había matado una vez pero para ahora ya estaba claro que no sería la última.

Al escucharla Selene le frunció el seño, extrañada de ver como decía aquello como si nada –bueno, no como si nada, pues sí parecía un tanto afectada–, y aunque una parte de sí valoraba ver que Eve estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para sobrevivir u obtener lo que quería también podía aceptar que eso mismo era un peligro preocupante. Por el momento tan solo iba a asumir que esa pregunta provenía más de algún tipo de ingenuidad infantil -donde se creía que algo nada mas era pensar hacerlo para tener éxito- que ser algo certeramente creíble. "Vamos a tratar de pasar desapercibidas primero."

"David dijo que somos mas fuertes que los humanos y que por eso nos temen, ¿Por qué no simplemente-"

La interrumpió antes de que fuera a continuar, su atención debía de estar en como pasar las barricadas no preocupándose por esto que escuchaba, "Por ahora harás lo que te diga. Ya hablaremos después sobre los humanos."

No reconociendo una advertencia de Selene cuando la escuchaba Eve continuó, "¿Qué si hay mas? ¿Cómo vamos a pasarlos?" siguió preguntando, no importándole que al parecer a Selene no le gustara que continuara.

"Encontraremos la forma." Le respondió mirándola a los ojos, manteniendo su atención por un segundo.

"Pero-"

"_¡Suficiente!_" Su regaño pareció cumplir con el cometido, porque Eve inmediatamente se calló, al principio sorprendida y después mirando al piso mientras continuaban el camino. _Paciencia,_ se pidió a si misma. Paciencia era uno de esos atributos de los que ella carecía. Por otro lado tenían que encontrar una forma de pasar esas barricadas, escalar edificios, saltar sobre tejados, todo podía ser plausible…Eve había aprendido a hacerlo cuando huyo por primera vez de ANTIGEN y después lo colocó en práctica nuevamente cuando huyó por segunda vez de las instalaciones con ella y David. Selene había notado que le hacía falta practica pero sabía que podía hacerlo si era necesario.

Pero momentos después reconoció que por ahora no había necesidad de todo eso, su idea original volviendo, por lo que había podido ver no había encontrado ningún teléfono público por todas las calles por las que habían caminado pero la idea se mantenía, _si Mahoma no va a la montaña…_

.

.

.

Selene llegó un buen rato después a una _iglesia_. Mitad esperando ser traicionada nuevamente, mitad aun creyendo en el detective. Aun dudándolo Selene entró al lugar, una iglesia era un lugar extraño para ese tipo de reunión pero una vez adentro vio que no había ni un alma. El sitio estaba siendo arreglado pues las figuras religiosas estaban cubiertas con plásticos grandes y habían materiales de construcción tirados en el piso, no había ni un solo trabajador presente. Por no dejar Selene recorrió el lugar, con la vista buscando explosivos o algo que le llamara la atención, pero muy poco lo hizo, y lo que lo hizo no representaba un peligro. De nuevo buscó a Eve, viéndola mirar debajo de una de las chuspas una de las figuras de yeso, luego pasando a la próxima. De repente el teléfono que David le había dejado empezó a sonar, inmediatamente lo sacó, aquel número solo lo tenían dos personas, quien se lo había dado y ahora el detective Sebastian, quien tras haber dado con él vía telefónica le había dado esta dirección como un supuesto lugar prudente para encontrarse. "Vamos Eve," le dijo en cuanto colgó, Sebastian diciéndole que se demoraría un rato. Su hija la siguió, ambas subiendo una espiral de gradas hacia el campanario, desde allí, ambas vigilarían.

Una vez arriba Eve se tumbó contra una de las columnas, asomándose hacia abajo teniendo cuidado con no ser notada, así como Selene se lo había pedido. La gente pasaba por el lugar pero a nadie parecía llamarle la atención.

Tras unos momentos de vigilar el lugar Selene se giró hacia su hija, ahora tenían un momento para hablar, "Matar no es siempre la mejor salida, Eve." _¿Quién era ella para decir aquello?_ Se sentía hipócrita pero si algo, le tenía que enseñar que esas palabras -que Michael seguramente le diría- eran plausibles para ella, para una niña.

"Después de lo del parqueadero creí que eso…era lo que íbamos a hacer de aquí en adelante." En aquel parqueadero había habido tantos muertos…Ella había matado al Dr. Lane, su madre al lycan gigante, y David a tantos otros…

Selene le asintió, porque así no le gustara que Eve hablara de matar tan casualmente y se acostumbrara a eso también sabía que _eso_ era lo que le deparaba el futuro, "Sólo cuando sea necesario, cuando seamos atacadas. Por ahora es mejor mantener un bajo perfil, así será mas difícil para ellos encontrarnos que si dejamos un rastro de cuerpos a nuestro paso." ¿Qué diría su propia madre si la escuchara hablándole así a Eve? Esto de ser madre era inaudito. Ni ella sabía que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno." Le respondió y tras varios momentos de silencio decidió preguntar, "¿Por qué queremos encontrarnos con el detective?" ¿Había algo mas que no le estaba diciendo?

"Información."

"¿De Michael?"

Dudándolo Selene le asintió, "Y de la información que él puede tener y que los medios no están diciendo."

Eve le dio la espalda, volviendo a mirar hacia fuera, colocando más atención hacia la ciudad que a esas personas que pasaban varios metros debajo de ellos, "¿Cuántos lycans has matado?" preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio incomodo y aburridor.

Selene frunció el ceño al escucharla, algo le había dicho que ese tipo de preguntas se vendrían, el mismo tipo de preguntas que Michael le había hecho un día. "No llevo cuentas." Había perdido aquella cuenta hacía siglos.

"¿Cuántos humanos entonces?" siguió preguntando, no importándole ver que Selene no quería hablar de ello.

"No tantos como creerías."

"¿Y vampiros?"

"Incluso menos. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" la pregunta era lógica, ¿porque una niña de once años querría saber ese tipo de cosas? Lo mas prudente -según ella- sería que fingiera que no sabía las cosas terribles que su madre hacía.

Exhaló, "Porque quiero saber mas de ti."

Selene también exhaló, pero a diferencia de ella lo hizo en forma de ironía y burla, algo que había aprendido de Michael, "Podrías haber empezado por preguntar cosas mas normales….."

Viendo que le estaba dando una oportunidad Eve se giró totalmente hacia Selene, apoyando su espalda contra un muro, "¿No tienes mas familia? ¿Alguien mas que te preocupe?" Selene tan solo había hablado de Michael y de nadie más….. Cuando se había imaginado a una madre se había imaginado otro tipo de mujer, cariñosa y amable pero le había tocado Selene, una mujer callada y fría, aunque no tan fría como le había dicho donde Thomas, aun así tampoco era fácil de aproximársele.

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, Eve quería hablar y ella tenía unos minutos. Aunque no le gustaba la dirección en que la conversación iba, "Michael y ahora tu…es todo lo que tengo." Ahora tenía una familia. El vinculo con ella –en teoría– incluso más fuerte que con Michael. Si la relación con Michael llegaba a no funcionar en un futuro lejano ella siempre tendría a Eve. Aunque incluso en ese momento Eve no se sentía como familia, sabía que lo era pero no lo sentía, y ella pareció descubrir lo que acababa de pensar porque la vio bajando la cabeza. Exhalando Selene se sentó enfrente de ella, a su vez también apoyando la espalda contra un muro, quería que Eve se sintiera bienvenida ¿pero como iba a suceder aquello cuando no le demostraba cercanía o cariño? "Podemos hablar sobre mi familia después."

De nuevo decepcionada Eve le asintió, "¿Y la familia de Michael?" Ese era el punto en común, ¿de pronto Selene querría hablar de Michael?

La familia de Michael él la había dejado atrás, y tras doce años de desaparición suponía que ellos a él también, así nunca lo superaran, "Nosotros dos somos tu única familia." Selene se asomó de nuevo por el campanario, no pudiendo dejar atrás su paranoia.

"¿Es Michael como tu?" Eve no lo supo, pero su tono de voz fue un tanto acusador.

Selene pasó saliva mientras le sacudía la cabeza, "No es nada como yo…..él te encantará." Si algo Michael y Eve tendrían mucho mas en común que ella y su hija. Michael era joven y bueno, para él sería fácil llevarse con Eve. "Creo que como padre podrá cumplir la mayoría de tus expectativas."

Eve no le mantuvo la mirada a Selene, "Nunca llegué a pensar sobre mi padre, solo sobre mi madre."

Lástima inmediatamente recorrió a Selene. Un sentimiento al cual se estaba acostumbrando.

.

.

.

"Selene…" Eve llamó a su madre, el día colocándose más oscuro en cuanto más esperaban.

Selene para ahora sabía reconocer los tonos de voz de Eve, había uno que era bajo y lleno de inseguridad el cual era el que usaba cuando quería llamar su atención, y había otro con firmeza, el cual le decía que había algún tipo de problema del que ella aun no se había dado cuenta. Inmediatamente se giró a mirar por el campanario hacia abajo, no viendo nada.

"Hay sonidos abajo….."

Aun no escuchando nada Selene se colocó en pie, una de sus armas en su mano, Eve a su lado y cogiendo la mochila que ella había traído, Selene sin decirle nada empezó a bajar las gradas, con su otra mano tirándola hacia atrás y asegurándose de que Eve se pegara a la pared. A medio camino fue cuando escuchó pasos. Luego su teléfono sonó, haciéndola saltar. Estaba a punto de decirle a Eve que se quedara donde estaba cuando escuchó a Sebastian llamando su nombre y preguntando si estaba ahí. _Por supuesto,_ él la había llamado, y había escuchado el timbre. No algo muy inteligente haberle dejado sonido al teléfono, tendría que programarlo para que solo vibrara. "Está bien." Le dijo a Eve, esta inmediatamente separándose de la pared y siguiéndola. Selene salió a la sala y de inmediato vio al humano, uno de sus brazos envuelto en un yeso y un vendaje, un folder en su otra mano, "Te estabas tardando demasiado…." Le dijo acercándose.

_Sentía no tener su agenda libre para ella, _pensó con ironía, "Estoy bajo vigilancia, burlarme de esta tomó tiempo." Le contestó guiándola fuera del salón principal y hacia una oficina, lo mas alejado posible de la sala. En cuanto llegaron a la oficina del cura se sentó en la mesa, el dolor volviendo tras haber olvidado tomar su medicamento a tiempo. "Creí que habrías dejado la ciudad…."

"No me puedo ir aún." Selene le contestó sin entrar demasiado en detalles.

"Las cosas se van a colocar peor para ti entonces." Le comentó, "Se van a militarizar las salidas de la ciudad. Y se harán retenes cada cinco cuadras."

Selene le asintió, su problema era con esto último no con lo primero, pero no lo dijo, Además, dudaba que la ciudad tuviera tantos policías como para colocar más de cuatro en cada bloqueo, "¿Estás bajo vigilancia?"

Sebastian le asintió, "Fui el primero en llegar al lugar de los hechos sin haber tenido información de antemano de lo que estaba sucediendo." Le contó. Claro, él se había jugado la carta de que volvía a visitar al Dr. Lane para saber más sobre lo acontecido la noche del escape y que cuando llegó se encontró todo hecho un caos.

Selene le asintió, la verdad, no le importaba demasiado lo que le ocurriera a este hombre, si algo le importaba era que perdería su cargo, y así ella no obtendría información de primera mano sobre los humanos, "Solo es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta que me proveíste armas para que te sancionen….."

_De hecho por ese lado las cosas no podían salir mal,_ le sacudió la cabeza, "Con el afán de armar a nuestras fuerzas contra los lycans la prioridad de nuestros comandantes no fue hacer un inventario de la armería. Nunca sabrán que te llevaste algunas cosas." Si algo sospechas surgirían de cómo armas que formaban parte de la policía habían ido a parar a ANTIGEN pero de allí no sería posible de seguirles el rastro.

_Bien, entonces podía que saliera de todo eso con su trabajo aún en pie._ "¿Por qué el gobierno no ha informado que ANTIGEN estaba siendo manejado por lycans y que el Dr. Lane era uno de ellos?" Decidió de una ir al punto.

"¿Y provocar indignación y más pánico en la sociedad?" le preguntó, aquello no venía al caso, "Nunca. Nunca aceptarían que estaban tan ciegos que dejaron que jugaran con ellos." Miró hacia Eve y después hacia ella de nuevo, "Hay información que no ha salido al aire y creo pueda interesarte." Selene le asintió, haciéndole una seña para que prosiguiera, "Ayer después de que dejaras ANTIGEN una requisa profunda del lugar se llevó a cabo. El portátil personal del Dr. Lane está desaparecido así como algunos documentos importantes. Para ahora es obvio que alguien ingresó a robarlos. Alguien se hizo pasar por un policía antidisturbios."

Selene le alzó una ceja, _¿la estaba incriminando a ella? _"Probablemente alguien enviado por el gobierno para que esos documentos no cayeran en manos incorrectas….."

Sebastian le sacudió la cabeza, "No. Mientras se hacía la requisa esta _persona_ fue directo a los pisos más importantes, tuvo casi dos horas allí y luego salió sin un rasguño. Si no activa una alarma accidentalmente no se hubiera sabido que estaba allí."

"…Tal vez un lycan…" _¿O acaso podría ser Michael volviendo a aquel lugar?_ De los dos él siempre había sido el mas precavido, además, volver al lugar lleno de policías altamente armados y él estando débil no era la idea mas brillante.

"Agentes antes de dispararle dijeron que escucharon un rugido…..y que el hombre desapareció intacto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Selene no se iba a llenar de esperanzas, por todo lo que sabía podía ser un lycan volviendo por los estudios de Lane para que estos no salieran a la luz del día. "¿Tienes alguna fotografía?"

"Aparece en los archivos de video. Estaba vestido como policía antidisturbios. Su rostro jamás fue visible. Y hablando de archivos de video me encargué de borrar el archivo del ataque. Aunque no sé si este podrá ser recobrado. Si algo solo es cuestión de días."

Sólo se preocuparía cuando su rostro empezara a aparecer en las noticias por ahora había asuntos mas importantes por tratar, "Hay alguien a quien estoy buscando…" le dijo, él detective dándole cierta mirada que le decía que se sorprendía por eso, "Escapó anoche de ANTIGEN. Es importante que lo encuentre."

Sebastian por un momento se quiso rehusar, él estaba metido hasta el cuello en todo esto y su trabajo pendía de un hilo como para irse a meter en mas problemas, "¿Es tan peligroso como tu?" A decir verdad no se había imaginado todo el daño que esta mujer haría cuando había aceptado ayudarla para que fuera a rescatar a su hija. Y lo peor era que él no conocía nada de ella aparte de que era un vampiro que caminaba bajo la luz del sol y que tenía una hija que por alguna razón había sido secuestrada por ANTIGEN.

"Más." Selene le respondió con sinceridad, "Su nombre es Michael Corvin." En cuanto dijo su apellido vio a Sebastian uniendo los puntos, "Los únicos que por ahora sacarán su nombre a relucir apuesto serán lycans que lo quieren recapturar. Cualquier información que te llegue, no importa cuan pequeña sea déjamela saber de inmediato. Y si te lo llegas a encontrar dile que estás conmigo." Aunque eso ultimo era esperarse demasiado, o esperar demasiado que Michael le fuera a creer tan solo porque un desconocido le decía que la conocía.

Le asintió aunque no creía que fuera a escuchar mucho del hombre o siquiera encontrárselo, lo tenían haciendo trabajo de mesa, la única razón por la que no estaba tomando su incapacidad era porque en la comisaría lo necesitaban para llenar informes, "Están pasando cosas extrañas, Selene," se aventuró a decirle ahora que ella hablaba de un ser poderoso, "y si este hombre del que me hablas está tan en contra de los lycans como tú entonces todo esto puede venir de su parte."

Aún no encontraba creíble que Michael estuviera allá afuera ocasionando problemas, "¿Qué clase de cosas contra los lycans?" preguntó interesada.

"Tres miembros de alto rango de ANTIGEN han desaparecido," ella le asintió, lo que le daba a saber que estaba al tanto.

"Mas bien escapado. Saben que irán tras ellos." No iba a empezar a ilusionarse en cuanto a Michael. Eso solo ocurriría cuando lo encontrara.

_Esa podía ser otra opción,_ "No me puedo demorar mucho."

Le asintió apurándose entonces, "¿Cómo va esta limpieza? ¿Qué piensan hacer las autoridades en cuanto a ANTIGEN? ¿Están ellos cubriéndose a si mismos o su orgullo?"

"La verdad no lo sabría decir." Le respondió con sinceridad. "Hay informes de que cinco lycans en las alcantarillas fueron asesinados así como varios miembros de ANTIGEN desde enfermeros hasta científicos y personal de seguridad, pero no puedo asegurar lo que no he visto." No sabía certeramente que tanta influencia tenía ANTIGEN en el gobierno y debía de tener algo para haber llegado tan lejos sin ser notados.

"Quiero que la gente se dé cuenta que los lycans estan detrás de ANTIGEN." Quería colocar a la sociedad contra estos. Dejarles saber a los lycans que no se iban a salir tan fácilmente con la suya nuevamente. "Quiero que sepan que su propio gobierno está ayudando a proteger esta conspiración. Quiero que la lista de nombres que me mostraste salga a relucir en todo noticiero, quiero fotos. Quiero cazarlos como ellos-" se detuvo al notar que se estaba dejando llevar por el odio en el momento.

Sebastian pasó saliva, "Eso sería ocasionar caos." Ahora las cosas se encontraban relativamente tranquilas por que la gente confiaba en las autoridades, creían en esta nueva limpieza…si esa información salía a relucir podía tambalear no solo a esa nación. Y sí, la gente merecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo pero las consecuencias eran bastantes y pesadas…él no estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso.

Selene inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Sebastian no la iba a ayudar en esta ocasión, y que no era por cobardía sino por convicción, lo que respetaba. Utilizando su velocidad cogió el folder de sobre la mesa, encontrándose allí una lista con nombres, trabajadores de ANTIGEN que habían perdido la vida en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, "La gente se va a enterar tarde o temprano." Ella encontraría la forma de dejarlo saber. Cogió el folder y lo metió en la maleta que Eve aún tenía, esto al menos la ayudaría a cruzar referencias una vez que obtuviera la lista con los doscientos nombres que Sebastian le había mostrado la tarde anterior.

"Y no ganas nada de eso. La gente se enterará y aun así seguirá aceptando la limpieza."

Le mantuvo la mirada, "No me importa que la gente siga en contra de nuestra existencia. Tan solo quiero que los lycans aprendan que una segunda oportunidad no será posible."

_Tan solo quería venganza._ Y él no iba a ser parte de eso. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel con una dirección, "Los bloqueos aparte de exigir un examen también exigirán identificaciones. Puedes ir donde este tipo y-"

"Ella es en parte lycan." Selene lo interrumpió señalando hacia Eve. Sebastian inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño. "Una identificación no es nuestro mayor problema."

Creyó que ambas eran vampiras, por eso mismo había asumido no tendrían problemas moviéndose por la ciudad a plena luz del día, los exámenes que se estaban haciendo tan solo eran para identificar lycans, "¿_Tú_ tienes una hija lycan?" le preguntó sorprendido. ¿Cómo una persona que odiaba tanto a los lycans podía….._Oh_… _Eso_ explicaba un par de cosas, como la hija se sorprendió de que fuera a rescatarla, y la sorpresa y frialdad de Selene al recibir aquel abrazo…...

No iba a dejar que el tono del hombre la molestara, "Mi vida ha dado muchos giros." Le contestó simplemente sin siquiera pasársele por la mente lo que el hombre pensaba en aquel momento, tan solo pensando que la juzgaba.

Eve había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, tan solo escuchando y no entrometiéndose pero algo cambió en ese instante, de repente una presión en su pecho apareció y pánico se esparció por ella, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo colocó su mano sobre Selene y apretó fuertemente, visiones inmediatamente llegando a sus ojos. Oscuridad, sangre a su alrededor, dos hombres colgados, gritos desesperados, uno de ellos riéndose burlonamente y su propia cólera despertando por eso, de repente hubo un borrón y calidez la empezó a bañar, todo se movía, la risa ahora contra ella cambió a una tos ahogada, los gritos del otro hombre aumentaron. Eve mientras tanto cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Sebastian en ese momento se encontraba al lado de la otra habitación, de pie y asustado, viendo como la hija de Selene parecía ausente mientras miraba en frente suyo, hiperventilando, colmillos y ojos oscuros con iris azules, Selene a su lado, todo sucediendo en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Era él?" Selene inmediatamente se acuclilló al lado de Eve mientras le giraba el asiento para así hacerla mirar a sus ojos. Su corazón en la garganta, no solo por la visión de Michael que había estado pidiendo sino por la forma en que Eve había reaccionado, la había apretado tan fuerte que si se subía la manga de la blusa oscura encontraría la marca de su mano. Casi le quiebra el brazo.

Con ojos llorosos Eve le asintió, las visiones de Selene nunca habían sido así, "Estaba…..él estaba matando a alguien." Le contestó tratando de calmarse pero en ese momento todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta, _a ella no le gustaba la sensación._

Viendo que la niña parecía volver en sí y que no quería atacarlo como se había imaginado en un inicio volvió a acercarse a la mesa. Aun así notó como aquello que acababa de suceder o lo que le decía su hija no era sorpresa alguna para Selene, _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? _Se cuestionó, pero no tuvo el valor de vociferar aquella pregunta, aún se encontraba en shock. En vez de eso escuchó nuevamente a Selene, "¿Donde?" preguntó, aunque muy al tanto de que su hija no conocía la ciudad, y ella tampoco como para reconocer alguna marca.

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, "Estaba todo oscuro…..solo había unas ventanas, dos hombres colgando de unas cadenas…uno se estaba burlando de él…y también se oían sirenas de policía afuera. No sé, yo…..no sé donde estaba." Se encontraba temblando, un sentimiento en su pecho no la dejaba tranquila, sentía temor y la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquí…

Selene reconoció los síntomas de ansiedad y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano helada de Eve, la otra sobre su pierna "_Piensa._" Le pidió con pánico a su vez, sabía que no debía presionarla pero esto que Eve le acababa de decir no era nada bueno.

Eve trató de recordar pero no había nada, y no se podía quedar quieta, se levantó del asiento sintiendo sus pies temblando, el asiento yéndose hacia atrás y Selene también retrocediendo por el movimiento repentino de su hija, Eve sacudía sus manos mientras empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, "Estaban en una habitación oscura, alguna casa sin acabar de construir, había un campo afuera…" no había podido ver nada más.

Selene a su pesar –pues quería salir corriendo en búsqueda de Michael– se colocó en pie mientras veía a Eve calmándose poco a poco. Tras unos momentos caminó hasta ella haciéndola detener, "Todo está bien." Le dijo, su corazón rompiéndose más en ese momento. _¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Michael? _Eve le sacudió la cabeza, como quien se quería librar de las imágenes que acababa de ver, al hacerlo Selene notó las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, que su tez estaba mas pálida de lo normal y también que se encontraba helada.

Sin notar que por segunda vez Selene la estaba tocando y tratando de hacerla calmar Eve colocó espacio entre ellas nuevamente para quitarse el saco que traía, el calor de repente inaguantable. "Contigo las visiones no eran así." _Él había estado enojado y matando…..aunque enojado era ponerlo ligero. _

Selene le asintió no sabiendo como proseguir pero en ese mismo momento de repente el radio de Sebastian se activó, una voz femenina pidiendo a todas las unidades cerca de la parte sur de la ciudad acudir a un terreno baldío. Dos cuerpos habían sido encontrados. El atacante se presumía era un lycan que había escapado justo antes de que llegara la policía.

.

.

.

En la total oscuridad de una carretera sin pavimentar Sebastian se detuvo ante Selene una hora después, ella inmediatamente subiéndose al carro a su lado, Eve en el asiento de atrás. "Dos muertos. El lycan huyó. No hay rastro de él." Le informó lo que había escuchado al presentarse en el lugar de los hechos. Por supuesto, Selene había venido con él, mas que haber venido lo había obligado a que la llevara, los carros de la policía no teniendo ningún problema con los bloqueos, su paso siendo libre sobre todo en emergencias. Y ella al menos se había dejado convencer de bajarse antes de llegar al lugar en sí. Sebastian prosiguió, "Los dos muertos…son los integrantes de alto perfil de ANTIGEN. Dos de los tres que estaban desaparecidos."

Selene le asintió, "¿Cómo fueron encontrados?"

Por el espejo retrovisor miró a Eve, "Encadenados al techo…parece que llevaban horas siendo…..interrogados." Selene le asintió, preocupada y frunciendo el ceño y no profiriendo ninguna explicación. Así que él la pidió, "¿Qué está sucediendo Selene? ¿Qué fue eso con tu hija? ¿Y quien hizo eso, fue el tal Michael Corvin?"

Por un largo rato no contestó nada, tan solo se quedó mirando fuera de la ventanilla. En un par de ocasiones que Michael había querido saber Selene le había contado como solía interrogar lycans, ahora no recordaba si le había llegado a hablar de esa forma….Y Michael, _¿matando de esta forma? ¿Podría ser que fuera el mismo lycan que había entrado en ANTIGEN la noche anterior? ¿Para ahora sabía lo que la compañía había hecho con ellos estos doce años? ¿Sabría de Eve, las estaría buscando?_ A su pesar Selene se sintió esperanzada, Michael no estaba quieto mientras era cazado, _él estaba cazando a sus captores,_ "¿Viste los cuerpos?" se escuchó preguntando.

"Sí." Le admitió.

"¿Presentaban estos lycans mordeduras?" Si Michael había bebido su sangre, y leído los documentos e información que había obtenido entonces era probable que para ahora tuviera más información que la que ella tenía.

"Sí." Y habían sido horribles, hechas en un apuro. Para ahora se sabía que un grupo de jóvenes había escuchado gritos, estos habían llamado a la policía, y la policía había llegado para escuchar gritos desesperados. El lycan había escapado por un túnel cercano. "¿Quién hizo eso Selene?"

Selene volvió a asentir, tras unos momentos miró a Eve por el espejo retrovisor, tras un buen rato ella lo notó y como pregunta le entre cerró los ojos. Selene prosiguió a hablar, manteniéndole la mirada a su hija por el espejo, "Michael Corvin es el descendiente de Alexander Corvinus. Era humano y un doctor cuando lo conocí. Yo misma lo ayudé a que se convirtiera en híbrido cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte…..nosotros comenzamos una relación. Cuando los humanos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de ambas razas él y yo decidimos dejar la ciudad, una noche estábamos en un muelle apunto de embarcar cuando el ejército llegó. A Michael lo lastimaron y al yo irlo a ayudar nos dejé a ambos vulnerables. Una bomba estallando es lo único que recuerdo sucedió antes de despertarme nuevamente hace dos días en ANTIGEN." Esta vez Selene se giró hacia Sebastian, él la había ayudado con tan solo contarle que quería rescatar a su hija, ahora esperaba que la continuara ayudando en su búsqueda por Michael si le contaba toda la historia. "Cuando desperté creí que había sido rescatada por Michael pero no fue así, fui rescatada por la hija que no sabía tenía." Ante eso Sebastian se giró a mirarla, "Michael Corvin no es cualquier lycan. Él es….." se detuvo cuando su garganta se cerró, "Eve y yo necesitamos encontrarlo. Es nuestro aliado mas fuerte."

Sebastian miró el camino adelante, aún mas confundido, _él y Selene definitivamente tenían que hablar._

.

.

.

Sebastian las había dejado cerca de la casa de seguridad que estarían utilizando por esa noche, esta vez algo con lo que ella se sentía cómoda, no tan solo una construcción subterránea y sin ventanas que no le dejarían saber si estaban siendo atacadas. Era un piso en un edificio abandonado. Selene en ese momento se encontraba con la tableta encendida, esperando a ver noticias relacionadas con los asesinatos pero parecía que eso también estaba siendo encubierto. Eve hacía rato había buscado resguardo en una pequeña habitación, a diferencia de las instalaciones anteriores esta ni siquiera contando con lo necesario. Un par de colchonetas viejas siendo su cama. Exhalando Selene miró a su lado el folder que Sebastian había llevado con él a la reunión, pasando las hojas una vez mas. Estas habían sido catalogadas por ella e Eve en información importante y la que no lo era, a un lado estaban los lycans muertos, al otro lado el daño colateral humano. En su búsqueda por internet había encontrado fotos de los empleados humanos de ANTIGEN pero ni una de los lycans, lo que hacía desenmascararlos no tan sencillo.

Y Selene había notado algo más, había una hoja desaparecida, una hoja que antes había estado allí porque ella misma se había cerciorado en revisar el conteo. Faltaba la pagina trece. Sólo que no sabía si esta había estado del lado de los lycans o de los humanos. _Eve la había cogido._ No había de otra. Ni siquiera se podía decir que una corriente de aire se la había llevado. Ellas estaban encerradas en un apartamento. Y ahora no sabía como ir a preguntarle si tenía el papel y porque razones. Tampoco sabía como preguntarle porque se había encerrado a llorar en la habitación, si por lo que había visto de Michael o por lo que fuera que aquella hoja significaba para ella.

Y el tiempo pasó con Selene pensando como haría para que los humanos se dieran cuenta de la verdad, lo que estaría haciendo Michael ahora y lo que tenía planeado, porque era obvio que no se estaba tan solo escondiendo como ella. _Ella no se estaría escondiendo si estuviera sola…..._ Perdida en sus pensamientos estuvo por tanto tiempo que se sorprendió cuando vio a Eve apareciendo de nuevo, no avanzando más allá del marco de la puerta.

"¿No necesitas dormir?" le preguntó.

Selene se giró hacia ella, por un segundo queriéndole preguntar sobre el papel desaparecido pero no haciéndolo, Eve tenía sus razones e iba a esperar a que ella misma le dijera porque lo había hecho, si era como ella no le gustaría que se entrometiera en sus asuntos como si nada. "Necesito estar atenta a que no nos vayan a tomar por sorpresa si nos encuentran." Selene para el momento se encontraba sentada en una silla, en frente de una ventana cerrada, a través de una cortina mirando hacia abajo.

Eve caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado en el piso, "¿Pero no te cansas?" Selene había estado durmiendo por doce años y por eso entendía que volver a dormir no le llamara la atención, aun así ella había estado _cansada_ después de su transformación, ¿acaso Selene no se cansaba también?

"Ahora mismo estoy funcionando mas por necesidad que por ganas." Selene le contestó, colocándose en pie y haciéndole una seña a Eve para que se alejara de la ventana. Un arma potente con visión térmica le venía a la mente, no era bueno que ella se hiciera un blanco fácil. Selene cogió el asiento y lo colocó de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación en frente de un muro donde estaban los papeles separados en dos pilas.

"Si quieres puedes descansar, yo me mantendré pendiente de que nada suceda. Y si algo sucede te llamaré." No habían más asientos y Eve se sentó contra el muro, como lo había estado horas atrás.

Selene se sorprendió, _otra ironía de la vida_, "Yo soy quien se supone te tengo que cuidar a ti, no es de la otra forma."

Eve asintió y después de un silencio continuó, "No tengo sueño, y estoy aburrida."

Selene levantó la mirada, ella tenía sueño pero estaba demasiado preocupada y cansada como para poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo tranquilamente. Había cosas que Eve podía hacer para el aburrimiento, seguir las noticias a ver si encontraba algo nuevo pero ella misma había encontrado que eso no tenía mucha suerte si uno estaba compulsivamente mirando la misma pagina cada cinco minutos. Buscar sin éxito fotos de la gente de la lista, atormentarse a si misma con sus preocupaciones….._Tal vez un descanso corto no le caería mal._ "Vamos," le dijo colocándose en pie y esperando por que Eve hiciera lo mismo, tras un segundo lo hizo mirándola sorprendida. Sin mas palabras Selene la dirigió hasta la habitación en que antes había estado, en silencio colocando una colchoneta al lado de la Eve y quitándose los zapatos. Eve la miraba mientras hacía todo esto y tras un momento hizo lo mismo, acostándose a su lado, ambas girando para encarar a la otra. La tableta al haber siendo apagada inundando de nuevo el lugar en total oscuridad. "¿Como estas llevando las visiones de Michael?" le preguntó nuevamente, pues todo el camino hasta ese terreno baldío le había estado preguntando lo mismo.

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo hablar otra vez de lo mismo, "¿Qué va a suceder cuando encontremos a Michael?"

Esa era una buena pregunta, "No sé." Le admitió, "No sé ni lo que haremos mañana." Cuando encontraran a Michael o él las encontrara a ellas ahí sí podría pensar en un futuro a más largo plazo que este de mantenerse escondiendo y armando planes pero no llevándolos a cabo.

"Tu y David estuvieron hablando de cambiar a los vampiros y entrenarlos…"

Selene le asintió, "Todavía no hay nada definitivo en ello. Esperemos a reunirnos con él nuevamente y ahí decidiremos."

Silencio de nuevo por varios momentos, hasta que Eve lo rompió. "Selene, yo soy lycan…..." Eve le dijo, recordando la conversación con Sebastian, era obvio que a su mamá le disgustaban los lycans e incluso el detective lo había notado, "Los vampiros no me aceptaron una vez no creo que-"

"Si ellos quieren mi ayuda te tendrán que aceptar." Le dijo manteniéndole la mirada y con tono firme, de aquello no le quedaba duda, si los vampiros querían aumentar sus fuerzas tendrían que aceptar a Eve y a Michael. "Esa será mi única condición." Por supuesto habría más, pero en ese momento tan solo quería darle seguridad a Eve. Por ahora y por unos minutos más esto era lo que Selene sentía le podía dar a Eve, cierta conexión aunque no fuera mas completa o profunda. Tomando un valor que ni siquiera sabía porque tomaba levantó su mano y la llevó hasta el rostro de Eve, ella inmediatamente mirándola con curiosidad, tan solo se dedicó a acariciarle con el pulgar una ceja siguiendo su contorno varias veces, después su nariz, su mejilla, su ceja nuevamente. "Eres maravillosa." Al recibir un ceño fruncido decidió saciar su curiosidad, "Eres mi hija…" Ellas no habían tenido tiempo para esto o mejor dicho ella no había encontrado el momento para darle esto a Eve. Se carcajeó, un sonido tan ajeno a ella, mas cuando iba inundado de tristeza, "_Nunca creí que tendría una hija_."

Eve no le contestó nada, tan solo le sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la cara de ella y le limpiaba una lágrima que vio bajando por su nariz.

Ella sentía cariño por esta niña que había conocido hacía dos días, era su familia, una niña que Michael le había dado. No había punto en mantener una coraza y no era como si lo quisiera era tan solo que estaba tan acostumbrada a ser…._ella. _Decidiendo cambiar las cosas así fuera paso por paso se levantó un poco y llevó sus labios hasta la frente de Eve, presionando fuertemente por un instante y luego separándose para encontrarse una cara sonriente. Una sonrisa triste. Selene se volvió a acomodar a su lado pero dejó su mano sobre el rostro de Eve, "Dijiste que querías saber mas sobre mí….." le dijo e inmediatamente vio sus cejas subiendo.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó, sintiéndose extraña. Selene le asintió, y por primera vez Eve se dio cuenta que todas las preguntas que le había hecho en una conversación imaginara antes de conocerla no serían validas para la mujer que le tocó como madre.

Selene se remojó los labios mientras le asentía, "Pregunta."

En su mente había mucho por preguntar pero no sabía por donde empezar, "Cuéntame lo que quieras."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Domingo, día de descanso y de festejo para la mayoría de gente, pero con la situación para muchos humanos tan solo era otro día de quedarse en sus casas aguardando lo que la nueva purga traía, demasiado asustados como para salir y tener un día de relax con familia o amigos. La plaza que probablemente semanas atrás había estado llena a estas horas se encontraba mayormente desocupada, aunque no vacía. El sitio lo encontraba esencial para hacer lo que se había acercado a hacer, la señal de internet le llegaba fuertemente desde la calle contraria y Michael miró el teléfono que había robado no hacía ni diez minutos y al que le había introducido una tarjeta sd con los archivos que el mismo había elegido. Todo estaba listo y tras pensar una vez mas las consecuencias de sus actos apretó el botón de _postear mensaje, _en otra ventana el de _agregar replica_ y en la ultima el de _enviar correo._ Y se dedicó a esperar escondido en un callejón, esperar a que los cientos de megabytes se repartieran a los lugares a los que los había enviado.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que escapó de ANTIGEN, cinco días que se había dedicado a buscar explicaciones y a no quedarse tranquilo mientras veía como su mundo se distorsionaba aún más. Enojo y preocupación habían manchado estos días. Tanta cólera que ya para ahora no le interesaba llevarse por delante a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Sólo había una cosa que quería hacer en ese instante y esa era revelar a ANTIGEN como la empresa que en realidad era. El gobierno estaba tratando de ocultar la realidad y él no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que de nuevo otros lycans se colocaran al mando de esta compañía o de otra y lo volvieran a cazar para experimentar en él. Por él todos esos putos lycans se podían pudrir en el infierno. Por ellos se había perdido doce años de su vida _y había perdido a Selene. _Aún ahora pasados varios días no sabía que había sido de ella, no sabía que le habían hecho, si continuaba con vida o si había logrado escapar y en estos momentos estaría escondida en algún lugar planeando una venganza contra los que ella creería que eran humanos y no sus enemigos eternos, esto último claro estaba si ella siquiera sabía que ANTIGEN era quien los había separado o que él estaba vivo y que lo habían retenido todo este tiempo….lo que dudaba, si Selene supiera todo esto hace rato que habría aparecido para rescatarlo.

_Selene,_ no quería pensar en Selene. Pensar en ella era sentir pena recorriéndolo, pena y tristeza y esas emociones no las que quería experimentar. Si algo quería venganza…La misma venganza que ella había ejercido contra su raza por siglos sin saber que su venganza estaba situada en un lugar erróneo. Él ahora tenía pruebas de que su propia venganza personal estaba prestando sus frutos, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Miró de nuevo el teléfono, cinco porciento del paquete total de datos enviados.

Había vuelto a ANTIGEN por una razón, quería saber que clase de sitio era ese, lo que le habían hecho y por qué lo habían mantenido con vida, pero sobretodo había ido a buscar a Selene. En ese ultimo aspecto no había tenido suerte pero si lo había tenido con los otros dos. Después de que fue descubierto se había marchado del lugar, su velocidad híbrida en ese momento siendo de ayuda al no haber sido atrapado descuidado. Ni siquiera tenía un lugar al cual ir y eso no le había importado mucho en el momento. Esta vez ni siquiera buscó estar resguardado, simplemente se había encontrado con un puente y se había dirigido hacia este, o mejor, debajo de este. La basura alrededor le daba a entender que hasta hacía una noche gente había estado quedándose allí pero por la situación de alarma en la que estaba la ciudad incluso esos vagabundos habían buscado un mejor resguardo. La luz de un poste de energía se filtraba hasta donde él se encontraba y no necesitaba más, nada más que estudiar los documentos que se había robado. Había empezado simplemente con un folder, un documento que había encontrado encima del escritorio de un tal doctor Lane y que aprobaba el hacer pruebas en lycans con una vacuna que se estaba desarrollando. El documento no llevaba a mucho más y dado con todo lo que había escuchado cuando había estado en ANTIGEN –que había una cantidad alarmante de lycans masacrados– había decidido informarse después y buscar información proveniente de la fuente primero. El informe como lo había notado antes había sido firmado por tres personas. Prudencia en aquel momento él no había tenido y en búsqueda de información Michael había localizado la dirección de los tres personajes junto con sus fotografías, esto no siendo tan difícil al los hombres tener un alto perfil. Él tan solo había elegido uno al azar y había ido directamente hasta su dirección, no había encontrado nada así que había proseguido a la siguiente, un lujo de casa, y extrañamente con poca protección. Desde el principio supo que para entrar en el lugar necesitaría más que su astucia o sigilo, y había decidido ir de frente y con todo. No estudió mucho en como haría para entrar en el lugar, un barrio residencial de alta categoría, la casa rodeada por una cerca lo suficientemente alta como para bloquearle la vista hacia adentro, dos hombres afuera con escopetas, en el segundo piso de la casa cuatro hombres mas. Sabía que no eran humanos, algo en su ser se lo decía, su instinto y su instinto muy pocas veces le fallaba. _Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, una masacre iba a suceder y él iba a salir de ese lugar con el hombre que había venido a buscar. _Al otro lado de donde se encontraba había un carro pero lo pensó mejor, si las alarmas saltaban entonces dañaría su única oportunidad, aun no amanecía y esto le daba mayor chance. Michael simplemente respiró profundo y salió de su escondite, no tenía tiempo para hacer planes. Trotando cual deportista fue directo hasta el lugar, los hombres mirándolo en cuanto lo sintieron cerca y Michael no se detuvo, en vez de eso tomó impulso y saltó los metros que los separaban, en el aire sacando sus garras y para cuando se estrelló contra ellos los atravesó con estas por el cuello mientras los tres se iban hacia el piso. Por supuesto, no todo fue perfecto porque las armas se dispararon en cuanto los lycans vieron que iban a ser atacados. Ahora muertos Michael simplemente cogió una de las armas y brincó hacia adentro de la casa. Las luces inmediatamente habiéndose encendido, los cuatro lycans del segundo piso disparándole, Michael simplemente completó su transformación y se los llevó por delante a todos, como los otros también muertos antes de que lo notaran. Sin importarle ya llamar la atención de los vecinos disparó hacia un ventanal e ingresó a la casa, el olor a lycan más que presente.De la parte de atrás de su pantalón sacó una pistola, un recuerdo que se había traído de la pesquisa de ANTIGEN. De repente escuchó un rugido bajo de advertencia. Un segundo después la pared en frente de él fue atravesada por un lycan totalmente transformado, detrás de este Michael pudo ver otros dos, pensándolo rápido les disparó, el lycan enfrente de él deteniéndolo al pegarle en sus brazos, Michael dejando ir el arma y cogiendo al lycan de los hombros, este tratando de pegarle con la cabeza pero siendo mas fuerte Michael lo lanzó hacia el piso, luego utilizó su pie para darle una patada en la cabeza, una patada con tal fuerza que le quebró la columna al la cara del lycan irse hacia atrás. _Quedaban dos. _Y al mirar a esos dos los vio de vuelta en su forma humana al la plata haberlos afectado. Inmediatamente vio al _humano_ que había venido a buscar, un hombre maduro y de cabello blanco. Michael se agachó por el arma y le disparó de nuevo. A su compañero también al haberlo reconocido. De hecho los tres lycans aquí presentes eran los que habían firmado el documento que había encontrado en la oficina del Dr. Lane. Para ahora inconscientes Michael se apuró a sacarlos de la propiedad en un carro que probablemente sería encontrado fácilmente. A él no le importó. Necesitaba información. E información había conseguido. Horas habían pasado para cuando Michael encontró un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad y les sacó las balas de plata. Él antes ya había bebido de ambos hombres pero la información que esas memorias habían traspasado eran superficiales. Por eso la tortura. Ellos pidiendo por clemencia pero él no dándoselas. El mas cobarde y joven de los hombres había hablado, había hablado de cómo ANTIGEN originalmente había estado al mando de producir un examen que identificara si una persona estaba o no contagiada con alguno de los virus, luego mientras los inmortales iban desapareciendo uno a uno cambiaron la táctica y se enfocaron mas en crear una vacuna que previniera otra epidemia…..Y con la guardia baja al ambas razas aparentemente extinguirse los lycans se habían infiltrado en ANTIGEN utilizando al Dr. Lane y el hijo que él había escondido por años, hijo que había sido contagiado con el virus lycan. Con vida eterna habiendo sido prometida a unos ejecutivos y trabajadores los reportes de lycans empezaron a llegar y la compañía falsificó las pruebas diciendo que eran negativas. Estos lycans siendo acogidos, dándoles trabajo y una nueva vida. A él, el híbrido, lo habían estado estudiando, primero para sacar dicha vacuna y luego para curarse de la aversión a la plata de su raza, salvando así una especie. El lycan mayor no había querido hablar de nada, había mantenido su silencio por dos horas…hasta que él preguntó por Selene, en esa oportunidad si decidió compartir información, _'La mantuvimos con vida hasta que nos fue de uso,' _había escuchado decir mientras veía un brillo de maldad en los ojos del lycan, de _gusto,_ sin darle espera el lycan continuó dándole una sonrisa, '_luego matamos a la perra….' _Una carcajada prosiguió, '_La hubieras visto rogar.' _El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, el pecho de Michael habiéndose constreñido segundos atrás, y luego simplemente una emoción como la que no había conocido estalló dentro de él, cólera y odio, emociones que tan solo aumentaron hasta un punto ciego mientras el lycan continuaba hablando, '_Irónico, para el final ya no quedaba mucho del legendario orgullo de traficante de muerte…_' Para ese instante ya ni siquiera había estado pensando, los gritos del otro lycan gritando atemorizado a su compañero que se callara que los iba a hacer matar parecían provenir de una habitación al otro lado de la construcción y no de apenas centímetros suyos. 'Ya estamos muertos.' Fue lo último que aquel lycan dijo. Michael simplemente en un impulso se había lanzado sobre él, sus colmillos enterrándosele en el hombre mientras fuertemente lo sacudía y se alimentaba de él, varios huesos quebrándose bajos sus manos mientras trataba de mantener a dicho lycan quieto pero este convulsionando a mas no poder mientras sus virus se mezclaban, pero a eso ni siquiera le iba a dar oportunidad, con su puño cerrado Michael traspasó el pecho del hombre cogiendo su corazón y con fuerza desprendiéndolo de su pecho y después tirándolo hacia atrás. Respirando profundamente y sintiéndose bañado en sangre se acercó a la que sería su tercera victima del día, este rogando vehementemente pero a él no importándole, 'No, por favor, no, no lo hagas.' Decía desesperado y su cuerpo contoneándose hacia atrás, deseando huir, _¿Está Selene muerta? _Quiso preguntar pero lo único que lo dejó fue un rugido aun así el lycan comprendió lo que quería porque lo escuchó hablar, '_¡Ella no está muerta!_ _¡Él mintió!' _¿Pero podría él creer aquello? La misma Selene le había dicho que una tortura a veces no era certera y este hombre obviamente quería salvar su pellejo como fuera, '_¡La mantuvimos viva. Ella escapó la noche anterior que lo hiciste tú!_' el hombre continuó rogando pero ahora Michael ya no le creía, y tampoco tenía tiempo, podía escuchar sirenas de policía cada vez mas cerca. Rápidamente caminó hacia las ropas que estaban tirados en un rincón del lugar y las levantó, tanteándolas buscando billeteras. Al sentir algo se detuvo y volvió donde el humano, 'No, por favor no,' este rogó mientras le colocaba una mano en la garganta y hacía presión, prontamente sintiendo los huesos aplastándose ante la fuerza. _Ahí quedaba su vacuna para hacerse inmune a la plata_. _Selene….._pensó, sintiendo cierta esperanza de que sí pudiera estar viva pero no queriendo centrarse en esta, necesitaba más pruebas que lo que le decían sus enemigos. No teniendo tiempo para conmiserarse por sí mismo prontamente se encontró dejando la casa sin acabar de construir por un costado, los policías viniendo por el otro, utilizando su velocidad Michael huyó, huyó lo mas rápido que pudo pero de repente fue golpeado de frente por una emoción que no era suya, pánico. No se dio cuenta que mermó la velocidad mientras trataba de explicarse que le estaba sucediendo, estaba entrando en pánico y oscuridad lo rodeaba, escuchaba voces de gente que no había alrededor y de repente….una voz a lo lejos, la voz preocupada de Selene, "Todo está bien." _¿Todo está bien?_ _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_ Se preguntó, confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquello pues sintió un quemonazo en la espalda y otro en su hombro que lo devolvieron a la realidad, _¡los policías aún lo seguían, le estaban disparando!_ _Tenía que huir._

Y después de aquello y cuando ya estaba seguro en el lugar donde había escondido los documentos y el portátil de Lane Michael se desplomó contra la pared, yéndose hasta el piso, sentándose y tratando de entender pero por el momento lo único en su mente era Selene, la voz inexplicable que había oído, el fantasma de su voz…si hubiera tenido mas tiempo hubiera tratado de sacarle mas información al ultimo lycan pero de todas formas eso de que serviría si no sabía si le estaban hablando con la realidad. Y una vez más se había puesto en pie, Michael había recogido sus cosas y había ido a parar a un viejo motel, el tipo de motel que solo la escoria de la sociedad utilizaba y eso era perfecto para él, por el momento. De vez en cuando podía escuchar bulla pasillo abajo, adictos peleando, el olor a marihuana de rato a rato haciéndose presente así como jadeos de vez en cuando. Nada de eso le interesaba, tan solo le interesaba leer toda la información que había recopilado, dos días le había tomado acabar con los documentos tangibles, luego había seguido con el portátil prontamente encontrándose con una contraseña pero de muy poco servía una contraseña si encontraba un técnico que supiera que hacer con el disco duro, o lo mas sencillo, había colocado dicho disco duro como esclavo y toda la información había sido rescatada. A diferencia de lo que se creería él aún sabía moverse entre el mundo de los humanos sin ser notado. En el computador había encontrado toda la información que había querido sobre los lycans, quienes eran, con cuantos empleados contaba ANTIGEN, el cargo de cada uno, información personal, cierto placer le dio al ver que sin saberlo había matado a los tres principales, y tan solo le quedaba esperar que el gobierno estuviera cogiendo el asunto en sus manos y no tan solo ocultándolo. Con periódico en mano había cruzado referencias con los muertos en las instalaciones de ANTIGEN y esos que aparecían el la lista que él tenía, mas de trescientos. Sin pensarlo de a mucho Michael decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho la madrugada anterior, consiguió direcciones y salió a cazar a cinco hombres de la lista, dirección por dirección llegó para encontrarse con equipos de contención alrededor de los edificios, siendo obvio para ese momento que las autoridades de hecho sí estaban al tanto de todo y que iban a corregir la corrupción que la empresa había causado. Decidiéndose a no perder más tiempo Michael regresó al motel a continuar con el portátil, después de horas revisando carpeta por carpeta del computador y habilitando archivos ocultos e incluso revisando carpetas del sistema operativo Michael ordenó los documentos que eran importantes en un nuevo archivo notando como el hombre utilizaba el portátil solo para documentar lo que pasaba inmediatamente, ningún archivo tenía una fecha anterior a dos semanas. Antes de proceder a leer dichos archivos decidió probar algo más, abrió el explorador de internet predefinido y vio el historial de búsqueda, visitó link por link no encontrando mucho hasta que dio con una dirección de correo. Obviamente sería imposible entrar en esta ya que pedía un nombre de usuario y una contraseña que él no poseía. Con tal de no parecer demasiado sospechoso no volvió a donde el técnico que le había ayudado a entrar a la información del disco duro, tan solo se dedicó a buscar en internet como burlar una contraseña, y después de media hora dio con algo que no involucraba con aparatos especiales o burlas a un servidor sino simplemente con una burla al programa que estaba utilizando. Pronto se encontró en la cuenta del hombre, ni un solo correo en la bandeja de entrada o en los archivos guardados. Michael dio click en mails enviados, allí encontró varios, todos siendo tan solo párrafos de dos o tres líneas. ¿A quien se los había enviado? Al mismo hombre que había matado ese día….

_Nueve de agosto: Lo que se había estado esperando acorde al sujeto número dos por fin surge frutos. Fase dos completada. _

_Primero de noviembre: Con el nuevo desarrollo nuevos estudios indican que todo está en buen camino. Pronto se podrá crear una vacuna. _

_Dos de febrero: Aunque aún no hay estabilización del ciclo ciertas pruebas se llevaran a cabo. _

_Tres de marzo: el sujeto de prueba L1 se encuentra listo, la vacunación empezará inmediatamente. _

_Siete de marzo: las inoculaciones parecen tener efecto inmediato. L1 puede mantener contacto con plata sin que esta lo lastime. _

_Quince de marzo: se dio de baja a L1 al ser notadas ciertas tendencias preocupantes en cuanto a su estabilidad mental. _

_Dieciséis de marzo: Se ha escogido nuevo sujeto de prueba, uno de entera confianza._

_Diecinueve de marzo: Como con el sujeto anterior L2 también resiste la plata. _

_Veintisiete de marzo: Se comienzan nuevas inoculaciones de precaución aunque no se haya demostrado que la debilidad a la plata haya regresado. _

_Siete de abril: Gracias a la consecuente administración de vacunas L2 ha presentado un basto incremento de fuerza, masa muscular y rápida auto recuperación. Sorprendente. _

_Once de abril: Reunión con el gobierno para explicar el progreso del proyecto C5. _

_Trece de julio: Estabilización del ciclo completa. Sujeto numero dos listo. Par de pruebas pendientes. _

_Veinte de julio: Sujeto numero uno y numero dos han escapado. Planes de prioridad se llevaran a cabo. _

_Veintiuno de julio: Se ha recobrado al sujeto de importancia. Reunión inmediata en las instalaciones. _

Aquella había sido la última entrada en aquel correo. Y muchas preguntas quedaban, ¿Quiénes eran sujeto uno y sujeto dos? ¿Porque la hora en la que fue enviado el correo fue de antes de que él fuera rescatado? ¿Quién era el lycan que había escapado minutos antes que él y que lo había sacado de su prisión? ¿Había sido Selene alguno de estos sujetos? ¿Acaso el lycan que había torturado temprano había estado hablando con la verdad a lo último? ¿Qué había sucedido con el sujeto L2? Que suponía hacía alusión a lycan numero dos… _¿Cuál era el sujeto de importancia? ¿Era él? ¿Había sido rescatado sin darse cuenta para prontamente ser devuelto a ANTIGEN? _Se sobó la cabeza con dolor. _¡¿Qué putas estaba pasando?_

Sólo horas después hubo algo que tuvo sentido de las memorias que había recobrado del lycan mas viejo, una memoria que pronto se profundizó mas; una sala llena de ejecutivos, hasta ahí había llegado esa memoria cuando la había tenido por primera vez pero esta vez continuó, un plan sobre una inoculación para todos los presentes, una cirugía que se realizaría inmediatamente, una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en tres meses…..una mujer entrando, reclamando por otra mujer que era esencial para la investigación y que iba a ser diseccionada…._una niña,_ una niña pequeña por la cual esta mujer se había preocupado y de la cual iban a guardar su material genético para obtener la vacuna –_**¿que?**_– El dolor en los ojos de la mujer dando paso prontamente a confusión mientras un hombre joven entraba y se transformaba en lycan como todos los de la habitación, ella no sobrevivió_…Los lycans iban a ser todo lo necesario por conservar su secreto. _Michael no entendía nada de lo sucedido en aquella memoria y a la vez entendía mucho. Era demasiado preocupante, y lo peor era que dudaba que fuera a obtener más información de la que ya tenía. No podría ir a la casa del médico, sus objetos ya habrían sido recogidos por las autoridades y entrar de nuevo a ANTIGEN sería casi imposible. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que tan solo tenía dos caminos a seguir, dos caminos que no se excluían mutuamente. Exponer por cuenta propia a ANTIGEN y buscar la ayuda de los lycans de los túneles a los cuales aún seguían cazando. Con mayor ansia de encontrar información por días devoró todos los documentos en búsqueda de explicaciones pero no encontró nada que hiciera alusión a algo más que al sujeto L2. La mención de Selene no se hacía por ningún lado, ni de ella ni de esta niña que había captado su interés. _¿Quién era y que le habría sucedido? _

Volvió a mirar el celular robado, ochenta y cinco por ciento completado.

_Sujeto numero dos y sujeto numero uno, _esos nombres aparecían tan solo un par de veces en los resúmenes que había leído. Asumirse a sí mismo como el sujeto numero dos era fútil, así como asumir cual había sido exactamente su participación involuntaria en todo esto….él era el híbrido…..era solo de esperarse que fuera uno de los sujetos. Habían tantas preguntas por hacer, preguntas de las que solo el Dr. Lane sabría una respuesta pero ese capitulo ya estaba mas que perdido.

¿Y Selene? ¿Jugaba ella alguna posición en todo esto o habría logrado escapar desde la noche del muelle? No podía imaginársela muerta, era Selene, debía de continuar con vida. Cierta voz en su cabeza le decía que en cuanto ella se diera cuenta de lo sucedido volvería a la ciudad….por eso en sus planes no estaba marcharse, al menos por ahora. ¿_Era ridículo de él pensar esto? ¿Darse ánimos de esta manera al aún idealizar un encuentro? Escuchar su voz dándole ánimos…aunque aun no se explicaba aquello. ¿Por qué la había escuchado como si hubiera estado ahí? ¿Tanto en verdad la necesitaba que ya hasta alucinaba?_

Miró el teléfono nuevamente, no sabía que le esperaba, no sabía lo que haría a continuación una vez que sus planes dieran frutos. A decir verdad no sabía ni porque tenía planes, no era como si su futuro pintara prometedor, pero asumía que sobrevivir era sobrevivir. Su plan también era riesgoso, no se ganaba mucho con ir a las alcantarillas y buscar una alianza con los lycans que habían sido olvidados por ANTIGEN, tal vez lo único que ganaba era no estar solo, pero no sería lo mismo que estar con _ella. _Con Selene había estado acompañado y no desconfiaba. De esos lycans desconfiaba aún antes de conocerlos.

No podía mentir, trataba de pensar lo menos que podía en Selene, no quería imaginársela muerta, si algo esperaba encontrársela accidentalmente algún día pero el mundo era enorme como para siquiera considerar seriamente aquello. Con tal de encontrar a Selene Michael había hasta buscado los registros de los periódicos del día en que él fue capturado. Varios periódicos habían informado sobre la situación del muelle, que dos vampiros peligrosos habían tratado de escapar y las autoridades no habían tenido de otra que explotar una granada, los dos cuerpos no siendo recuperados porque no había nada por recuperar.

Los vampiros estaban extintos, los lycans se habían hecho cargo de ello así que Michael tampoco podía acercarse a algún coven y engañar a un traficante de muerte para que lo siguiera y después sacarle información sobre Selene. De hecho ese había sido el plan antes de saber que los vampiros estaban extintos. No lo creía enteramente pues un puñado debía de quedar en alguna parte del mundo pero seguramente estarían desinformados desde que ella mató a Viktor. ¿_Siquiera sabrían los vampiros que ellos dos habían matado a Marcus y a William? ¿La traición de Kraven?_

Michael exhaló, el teléfono vibrando en su mano, la subida de archivos había sido realizada. Inmediatamente sus dedos empezaron a trabajar en la pequeña pantalla que tenía en frente, era prácticamente un computador, nada como lo que había visto hacía una década pero aun así el sistema era entendible, no había cambiado casi nada. Michael revisó que su propósito hubiera salido bien y así lo hizo. La ciudad _entera_ estaría en caos en unas horas.

Y ahora teniendo poco tiempo que perder Michael tiró el teléfono en un basurero cercano y se marchó con rumbo fijo. El acceso a una alcantarilla principal tan solo a unas cuadras de él. Al levantar la tapa esta siendo más pesada de lo que hubiera creído. Sin pensarlo brincó hacia adentro, sus pies inmediatamente hundiéndose en un charco de agua sucia y podrida. Un laberinto, un laberinto como del que él y Selene habían escapado después de matar a Viktor, solo que él esta vez conocía más sus poderes y sabía enfocarlos.

.

.

.

Con terror abrió los ojos, de repente había una opresión en su pecho y le era muy difícil tomar aire. Por alguna razón Michael se encontraba hiperventilando, trató de mirar a su alrededor pero lo que sus ojos veían no era el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Era una visión. Hombres altamente uniformados y armados entrando a un lugar inmenso, un movimiento y varias explosiones, luces blancas potentes estallaron y de repente hubo rugidos y gritos. La visión se terminó tan rápido como llegó, Eve tenía el corazón apurado, tenía susto. Sentándose en el mueble vio a Selene levantándose de la colchoneta que había justo a sus pies y sentándose en esta.

Selene la había escuchado respirar profundamente y se había girado para encontrarla sentada, para el momento demasiado familiar verla así, por la ultima semana constantemente Eve había estado teniendo visiones de Michael, visiones que ella encontraba preocupantes. Aún más con el caos que había escalado en la ciudad desde hacía seis días. Hacía días internet había estallado con ciertos documentos que habían sido enviados a ciertas boards y redes sociales, documentos que exponían a ANTIGEN como la compañía que ella conocía, la compañía que ella misma había querido desenmascarar. Como era de esperarse inmediatamente los humanos habían pedido explicaciones a las autoridades y tras estos desmentir lo sucedido vino otra ola de documentos aún mas implicatorios, documentos que también habían sido desmentidos pero ya era demasiado tarde, la gran mayoría de humanos habían decidido creer aquello que una fuente anónima decía. Caos había surgido mundialmente, grupos de humanos incluso haciendo a las autoridades a un lado y volando las instalaciones en países tercermundistas. En todas partes se perseguían a los trabajadores de la empresa, en algunos lados matando sin siquiera preguntar, en otros haciéndoles exámenes a todos los empleados. Los reportes eran que había una gran cantidad de personas desaparecidas. Dado que Budapest había sido el punto de inicio las cosas estaban aún peor en el lugar. Alerta terrorista en ANTIGEN, el gobierno siendo culpado de dejarse corromper, por donde ella mirara había incendios, los bloqueos ya no existían a las autoridades ser llamadas a controlar a los habitantes y saqueos que se estaban dando… Se decía en las noticias que la ciudad era un campo de guerra, que cada personaje con un puesto importante estaba siendo examinado y que todo desarrollo se actualizaría en internet para que la gente viera que sí se estaba haciendo algo.

Antes de que todo esto sucediera ella había tenido otra reunión con Sebastian, en esta explicándole absolutamente todo lo que ANTIGEN le había hecho a ella, a Michael y a Eve, esperando así que él la ayudara a filtrar la lista de nombres a los medios. Así que al siguiente día cuando las noticias habían reportado los nuevos documentos que salieron a la luz Selene se imaginó que había logrado convencer a Sebastian, solo que la información que se había filtrado eran documentos que ellos no tenían. Una llamada había recibido minutos después, el detective preguntándole si ella había estado detrás de todo esto. David también la había llamado con la misma pregunta. Pregunta que aun seguía sin contestar. _¿Quién había sido?_ Por su parte ella no podía hacer nada por investigar, pero sabía que las autoridades estaban desesperadas buscando a aquella persona.

Por otro lado, Michael también había estado activo en estos días pues Eve había estado teniendo visiones constantes de él. A veces hasta tres por día. A veces ni una. Volviendo al momento se tuvo que admitir que no estaba segura que Eve hubiera estado teniendo una visión, levantándose del piso se sentó al lado de Eve en el mueble que estaba utilizando como cama, "¿Una visión?" preguntó, aguantando las ganas de coger sus armas y salir corriendo en búsqueda de Michael. Había hecho eso cada una de las veces que Eve había tenido visiones, incluso exponiendo a llevársela con ella, siempre sin éxito. Ayer se había prometido que la próxima visión la dejaría pasar, dejaría a Eve descansar.

Eve frunció el ceño, su corazón aun entre sus oídos, "Yo…" se escuchó diciendo, no estando segura en que decir. Se sentía temblando con una mezcla de frío y de temor. Algo había sucedido aunque no sabía qué. Las ultimas visiones que había tenido de Michael habían sido de peleas con lycans, de enojo, de frustración, pero en aquellas visiones también había sentido cierta sensación de protección. Esta vez no sintió aquello, solo nerviosismo y temor, "Una pesadilla." Le contestó a su madre, decidiéndose por mentir. No quería preocupar_ más _a Selene. Tan solo por la colchoneta en el piso se daba cuenta que ella había estado durmiendo por primera vez en días y no había querido interrumpir su descanso. ¿Y además que le podía decir? ¿Que una vez mas había visto a Michael en un lugar que ella no conocía corriendo peligros? Como siempre nunca sabía lo que sucedía después de las visiones. "Estoy bien," añadió sintiéndose mal al mentirle pero ella también estaba cansada, estaba cansada que la arrastrara a todas partes sin resultado alguno, siempre llegando tarde a lugares y nunca encontrándolo.

Selene la miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y después le asintió, no teniendo razones de desconfiar, "Acuéstate." No se lo pidió, lo exigió. Eve debía de estar exhausta y aunque no se quejaba Selene sabía que agradecía los pocos minutos de paz que habían tenido últimamente.

Le sacudió la cabeza, no creía que pudiera volver a dormir, "Ya no tengo ganas," le contestó sentándose mas derecha. Selene no se apartó de su lugar.

"Voy a estar aquí al lado, si tienes pesadillas te despertaré antes de que estas se vuelvan mas fuertes." Por un momento creyó que Eve iba a aceptar tan solo para verla sacudir la cabeza un momento después. _Estaba bien,_ si no quería descansar Selene no veía como podría obligarla, "David llamó. Le está costando trabajo entrar a la ciudad. Hay demasiados bloqueos en carretera." Le informó pues ella preguntaba constantemente por el vampiro. Selene sabía que Eve tan solo temía que David llegara para anunciar que su padre aceptaba el trato. Ni Selene ni Eve confiaban en el hombre, pero por ahora que todo era hipotético no veía problema alguno. "Nos encontraremos con él en un par de horas."

"Bueno." Le contestó.

Selene no conocía bien a Eve pero en esta semana había aprendido unas cuantas cosas de ella, que le contestara 'bueno' usualmente solía demostrarle que había algo en su mente. "Si no vas a descansar mejor nos vamos….." le dijo, "Es mejor partir hacia el punto de encuentro así podre asegurar el lugar."

Diez minutos después ambas se encontraban en las agitadas calles de la ciudad, agitadas así fuera de madrugada, muchos humanos en especial los vándalos estaban aprovechando para saquear casas y negocios. Los humanos estaban divididos en varias clases, los que querían la extinción total de los inmortales y salían armados a ejercer limpieza con sus propias manos, los que querían lo mismo pero no hacían nada para conseguirlo, los que mas paradójicos manifestaban pidiendo por una oportunidad para ambas razas y los que tan solo aprovechaban el caos para hacer de las suyas. A esas horas solo el primer y último grupo se encontraban en las calles, también la policía queriendo mantener todo en orden pero esto no siendo posible. El pavimento mojado le decía que hacía poco las autoridades habían tratado de contener a algunos humanos con un tanque de agua pero varios cuerpos uniformados a un lado de la calle le decía que no habían podido detener a la multitud. Moverse por la ciudad ahora que todo era caos era relativamente fácil, podía robar un carro y dejarlo en cualquier lugar que nadie sospecharía que fue un inmortal quien lo hizo. Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ella y Eve llegando cerca a su destino una hora y media después, lo que antes les tomaría caminando y escondiéndose unas cinco horas o más. Dejaron el carro y continuaron a pie. _Otro edificio abandonado, _pensó en cuanto llegó. Para ahora no tenía que decirle a Eve que se mantuviera detrás de ella mientras entraban al lugar. Subieron gradas, el edificio abandonado por años lo podía decir por la cantidad de polvo y pintura descarachada, era un edificio de cuatro pisos y no fue hasta que llegaron al último que algo se le hizo evidente a Selene. De reojo mirando hacia una puerta se dirigió hasta esta, abriéndola. Computadores apagados y un stack de armas la recibieron. Esta era una casa de seguridad, pero del tipo de casas de seguridad que los traficantes de muerte habían utilizado hacía más de una década. Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó al stack y cogió una G36K, rápidamente ubicando la munición y metiéndosela, notando como aun con años de abandono el arma _parecía _como si pudiera funcionar. Sabiendo que en alguna parte del lugar debía de haber una habitación insonorizada Selene dejó el arma para después utilizarla.

Eve vio a Selene recorriendo toda la habitación mientras con la yema de los dedos tocaba algunas pistolas, "¿Me vas a enseñar a como utilizarla?" le preguntó cogiendo el arma enorme y levantándola.

"Cuidado." Selene le dijo al verla apuntando el arma hacia el piso, prácticamente apuntando a su propio pie, las balas de dicha arma eran del tipo que se desprendían de su núcleo y formaban esquirlas. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ella, lo último que necesitaba era a una niña llorando en dolor por la pérdida de dicho pie, o al menos un par de dedos, "¿Qué te dije en cuanto a una pistola?" le preguntó quitándosela. Por supuesto, en estos días Selene había hecho algo más que salir a buscar a Michael o tratar de saber constantemente que era lo que sucedía allá afuera. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Eve donde le contó todo sobre su familia y como entró a este mundo había decidido aprovechar el tiempo libre. Le había enseñado lo básico sobre armas, como desarmarlas, como limpiarlas, como saber cuando un arma tenía el seguro o no, como funcionaban los diferentes tipos de granadas que siempre llevaban con ellas….Definitivamente no el tipo de cosas que uno soñaba enseñarle a un hijo, pero al menos Eve había estado emocionada, de qué aun no estaba segura, si de compartir tiempo con ella o por las armas. Y si tenía que admitir algo era que ella también le había agradado estar así con Eve, tan solo compartiendo un momento que no llevaba a nada entre ellas. Colocando de nuevo el arma sobre el stack Selene le quitó el cartucho, hasta el momento no le había dado la oportunidad a Eve de hacer lo más obvio que se hacía con un arma, disparar. Primero quería tener una conversación con ella…._de hecho dos._

"Siento olvidar ser cuidadosa." Le respondió.

Selene le asintió caminando hasta ella, "Un disparo no nos matará pero duele. Si el arma se hubiera disparado podrías haber perdido el pie. _No puedes olvidar ser cuidadosa._" Eve le levantó las cejas y tras un par de segundos las bajó, lo qué significaba ese gesto no estaba segura. "Vamos a la azotea, acá ya está asegurado."

Eve la siguió en silencio, la primera bocanada de aire limpio siendo bienvenida al lugar adentro oler a viejo y encerrado. Una vez mas vio a Selene hacer lo que siempre hacía, revisar. Ella a su vez tan solo miró hacia la lejanía, a los fuegos presentes que se podían ver desde cualquier dirección. Cuando sintió a Selene acercándose la miró sobre el hombro, "¿Ya está todo listo?" preguntó, Selene le asintió, "¿Entonces puedes mostrarme como disparar?" Le había gustado pasar tiempo con Selene, tranquilamente ellas dos sentadas cerca y escuchándola explicarle cosas con paciencia, las dos hablando aunque no como lo habían hecho días atrás cuando Selene le había dicho que le contaría lo que quisiera de su vida. Lo que Selene le había contado…_había sido triste._

En cuanto le había hecho la pregunta Eve se había girado para entrar de nuevo al lugar pero Selene la detuvo, "Hay algo que primero quiero saber," le dijo caminando hasta el borde del edificio, con los helicópteros patrullando otras partes de la ciudad no había necesidad de esconderse entre las sombras y tinieblas, "estaba esperando que tu misma trajeras la conversación pero no lo has hecho…" Selene la volteó a mirar al ver que no era seguida. "¿Quién es la mujer?" Para ahora sabía que la hoja que Eve había tomado de los documentos de Sebastian correspondía a una mujer humana. Y lo sabía porque dos días después de que el documento desapareciera ellas se habían reunido con el detective, este llevando varios periódicos con él haciendo alusión de que habían salido publicados todos los daños colaterales en ANTIGEN. A Selene aquello no le había interesado, daño colateral significaba humanos y ella en el momento estaba centrada en los lycans, y mientras Sebastian y ella se envolvían en una conversación sobre la policía había visto de reojo a Eve cogiendo dicho periódico y ojeándolo, su mirada tras varias hojas deteniéndose en uno de los tantos recuadros de tres por cinco centímetros que daba información sobre una de las personas. "Lida, ¿era ese su nombre?" Algo le decía que iba a lamentar esta conversación.

"¿Cómo sabes de ella?" le preguntó con dudas y no moviéndose del lugar.

Ver a Eve tensándose admitía no parecía ser un buen indicio, tampoco el tono defensivo en su voz pero aun así continuó, "Sé que uno de los documentos que debía de tener en mi posesión desapareció la misma noche en que me los entregaron. La forma en que buscaste en el periódico por alguien…." Selene sabía que si fuera ella no le gustaría que se metieran en sus asuntos tan de frente como lo estaba haciendo, "Y te escuché llorando….." Eve inmediatamente bajó la mirada al piso, "….Ella debe de ser importante."

"Lo es." Que Selene trajera a relucir a Lida no le pareció justo, Eve se mordió el labio tratando de no mostrar sus emociones, "No quiero hablar de eso."

Eve era una niña pero Selene no la había visto _tanto _como esto hasta ese momento, hasta el momento que la vio haciendo pucheros mientras escondía su cara al mirar al piso, mientras se paraba incomoda enfrente de ella, sus dos manos unidas al nivel de su cintura. A decir verdad todos estos días había encontrado la actitud de Eve demasiado madura para su edad pero era de comprender. Ella nunca tuvo una niñez normal, desde que nació fue un experimento y sospechaba que el cariño que había recibido había sido mínimo, lo que causó que creciera de una manera adelantada.* Selene por su parte debió de haber entendido que ese era el momento para dejar la conversación, pero era Selene, de la única manera que entendería aquello sería estando al otro lado de dicha conversación, "Tu querías conocer sobre mi pasado, Eve, yo también quiero conocer sobre el tuyo."

Respirando fuertemente miró a Selene, sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas la dejaran, lagrimas que de inmediato borró con su mano, "No, tu tan solo quieres saber si me encariñé con un ser lycan y si eso va a ser un problema mas adelante." Molestia sentía contra Selene en ese momento por preguntarle algo de lo que era evidente no podría hablar, no se creía siquiera capaz de balbucear una palabra antes de estar ahogada en llanto. También sentía rencor por decir que ya le había contado sobre su familia y ahora ella le tenía que contar sobre Lida. _¿Acaso por eso se había abierto en un principio? ¿Por eso le había enseñado cosas todos estos días? ¿Para ver si ella le contaba sobre Lida?_ Viendo de repente a Selene acercándose rápidamente no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, _¿Le iba a sacar la verdad otra vez a mordiscos? _recordaba como la había mordido en aquella van _justo tras decirle que era su madre_, _justo tras haber sido mordida por un lycan. _

Selene viendo el dolor de Eve –y sus palabras tan equivocas– tuvo la necesidad de acercársele pero al verla que de una la rechazó se detuvo, "…Lo que acabas de decir no es verdad." le dijo tras unos segundos en los que necesitó reponerse, "Me importa porque quiero saber que no todos fueron una basura contigo. Que al menos tuviste cariño en tu niñez. Una figura a la que…." Su garganta se le cerró, _¿qué, ahora iba a acompañar a Eve mientras ambas lloraban? _Respiró profundo mirando en otra dirección, luego de nuevo a su hija,"_Necesito saber que no estuviste sola todo este tiempo._"

Eve la escuchó y creyó en sus palabras tan solo por la mirada que le estaba dando, una mirada triste y preocupada. Pero aun así esto no hizo nada para hacerla sentir mejor, si algo lo hizo peor, _era una tonta, _se sentía incluso más sola ahora que estaba con su _madre _que cuando había estado con Lida, "No lo estuve." Le contestó simplemente, y no esperando por mas se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la edificación. _Quería estar sola._

La vio marcharse y no la detuvo, aún sorprendida por la forma en que había tomado que se entrometiera en su vida, _eso_ no era lo que se había esperado como reacción. En verdad estaba sorprendida, Eve parecía buscar su cariño cada vez que podía y una vez que ella daba un paso para darle un sentido de entendimiento las cosas le estallaban en la cara. _No, tu tan solo quieres saber si me encariñé con un ser lycan y si eso va a ser un problema mas adelante._ ¿En verdad creía Eve aquello? ¿Acaso creía que no le interesaba la forma en que había sido criada? ¿Y se mentiría a si misma diciendo que no le había agradado saber que fue un humano quien estuvo a cargo de su desarrollo y no un lycan? Respiró profundamente acercándose a la orilla del edificio y sentándose en este, esperando de un momento a otro ver aparecer la figura de David. Para ahora Eve no podía tener falsas expectativas en ella, debía de saber que nunca sería la madre que había soñado o que tendrían una vida 'normal', también debía de saber que estaba tratando de intensificar el lazo entre ellas. _¿Se daba este comportamiento contradictorio porque Eve tenía la edad que tenía?_ Se sobó la frente encontrándose fastidiosamente confundida. _¿Era esto su culpa por ser incapaz de dejar sus estupideces emocionales de lado y brindarle algo que de hecho deseaba darle?_ _¿Ya había bajado su guardia una vez con Michael, no sería más fácil también hacerlo con Eve?_ Cuando pensaba en ello recordaba que los primeros pasos en su relación con Michael fueron los mas difíciles pero luego con el tiempo todo empezó a fluir naturalmente. _¿No sería así también con Eve? ¿No sería incluso más fácil con una niña, con una niña que compartía su misma sangre y esa del hombre que amaba? _Limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara así como lo había hecho Eve minutos atrás Selene se colocó en pie, inmediatamente teniendo dudas. Era tan fácil pensar en las cosas que uno podía hacer hipotéticamente pero una vez que se daba el paso para ejercer la práctica no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada.

Eve había entrado en la primera habitación al azar que se le había ocurrido, prontamente sentándose en una silla metálica que encontró, no prestándole demasiada atención a sus alrededores. Tan solo sintiéndose mal y concentrándose en ese sentimiento y en recuerdos, de esa forma desahogándose, ya ni sabía porque lloraba, porque Lida le había mentido todo este tiempo y para ella no había significado nada, por que estaba muerta y nunca la volvería a ver o a escuchar su voz, nunca la haría sonreír de nuevo, o porque Selene era como era. Lida había sido su amiga mas no su madre pero aun así ella le había mostrado mas cariño que Selene. Ya ni sabía porque le interesaba que Selene fuera fría. Se debía hacer a la idea de esto. En esas se encontraba, llorando, cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, las botas de Selene, inmediatamente se limpió la cara nuevamente, y miró hacia la puerta.

Selene entró a la sala en que estaba Eve, viéndola sentada en una silla metálica, del techo de esta sala colgando cadenas gruesas, en contra de una pared diferente tipos de cuchillos y herramientas clínicas, todas de plata, sangre seca desde hacía mucho tiempo en un espacio en el rincón y contra una pared, Eve había escogido una sala de torturas, _que apropiado,_ pensó, pues así no hubiera tortura física si la había emocionalmente, "Vamos." Le dijo, su voz sonándole con más molestia y fuerza que lo deseado, Eve tan solo frunciéndole el ceño por su aparente enojo. Irónico que lo primero que había sentido al verla sentada en una silla de torturas fue shock, luego el deseo de cogerla del brazo y alejarla del lugar. Su horror no fue porque esto era lo que innegablemente le deparaba el futuro a Eve, fue por verla jugando el papel de victima y no de torturadora, algo que no se quería imaginar, "Vamos a otro lugar." Le repitió al notarla aun midiendo sus palabras, sin darle esperas o explicaciones Selene se marchó rumbo a la sala de vigilancia. No había ni acabado de encender uno de los computadores para cuando sintió a Eve haciéndole compañía. En menos de un minuto Selene hizo que en la pantalla apareciera el corredor principal de esa casa. Por allí tendría que pasar David o cualquier enemigo que se quisiera acercar. Tras tener todo listo se giró hacia su hija, viéndola simplemente sentada en una silla, su cuerpo contra una mesa con una expresión que mostraba desinterés o aburrimiento, pero ella sabía mejor. "Yo sé de soledad, Eve, y eso no es algo que le deseo a un niño." Le dijo algo que había estado a punto de decirle en la azotea cuando ella se marchó, "Mucho menos a mi niña."

Eve había seguido a Selene no porque tuviera ganas de escucharla hablar sino simplemente porque estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes. Que la llamara _su niña _la hizo dejar su apatía y mirarla a los ojos, era la primera vez que la llamaba así. _Sonaba incluso más cariñoso que hija._

E Eve no le dijo nada, no que ella lo estuviera esperando, así que continuó, "Me habría gustado ser parte de tu vida en estos once años y aunque eso estuvo fuera de mi control no puedo dejar de sentir culpa. Te mereces algo mejor que lo que te tocó y por eso lo siento." Silencio de nuevo, lo que no hacía las cosas más fáciles. De hecho en este momento sería oportuno que Eve le dijera algo, que le echara la culpa por ser fría, por no haber estado ahí, pero no decía nada. Probablemente ya se había cansado de ser ella quien buscaba una muestra de aprecio sin éxito. Y es que aprecio para ella era algo difícil de dar, "Lo que te pregunté antes no lo hice con ninguna intención mayor que la de interés."

"No te entiendo." Le dijo simplemente. Selene le daba esta sensación de acercarse a ella para minutos después hacer como si nada hasta que le diera la gana de volver a acercársele en sus términos. Cuando le convenía. Para ella estaba siendo difícil siempre verla interesada en otras cosas y luego cuando trataba de hacer una pregunta o algún comentario este siendo acallado con un monosílabo o con un 'eres una niña.'

No iba a hacer preguntas de a qué precisamente se refería, y tampoco iba a dar explicaciones de su actitud, "No se necesita conocerme mucho para saber que no soy buena tratando con personas. Que no soy buena con sentimientos, mucho menos expresándolos."

Tras un segundo la vio girándose de nuevo hacía el computador. Selene había sido buena con ella esta semana, siempre estando pendiente y cuidándola cuando salían a la calle, tan solo en un par de ocasiones entablando conversación por cualquier cosa y asumía que por lo que era una niña no compartía con ella lo que tenía planeado para un futuro, aparte de buscar a Michael. Eve pasó saliva. "En los periódicos dicen que Lida era humana." Le comentó bajamente.

Selene no había creído que ella cooperaría pero al escucharla se giró de nuevo para mirarla, "Lo sé."

Eve miró al piso, "Ella era mi…." Había sido la única persona que se había acercado a ella a hacer algo mas que no fuera estudiarla, "…era mi amiga. Pasaba el tiempo conmigo y me enseñaba cosas." Había sido mucho más pero no vio para que contarle eso a Selene, Lida había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre, había sido cariñosa y buena con ella, "Me traía libros y hablábamos sobre estos y del mundo de afuera. Ella me cuidaba." Lida la había hecho quererla y la había hecho creer que ella también la quería, de nuevo sintió que la garganta se le cerró, "Ella fue buena, y la mejor y yo la quiero aun cuando…" se sintió sollozando nuevamente, los únicos momentos buenos del día eran cuando ella entraba a su habitación y le preguntaba que estaba haciendo o como iba y se sentaban a hablar. "Pero mintió, trabajaba para los lycans y nunca me quiso….Siempre supo lo que me iban a hacer y aun así–"

En ese momento la vio entrando nuevamente en llanto, lo que hizo que el pecho se le constriñera. Selene sabía lo que era ser traicionado por la persona que mas quería. El sentimiento de engaño y de rencor que venía, el dolor por haber estado ciego y por aun así no ser capaz de deshacerse completamente de los sentimientos de cercanía para esa persona. Dudándolo se colocó en pie y dio los pasos que la separaban de Eve, cuando la alcanzó ni siquiera supo que hacer, ella simplemente escondiendo la cara mientras lloraba sin intuir que si se le acercaba era porque quería brindarle apoyo. Selene colocó la mano sobre su hombro y la apretó, Eve al sentirla girando la silla y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras escondía la cara en su estomago y lloraba. Esta vez no la tomó desapercibida como en el garaje de ANTIGEN y Selene a su vez la abrazó, ella nunca había sido la persona de dar palabras de consuelo, incluso con Michael, pero esta vez había una necesidad, "Se cree que los humanos que trabajaban en la compañía no sabían quienes estaban al mando realmente." Le dijo, pasando saliva difícilmente y después remojándose los labios.

Eve ya había leído eso en el periódico, la cuestión era que ella nunca sabría si Lida había sido sincera o no en todos esos años.

La noche que Eve le había dicho que le contara lo que quisiera de su vida la verdad fue que no encontró nada prudente que contar, siglos de asesinatos, odios y venganzas. Así que había comenzado por el principio, 'Solía ser humana,' habían sido sus palabras y de allí le había contado sobre su familia, todo dejando a un lado que la misma persona que los había asesinado había sido Viktor, su 'salvador.' Eve no tenía necesidad de saber aquello, como tampoco tenía necesidad de saber ahora que ella comprendía su dolor por creerse traicionada de una forma similar a la que ella también lo había sido. _¿Qué mas le podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor? _Que mirara dentro suyo y estudiara el comportamiento de la tal Lida para ver si notaba algo extraño y así estar rotundamente segura de que la mujer le había mentido todo el tiempo que compartieron juntas no parecería ser ciertamente algo de confort que una madre diría.

Así que tan solo agachó su cara y apoyó sus labios contra la cabeza de Eve mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte mientras el llanto continuaba.

.

.

.

*Este párrafo fue escrito por yadeniky en una conversación que tuvimos, para ti todo el crédito mi amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaba más de tres horas caminando sin rumbo fijo dentro de las alcantarillas, no sabía donde se encontraba pero no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente. En unos documentos que había encontrado se hacía alusión a los lycans de las alcantarillas que no habían sido contactados por ANTIGEN, y esos lycans era los que venía a buscar, aunque ahora suponía estos se hubieran mezclado con los que habían trabajado en la empresa y habían venido a esconderse a este lugar. No interesaba, los sabría diferenciar. Horas tuvieron que pasar para cuando por fin escuchó sonidos que no provenían de ratas y una sensación familiar se esparció a través de él, inmediatamente le hizo caso a sus instintos, prontamente llegando a un túnel que se convertía en un espacio abierto, desde la distancia pudo ver cinco lycans tirados en el piso aparentemente dormidos, pero él sabía que no estaban descansando, se encontraban débiles. Sin anunciarse caminó hasta estos y ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que no estuvo demasiado cerca, todos inmediatamente colocándose en pie y rugiéndole. "No vengo a cazarlos." Michael les avisó para que le dieran una oportunidad, los lycans atentos a él mientras levantaba una mano en el aire y con otra se descolgaba el maletín que traía a sus espaldas, había venido preparado para esto. Sin tener cuidado vertió el contenido en el piso, dicho contenido eran numerosas bolsas de sangre. Por unos cuantos segundos nada sucedió, ninguno de los lycans hizo mas que mirar el piso y ladear sus cabezas, y de repente uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante, rugiendo y haciendo a los demás de lado, inmediatamente Michael brincó sobre las bolsas adelantándose a estas y protegiéndolas, y dándole un rugido de advertencia al lycan quien se detuvo inmediatamente. "Hay suficiente para todos." _Suficiente por el momento, al menos_. Los lycans de atrás no hicieron ningún movimiento para acercarse pero el de adelante sí lo hizo y Michael descubrió que este era el alfa. "Cambien a sus formas humanas y se podrán alimentar." Les dijo pasando por encima la autoridad del primeo, tras unos momentos uno de los lycans cambió, luego otro siguió, para el final tan solo quedaron dos transformados y en pie. Michael se sorprendió al ver a aquellos en forma humana desplomándose inmediatamente, lo que mostraban cuan en verdad necesitaban la sangre. Un rugido hizo que le prestara de nuevo atención al primero, _no te vayas a hacer matar,_ pensó casi rogando, había venido a hacer amigos, no enemigos. Dejando pretensiones de lado Michael se despojó de su chaqueta y llamó el cambio para así demostrarle al lycan quien era, pero eso tal vez fue un error porque el lycan inmediatamente se le lanzó a mitad de transformación, sus mandíbulas yendo directamente hacia su cara pero este lycan así fuera mas grande que él no era competencia, se encontraba débil y fácilmente Michael lo tomó del cuello y de una de sus garras, la otra pegándole fuertemente en un brazo y haciéndolo dejar ir pero ya ni siquiera dando tiempo a dudas Michael ejerció presión en su cuello, prontamente escuchando huesos romperse bajo su mano, el lycan gruñendo adolorido pero él no dejándolo, en vez de eso aprovechando su debilidad dejándolo caer y trayendo su otra mano a hacerle compañía a la otra, solo cuando el cuerpo permaneció inmóvil Michael lo dejó ir. El lycan que faltaba volviendo a su forma humana, Michael también y les asintió para que se aproximaran a las bolsas, dos de los lycans dudaron y los otros dos se aproximaron apenas pudiendo dar pasos, en cuanto vio a los dos primeros arrastrándose acostados por el piso para ir hasta estas cogió varias en sus manos y se las llevó, ayudándolos a acomodarse contra una pared, sus manos temblando mientras asían las bolsas y no dejaban perder ni una gota de sangre. _Mierda._

En silencio Michael los vio, acabando una bolsa tras otra, no esperaba que sus semblantes cambiaran tan solo por alimentarse una vez pero sí creía que la sangre tendría cierto tipo de beneficios, en el momento lo único en que podía pensar era en cuan desnutridos estaban, era impactante, y eso que como médico él había visto cosas peores. Pero su shock no terminó allí, después de varios minutos y cuando ya no quedaban bolsas de sangre vio a los lycans aproximarse al cuerpo caído y tras mirar hacia él a ver si los detenían y él no haciéndolo prosiguieron a continuar su festín. Eso fue demasiado para su gusto pero aun así no se interpuso, tan solo se alejó del lugar lo suficiente como para no ser testigo de la barbaridad que hacían. Esto no era algo nuevo para él pues muy al tanto había estado en el den de Lucian que había estado a punto de ser canibalizado antes de que Selene llegara a su rescate. Y por mucho que él hubiera visto en todo este tiempo y aprendido aun era impactante escuchar huesos ser rotos y el sonido de líquido ser sorbido entre rugidos bajos.

No regresó hasta el lugar y tan solo esperó a que estos cuatro lycans se volvieran a unir con él, cuando lo hicieron casi media hora después los vio atollados de sangre y aun temblando como antes.

"Eres el híbrido…." Fernand le dijo aproximándose. "Algunos de nosotros nunca creímos en tu existencia…."

Les asintió, "¿Saben lo que está sucediendo allá arriba?"

"¿Una nueva purga? Humanos han estado bajando hasta acá tras años de no hacerlo. Los lycans que quedamos nos hemos dispersado…."

Michael de nuevo estudio sus alrededores, "¿Saben lo que ha estado pasando en la ultima semana en el mundo de los humanos?" obtuvo negaciones, "Hace doce años durante la primera purga fui capturado por un grupo llamado ANTIGEN." Empezó por decir y de allí continuó sin dejar detalle de lado de todo lo que había ocurrido con la compañía y lo que actualmente estaba ocurriendo, para cuando acabó vio que como él los lycans tenían aún mas preguntas, pero él no había venido a solucionar esas dudas a las que él tampoco les conocía respuestas, fue directo al punto. "Necesito ayuda para buscar aquellos lycans de ANTIGEN que aun siguen en la ciudad."

"¿Por qué nosotros?" Uno de ellos preguntó demasiado agitado, ayudar al híbrido sería una tontería, era mejor continuar pasando desapercibidos que regresar a la superficie.

Aquella era una pregunta valida, _¿Por qué no tenía otra opción?_ Después de Viktor, Marcus y William, Selene y él se habían aliado no dejando a nadie mas entrar a jugar con ellos, no que otras personas se les hubieran acercado. No recordaba nunca haberle pedido ayuda a un lycan, pero sí recordaba a un par de ellos acercándosele con proposiciones, unos sabiendo quien era, otros no, su respuesta había sido la misma, una negativa. Había hecho a un lado la raza que ahora mismo venía a buscar por permanecer al lado de _ella._ "Los que quedamos necesitamos unirnos. Los humanos tarde o temprano nos encontraran, es solo cuestión de estar listos y contar con un buen número."

"Es demasiado peligroso."

"Sí, pero quedarse acá abajo tampoco es vida. Las autoridades ya están buscando en las alcantarillas y ANTIGEN los hizo a un lado todos estos años yo-"

"No juegues esa carta." El segundo lycan que se había negado a transformarse le dijo, colocándose en pie. "No nos ofrezcas ayuda tan solo porque tu enemigo tampoco lo hizo." Podía ser el híbrido pero él mismo podía ver que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, al menos no mucha, "Ellos no nos ofrecieron su ayuda porque nos escondimos bien."

"Y ustedes no la aceptaron porque no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía_." ¿Qué lycan en su pleno estado mental hubiera rechazado la propuesta de ANTIGEN? Muy pocos._ En fin, Michael no pensaba justificarse ante estos lycans o prometerles que en la superficie estarían mejor y que podrían escapar del epicentro del caos, iba a hablar con la verdad, "Necesito ayuda para ver que era lo que los lycans de ANTIGEN tramaban, porque sea lo que sea eso no nos conviene a ninguno de nosotros. Sólo pienso que es mejor que demos con esa información primero que los humanos."

"Esto tiene pinta de venganza personal _que no nos conviene a nosotros_." Fernand le respondió.

"Suficiente venganza para mi es saber que todo esto les explotó en la cara a esos lycans." Suficiente de explicaciones, él no había venido con esperanzas de que los lycans lo acogieran con brazos abiertos, había venido con una propuesta de unión y ya la había dado, ellos verían si la aceptaban o no, "Piensen en lo que les dije, volveré a este mismo lugar mañana." Y con eso se marchó. En cuanto volvió a la superficie vio que la ciudad se encontraba mas congestionada de lo normal, en especial un domingo, y en cuanto mas caminaba más notaba la falta de bloqueos, las sirenas sonando en todas las direcciones le decía que algo iba mal o que su plan había surgido efecto, no tuvo que caminar mucho para darse cuenta que era lo segundo. Michael no regresó al mendigo motel, ahora prácticamente con la ciudad libre se decidió por hacer inteligencia y tratar de rastrear lycans de ANTIGEN aunque eso sería difícil por eso necesitaba a los de los alcantarillas, recorrerían mas terreno en menos tiempo. Al día siguiente y como lo había prometido regresó a las alcantarillas, encontrándose que solo dos lycans de los que había visto el día anterior habían decidido ayudarlo, _podía ser peor,_ se había recordado. De nuevo repartió la sangre, que de hecho era la última que le quedaba, y aparte de darle de beber a estos lycans también se las inyectó a ver si de repente se mejoraban más rápido de esta forma, no llevaba mas de dos horas en el lugar cuando escuchó pasos pesados que se aproximaban, otros tres lycans diferentes a los del día anterior que se le unían, al parecer los primeros habían repartido su palabra. "No tengo mas sangre." Les dijo a estos lycans quienes miraban las bolsas vacías que sus compañeros ya habían acabado.

"Jan." Uno de ellos dijo tras volver a su forma humana y presentándose. "Ya tuvimos sangre suficiente por el día de hoy."

"¿Como?" les preguntó manteniendo su terreno.

"Humanos que nos cazan." Le respondió. "Si quieren una puta guerra una puta guerra les daremos." No hacía ni doce horas su grupo de ocho lycans había sido atacado por seis humanos que seguramente aspiraban a encontrarse con un grupo reducido.

Michael apretó sus mandíbulas no estando muy a gusto con lo que escuchaba, y sin quererlo recordando a Selene y una conversación similar que habían tenido justo días antes de que la primera purga empezara.

Al ver el silencio desaprobatorio del híbrido Jan continuó, "Hemos decidido aplastar todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino. Ya fue suficiente de huir. _Ya no más._"

Esto no era lo que Michael había deseado, de alguna forma había querido tener a su disposición estos lycans, eso era evidente en el momento algo que no podría tener, les sacudió la cabeza, "Yo quiero a ANTIGEN, ustedes quieren a los humanos."

"Error," le respondió, "ANTIGEN fue quien empezó la purga, quienes trajeron la atención de los humanos hacia nosotros. Los deseamos a ellos también. Tan solo estamos dejando en claro que destruiremos cualquier obstáculo que encontremos en el camino. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

De hecho ANTIGEN probablemente no había sido quien empezó la purga, quienes empezaron la purga fueron los gobiernos, en aquel entonces ANTIGEN tan solo había sido la compañía que administraba los tests, pero Michael no iba a sacar de su equivocación a este lycan. "Bien." Le contestó, luego miró a los cinco personajes, era obvio que no se podrían quedar en los túneles como también era obvio que necesitaban retomar sus fuerzas antes de siquiera pensar hacerle frente a un enemigo. "Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir por unos días." Obviamente no los iba a llevar al motel en el que él se estaba quedando, esto tan solo levantaría sospechas. Y no por primera vez se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error, pero de confiar en desconocidos era de lo que se trataba esta situación. _O mejor dicho, este mundo._

Varios días tuvieron que pasar para Michael notar que los lycans se colocaban en mejor forma, pero él no estuvo de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo y dado que necesitaban provisiones se pasó una gran parte del tiempo saqueando clínicas, los lycans permanecían prácticamente solos y aunque esto le generaba desconfianza decidió dejarlo pasar y pensar lo mejor de ellos. Todos se estaban quedando en una fábrica abandonada de la que le había hablado uno de los adictos del motel, un lugar donde adictos iban a buscar resguardo pero hasta el momento humanos no se habían aparecido hasta allí, el tipo de humanos que le temían a lo que pasaba en las calles. Para ser sincero la situación se estaba empezando a tornar frustrante, aparte de ayudar a esos lycans no estaba haciendo nada mas de provecho y muy bien sabía que en cuanto mas se demorara en encontrar algo mas frías las pistas se iban a colocar. Él había sido un doctor que había prometido cuidar al prójimo, y lo menos que le interesaba era cuidar a esos lycans. Para el tercer día había empezado a seguir un rastro que había escuchado en un noticiero, y sí, aquella podía ser una trampa pero era mejor no quedarse con la duda. Lamentablemente su plan había tenido un lado positivo y el otro negativo, el positivo era que las autoridades tenían tanto de ocuparse que él podía estar tranquilo haciendo de las suyas, el negativo era que otros humanos habían decidido tomarse la autoridad por la mano, y cada vez que él llegaba a una parte de la ciudad hacía rato los humanos también habían hecho lo mismo, seguramente espantando a sus victimas potenciales.

Poco sabía Michael que para el momento ya había llamado el tipo de atención indeseada.

_Selene, si ella estuviera aquí para ver esto, ¿qué opinaría de este tipo de alianza con estos lycans? ¿La haría sentir incomoda? ¿La aborrecería? ¿Pensaría mal de que él aún sintiera renuencias de acabar con la vida de humanos?_ Oscuridad que era interrumpida por las luces de la calle, ella, su piel, sus manos, labios y suspiros, él con su cara escondida contra su cuello mientras sudaban por el esfuerzo. _La última vez que habían estado juntos,_ tan solo recordarlo era una puñalada a su corazón. Su cercanía era tan solo lo que añoraba en ese momento, tenerla presente bajo un mismo techo era suficiente para calmarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Porque tenerla cerca era saber que ella estaba bien, no era tan solo algo menos de que dejar de preocuparse; era la razón mas importante. Ella no era la clase de mujer que prometía que las cosas saldrían bien o que levantaban el animo, todo lo contrario, era realista hasta la médula. Recordaba sus ojos azul eléctrico volviendo al color café mientras le mantenía la mirada,_ la preocupación regresando._ La fue a besar y ella lo esquivó, para ahora obvio que habían cosas mas importantes por tratar, '¿Hace alguna diferencia que los que nos ataquen sean humanos?' ella le había preguntado de la nada, o tal vez no de la nada, su mente aun estaba en lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos. Para ese momento llevaba cuatro años adaptándose a su nuevo cambio pero que ella le preguntara aquello era dejarle ver que muy poco había cambiado en él, él aun tenía consciencia. Michael exhaló, removiendo el brazo de alrededor de su cintura en cuanto la vio que se iba mover, ella prontamente sentándose en el borde de la cama, después de unos segundos mirando hacia él nuevamente, 'Lo que están haciendo es por voluntad propia, Michael. No nos están buscando por obligación sino por gusto. Y son soldados, saben que vienen a matarnos o a morir.' En ese momento la purga había empezado y ellos por suerte no habían sido encontrados _aún, _los registros puerta a puerta se estaban dando y solo era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a ellos o que los encontraran en un bloqueo al tratar de dejar la ciudad. 'No me voy a dejar matar por no enfrentarlos si eso es lo que estás pensando.' Le respondió con un toque de rencor mientras se sentaba a su lado, a veces sentía que Selene olvidaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos y volvía a pensar en él como el humano indefenso que había conocido por primera vez. Ahora no era indefenso, solo había una línea moral que lo detenía. 'Bien.' Le respondió colocándose en pie y yendo hasta el baño, 'Por mi parte todos los que se atraviesen en mi camino morirán.' Añadió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. 'Lo sé.' Michael le contestó quedándose donde estaba y pensando en la situación, minutos pasaron antes de que ella regresara envuelta en una toalla y su cabello goteando hasta el piso mientras se le pegaba a la piel, 'Tenemos que dejar la ciudad. Tengo una idea.' Le dijo, Selene asintiéndole dispuesta a escuchar su plan. Por más que no quisiera acabar con un humano que tan solo cumplía con su trabajo y que era el hijo, el esposo o el padre de alguien era peor pensar que por su incapacidad podía perder a Selene. Por ella él haría lo que fuese y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Molestia, frustración, peleas, gritos, reclamos, también habían hecho parte de su relación, pero como todo en esta vida lo que recordaba era lo mejor. Sonrió, la mirada de puro enojo hacia él viniendo a su mente, _incluso extrañaba aquello. _Le gustaba la relación con Selene, era una de calma donde aunque nada estuviera dicho, _todo se sabía. _Se pelearían pero aquel no era nada mas que un momento que dejarían atrás, a ninguno de los dos pasándole por la mente los 'hasta aquí llegamos.' O 'Se acabó.' Él sabía…Selene estaba con él para la larga. Podría haber comenzado de una forma de aventura y encaprichamiento pero ambos se enfocaron en que las cosas progresaran. Selene había crecido de una forma diferente y mas adelantada a la que él había crecido, en estos tiempos era aceptable ser un treintañero y ser inmaduro. Selene tan solo le fruncía el ceño y se quedaba mirándolo fijamente cuando se comportaba o decía algo que no se había visto venir de él. A ella a veces le agradaba, lo había podido ver. Su cercanía nuevamente, su mirada atenta, se concentró en ese sentimiento, un roce suave de sus labios, ella colocando su mano sobre su brazo y jugando ausentemente con sus vellos, la forma en que le hablaba mirándolo a los ojos, el latido apurado de su corazón cuando él le hacía una caricia que no se esperaba…Ni siquiera su sangre tenía una reacción tan inmediata para él como cuando ella le daba _esa_ mirada. Sus labios nuevamente, susurrando contra los suyos un 'yo también' ante sus palabras de cariño, muy pocas veces ella repitiéndolas y cuando lo hacía… La forma tan inocua en que le había declarado su amor, ella no había dicho las dos palabras por supuesto, tan solo le había dicho que era el único hombre al que había amado… ¿y se había esperado aquello? Por supuesto que no, ella tenía seiscientos años y seis siglos_ eran _seis siglos. Minutos después con ella haciendo como si nada él tan solo declaró que le había subido el ego al escuchar aquello. Ellos habían emprendido juntos una aventura después de Marcus y William y Michael en las primeras semanas no había sabido como estaba en cuanto a ella, solo lo vino a ver semanas después cuando notó que ella, la soldado empedernida, parecían gustarle sus atenciones.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, cinco lycans como él tratando de descansar en la oscuridad y eso no era suficiente para él, prefería perderse en sus recuerdos, sentimientos y sensaciones. Besos, picos cariñosos antes de una despedida, rozamiento prolongado de labios, besos largos, profundos y húmedos que dan paso a un fuego en sus entrañas. _Calma._ Los dos desnudos en una cama y enredados amorosamente. Caricias, tacto, sabor, cariño, sonrisas, pasión, amor.

_¿Seguiría Selene pensando en él tras doce años? _Y con esa pregunta se acomodó contra una pared tratando de no pensar más en ella. _¿De que le servía pensar en los si y en los que hubiera pasado?_ Prefería pensar en el futuro así le doliera incluso hacerla a un lado en su mente. Tan solo pensar en ella era traer recuerdos tristes…..No saber que le había pasado era atormentarse. Y tan solo saber que estaba bien era algo que pedía, que sería suficiente para hacer que su mente dejara de tramar los mas horribles finales que ella pudo haber encontrado. Y no era justo, no era justo para Selene quien había pasado por _tanto._ Ella más que nadie se merecía algo bueno en la vida pero la vida le daba lo contrario. Traiciones, batallas, sangre y carne de sus enemigos. Temor, llanto, miedo, necesidad. _Te quiero, la recordaba diciendo unas cuantas veces, siempre la misma mirada de melancolía en sus ojos._ E hizo a un lado lo que había pensado hacía unos segundos, no iba a dejar de pensar en ella, iba a hacer lo contrario, se tenía que aferrar a algo y Selene siempre había sido ese algo.

De nuevo miró a su alrededor sintiendo ansiedad. Uno de los lycans levantando la cabeza lo dejó dudando por un segundo pero para el siguiente se dio cuenta que este también notaba que algo andaba mal, de repente algo había cambiado pero no sabía qué, su instinto por otro lado lo hizo actuar. Con su pie le pegó en la pantorrilla al lycan de al lado, este prontamente sentándose y frunciéndole el ceño. Michael le hizo una señal hacia fuera. Uno a uno los lycans se colocaron en pie pues nada bueno podía ocurrir a continuación. Jan dio un paso hacia delante y Michael lo detuvo, la razón le decía que no debía de hacer un espaviento, primero tenían que medir como estaba la situación y saber con certeza que esos que se acercaban eran enemigos. El techo era alto y la única luz que entraba era esa de la luna, y de repente vio movimiento a su derecha sobre uno de los ventanales, la luz de una linterna, luego la cantidad de luces aumentó.

"Hemos sido encontrados." Fernand susurró y Michael le asintió.

"Síganme." Michael les dijo guiándolos hacia la parte de atrás de la fábrica, donde escombros abandonados les podían ofrecer protección si una granada era detonada en el centro del lugar. Por supuesto, estos también les podría ocasionar heridas de mayor gravedad, pero en el momento tenía que trabajar con lo que podía, y nada mas fue pensar eso para que una idea se le ocurriera, mirando hacia arriba vio vigas, vigas que recorrían todo el lugar, sin dar instrucciones brincó hacia una, quedándose a medio camino pero asiéndose de uno de los muros y continuando ascendiendo, los demás lycans haciendo lo mismo y repartiéndose por todo el lugar. Esto Michael sabía solo funcionaría si los de afuera no tenían cámaras térmicas, mirando hacia fuera vio que habían mas de treinta hombres armados. "Dejemos que entren." Michael les susurró con el corazón en la garganta, uno a uno vio a los lycans cambiando a sus formas mas ferales, él hizo lo mismo tan solo para incrementar sus chances. Menos de un minuto después varios vidrios se rompieron y Michael vio tres cilindros volar hacia el interior de la fábrica, lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, sabiendo lo que era él miró hacia atrás, las granadas explotando al hacer visible una luz potente, luz que normalmente cegaba a todo el que la viera directamente. Para un inmortal y a la distancia que ellos estaban el efecto no duró ni tres segundos. Los soldados prontamente entrando, los láseres de las armas barriendo el lugar entero. Un rugido se hizo escuchar, y sin colocarse de acuerdo todos atacaron al unísono descendiendo, mientras se movía Michael lo único que podía escuchar era su propio corazón, rugidos, gritos y disparos. Sus manos trabajando rápidamente, atravesando cuerpos y desgarrando piel, tres humanos enfrente de él se dieron la vuelta y trataron de escapar pero de repente un lycan apareció delante de ellos, volviéndolos pedazos en segundos, sintió un dolor en su cuello y se giró para ver a alguien disparándole, la sangre deslizándose por su espalda, otro disparo, esta vez en su pecho y se movió rápidamente sabiendo que si no lo hacía el próximo sería en su cabeza. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y pronto los sonidos de disparos se detuvieron, tan solo quedaron esos sonidos de dolor y gorgojeos de sangre al ser extraída. Todos los lycans estaban sosteniendo cuerpos hacia si mientras se alimentaban, Michael escuchó un quejido y caminó hacia este, viendo a un humano atrincherado contra una pared, mirándolo con miedo. Lentamente Michael se le aproximó volviendo a su forma humana, "¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?" le preguntó, pero el hombre tan solo lo miró y luego detrás de él, el horror al ver lo que los lycans estaban haciendo, "_¡Te estoy hablando!_" le gritó para que le volviera a colocar atención, "¿Quién te envío?" El hombre volvió a mirarlo y temblando levantó un arma, solo que no la apuntó hacía él sino hacia si mismo. Esta vez fue Michael quien sintió horror al ver al hombre sin duda alguna dispararse en la cabeza, prefiriendo la muerte en su propia mano que recibir la que los lycans les habían dado a sus camaradas. Pasando saliva en ese momento se le hizo audible la voz de un radio que llevaba rato preguntando a los soldados antidisturbios como les estaba yendo. "Tenemos que irnos," Michael les dijo a los lycans girándose, la cantidad de cuerpos presentes siendo algo impresionante para él, mas que todo por la forma en como unos de estos cuerpos estaban desmembrados. _¿Cuántos de esos había matado él?_ Se preguntó, que no bebiera de los caídos no lo hacía mejor que los lycans con él, y contando notó que faltaban dos. Prontamente vio sus cuerpos tirados. Balas de plata habían traspasado sus cráneos. Inmediatamente recordó las que él tenía y prosiguió a extraerlas.

.

.

.

Sebastian se encontraba en ese momento en la sala adyacente a la sala de tiro en la que había sido una de las casas de seguridad de los vampiros, acababa de llegar y venía directo a atender sus asuntos, "Hay algo en lo que vine a pensar tan solo hace un rato….." le dijo a Selene quien le asintió para que continuara, "Los tres lycans que los atacaron siguiéndolos por las calles de la ciudad…..ellos no los siguieron el camino entero, ¿así que como hicieron para llegar hasta la represa en la que los vampiros se estaban escondiendo?" Rastrearlos en la ciudad era relativamente fácil, pero en carreteras no habían cámaras de seguridad.

Aquella era una buena pregunta y Selene sabía para done iba Sebastian, "Eve no tiene algún sistema de rastreo en ella. Muy bien recuerdo a uno de los científicos diciendo que me dejaran ir, que yo los llevaría hasta ella."

Sebastian le asintió, "Traje algo conmigo solo por si lo deseas probar." Le dijo abriendo el maletín y mostrándole un detector de metales, y claro, chips rastreadores en estos tiempos eran tan pequeños que serían casi imposibles de encontrar con este tipo de equipos pero mas valía estar seguro. Selene tan solo le frunció el ceño pero aparte de eso no respondió así que él lo dejó por el momento. Del mismo maletín sacó un folder, "Hay un grupo de humanos de alto perfil que salían en un informe del doctor Lane, las autoridades los han hecho ir hasta la comisaría por sus presuntas relaciones con los lycans."

Sabía aquello, lo había visto en las noticias dos días atrás, los siete humanos habían estado a punto de ser linchados por otro grupo que los había estado siguiendo por días, su única escapatoria fue llamar a la policía, _ridículo y patético. _"Los interrogadores humanos tan solo están demostrando ser bastantes mediocres en cuanto a este asunto." Al parecer los aliados de ANTIGEN no habían hablado mucho. Que la encerraran en una habitación con ellos y estos cantarían en dos minutos.

Sebastian sabía exactamente lo que Selene estaba pensando, "Aunque el mundo entero pida sus cabezas hay cosas que el gobierno no hará."

Selene le fue a contestar pero en ese momento una de las alarmas se encendió, colocándose en pie fue hasta el computador a un par de metros y encendiendo la pantalla vio a David por fin haciendo presencia. Cuando se giró de nuevo vio a Sebastian también colocándose en pie y con sus dedos señalándole el folder sobre la mesa, "¿Qué hay ahí?" preguntó para nada extrañada con el afán del detective, tenía una vida a la que regresar. Una doble vida que vivir, trabando para el gobierno y al mismo tiempo dándoles información a ellos.

"Información de un grupo de lycans que están siendo difíciles de cazar." Le contó. "Lo traje a ver si tu a diferencias de las autoridades puede hacerse cargo."

Selene inmediatamente se lanzó por el sobre. Extrema violencia, un incidente con las autoridades casi una semana atrás cuando mataron a casi treinta agentes. Un conteo de diez cabezas presuntamente involucrando lycans de ANTIGEN así como los de las alcantarillas… Miró al detective, _¿Por qué y apenas le traía está información?_ Se preguntó, y luego se decidió por creer lo mejor, que era algo confidencial que no se había hecho público hasta hace unos días. El detective hasta el momento había demostrado ser leal y de confianza, no quería empezar a desconfiar de él solo porque estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar de casi todo el mundo. Selene continuó leyendo la descripción de cómo habían dejado el lugar en el que habían sido encontrados los lycans, las heridas que habían ejercido en sus enemigos y como habían prácticamente desaparecido después de esto solo para asomar la cabeza de vez en cuando, "¿Alguna otra casualidad humana?" preguntó, pues para ella parecía que los lycans tan solo habían hecho lo necesario por defenderse. Cosa que ella misma haría.

"Por el caos que hay en la ciudad es muy difícil de decir." Era imposible señalar a alguien y echarle la culpa cuando más de un décimo de la población había decidido levantarse en armas.

"Estoy segura que un ataque lycan es difícil de pasar por alto."

Aquello era verdad pero no era a lo que se refería, "Los desaparecidos para el momento se asumen propasan la centena. No hay mucho que investigar en cuanto al asunto en realidad."

Esta situación no era desconocida para ella, había vivido guerras humanas antes, sabía lo que sucedía en una guerra, también sabía como cuidarse, la búsqueda de respuestas por el otro lado parecía siempre tornarse más difícil en cuanto el tiempo pasaba y sí, deseaba venganza pero por el momento y mientras encontraba a Michael también deseaba anonimato, para ella, su hija y los vampiros a quienes se creían extintos. "Veré lo que puedo hacer." Le dijo al hombre, él le había prestado favores más de una vez, ella tenía que empezar a hacer lo mismo. Lo miró a los ojos, "¿Alguna noticia que pueda involucrar a Michael?" aquella era la misma pregunta que nunca faltaba en sus reuniones.

Él ni siquiera había escrito aquel nombre en el sistema de la comisaría tan solo para no levantar inquietudes indeseadas, "Hasta ahora nada." Si continuaba en la ciudad estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo de mantenerse escondido, "Aunque se han reportado robos de inventario de sangre en algunos hospitales no te sabría decir si es él o algunos humanos que han estado utilizando las bolsas en las alcantarillas como cebo." Una vez mas Selene pareció desanimada por aquello, "Y en cuanto a mis superiores haber escuchado algo de los lycans de ANTIGEN a estos hasta ahora no se les ha dado el privilegio de hablar….." Llenarlos de plata era la orden.

"¿Y que han dicho los científicos humanos?" estos a diferencia de los humanos de alto rango en el informe de Lane podía que tuvieran mayor información al haber estado untándose las manos en el asunto.

Para ahora muy al tanto estaba que Selene había asesinado a uno de esos científicos tras ir hasta su casa a prestarle una visita, ella misma lo había admitido, "Se están apegando a la historia de la vacuna y de la cura…para ser sincero no creo que Lane les contara lo que estaban haciendo. Tan solo parece haber llenado uno que otro hoyo aquí y allá y haber hecho el trabajo sucio él mismo."

_Entonces esos humanos eran bastante estúpidos,_ pensó sintiendo frustración, _y tampoco eran inocentes_. Habían utilizado una niña para sus fines y su mera humanidad no los hacía mejores que los lycans.

Ese fue el momento en que David ingresó en la sala de vigilancia tras haber escuchado voces, primero había creído que eran Selene e Eve pero luego aquellas voces habían cobrado mas fuerza y asumió que Selene ya había encontrado al híbrido. La verdad fue una sorpresa encontrarse al detective pues no se había imaginado que Selene le daría las direcciones de donde se estaba quedando, _a decir verdad aquello le molestó._ Era una autoridad después de todo y aunque Selene le había dicho que confiara en él, no lo podía hacer después de ver como los humanos trataron a su raza hacía una década atrás.

Sólo por la mirada de precaución que el vampiro le dio Sebastian supo que no era enteramente de su agrado, lo vio dejando una maleta en el piso, "¿Cómo está la seguridad en las carreteras?" su pregunta era mitad por curiosidad, mitad por ser amistoso con alguien que podía destruirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….lo cual le trajo algo mas a la mente.

"Me tomó cuatro días un viaje que solo toma ocho horas. Diría que bastante bien." Su respuesta obviamente iba llena de molestia, _estaba cansado, é_l por su parte no había apreciado nada dicha seguridad.

"Tu visita sí tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba." Selene le dijo a David como saludo y notando la tensión entre los dos hombres. También queriéndolo hacer hablar pues ni siquiera le había comunicado por teléfono como le había estado yendo en estos últimos días.

"La comunidad todavía se está organizando, era difícil llegar y pedirles que se detuvieran tan solo para que escucharan tu proposición." Él había sido su vocero. Por un segundo lo dudó pero al siguiente abrió un refrigerador en búsqueda de una bolsa de sangre, _estaba famélico,_ "Evidentemente ningún vampiro está contento con las andanzas de los lycans de ANTIGEN." Dijo volviendo a la mesa, notando como el humano se incomodaba al verlo tomar un sorbo de su alimento, "Las comunidades mas cercanas están entablando conversaciones tras años de no hacerlo."

_Por supuesto algunas cosas se mantenían,_ los vampiros en peligro se habían dividido y lo mas probable era que para protegerse a sí mismos se hubieran colocado de acuerdo de solo hacer contacto en situaciones críticas, así como nunca revelarían la posición de la comunidad a esos que no vivieran en ella, era lo inteligente por hacer por si uno de los covens era atacado sus victimas no dirían bajo dolor donde estaba el siguiente, _no lo sabrían._ "¿Se van a reunir sus representantes?" ese era el paso a seguir, si iban a formar un plan iban a aprovechar ahora en que la atención estaba centrada en los lycans.

Le asintió tomando otro par de sorbos de su sangre, no muy bien sabiendo que tanta información revelar con el detective presente. Y al notar al detective también notaba la ausencia de Eve, la ultima vez que la había visto madre e hija habían estado pegadas como uña y mugre, todo a causa de la hija, obviamente. Su ausencia en verdad hacía preguntarle si ya había desistido en querer enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido o estaba sucediendo.

Al notar a David ausente Selene decidió proseguir, "¿Tu padre aún piensa quedarse con los brazos cruzados?"

Una reunión interesante esa que había tenido con su padre, una reunión que no había salido bien pero que tampoco había sido un fiasco….. "No, piensa que los vampiros tienen que recobrar lo que una vez fueron pero apegándose a lo que _son…._él no aprecia lo que puede conllevar tu propuesta." Como era de esperarse su padre se había dado cuenta lo que acarreaba que Selene entrenara vampiros, lo que estos de repente querrían al buscar su ayuda; que ella les diera una ventaja al transformarlos en algo más. Crear una nueva rama entre los vampiros no era algo ideal, y él podía ver porqué.

El hombre no apreciaba su propuesta potencial pero debía de estar contento de tener a su hijo de vuelta; _aquello era hipócrita y algo de que esperarse,_ "¿Hablaste con alguien mas que no fuera tu padre?"

"Por supuesto," le contestó, "Cuando me devolviste la vida habían unos cuantos vampiros alrededor, ellos se hicieron cargo de esparcir el rumor y para cuando volví me encontré a unos cuantos compañeros que pelearon y sobrevivieron el ataque de los lycans. Ellos quieren participar." Vio a Selene asintiendo, "También me comuniqué con unos miembros de otras comunidades y dejé las semillas sembradas…" pausó mirando de reojo a Sebastian, _¿Qué tanto sabía él de lo que estaban hablando? ¿Qué tanto sabría de Selene? ¿Toda esta charla estaría teniendo sentido para él? _"Para una gran cantidad de vampiros en especial aquellos que una vez tuvieron una posición establecida aún eres persona no grata. Y dadas las reuniones que se llevarán a cabo creo que es indispensable que tomes esa oportunidad para tratar de convencer personalmente a algunos vampiros que están interesados pero que aún tienen dudas. Tenemos una oportunidad, aunque una no muy grande."

Selene respiró profundamente, había tenido tiempo para pensar lo que había hablado con David la primera noche y para ahora ya estaban surgiendo dudas en cuanto a ello. Así como los lycans ella no sería mucho mejor que ellos si trataba de brindarles una ventaja a los vampiros, además había tanto por considerar, ¿qué si todo esto se le devolvía así como se le había devuelto a Marcus cuando buscó la ayuda de Viktor y lo transformó?…..y en vez de contar con el ejercito de Viktor a su disposición se encontró que este ejercito aun le era leal a su líder y él era un poco mas que un cero a la izquierda. ¿Que si estos vampiros se descarriaban? Ella no estaría dispuesta a asumir la culpa por otros. Tener dos diferentes clases de vampiros haría que personas como Thomas les dieran la espalda y no los consideraran más como de su raza, y eso era en parte verdad…. _¿Ella como líder?_ Una cosa era liderar un puñado de traficantes de muerte en una misión, otra era estar al mando de una comunidad propia. Y una comunidad propia acarreaba políticas e incluso burocracia, ella era buena rompiendo reglas y sobre burocracia muy poco conocía. "No puedo dejar la ciudad en este momento." Aquella era una excusa que iba en ambos sentidos.

"Eso ya lo había visto venir." Le respondió no por primera vez preguntándose por cuanto tiempo estaría sentada esperando que el híbrido apareciera. La mirada que ella le devolvió lo hizo tensarse por unos cuantos segundos. "Si me hubieras acompañado hasta donde mi padre estoy seguro que mas de cinco vampiros se hubieran apuntado a tu plan."

A diferencia de ella David parecía demasiado entusiasta en cuanto a este asunto, parecía no dudarlo, "¿En verdad crees que el plan original es una buena idea?" ¿Acaso tan solo miraba el lado positivo y optimista y dejaba a un lado la parte negativa?

"¿Estás teniendo dudas ahora?" aquello sería el colmo, hacerlo dejar la ciudad, colocar su vida en peligro, darle esperanza a unos cuantos….._¿todo para nada?_

"Solo en cuanto a la parte de la transformación, no en cuanto al entrenamiento…Admiro a todos esos vampiros que desean apegarse a lo que son." Hablaba con el mas profundo respeto y sinceridad, "Y no puedo dejar de sentir que aquello de la transformación es cometer un error."

"Espérate," dijo Sebastian por fin comprendiendo de lo que iba todo esto, ¿Selene pensaba otorgarle a los vampiros el don de caminar bajo la luz del sol? Ella deseaba darles una ventaja para volver al mundo de los humanos, ningún test de luz UV sería valido para ellos así como ninguno de plata. Serían verdaderos humanos, solo que mejorados. "Eso no es algo bueno por hacer."

Inmediatamente David volteó a mirar a Sebastian, queriéndole decir que no se metiera en ello pero esto tan solo sería traer problemas así que ignoró su protesta, "Me transformaste a mí." Gente como él eran a la clase que iban ha convertir, no a cualquier vampiro. Y aunque deseaba creer que Selene le había dado una segunda oportunidad porque creía en él también en su mente quedaba que había sido por darle una cachetada a su padre, él le entregaba su hija a sus enemigos, y ella en cambio le devolvía la vida a su hijo. _Después de todo Selene no era conocida por sus increíbles actos de bondad._

Una vez mas Selene decidió no discutir aquello, "Creo que por ahora debemos aferrarnos a un entrenamiento. Eliminar la propuesta de una transformación hasta que sea necesario o hasta que contemos con vampiros leales." No dudaba de que los que acogerían su propuesta serían los vampiros mas jóvenes e inexperimentados mezclados con un par de aquellos que llevaban siglos viviendo sin mover siquiera un dedo…..ella ni siquiera hipotéticamente podía confiar en esos desconocidos.

"Quieres gente de confianza…" Por supuesto, él también había pensado en aquello pero se había dejado llevar por la emoción de devolver a su lugar a los vampiros. Saber que contaban con una ventaja era lo que pensaba los haría luchar con mas fuerza y pasión…Selene estaba pensando mas allá que él.

"Por supuesto." El tiempo tan solo dictaría como salían las cosas. "Quieres que visite las comunidades mientras sus representantes se reúnen en otro lado…Ir tras las espaldas de los líderes no es mi forma de tratar las cosas." Eso era un declaración, "Y creo que una vez que se difunda la palabra de lo que tratamos de hacer mas vampiros se nos unirán. Por ahora tan solo quiero saber cual es el próximo paso a seguir de tu padre y demás aliados."

"Por eso es necesario que vayas a la reunión." Selene no iría, si algo lo enviaría a él, su aparente chivo expiatorio. Y aunque no le agradaba mucho ver como Selene daba un paso atrás también tenía que aceptar que era una buena manera de cuidarse las espaldas de no ser traicionados, por él –mientras les enseñara a protegerse y cuidarse– todo estaba bien, "Tres traficantes de muerte de otra comunidad dieron la cara cuando se dieron cuenta que aceptabas entrenarnos. Quieren unirse al grupo."

_Eso era buena noticia,_ pensó con ironía. Cuando David le había dicho que los traficantes de muerte eran algo del pasado ella no se había imaginado que estuvieran todos muertos, se había imaginado que como sus compañeros habían decidido esconder la cabeza en un hueco así esto no fuera su forma de actuar, "¿Sabes sus nombres?"

"Sólo hablé con uno, se identificó como Nikolai, no dijo los otros dos nombres. ¿Lo conoces?"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, había escuchado de un Nikolai antes pero nunca lo había conocido, "Averigua quienes son los otros dos." Si era considerada una traidora y persona no grata entre burócratas y mandamases lo más probable era que sus excompañeros traficantes tuvieran mucho más contra ella. _No podía confiarse, rencor era algo que el tiempo no disipaba _y ahora con la ayuda que quería prestar sería percibida también como una oportunista.

Sebastian de nuevo miró a Selene, los traficantes de muerte habían sido las fuerzas más letales de los vampiros cuando se dio la purga. Habían historias de como estos habían destruido fuerzas especiales enteras tratando de proteger a sus contrapartes. Recordaba hacía mucho tiempo a un general suyo colocando esas fuerzas como ejemplo en una lectura, un verdadero ejercito….pero que al final había perdido. Si estos traficantes de muerte eran como Selene, –a quien había visto entrar a un edificio sola y destruir todo a su alrededor– entonces se vería mas problemas venir. Para ahora estaba seguro de que no era un mito de que las autoridades se habían visto obligadas a cambiar sus ataques terrestres a ataques aéreos solo porque diferentes puñados de traficantes de muerte continuaban acabando con todos sus soldados una vez que estos colocaban pie en una de sus instalaciones. ¿Y todo esto donde lo dejaba a él? Que él estuviera con Selene no quería decir que le agradara ver como compañeros suyos eran destruidos como si no fueran nada, a decir verdad esto ya le estaba empezando a molestar. Entendía que era una situación de 'ellos o yo' pero aun así…

Selene escuchó pasos a lo lejos que se acercaban y asumió que era Eve, "¿Donde y cuando se llevará a cabo la reunión?"

"Hay una casa segura cerca de la comunidad de Zorana, allí será la reunión, y será en una semana y media."

Selene le asintió, en cinco días habría luna llena y era obvio que los vampiros iban a evadir esto, también era obvio que el sólo viaje duraría mas de tres días_. Aún tenía tiempo para decidirse si asistir o no._ Este viaje sería peligroso y no quería arriesgarse a llevar a Eve, tampoco quería marcharse, sentía que marcharse así fuera por unos cuantos días sería mostrar que empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a Michael. "Lo voy a pensar."

Él no colocaba mucha esperanza en aquello, "Si no vas entonces yo lo haré. En su defecto uno de los hombres de mi padre se decidió a unirse a nosotros. Él me estará informando de lo que se hable por si no logramos llegar a tiempo."

Sus propias acciones eran inaceptables, si en verdad quería ayudar a los vampiros debía de colocarse en movimiento y ser parte activa de dichas reuniones, en vez de eso se estaba cruzando de brazos. "¿Qué tiene planeado tu padre por el momento?" le volvió a preguntar, por lo que David le había dado a entender en esta conversación el hombre había vuelto a ser del tipo de armas tomar.

En ese momento Sebastian vio a Eve entrar en la habitación, arma en una mano como si esto fuera natural, fue impactante la verdad pues era una niña después de todo. Ella lo saludó mientras se acercaba y después la vio sonriéndole educadamente a David. David le devolvió el saludo, notando que Selene ya había empezado un entrenamiento… Una vez mas no supo que tanto decir en presencia del humano, "Se quiere por el momento recobrar las influencias que se solían tener en el mundo de los humanos, como las Industrias Ziodex y demás compañías que fueron arrebatadas una vez que se dieron cuenta de nuestra existencia. También-"

"Los humanos van a estar alerta a ello." Selene le respondió de reojo viendo a Eve sentándose a un par de metros de ellos, podía que pareciera aburrida y ausente mientras revisaba la pistola y miraba el piso pero Selene sabía muy bien que estaba colocando atención. "Lo van a estar esperando."

"Los nuevos propietarios tal vez, pero no el resto de humanos comunes. Estos nunca se dieron cuenta de la forma activa en que nosotros hacíamos parte de su mundo." Miró a Sebastian, "¿Cierto?"

"A penas me estoy enterando." Le dijo, haciéndole una seña para que continuara.

_Sí, él no iba a continuar,_ miró a Selene quien obviamente aun esperaba que le dijera como estaban pensando los vampiros actuar para tomar de nuevo el control. "Para eso también va a ser la reunión."

_Ella aún lo estaba pensando._

El teléfono de Sebastian timbró en ese momento, al contestar le pedían que regresara a la comisaría. Miró de nuevo el folder que le iba a dejar a Selene, había estado a punto de marcharse para cuando David había regresado y con tanta plática entre ellos había olvidado hacer mención a algo importante, se colocó en pie y sacó el detector de métales dejándolo sobre la mesa, "Hoy se va a llevar a cabo una limpieza en un edificio del centro. Puede o no puede que hayan lycans de ANTIGEN dentro. Mi consejo; no te acerques. El ejército irá con todo y ya está preparado un sistema de contención. Cien hombres han sido llamados aparte del grupo antidisturbios. Tu no puedes con cien hombres."

Aquello llamó la atención de Selene. No era estúpida, una cosa era atrapar a un enemigo por su cuenta y la otra era arriesgarse por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura.

David se acabó de tomar su sangre, "En el camino estuve monitoreando los canales de la policía, los disturbios en el sur de la ciudad….¿no crees que son sospechosos?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Se ha investigado y se sabe que no son lycans, son tan solo un grupo de humanos haciendo de las suyas mientras aterrorizan a los vecinos."

Selene le asintió mientras se colocaba en pie, "Gracias por haber venido."

Sebastian se despidió y después siguió a Selene mientras era guiado por ella hacia afuera, "Bien, pues no creo que le caiga bien a tu amigo." Le dijo haciendo practica banal.

Selene tan solo continuó su camino, "Hablaré con él. Tu has sido de mas ayuda de lo que me pude imaginar en un principio." Se detuvo ante las gradas, desde aquí podía continuar solo.

"Te llamo en un par de días…"

.

.

.

"¿Qué es esto?" Eve le preguntó a David acercándose hasta la mesa.

_Él también tenía una pregunta similar, _"Es un detector de metales." Por qué tenían uno no lo sabía. De nuevo miró a Eve, viéndola colocar el arma sobre la mesa, "¿Como han ido las cosas en mi ausencia?" le preguntó tratando de ser amistoso, bastante era obvio que esta niña necesitaba un cambio de ambiente de ese que probablemente había tenido en ANTIGEN.

"Bien." Le contestó, notándolo no tan serio como cuando se conocieron. "No hemos tenido problemas con los humanos de afuera y ANTIGEN parece no estar buscándome más."

Le asintió, "¿Y tu padre, alguna noticia de él?"

"No, nada aún." Le respondió para prontamente continuar, "¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste al parqueadero de ANTIGEN?" David le asintió, "¿Por qué esos…vigilantes que te atacaron no se transformaron?"

Aquello había sido contar con suerte, "He estado pensando en ello también," le admitió, "y creo que fue porque eran recién convertidos. Los recién convertidos no pueden transformarse a voluntad, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, no lo recordaba porque no lo sabía, Selene le había explicado muchas cosas pero era obvio que no todas, y ella no quería molestarla preguntando más _de todo_ lo que ya le había preguntado. "¿Transformar a voluntad?"

Irónico que esa conversación también llevaba a una que necesitaba tener con Selene, le explicó a Eve lo que se refería.

Le asintió, "Pero los mataste…..sin saber si eran humanos o lycans…¿no es eso-"

Viendo que la niña parecía tener un problema moral con esto ultimo decidió interrumpirla, "Ellos venían a matarnos así que no había mucho mas por hacer que defendernos." Pasó saliva, "No dudes en tus instintos Eve, cuando sientas que debes resistirte a tus enemigos hazlo, no importa si son o no humanos. Los humanos creen que somos bestias sin control y muchos de ellos ni siquiera nos darán una oportunidad, así que no lo hagas tú tampoco."

Selene entró en la sala, había escuchado lo que David había dicho y no lo apreciaba. Directamente caminó hacia la mesa levantando el detector de metales, luego de encenderlo lo colocó sobre la pistola y este inmediatamente se activó, sin explicar lo que quería hacer se dirigió hacia Eve, ella retrocediendo unos pasos, "No va a doler." Le explicó.

Selene se le aproximó nuevamente, "¿Por qué?" le preguntó siguiendo el aparato con la mirada mientras Selene lo movía alrededor de ella.

"Quería ver algo." Le dijo en cuanto acabó, dejando nuevamente el detector sobre la mesa. "Sebastian dijo que tal vez podías tener un chip rastreador y tan solo quería estar segura."

_¿Chip rastreador? _ Iba a preguntar que era aquello cuando David la interrumpió, "Quiero averiguar que está sucediendo en la parte sur de la ciudad." Le dijo a Selene, la historia de Sebastian no lo convencía enteramente.

"Y yo quiero ir al centro de la ciudad, tal vez podamos extraer uno que otro lycan antes de que sean asesinados…" miró su reloj, "Tenemos cinco horas antes de que el ejercito se empiece a preparar."

David le asintió, si no encontraban nada que era lo mas probable, después podrían ir hacia el sur, "¿Si quiera sabes en que edificio se encuentran?" preguntó, sentándose y abriendo un mapa de la ciudad que había permanecido doblado sobre la mesa.

Eve vio a Selene inclinándose sobre el mapa, _¿Acaso la dejarían acá sola? Sebastian había dicho que era peligroso…. _"¿Me vas a llevar contigo?" le preguntó a Selene, dando varios pasos hasta ella, no quería quedarse acá sin saber como las cosas estaban yendo, _¿Qué si Selene necesitaba ayuda?_

Culpa inmediatamente recorrió a Selene, "Harás lo que te diga, ¿entendido?" Eve asintió, "Y no te separarás de mi."

Confundido David volvió a ver a Eve asintiendo. Hacía casi tres semanas Selene lo había tenido de niñera mientras la ayudaba a proteger a su hija, ¿ahora de la nada esto? ¿De que se había perdido todo este tiempo?

Selene vio que Eve se fue a sentar en la mesa y la detuvo, "No, ve y descansa. Te necesitamos en todo tu estado."

Eve le frunció el ceño, "No estarás pensando marcharte sin mi, ¿cierto?"

_No, no la iba a dejar sola, eso era peor que llevarla con ella_. "Te prometo que vendrás conmigo."

Eve le mantuvo la mirada, sabiendo que ahora definitivamente sí la llevaría con ella. La palabra de Selene ahora sabía valía mucho._ Todo._ Le asintió, tras mirarla por última vez se dispuso a dejar la sala. Necesitaba descansar.

Selene siguió a su hija con la mirada, esperando a que desapareciera por completo y no volteó de nuevo hasta David hasta que no escuchó una puerta ser abierta y luego cerrada. Sentía culpa por llevarla con ella, no solo estaría colocando a su hija en peligro sino que también la estaría utilizando, "No sé de que parte del centro de la ciudad Sebastian se estaba refiriendo…..Lo único que tu y yo podemos hacer es reducir el área gracias a las noticias," pasó saliva, "Eve debe de venir con nosotros, una vez en el área ella como lycan podrá sentirlos, incluso con mayor facilidad si hay bastantes de estos."

Las cejas de David subieron inmediatamente, Selene esquivándole la mirada, _¿Estaba dispuesta a utilizar a su hija solo por conseguir un par de respuestas escuetas? _No se atrevió a juzgarla, al menos no en voz alta. _Pobre niña._ Y él que había estado pensando en como traer lo que iba traer a cuestión frente a Selene, una Selene que había parecido bastante protectora con su hija, "En cinco días es luna llena. Eve es lycan." Para su confusión vio que Selene se preocupó antes sus palabras, _¿Qué era esto? ¿Pensaba utilizar descaradamente a su hija pero de todas formas se preocupaba? ¿Era eso posible?_

"Lo sé." Le contestó, aquello era algo que había estado temiendo. "Tenemos que encontrar una instalación subterránea para esos días."

Él ya tenía una en mente pero sospechaba que a Selene no le iba a gustar, "¿La luna llena afectaba a su padre?" se decidió a preguntar para estar al tanto de lo que le esperaba.

Selene le asintió, "Aparte de ataques de ansiedad la luna no parecía tener mucho sobre él." Respiró profundo, "La cuestión es que Eve obviamente estuvo medicada todos estos años para contrarrestar sus poderes. No sabemos como ella va a reaccionar." Incluso por su mente había estado inyectarla con una enzima si era necesario…Pero mientras no fuera necesario iba a confiar en ella. Aunque en esas circunstancias era difícil confiar en una persona que era más fuerte que ellos dos juntos y que no tenía un sentimiento de empatía hacia los humanos como su padre. De hecho eso era algo de lo que quería hablar con Eve pero hasta el momento no había podido, ni siquiera sabía como comenzar. El desastre que Marcus había querido crear con William le venía en mente a Selene. Ellos no habían apreciado la humanidad, necesitaba que Eve aprendiera tanto lo malo como lo bueno de este mundo, llenarla de veneno contra los humanos no iba a servir así las palabras de hacía minutos de David tuvieran razón. "Que sea la ultima vez que te escuche metiéndole ideas a Eve en la cabeza en cuanto a los humanos." Le advirtió. Pero aquello era hipócrita, _¿no la estaba colocando ella también contra los lycans? _

Tenía que haber un balance en algún punto, si Michael estuviera aquí él ya lo hubiera encontrado.

.

.

.

Huir era lo primordial en el momento. De lo que se trataba últimamente la situación. Sintió una ráfaga de viento y supo que había esquivado un disparo por centímetros. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a sus dos compañeros siguiéndolo, dejando atrás a los soldados que habían impedido que se acercaran a un lycan de ANTIGEN, ahora ese lycan debía de estar muerto, así como lo estarían ellos si no escapan o atacaban. Atacar sería perder el tiempo, habían demasiados soldados y estos se pondrían a la par con ellos, una muerte casi segura. Cogiendo mayor velocidad Michael brincó sobre los tejados aterrizando con dificultad sobre uno de la esquina siguiente, sus compañeros igual y de esa forma utilizando sus velocidades corrieron por más de diez minutos. Luego cuando fue prudente tan solo bajaron en una calle confundiéndose con la multitud. Confundiéndose mas no mezclándose, el sudor bajando por sus cuerpos atrayendo demasiadas miradas, su aun nerviosismo presente,_ habían estado cerca._ Cerca de agarrar al lycan y cerca de que los agarraran a ellos. Respirando profundo y secándose el sudor de la cara Michael entró en un callejón. "Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos." Le dijo a Jan y a Fernand. Debían de atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad para volver al lugar en que se habían estado escondiendo por la última semana.

"Robemos un carro." Jan dijo al ver lo que Michael tenía en mente.

Le sacudió la cabeza volviendo a ascender a un edificio de residencias. Este lo suficientemente alto como para dejarle ver policías a su alrededor. No cabía duda que ahora los soldados se estarían movilizando para encontrarlos. Ellos estaban desarmados y la mejor ventaja era mantener la distancia.

Jan, Fernand y Michael se separaron en cuanto llegaron a la cima, cada uno tomando direcciones diferentes y midiendo el peligro, "Creo que debemos separarnos," dijo Jan, "Estarán buscando tres lycans y no uno."

Fernand le asintió aunque si se encontraban con un reten el híbrido era el que menos llevaba las de perder, la plata no los afectaba como a ellos. "¿Si volvemos por las alcantarillas?" esto parecía mas seguro. Las tinieblas siendo de ayuda.

En ese momento Michael se encontraba mirando en dos direcciones simultáneamente, una calle se encontraba en aquel momento llena, el otro era el callejón vacío.

A unos dos kilómetros Jan vio un fuego que estaba consumiendo un par de edificios, "Los protestantes están en esa dirección, una vez que lleguemos hasta ellos estaremos seguros."

Michael caminó hasta donde Jan y pudo ver que tenía razón, le dio una palmada en la espalda colocándose de acuerdo con él. Estaba a punto de descender cuando una sensación de amenaza le llegó, la misma sensación que siempre lo invadía cuando se encontraba con un lycan. Miró hacia su derecha, tres personas haciendo su camino entre las tinieblas del callejón, un hombre y dos mujeres. Inmediatamente la figura de la tercera mujer le llamó la atención haciéndolo olvidar el sentimiento de amenaza, _¿Selene?_ Pensó, su corazón apurándose aún más de lo que lo había hecho cuando fue encontrado por los soldados humanos. _No, no podía ser Selene. _No había ni siquiera reaccionado ante su shock cuando vio a la segunda mujer deteniéndose y tras unos segundos girándose y buscando en la oscuridad hacia donde él estaba. _¡Era una niña!_ Definitivamente no la clase de persona con la que Selene andaría, _la mujer de abajo_ _no era nadie, _se dijo a si mismo el shock prontamente dando paso a decepción. Teniendo cuidado de no ser notado volvió a la oscuridad y hacia sus acompañantes que lo estaban esperando. En cuanto empujó a Jan del hombro para que lo siguiera lo escuchó rugir bajamente mientras mantenía la mirada hacia abajo y a unos sesenta metros de distancia donde estaban los tres humanos. En ese mismo segundo al escucharlo comprendió lo que sucedía, ni siquiera había hecho el movimiento de girarse nuevamente hacia el vacío para cuando escuchó la voz de Selene gritando su nombre desesperadamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve caminaba apurada siguiéndoles el paso a David y a Selene, la multitud de gente a veces haciéndola detener y ver que sus acompañantes continuaban el camino, para la tercera ocasión Selene pareció cansarse porque tan solo la tomó del brazo y se aseguró de colocarla por en frente de ella para que no se quedara atrás, su brazo sueltamente alrededor de su cintura. A su vez no dijo nada mientras estudiaba los alrededores pero no podía ver mas que cientos de cuerpos que caminaban apurados, a la distancia patrullas de policía cuyas sirenas parecían aumentar el volumen, y mientras mas se acercaban mas notaba a Selene alargando el paso.

David vio un callejón a un par de metros y llamando a Selene se lo mostró, los tres prontamente cruzando la acera e introduciéndose en este sin llamar mucho la atención. Habían llegado tarde al centro de la ciudad y no habían podido pasar más allá de una barricada. Por horas habían caminado alrededor de esta haciendo vigilancia pero a lo último Selene había decidido desistir. Los humanos protestantes también haciendo la situación difícil, la vigilancia había sido máxima. Aquellas sirenas le parecían interesantes, _¿Si no los estaban siguiendo a ellos entonces a quien? _

Eve para el momento sabía que no debía de preguntar nada, tan solo cooperar con lo que le pedían, o en su caso con lo que le daban a entender, estaban huyendo. Ahora de nuevo caminando al lado de Selene podía ver que tenía una pistola escondida en la cintura de sus pantalones y David un cuchillo dentro de su gabardina y de vez en cuando los podía ver acercando sus manos a estos como si estos les brindara seguridad….y suponía que lo hacía. Y de repente y cuando menos se lo esperó sobresalto la recorrió, la sensación de mirar a través de los ojos de otro le llegó de golpe no dejándola reaccionar enteramente, su paso se detuvo lentamente cuando empezó a reconocer que se estaba viendo a si misma desde la perspectiva de alguien que estaba situado por encima de un edificio. Selene estaba a su derecha y David a su izquierda, ella podía ver sus espaldas y mientras se giró se pudo ver a sí misma a una gran distancia, "Está cerca," dijo subiendo la voz tal vez un poco mas de lo necesario, la visión dejándola un segundo después justo para ver a Selene deteniéndose inmediatamente y dándose media vuelta, "Nos está viendo…"

La mente de Selene se encontraba más en la clase de seres que estaría persiguiendo la policía que ni siquiera notó cuando Eve se empezó a quedar atrás, solo lo vino a notar casi tres metros después y ahí fue cuando la escuchó hablar con voz insegura, aquellas palabras inmediatamente acelerado su corazón. Mirando a su alrededor no podía reconocer nada mas que los edificios oscuros en frente y alrededor de ella, una que ora ventana encendida y el cielo totalmente oscuro, "¿Donde? Desde que dirección?" Se escuchó a si misma preguntar con pánico, _estaba cerca. _Lo más cerca que habían estado en tres semanas.

Para ese momento la visión ya se había terminado así que no sabía si Michael continuaba cerca, pero él se había sobresaltado al reconocer a Selene y por eso ella había tenido aquella visión, si él estaba buscando a Selene entonces no se marcharía tan solo porque sí, "Por ahí," contestó señalando con su mano y no había siquiera acabado de decirlo cuando Selene ya estaba dando ordenes de nuevo.

"Quédate con ella." Le pidió a David, ahora estando segura de porque la policía se había alborotado de un momento a otro, sin mas salió corriendo en la dirección en que Eve le había dicho, _¿estaría herido?_ _¿En su apuro por dejar a los humanos atrás también la dejaría a ella atrás?_ "_¡MICHAEL!_"

Eve mantuvo su posición viendo a Selene desaparecer alrededor de una esquina pero después de un par de segundos miró a David y salió corriendo hacia su madre.

Escuchando su nombre Michael volvió hacia el borde de la edificación, viendo ahora sí a Selene correr hacia donde él se encontraba. Sin pensarlo hizo de su parte y saltó los siete u ocho pisos que lo separaban del piso, lo único que lo detuvo para ir a reunirse con ella fueron los milisegundos que le tomó estabilizarse a sí mismo. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia ella la vio que se había detenido, el mundo alrededor suyo perdió sentido por un momento, caminando rápido, no corriendo Michael se acercó, el corazón latiendo velozmente en su pecho…. _Doce años, ¿Dónde había estado ella esos doce años?_ ¿Lo habría creído muerto? Ahora sí todas sus preguntas tendrían respuesta. Se detuvo enfrente de ella. _Selene parecía bastante sorprendida de verlo._

Eve vio al hombre deteniéndose justo en frente de Selene, preocupación rondando su rostro, "¿Es él?" le preguntó a David quien para ahora se encontraba a su lado. Y en ese momento _él,_ Michael, dejó de mirar a Selene para mirarla a ella con ceño fruncido y curiosidad, la había escuchado, había escuchado su murmullo cuando había más de media cuadra entre ellos. Manteniéndole la mirada por un segundo su corazón se apuró, pero casi inmediatamente algo le hizo cambiar el foco de su atención, dos sombras de repente cayendo pesadamente desde el tejado. Una mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor de su antebrazo,_ David._

Selene vio detrás de Michael dos hombres que se acercaban hacia ella, uno con caras de pocos amigos que prontamente le rugió dejándole así ver sus sospechas, sin pensarlo su mano se dirigió directamente a su arma, esto tan solo incitando al lycan. Viendo lo que sucedía y recordando a Jan rugiendo porque había sentido a un vampiro cerca Michael lo miró sobre el hombro "Ella está conmigo." Él no les había hablado de Selene a los lycans, un par de ellos habían preguntado si era verdad que había tenido una relación con la traficante de muerte que mató a Viktor y él tan solo había asentido sin decir una palabra, no explicándose. _Fantástico, _pensó con ironía mirando de nuevo hacia los dos personajes que esperaban a Selene, ella había acudido a los vampiros así como él había acudido a los lycans, ¿ahora qué?

"_Ella no está con nosotros._" Jan le contestó no quitándole el ojo de encima a la vampira.

Michael estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de repente recordó que minutos atrás habían estado siguiéndolos, y lo recordó porque empezó a sentir que ya no se encontraban solos, "Necesitamos irnos, nos estaban siguiendo."

Disparos en su dirección fue lo único que tuvo sentido en el caos que surgió, Selene vio a un lycan transformándose y atacar a dos soldados, Michael desapareciendo con el otro, fue a seguirlo pero en esas recordó a Eve y se giró para verla correr en dirección contraria volteando en una esquina, David llamando su nombre mientras corría detrás de ella, _mierda, _pensó, el pecho cerrándosele, y en vez de perseguir a Michael salió tras su hija.

David supo lo que Eve quería hacer cuando vio que le estaban dando la vuelta al edificio, quería acorralar a los soldados que quedarían entre ella y Selene y el híbrido. La siguió, de debajo de su gabardina David sacó un lazo pues prefería mantener la distancia con esos humanos que llevaban lanzallamas.

Michael soltó el cuerpo que había cogido como chaleco antibalas y lo lanzó encima de los tres soldados que trataban de atacarlo, no sin antes quitarle el arma que traía. Con furia ciega abrió fuego contra esos que quedaban, un rugido lo hizo mirar hacia Fernand viendo a un soldado con obvio miedo mantenerlo alejado de él al usar un lanza fuegos como escudo, sin pensarlo disparó contra este, su traje de protección no siendo de uso en las uniones que dejaba descubiertas, casco, chaleco antibalas, y su cuello desprotegido. Miró hacia atrás esperando ver a Selene también peleando pero no encontró nada, se volvió a girar al escuchar gritos para ver al hombre que andaba con Selene con un lazo y con este desmembrando a varios soldados, estos gritando en el piso mas preocupados en su dolor que en atacarlos. En un segundo cayó en cuenta que un soldado lo tenía a punto de mira para ver de repente a ese soldado ser disparado incontablemente en la cabeza, Selene prontamente apareciendo. Sombras en los tejados lo hicieron actuar y tras unos segundos se encontraba en estos, atacando a esos que pensaban matarlos manteniendo su distancia.

Eve vio a un soldado apuntándole a Selene y sin pensarlo tomó el cuchillo que David le había dado y se lo lanzó, el hombre dio dos pasos hacia delante y después cayó al piso mientras se giraba hacia ella, apuntándole, vio un borrón y después el arma cayendo al piso junto con la mano que la había estado sosteniendo. El látigo de David. Selene la hacía estado entrenando y le había dicho que no siempre el enfrentamiento mas directo y de cuerpo a cuerpo era el mejor, se lanzó por el arma que era enorme y no del tipo que ella había utilizado, se encontraba abriendo la mano del hombre para liberarla cuando sintió que un ventarrón la pasó por encima, mirando hacia delante vio a Selene coger a otro soldado del cuello y aventarlo hacia el piso mientras ambos caían, si el ahorcamiento no lo mató su cerebro estrellándose contra el pavimento sí lo hizo. El golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte que Eve sintió la vibración del suelo.

Selene vio a Eve colocándose en pie mientras se empezaba a transformar, sin decirle nada la apoyó bruscamente contra una pared, "Para ellos no eres mas que una niña. _Vete._" Le ordenó. _Tenía que volver a su forma humana y huir. Ella ya le había hablado de que hacer cuando le diera este tipo de orden en una situación comprometedora. _

_¿Que? _Pensó, tratando de reponerse nuevamente pero Selene la volvió a empujar contra la pared. Sin saberlo ese trato brusco haciéndola volver a su forma humana nuevamente.

"Están llamando refuerzos." David les dijo devolviéndose a buscarlas.

Selene no le hizo caso a la mirada de enojo que Eve le dio, "Devuélvanse a la casa de seguridad."

"No, no me voy a-" se cayó en cuanto Selene le arrebató el arma.

_Aquello no se iba a discutir,_ Selene sintió a David enojándose a su lado, obviamente por colocarlo nuevamente de niñera pero en el momento aquello no le interesó, le dio una de sus berettas recién cargadas a Eve –un arma mucho mas fácil de conciliar– y revisó que el Norinco QBZ-97B que Eve había tomado tuviera suficiente munición, "Estaré con ustedes pronto."

"Pero-" iba a empezar a quejarse nuevamente pero Selene la volteó a mirar, la cogió de la muñeca y de nuevo fuertemente le colocó en la palma de la mano un magazine, dándole a entender que no iba a tolerar que la desobedeciera. "Váyanse."

Eve sintió a David tomándola fuertemente del brazo y arrastrándola con él, mirando hacia atrás vio a Selene brincando hacia el edificio, ascendiéndolo. Segundos después comprendiendo porque la había empujado en un principio contra la pared y porque David la arrastraba apoyándola contra la misma, el mismo tejado del edificio les proveía protección al los soldados no poder verlos mientras se mantuvieran cerca de dicha pared. Gritos la hicieron mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, al menos cinco cuerpos en el aire que se reventaron una vez estrellarse contra el piso. "No nos vamos a ir." Le dijo a David, zafándose de él en cuanto rodearon nuevamente el edificio.

No le presó demasiada atención, "Buscaré un carro."

Selene continuó atacando al puñado de soldados que quedaba en el tejado, soldados que no tenían idea en que dirección disparar, si a ella, a Michael en el edificio de enfrente o al lycan en el piso que protegido por el techo lo único que hacía era acabar con cuanto soldado se le acercara lo suficiente. Ella por su parte tan solo se dispuso a deshacerse de estos lo más pronto posible, podía escuchar gritos, pero estos no venían solamente de los soldados mientras acababan con ellos sino de los habitantes de los edificios al escuchar el alboroto de afuera. Dos vibraciones la hicieron girarse a mirar en la dirección en que las sintió y vio a Michael aproximándose a ella, uno de sus compañeros siguiéndolo. "¿El otro lycan?" preguntó, no que le preocupara, tan solo lo deseaba lejos de Eve.

Apurarse era lo que necesitaban, Michael aun podía sentir a uno que otro soldado entre las sombras, escondiéndose o esperando a hacer su movimiento no lo sabía, "Muerto." Le respondió y sin esperar la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar mientras la empujaba para que volvieran a correr.

"Hay una casa de seguridad cerca," Selene dijo cuando de repente volvió a escuchar disparos venir justo detrás de ella. _No habían terminado. _

David se encontraba dentro de un carro tratando de encenderlo pero no teniendo mucho éxito por el afán en el que se encontraba, también porque no podía de dejar de mirar hacia Eve, esperando a que ella de un momento a otro lo hiciera de nuevo a un lado y saliera a buscar pelea con los humanos. _Eso ahora sería un mayor error,_ por la radio podía escuchar a la policía enviando refuerzos, _refuerzos que no les tomaría ni tres minutos en llegar,_ cuando por fin tuvo suerte y el carro se encendió tocó la bocina, apurando así a Eve.

Tres cuerpos habían sido aventados al vacío hacía unos segundos y en el momento había silencio, tenía ganas de romper las ordenes de Selene y estaba estudiando como saltar y llegar a la cima del edificio así como esta lo había hecho cuando otras tres figuras cayeron justo enfrente de ella, unas mas pesadas que las otras.

"Vamos," Selene le dijo a Eve tomándola del antebrazo y haciéndola girar hacia el carro, abriéndole la puerta trasera y empujándola, los otros dos hombre siguiéndola, Selene también entrando en un apuro solo que al lado de David, no se había acabado de sentar cuando las llantas del vehículo patinaron mientras este era acelerado.

Eve se giró para mirar hacia atrás, _¿Los habían matado a todos? _Se preguntó tomando su arma fuertemente, que no continuaran disparando en su dirección o los estuvieran siguiendo era buena indicación. Con su corazón aun latiendo fuertemente se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, notando dos cosas, Michael sentado _justo_ a su lado, y el hombre desnudo al lado de Michael. Apenándose miró delante de ella. Después de un par de segundos reconoció que como había ocurrido con Selene el hombre sentado a su lado no tenía ni idea quien era ella. Los pantalones y zapatos de Michael estaban embarrados y ensangrentados, estaba bañado en sangre y sudor, no traía la camisa ni la chaqueta que le había visto antes, lo escuchó decir una grosería por lo bajo y notó que su mano derecha estaba sangrando fuertemente. Miró hacia Selene, queriendo saber si ella también estaba herida y pudo ver un pequeño hoyo en su blusa justo sobre su hombro y otro en su pierna pero ella no decía nada, preocupada se inclinó hacia ella apoyándose contra el asiento, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó ojeando la herida, la tela oscura de su blusa ahora con el reflejo de las luces tornándose húmeda.

Selene dejó de mirar por el espejo retrovisor y le asintió, _le dolía, pero en minutos estaría bien._ Vio a Eve asintiendo y acomodándose de nuevo así que tomó la oportunidad de recargar su arma para mantenerla lista, contra que objetivo no estaba segura; si los humanos o el lycan que venía con ellos. Que estuviera sentado _justo_ detrás de ella tampoco la calmaba. Sabía que tenía que estar pendiente a cualquier amenaza pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos buscaron nuevamente a Michael por el espejo retrovisor, _¡era él!_ Tan solo ese pensamiento le brindaba cierta calma. _Todo estaría bien…al menos por esa noche._ Ellos se harían cargo de ello así tuvieran que acabar con todo el que se les cruzara en el camino. Y de repente Michael levantó la cara e hizo contacto visual con ella por dicho espejo. _¿Qué tan ridículo era que su instinto fuera alargar el brazo y acariciar el espejo?_

"¿Estás bien?" Eve le preguntó a Michael al verlo esconder su mano entre sus rodillas mientras hacía presión, el suelo manchándose de sangre.

"No es nada." Le respondió dejando de mirar a Selene y encarando a la niña que le preguntaba por su salud. _Dolía como un demonio._ Había querido evitar que un humano le disparara a Selene en la nuca y sin tener tiempo y sin pensarlo mucho había colocado su mano enfrente de la boca del arma mientras trataba de hacerlo cambiar de dirección. Y aquel incidente le había otorgado el único momento en que Selene lo había tocado, había sido el último de los soldados y ella se le había acercado tocándole la muñeca y haciéndole abrir la mano desfigurada, cerciorándose de que aun tenía dedos. _Era bueno que el arma hubiera sido una nueve milímetros o sino ni siquiera la mano le hubiera quedado._

Segundos atrás Michael no había perdido el intercambio entre la joven y Selene quien en verdad parecía preocupada por Selene. Tampoco perdía de vista al hombre que iba manejando, _¿Quiénes eran estos dos?_ Se preguntó pues se le hacía extraño que ella ahora anduviera en compañía de una niña… Y de nuevo la niña miró detrás de ellos, como si esperara ver aparecer a los humanos de nuevo. "Estamos a salvo por el momento…." Le dijo, también notando el arma en sus manos. _Siempre había una primera vez para todo,_ se dijo, _era evidente que la niña estaba adaptada a su medio. _Estarían a salvo mientras se alejaran del lugar y cambiaran de vehículo prontamente, las autoridades los estarían buscando pero no tenían que preocuparse solamente por ellos sino también por los civiles que se estaban aprovechando de la situación, creando problemas, saqueando negocios, haciendo manifestaciones. Y él, él había tomado ventaja de esto en los últimos días, huir había sido mas fácil que la ultima vez.

Pasando saliva Eve volvió a asentir, viendo como Selene giraba la cara un poco hacia ellos aunque no totalmente.

"Soy Michael," con su mano buena señaló hacia su compañero, "Él es Fernand." _¿Con la situación como había estado habrían los vampiros existentes perdonado a Selene?_ _¿Lo aceptarían a él?_ _¿Qué le hacía pensar que Selene daría la cara ante ellos por él? Habían pasado doce años y las cosas cambiaban. _

"….Soy Eve." Le respondió, Selene le había hablado poco sobre su padre, lo había descrito y le había dicho que era un buen hombre, también le había contado uno que otro aspecto de su vida, y una vez mas vio a Selene tensándose mientras se giraba hacia ellos un poco, _'será extraño decirle que tenemos una hija'_ Selene le había dicho cuando le había preguntado como le _dirían_ que era su hija. Ahora sabía que no era su lugar tener esa conversación con él. Selene sabría manejar mejor el asunto, hacerlo entender….o al menos eso esperaba.

David miró por el espejo retrovisor tras ver a Selene tensándose por el intercambio detrás de ella, "Yo soy David." Dijo entrometiéndose sabiendo que dicha intromisión sería apreciada por Selene, el híbrido tras mirarlo por unos cuantos segundos le asintió, como Eve David notó la herida que estaba dejando un charco de sangre debajo de él. En silencio condujo por minutos, decidiéndose a no ir hasta la misma casa segura en la que habían pasado los últimos días, decidiéndose por algo simple, un lugar donde el lycan que llevaban con ellos no pudiera encontrar armas fácilmente como lo haría en una casa de seguridad de los traficantes de muerte. Y le dejó saber aquello con una mirada a Selene cuando esta se giró y sin palabras le preguntó a donde se dirigían.

De nuevo Michael se fijó en el intercambio, y por eso una duda surgió, "Quiero sangre." Dijo de repente inclinándose hacia delante, no le hablaba ni a Selene ni a David, tan solo lo dijo.

Sin quitar su mano del volante con la otra David buscó una bolsa de sangre en una pequeña maleta que traían con ellos, luego le paso dicha bolsa al híbrido a quien lo vio inmediatamente perforarla con sus colmillos, tomando un par de sorbos y luego pasándole la mitad del contenido al tal Fernand.

Michael no se había estado alimentando óptimamente desde que salió de ANTIGEN y lo poco que había consumido lo había hecho sin ganas. Soldados humanos que lo habían atacado, perros callejeros…una que otra bolsa robada. Lo bueno era que como inmortal no se necesitaban grandes cantidades del preciado líquido para sobrevivir, y él había requerido un poco para acelerar su curación. Cuando Fernand acabó con la bolsa lo vio colocándola sobre su regazo, tirarla a la calle sería dejar un rastro a seguir. En ese momento también fue que notó que este estaba desnudo y que estaban en presencia de una niña. Aquello lo incomodó pero no quiso hacer un espaviento, sobre todo si ni siquiera la niña lo estaba haciendo. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó el hombro a Selene para llamar su atención, ella inmediatamente girando su rostro hacia él, "Me mantuvieron cautivo en las instalaciones de ANTIGEN por doce años." Empezó por decir. Privacidad, en el momento eso era lo que deseaba para tener la conversación que debían de tener pero encontró que no se podía esperar tanto para entablar una conversación con ella.

Selene le asintió, "Lo sé." Le dijo sin entrar mucho en detalles, al menos no quería hacerlo aún, quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran seguros, y solos.

Conociéndola como lo conocía reconoció su respuesta escueta, aun así continuó, "Después de que escapé del lugar regresé la misma noche." sospechaba que ella estaba atenta a las noticias y que por eso tal vez había regresado a Budapest, _si es que alguna vez se marchó._

"¿Fuiste tu quien filtró la verdad a los medios sobre la compañía?" preguntó no pudiendo apartar sus ojos de los de él.

"Sí." Inmediatamente vio una mirada de aprobación recorrerle el rostro.

Selene sintió el carro disminuyendo la velocidad y vio que se encontraban cerca de un lugar que había visitado hacía dos semanas. Fernand se bajó con los otros del carro, la multitud alborotada a unos metros no le agradó nada. En el aire cogió la gabardina que el vampiro se quitó y le aventó sin palabra alguna. Sí, desnudo llamaría mas la atención, _¿pero que en cuanto a Michael?_ Aquello fue solucionado prontamente, un carro parqueado a un lado, en el asiento de atrás parecía haber lo que era una mantilla. Sin palabra alguna Michael caminó hasta este y rompió el vidrio, las alarmas inmediatamente saltando. Para cuando regresó hasta donde sus acompañantes vio a Selene accionando las para ahora conocidas estrellas ninjas explosivas y aventando tres dentro del carro, una sobre donde él había estado sentado y donde había sangre. Rápidamente se alejaron y cuando salieron hasta donde la multitud se encontraba estas explotaron. Extrañamente en vez de esto causar pánico entre los humanos pareció exaltar a unos de estos que inmediatamente se dirigieron a donde había provenido el sonido. David miró una vez mas hacia atrás, habían tantos incendios provocados a su alrededor que nadie pensaría nada de este. El caos siendo el máximo, y por eso mismo todos ellos manteniéndose juntos mientras atravesaban la multitud alborotada, nadie fijándose mucho en ellos.

"Quédate cerca." Selene le dijo a Eve cuando la vio que empezaba a apurar el paso, ya sabía a donde se dirigían y parecía querer dirigir el rumbo. Eve le asintió notando que Michael miraba de una a la otra, luego sintió la mano de Selene posándose en su espalda y agarrándola del saco que llevaba mientras la obligaba a mermar su velocidad, como para asegurarse que no pudieran ser separadas accidentalmente.

David llegó hasta donde el híbrido, caminando a su lado, "Ahora que te hemos encontrado podemos proseguir a la próxima parte del plan."

Michael miró de reojo al hombre, _¿tenían un plan?_ _¿Un plan que lo involucraba a él?_ Se preguntó interesado, él por su parte ya también tenía uno, tan solo esperaba que este no fuera en contra del de Selene, pero viendo como ella ya estaba siendo ayudada por vampiros le decía que un problema surgiría. Caminaron por mas de cinco minutos, la multitud en vez de mermar aumentando, Michael vio que la gente estaba interesada saqueando cuanto negocio había, habían policías viendo pero no hacían nada por temor, el piso mojado y un tanque antidisturbios apagado le dejaban saber que la policía había tratado pero nada había servido. Los policías incluso armados y bien equipados para situaciones como esta se encontraban inmóviles aun cuando las bocinas del mismo tanque pedía que se detuvieran. Una bomba molotov pasó sobre su cabeza, esta dando sobre el escudo protector que los policías tenían y cayendo al piso, los policías inmediatamente retrocediendo rompiendo filas. La multitud gritando alborotada, uno de los policías se aproximó hacia el joven que la había tirado y le cayó a palos encima antes de tratar de arrastrarlo hasta donde sus compañeros pero la multitud no lo permitió. Michael volvió a colocar atención enfrente de sí, la multitud la dejaban atrás.

Un edificio de varias plantas en condiciones regulares, entrando Michael notó que el primer piso era una especie de taller mecánico, el segundo un almacén de archivos pues habían documentos por todos lados y el tercero al que se dirigieron parecía que una vez había sido un almacén de equipos para oficinas. En la oscuridad del lugar ellos hicieron su camino, Michael por primera vez tomando en cuenta la seguridad que este le proveería por unas cuantas horas, pero lo que mas le importaba en el momento era la conversación que se vendría con Selene, quería saber de su vida, de lo que le había ocurrido después del muelle.

Por delante de él caminaban Selene y Michael, los dos pareciendo apurar el paso para dejarlos atrás y David decidió hablar antes de que eso sucediera, "Selene tienes que llamar a Sebastian," le dijo antes de que se le fuera a olvidar hacerlo por irse a rencontrar con el híbrido.

"No hay nada que él pueda hacer para sacarnos de lo que sucedió hoy." le contestó deteniéndose y girándose hacia él, en todas situaciones siempre habían mirones y esta situación no sería diferente, los habitantes de aquellos edificios darían sus descripciones a las autoridades prontamente y el anonimato que había disfrutado en los últimos días se desvanecería.

David miró al híbrido, parado justo al lado de Selene, "En todo caso necesita saber lo que sucedió…prepararlo." le dijo.

Le sacudió la cabeza, colocarlo en evidencia era tan malo para él como lo era para ellos, además era prudente no estar llamándolo cada vez que ellos se involucraban en algo tan solo para no levantar sospechas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Selene miró a Michael y le señaló hacia una habitación.

Le asintió pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el lugar fue hasta donde Fernand quien se encontraba a unos metros detrás de los dos vampiros, miró a la niña, _si es que eran vampiros_. "Nos quedaremos aquí unas horas, ¿está bien?" le preguntó a su compañero.

A él no le gustaba esta idea, estar rodeado de vampiros era cometer un error pero mayor error sería volver a las calles para de repente encontrarse con las autoridades siguiéndole el paso. "Tan solo asegúrate que ellos no estén tratando nada."

"No están tratando nada," Michael le dijo con convicción.

David al ver a Selene señalándole al híbrido una habitación se giró hacia Eve, "¿Vienes conmigo?" le preguntó, pues era obvio que sus padres tendrían mucho de que hablar, y teniendo a un niño presente crearía cierta distracción entre ambos, además, al parecer el híbrido ni siquiera parecía sospechar quien era Eve.

"Yo, um….." Eve miró de David a Selene, quien le asintió levemente mientras se le acercaba.

"Ve con él. Yo vendré a buscarte en un rato, ¿está bien?" le preguntó, por primera vez cayendo en cuenta que Eve podía tomar este rencuentro como si a ella la colocaran en segundo plano después de Michael, lo que no sería así. Eve le asintió porque no tenía nada más por hacer. Selene miró de nuevo a David y después al lycan, "Sé cuidadoso."

"No te preocupes."

"No ataques sin ser provocado…." David le asintió nuevamente. "Si algo sucede ven a buscarme inmediatamente." Esta vez su comentario fue para Eve. Selene vio a Eve marchándose sin ánimos y mirando hacia atrás mientras se alejaba. Michael continuó hablando con el lycan por un par de momentos, dándole ordenes de no atacar y de descansar, al mismo tiempo diciéndole que ellos eran personas de confiar y que si quería ser útil podía vigilar no ser ir atacados de sorpresa. Segundos después el hombre se marchaba, "Por aquí," Selene le dijo a Michael abriendo la puerta de una sala aleatoria que había elegido.

En silencio Michael entró en la pequeña oficina y siguió hasta el fondo, derecho hasta un escritorio donde se sentó, cuando se giró vio a Selene cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quería privacidad, "¿Quién es David? ¿Quién es Sebastian?" le preguntó de frente. Y sí, habían pasado doce años, ella tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida era tan solo que para él ni siquiera hacía un mes que habían estado en aquel muelle, a punto de dejar el país, huyendo juntos. Pero a parte de su desconfianza tal vez infundada quedaba otra pregunta con implicaciones mas profundas, _¿Quién era la niña?_ Estaba apunto de hacer dicha pregunta pero ella lo interrumpió sin saberlo, haciéndolo olvidar la cuestión por unos minutos.

A Selene no le pasó desapercibido el tono de reclamo de Michael y tan solo le sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba, "No lo que te imaginas," se detuvo justo enfrente, sus manos yendo a parar una al hombro de él, la otra a su nuca, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo mientras le hablaba y le mantenía la mirada, "Para mí también han sido tres semanas." Le reveló lo que no había querido decirle en el carro.

_¿Qué?_ Se preguntó mientras su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia y le devolvía el abrazo que ella se acercaba a darle, siendo cuidadoso de no irse a lastimar la mano la cual ya no le dolía tanto. De inmediato un sentimiento de calma y comodidad embargándolo y al hacerlo mas fuerte la apretó hacia él dejándola saber que estaba contento de encontrarla, contento y confundido. Por unos segundos se decidió a aprovechar la caricia, cerrando los ojos apoyó su frente contra el cuello de ella, nada mas concentrándose en el sentimiento. _Ella estaba bien, de allí podría continuar no importaba qué._ Ahora sí podía hacer un plan a largo plazo, aunque pareciera que ella ya estaba trabajando en ello pero sacudió eso de su mente, por ahora lo que importaban eran ambos, no sus respectivas razas. "¿También te indujeron un coma?" Para el momento bastante obvio que seguían juntos y que todas las salidas factibles que había pensado de su historia no se acercaban a la realidad. De todo lo que se había imaginado nunca la pensó compartiendo el mismo destino que él había obtenido. Selene le asintió en sus brazos. Y aunque había deseado este contacto, saber que estaba viva, volver a encontrarla, tenerla cerca, también había deseado mas; escuchar su historia y ahora se encontraba mas intrigado que antes, así que le dio un par de segundos y luego levantó su cara para poder pedirle que le contara todo lo que le había sucedido pero todo pensamiento quedó olvidado. Sus ojos que parecían ejercer cierto magnetismo hacía él, su respiración cálida sobre su mejilla, el latido rápido de su corazón, sus ojos de nuevo y sus labios fueron lo único que se registró en su mente. La besó.

Selene le respondió el beso, un beso que empezó como un pico prolongado que era mas para calmar y confortar que para explorar. Un roce de labios prosiguió y luego ella presionó su labio inferior antes de separase. Se encontraba alejándose cuando lo sintió inclinándose sobre ella para no romper el contacto, incluso colocándose en pie para poder seguirla. Una sonrisa inmediatamente la dejó mientras continuaban con el roce suave de labios, la pesada barba de él incomodándole un poco pero no demasiado como para detener este acercamiento. Cuando fue evidente que ella no se iba a separar mas Michael retrocedió un paso trayéndola con él mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. Los brazos de ella encontrando acomodo alrededor de su cuello y los suyos aumentando la presión en su cintura.

El mundo podía esperar unos segundos.

No había espacio entre ellos ni siquiera cuando se separaban momentáneamente para mirar al otro, y volver a unirse. Después de unos instantes Michael se separó sonriéndole, "En un par de años ya nos habremos acostumbrado a esto." le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar.

Selene le subió las cejas, dudaba que se acostumbrarían a de un momento a otro separarse y creer al otro muerto o desaparecido...pero no pensó demasiado en ello, lo conocía bien, tanto como para poder discernir la preocupación en sus ojos aun cuando le estaba sonriendo, "¿Qué sucede?"

Preocupar a Selene no era algo que quería hacer ahora así que le sacudió la cabeza mientras le respondía con otro tema, "Aunque me negaba a creer que pudieras estar muerta la idea a veces cruzaba por mi mente….."

Esta vez fue ella que sonrió con ironía, "Para variar _yo_ creí que estabas muerto." Le contestó con tono de reproche para si misma mientras su mano iba a parar a su pecho desnudo.

"Lo siento." Con renuencia separó sus frentes, "Pudo ser peor." Había pensado demasiado en ello y ya quería dejar aquello detrás, "Al menos nos encontramos relativamente pronto." Necesitaban armar un mejor plan que tan solo volver a cualquier lugar en el que llegaron a estar, estuvo en el muelle, en la estación del metro, incluso regresó al edificio de la casa de seguridad al que ella lo había llevado la noche en que la conoció, ahora era una bodega. En fin, había ido a buscarla en la mayoría de lugares que habían visitado juntos. Respirando fuertemente la dejó ir y se alejó, comprendiendo Selene hizo lo mismo, "Ahora sí, cuéntame todo lo que te sucedió." Le dijo mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de dos asientos pero aparte de la mesa no había nada y Michael se acomodó mejor para darle un lugar a ella.

Selene se sentó a su lado, ambos girándose hacia el otro. Por supuesto había pensado antes como le contaría de Eve, solo que no había planeado una conversación. La mano de Michael se situó sobre su rodilla, manteniendo contacto con ella. No había otra forma que comenzar por el principio, "Te dispararon en el pecho y salté a rescatarte. Al parecer al mismo tiempo los soldados aventaron una bomba al agua y así fue como nos capturaron. Yo desperté hace tres semanas cuando Eve me liberó, pero en el momento creí que habías sido tu."

_Eve,_ Michael pasó saliva al verla buscar palabras, que Selene se quedara sin palaras generalmente no era algo bueno. Y él, él había estado colocando atención a la aparente bizarra forma en que Selene se comportaba con la niña, siguiéndola a ella en vez de a _él_ cuando el enfrentamiento con los humanos se había dado, la forma en que la muchacha parecía haberle tomado cierto cariño a Selene por la forma en que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, _la forma en que Selene siempre estaba pendiente de ella,_ no dejándola alejar mas de tres pasos de su lado…. "¿Quién es ciertamente Eve?" preguntó, para ahora ya sospechando. Selene e Eve eran sujeto número uno y dos, no respectivamente. Eve había sido la niña de la memoria que había tenido, la que habían estado hablando de diseccionar. Ella no era solamente un vampiro. Era lycan y por eso había sentido cierta sensación de advertencia cuando creyó haber confundido a Selene con una humana. _Dios, que solamente fuera aquello. _Para ahora Michael estaba empezando a sospechar lo peor, _y lo peor no era que fuera híbrida._ No sería normal de Selene apegarse a un infante, o siquiera darle explicaciones a no ser que fuera por una mayor razón que 'ella me rescató.'

Aunque si lo veía bien, así ella decía habían comenzado sus sentimientos por él.

Se remojó los labios viendo la mirada de Michael; él estaba uniendo los puntos y ella no iba a alargar este momento o darle vueltas al asunto, no era su forma de actuar, "Eve es nuestra hija." Como se lo había esperado él inmediatamente reaccionó tensándose. Tras unos segundos de verlo palidecer también empezó a ver sudor en su frente.

_¿Cómo era aquello posible?_ Se preguntó mientras sin saber tan solo se quedaba mirando al piso en shock, _era_ lo que estaba empezando a sospechar. Confusión y centenas de preguntas pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Todas esas preguntas enlazándose unas a otras y culminando varios segundos después en una sola pregunta de negación, _"¿Estás segura que es nuestra?"_ No era tan idiota como para preguntarle si estaba segura que era de _él_, aunque a decir verdad se había estado esperando mas un 'es mi hija' que el 'es nuestra hija' que le dio….. Quien sabía si esa clase de pensamiento basura venía de alguna clase de incertidumbre masculina que le había quedado de sus años como humano. Y así fuera un pensamiento bajo era uno valido desde el punto de vista de haber sido experimentados. Su azar en el momento era tanto que tan solo estaba buscando que las cosas tuvieran sentido olvidando que probablemente ella ya le había sacado aquel sentido a la situación. Michael se colocó en pie, "¿Estabas embarazada antes de que nos atraparan?" Ellos habían tenido esa plática antes, días después de haber asesinado a Marcus y a William, él recordándole que no se habían cuidado, ella tan solo diciéndole que era difícil concebir para un vampiro. Michael a su vez hablando como en la naturaleza que un híbrido tuviera descendencia era imposible. Aun quedando en duda donde quedaba el cambio que Alexander Corvinus le había provocado a ella. Y siendo irresponsables por parte y parte en momentos de debilidades posteriores no se cuidaron. Nunca sucediendo nada así que esto en su mente al menos siendo una confirmación de que no tenía de que preocuparse en cuanto a aquel asunto. Ahora que ella hubiera estado embarazada justo antes de que la atraparan era demasiada suerte para ANTIGEN. "¿Es ella un bebé probeta?"

Calmadamente vio a Michael tomar las noticias con….._inquietud. _No lo había esperado emocionado y contento por la noticia pues eso sería algo fuera de la realidad, tampoco lo había imaginado actuando como si fuera una tragedia, así que con todo esta era una forma normal de hacerle frente a la situación. "No creo haber estado embarazada hace doce años. Y si lo estuve no llegué hasta el punto de notarlo." Por supuesto ella también compartía las mismas dudas que él, solo que ella había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de todo esto. "ANTIGEN estuvo experimentando con nosotros y aún nos tenían con vida por una razón….me imagino que era por si el proyecto con Eve no daba frutos." Lo único que sabía era que sospechaba había llevado a cabo su embarazo, ella había investigado en internet como era aquello de un bebé probeta y no veía como ANTIGEN haría todo lo que tuvo que hacer tan solo para hacer que el embarazo lo llevara a cabo una lycan. "Eve me dijo que algunos científicos se refirieron a mi como su madre." Pero la mente de un niño era fácil de manipular y ella había necesitado de más para creerle. Michael no tendría duda de su paternidad una vez que le explicara lo de las ondas cerebrales y la viera transformándose. Pasados unos momentos la calma se fue desvaneciendo al verlo aún demasiado impactado, estaba segura que si la habitación fuera más grande lo vería caminando de un lado al otro. "Lo estás tomando peor de lo que yo lo tomé."

La volteó a mirar, dudando de la veracidad de lo que acababa de escuchar. Y sabía que Selene no se estaba burlando de él pero lo sintió así, molestia recorriéndolo, "_Cielos, Selene._" Se dijo a si mismo al no tener idea de que hacer o decir o como tomar la situación. _Cielos no, mierda, esa era una palabra mas adecuada para reflejar sus pensamientos._

Una de las cosas que odiaba era cuando estaba preocupada y alguien trataba de sacarla de esa preocupación con palabras banales así que obviamente no recurrió al mismo sistema, "Cuando escapé de ANTIGEN rastreé a un científico que me dijo que mis ondas cerebrales se sincronizaban con 'el híbrido.' De nuevo, no descubrí que el híbrido no eras tú." Empezó diciendo así llamándole la atención nuevamente. Por los próximos minutos Selene tan solo se concentró en contarle toda la historia a Michael, no estando muy segura de que él le estuviera prestando atención o si tan solo estaba empeorando las cosas bombardeándolo con información.

Él estaba prestando atención, lo descubriría después cuando fuera ella quien fuera bombardeada por preguntas sobre las visiones y teorías científicas –que él pareció olvidar ella no conocía– sobre lo que recordaba como sincronización de ondas cerebrales.

.

.

.

David con disimulo cambió la pantalla que mostraba a Michael y a Selene entrando en una oficina para tener su conversación, era obvio que Eve tenía la intención de vigilar a sus padres mediante el sistema de vigilancia cerrada y él no le iba a dar esa oportunidad, quién sabía lo que iban a hacer esos dos allá adentro, y si en verdad iban a hablar habían cosas que probablemente Eve no debería escuchar. El lycan continuaba detrás de ellos, no habiéndose separado ni un instante, hacía un momento había notado que Eve parecía tan incomoda con el hombre como lo estaba él pero eso probablemente era por la falta de vestimenta, "Hay un baño a tres puertas de aquí, en un locker encontrarás ropa." Le dijo simplemente, para ahora reconociendo el reflejo que la relación de Selene con Michael podría traer para el plan que ellos habían estado armando. _No sería un buen giro de eventos. _Escuchó los pasos del lycan alejándose y después sintió a Eve justo detrás de él, una mano de repente apareciendo para coger el mouse y colocar de nuevo la ventana que él había cerrado. David la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, "Tenemos que estar atentos a no ser atacados."

Eve se zafó prontamente no gustándole que David le impidiera mirar por el monitor, "Quiero verlos." Inmediatamente fue a coger el mouse y de nuevo David se lo impidió.

"_Bastante insistente la niña, ¿no?"_ le preguntó, causándole cierta diversión la situación.

Que se burlara de ella no le gustó, "¿Por qué no me dejas verlos?"

"Porque no." David exhaló, "Es un momento privado y tienes que respetarlo." Usando la silla giratoria se giró para encararla, ella manteniendo su posición a medio metro de él, "¿Acaso no te enseñaron en ANTIGEN modales?"

Le iba a responder que eso a él no le interesaba pero cayó en cuenta que haría su punto de que no era bueno chismosear. "Algunos." Mirando a su lado vio un asiento y lo acercó hasta ella, "¿Piensas que tal vez yo no le guste?"

_¿Iba ella en verdad hacerlo hablar sobre eso?_ Mentalmente se quejó pero no pudo ignorarla básicamente porque le tenía lastima a la niña, "No conozco al híbrido." Le respondió simplemente y pudo ver que esperaba que dijera algo más, "Si es como Selene le tomará un tiempo abrirse a la idea de ser padre." Aquello no pareció darle ánimos así que le sonrió, "Eres una niña buena, creo que por ese lado todo está solucionado." Aunque referirse a ella como niña buena no representaba lo que en verdad quería decir. "Tienes una personalidad _adecuada_ para este mundo."

"_¿Que?_" le preguntó frunciéndole el ceño.

Entendía porque la confundía, empezaba hablando de una cosa y terminaba en otra totalmente diferente, "Mira, no tengo ni idea como el híbrido va a tomar lo de tu existencia. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que si él te llega a hacer un desplante Selene lo colocará en su lugar." _Ella había colocado a su padre en su lugar. _

De nuevo y como en toda su vida Eve no obtuvo las palabras que quería escuchar, "¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Va bien tu relación con él?" Después de todo David había sido el único que la había defendido de Thomas cuando los lycans habían ido por ella a la comunidad. _David le había rogado a su padre por ella, la había tratado de proteger aun cuando sus fuerzas lo dejaban. _Ella se había escondido detrás de David, sosteniéndose de él mientras _él _imploraba, mientras apuñalaba a un lycan que trató de cogerla y la jalaba hacía él. _Padre por favor, _lo había escuchado murmurar. Lo último que recordaba de aquella comunidad era a David tirado en el piso, mirando el techo y respirando profundamente.

Se encogió de hombros, _habían tenido sus diferencias pero seguía siendo su padre._ "No está contento con mis decisiones." Le contestó, sintiéndose ridículo de estar compartiendo aquello con una niña de once años. Eve le asintió no diciendo nada más y David esperó unos segundos para darle la espalda nuevamente y centrar su atención en el sistema de vigilancia. Minutos tuvieron que pasar para escuchar al lycan nuevamente, Eve trayendo su asiento mas cerca al de él. "¿Desconfías de él?" le preguntó notando aquello, ¿y como no iba a desconfiar? Selene y él mantenían hablando de acabar con la calaña de raza.

_No lo conocía._ "¿Le damos sangre?" le preguntó, después de todo el lycan se veía demasiado delgado.

"Sí…..por favor." El lycan añadió entrando en la sala y habiendo escuchado a la niña. La vio que se fue a levantar pero el vampiro la detuvo de la rodilla y fue él quien se colocó en pie, salió de la habitación y segundos después regresó con tres bolsas de sangre. La suya aventándosela desde lejos, la de la niña dándosela en la mano. "¿Qué hace una niña lycan siendo cuidada por dos vampiros?" preguntó, viendo las mandíbulas del vampiro prontamente cerrarse en molestia.

"Tan solo dedíquese a tomarse la sangre." David le contestó.

Ferdand hizo lo que se le pidió, y cuando terminó continuó, "Escuché historias hace una década de algunos vampiros y lycans uniendo fuerzas pero no las creí hasta este momento." Volvió a mirar a la niña quien pareció incomodarse lo que le causó una sonrisa.

David también había escuchado aquello pero no lo había creído, a él le habían parecido simples habladurías para aumentar la esperanza de que había una forma de salir de la purga, para el momento ya había decidido ignorar al lycan pero que de repente Eve decidiera entablar conversación con este no lo dejó.

A Eve no le había pasado desapercibido el tono de molestia en la voz del lycan cuando habló, "¿Si ambas razas se unieran no seríamos todos mas fuertes contra los humanos?"

"_Lo que es ser joven e inocente,"_ se río estrepitosamente. "No todos los lycans aceptarían una unión, niña, _muchos de nosotros aún tenemos respeto. No olvidamos._"

Le frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenía que ver respeto con todo eso cuando ambas razas habían estado en guerra desde el principio? Intimidada por el hombre acercó su asiento mas al de David mientras ambos le daban la espalda al hombre, Eve de repente viendo aparecer otra ventana en el sistema de vigilancia, ventana que mostraba la habitación en la que ellos estaban. "¿Olvidar qué?" le preguntó susurrando tras unos minutos.

El lycan pujó desde su lugar, "Sí, olvidar qué." Le dijo a los dos que lo estaban ignorando, sintiendo enojo de ver como los vampiros que estaban uniendo fuerzas con su raza parecían haber olvidado mencionarle a los mas jóvenes lo sucedido siglos atrás.

David sabía que Selene le había estado enseñando cosas a Eve sobre este mundo, y ahora le daba el beneficio de la duda de que no le había contado_ todo_ porque la creía demasiado joven para escuchar algunas cosas.

.

.

.

Selene cerró la habitación viendo a Michael seguir hasta donde ella le había dicho quedaba el baño. Explicar todo lo que había sucedido era como volver a revivir aquello de nuevo. _Él estaba preocupado _y Selene sabía por qué; la terrible responsabilidad que de repente había caído sobre sus hombros, ella misma había pasado por eso hacía unas semanas, y aunque pareciera imposible sabía que prontamente se acostumbraría a la idea de ser padre. En silencio se dirigió a un baño donde se guardaban provisiones y sacó lo necesario, luego lo dejó sobre una mesa y fue en búsqueda de sangre, Eve al escucharla saliendo prontamente de la sala de vigilancia y uniéndosele. "¿Cómo está el lycan?" Selene le preguntó sabiendo que para hablar de terceros no estaban ninguna de las dos.

"No es buena gente como David." Le respondió viéndola abrir un refrigerador y sacar una bolsa, luego le hizo una seña para ver si ella quería, le sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo está Michael?"

Selene exhaló, "Está bien."

"_¿Estás feliz?"_ No podía decir si lo estaba o no. Se había imaginado que cuando encontraran a Michael Selene no podría de la felicidad pero no podía ver ningún cambio en su madre. Era la de siempre.

_¿Felicidad?_ Aquella era una palabra que ni siquiera tenía significado para ella, aun así le sonrió, "Estoy aliviada." _Contenta_ podía ser otra palabra que podría usar, pero la adecuada era que estaba _aliviada_. Pero esos sentimientos se terminarían pronto, ella era del tipo de mantener los pies en la tierra y ella y Michael no habían tomado el tema de lo que harían de aquí en adelante. Él estaba con los lycans, ella con los vampiros. Ese solo hecho era algo que los separaría, por eso si lo pensaba sabía que estarían bien pero tan solo por esa noche.

Era extraño como Selene tampoco llenaba sus expectativas de cómo actuaría ahora que habían encontrado a su padre. Y para ahora ya sabía que a veces había que hacerle preguntas directas para que ella se decidiera a responder, "¿Le contaste de mí?"

"Por supuesto." Que Eve dudara de aquello le llamó atención, _¿Había creído que le escondería eso a Michael? _Se preguntó y después decidió dejarlo de lado, era la mente de una niña la cual estaba tratando de comprender. "Él tan solo necesita tiempo para entender lo que está sucediendo." Le dijo antes de que le fuera a pedir que la llevara con ella, Michael necesitaría al menos unos minutos mas para dar la cara.

Eve le asintió sintiéndose triste, había sido tan tonta de imaginar que sus padres la bien vendrían como si nada, como si siempre hubiese sido parte de sus vidas.

No cabía duda en la mente de Selene que en ese mismo momento Eve se estaba sintiendo rechazada nuevamente por un padre, _o por ambos,_ se le acercó y la tomó del mentón haciéndola mirarla, "Tus sentimientos son infundados." _¿Que tan malo era creerse no querido por sus padres? _"Tan solo compréndelo por un momento, ¿está bien? No es fácil despertarse de un día para otro y descubrir que se tiene un hijo."

Manteniéndole la mirada Eve le asintió nuevamente.

Selene pasó saliva recorriéndole la mejilla con el pulgar, "Y no cambia nada entre nosotras que Michael haya aparecido." Últimamente las dos habían estado llevándose bastante bien. Tanto que a veces se sorprendía.

Le sonrió al escuchar eso, "Quiero que las cosas cambien mas." Quería una madre, no tan solo un pariente que la cuidara y entablara conversación con ella. Para su sorpresa vio los ojos de Selene humedeciéndose, lo que causó que los suyos se humedecieran también. _Hay no..._

No era un secreto que había estado conteniéndose demasiado las últimas semanas, y las palabras de Eve desataron aquello junto con la presencia de Michael. ¿Cuan extraño era que no pudiera regocijarse de estar contenta pero si lo hiciera de estar triste? Quería llorar, llorar tanto y desahogarse para finalmente poder sentirse bien. Que irónico era aquello….

Selene abrazó a Eve y esta ultima no estuvo muy segura de que decir, pero no había necesidad, Selene no esperaría nada de ella, menos de un minuto después ambas se separaron, los ojos de Selene ya no mostraban lagrimas, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó algo que mayormente era dicho en la otra dirección.

Selene le asintió y no pudo dejar que una media sonrisa la dejara aunque trató de evitarlo, "No creas que se me ha olvidado que me desobedeciste allá afuera." Eve le frunció el ceño, ¿la abrazaba y le sonreía y al mismo tiempo le decía que se esperara un regaño? Definitivamente no entendía a Selene. La mente de Selene estaba en algo similar, solo que tomando su reacción como un adulto, _sus emociones estaban hechas una mierda. _"Pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora Regresa con David que te vendré a buscar mas tarde."

Eve le asintió, hacía mas de dos horas que Michael y Selene estaban encerrados y aunque ella no veía de que mas podían hablar no dijo nada, dejando la sala se dio cuenta que Selene la estaba acompañando hasta donde David, seguramente no estando cómoda con el lycan.

Fernand sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio a Eve siendo seguida por la vampira, la mirada que _Selene_ le dio ante su sonrisa obviamente mostraba que no le agradaba nada su presencia, "¿Qué siente una traficante de muerte al tener como hija a una lycan?" _había escuchado toda la conversación. _

Sin intención un rugido bajo dejó a Eve. Y sin intención Fernand retrocedió sin entender porque instintivamente su cuerpo había actuado como lo hizo, era una advertencia por parte de una niña. Selene y David se miraron notando lo que acababa de suceder. Tres personas en la habitación reconociendo el hecho de que Eve fuera una niña inmediatamente invalidaban cualquier jerarquía que pudiera haber. "La hija de su padre." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Fernand en ese momento para salvar su reputacion. Michael también tenía aquella función de mando entre los lycans, _el alfa, _solo que él no la utilizaba, él daba la sensación de dejar mas a voluntad propia las decisiones que cada uno tomaba en vez de sentir que les daban ordenes. "Supongo que no eres solamente una lycan, _¿cierto?_" le preguntó directamente a Eve.

Viendo como Selene no le había respondido nada al lycan cuando le hizo la pregunta ella decidió también ignorarlo. Fue y se sentó con David. Selene marchándose inmediatamente. Cuando sintió que Selene estaba lo suficientemente lejos se volvió a girar hacia el lycan, "No estamos siendo malos con usted, ¿así que porque está siendo usted odioso?" le preguntó.

.

.

.

_Él tenía una hija, _era el pensamiento constante que pasaba por su mente desde que se quedó solo. Después de hablar con Selene de lo que le había sucedido a cada uno en las últimas semanas a pedido de ella había aceptado tomar un baño. Dios sabía que apestaba a sudor y sangre de los últimos días, pero más que limpiarse en el momento había querido aclararse la cabeza. Con su frente apoyada contra la pared y el agua helada bajando por su espalda se reconoció que no estaba funcionando. ¿Y como iba a funcionar? No era un problema ordinario el que quería dejar detrás o buscarle una solución. La cuestión era sencilla. _Tenía una hija. Nada más y nada menos que una hija crecidita._ _Diablos._ Se encontraba incomodo con la situación, asustado y confundido. Estaba demasiado viejo como para asustarse por que su novia de la universidad le saliera con que estaba embarazada, pero era exactamente como se sentía. _Inmaduro._ Y lo que lo sorprendía mas era que Selene no estaba haciendo un alboroto del hecho de que tenían una niña. Sí, ella ya había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse pero de todas formas era Selene de quien estaba pensando. _Una madre._ La madre de su hija. Y en vez de aquello darle ánimos –porque si Selene resultaba siendo buena madre él sería super papá– lo dejaba peor. _¿Qué desastre harían ellos dos de una niña?_ Viviendo la vida que ellos llevaban no había mucho por ofrecerle a Eve, nada más que lo poco que tenían y aquello no era justo. Escuchó a Selene regresando pero no se apuró por hacerle compañía, en vez de eso levantó la cara dejándola de frente al chorro de agua. Si las circunstancias de aquel embarazo hubieran sido normales, estaba seguro que Selene hubiera sufrido más pánico que él.

Pero esa clase de pensamientos no ayudaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó para cuando decidió que ya llevaba mucho escondiéndose en el baño.

Selene regresó a la habitación sentándose en la esquina de la cama esperando a que él saliera, ese lycan le había quitado las ganas de 'desahogarse' que había tenido antes. Molestia habiendo remplazado la amalgama de sentimientos que había estado experimentando, lo cual iba con ella.

Y con las palabras del lycan recordó una vez más que un nuevo ciclo debía de empezar nuevamente. Ella y Michael habían usado el tiempo que habían tenido juntos antes de la purga para aprender y experimentar sobre sus cambios respectivos, ahora tocaba hacer lo mismo con Eve. Pasados varios minutos se dio cuenta que Michael se estaba tomando su tiempo en el baño pero decidió no decirle nada, eso fue hasta que se cansó de esperar, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo cuando por fin escuchó la llave del agua cerrándose. Tenía una pila de ropa a su lado y la miró, encima de esta una bolsa de sangre y por ningún lado una toalla, había olvidado el simple elemento, pero pareció ser que no era de necesidad porque lo vio saliendo envuelto en una que seguramente ella o Eve habían dejado dos semanas atrás en el lugar.

Él no había esperado ver a Selene sentada esperándolo, exhalando fue hasta ella e hizo la ropa a una lado sentándose donde ésta había estado, "No tengo ni idea que decirle." Le admitió una vez mas, para ahora sabía que Selene le había tomado cierto cariño a Eve, ¿pero él? Él no, y no quería hablar de su inhabilidad de tal vez no poder brindar cierta conexión. _La niña para él era una desconocida._

Selene sabía muy bien lo que él estaba pensando, probablemente lo que ella también había pensado en algún momento, "Ella solo quiere ser aceptada." Le respondió mirándolo, luego continuó, "Tenía expectativas para nosotros. Expectativas poco realistas."

"¿Una familia normal?" Dios, _estaba tan cansado, _y solo lo había venido a sentir mientras se bañaba. Selene le asintió. Michael se fue hacia atrás, acostándose, sobándose fuertemente los ojos, estaba tan cansado pero sería un idiota si decía que quería descansar primero y que ya hablaría con la niña después. Sería un insulto tanto para Eve como para Selene.

Aunque sabía que debía de fijarse en el asunto mas serio en frente de ellos no pudo dejar de notar los músculos de él flexionándose, "Sí." Le contestó, viéndolo bajar sus brazos y después mirarla.

Michael la tomó del codo y la trajo hacia él, ella cooperando al colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro y un brazo sobre su estomago, "Puedo _tratar_ de ser normal, lo que no sé es lo que ella considera normal."

Cerró los ojos respirando profundo, _y ella no sabía qué era lo que Michael consideraba normal, _"No hay de otra que tratar y ver como salen las cosas." Por su parte Eve ya debía de saber que ella no llenaría sus expectativas como madre y esto la entristecía al pensarlo, y sí, estaba colocando de su parte para mejorar dicha relación tan solo que no sabía exactamente como dirigir la situación. "Ella quiere hablar contigo."

Michael le asintió, sintiendo como el pulso de Selene se había debilitado en los últimos segundos, se estaba quedando dormida. "Veinte minutos, ¿si?" le preguntó dándole un beso en la cabeza y ella asintió, él también cerrando los ojos.

En lo que fue un parpadeo sintió movimiento, Michael separándose de ella, abriendo los ojos lo vio tomando la ropa que le había llevado y colocándosela, medio dormida notó que le quedaba sueltamente, solía conocer su talla pero él había perdido peso. Sobándose la cara se sentó mientras él se tomaba la sangre, esta dándole energías por unas cuantas horas, "Tenemos que hablar sobre tu alianza con los lycans…y lo que eso representa para nosotros."

Le asintió aunque no quería hablar de ello, _esto tan solo traería más drama, _y eso era lo que lo había tenido mas preocupado después de que se encontró con ella y antes de darse cuenta que tenía una hija. Ella estaba con vampiros, vampiros que habían decidido unírsele y que aceptaban a Eve tal vez porque esta era solo una niña, ¿pero él? Estaba seguro que los lycans tampoco la iban a aceptar a ella….Lo que los dejaba a ambos en una encrucijada. "No me voy a marchar por ahora, Selene." Le dijo, inclinándose y besándola. Aún tenían tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que le diría a los lycans prácticamente porque estaba esperando hablarlo con ella primero. No los iba a hacer a un lado, de eso estaba seguro.

Aquello era bueno saberlo, _no estaba lista para separarse tan prontamente, _"A tu amigo no le gustará saber aquello."

_Seguramente,_ Michael se encogió de hombros, "Tendrá comida y una buena cama por una noche, quién sabe y cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo ambas…"

"Esta es la única cama." Le contestó, definitivamente no le iba a dar la cama de Eve a un lycan…ni la utilizaría ella con Michael.

Hacía unos días Selene le había admitido a Eve que estaba cansada mientras la veía acostarse, Selene obviamente tenía intenciones de acomodarse a su lado pues la cama era lo suficientemente grande cuando vio a Eve sentándose y diciéndole tímidamente que podían compartir dicha cama. Se había sorprendido al no haber sentido incomodidad al acostarse a su lado, y cuando se despertó horas después lo hizo abrazándola. _Fue la primera vez que en verdad se sintió cerca a su hija._ Una ráfaga de adoración la había golpeado en aquel momento y tras unos minutos entre caricias y pensamientos confusos las emociones fueron demasiado para su gusto. Se encontró al otro lado del edificio un minuto después, _llorando._ No recordaba haber llorado tanto como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas y una vez que se había calmado había vuelto a la habitación, Eve aun en la misma posición, de lado y dándole la espalda, y una vez mas asumió una posición detrás de ella abrazándola. Eve había estado complacida de despertarse de aquella manera, no lo había declarado pero ese día en el entrenamiento de armas la había visto sonriéndole bastante. Por su parte no había hecho una costumbre de dormir_ todos_ los días con Eve, pero ahora sentía que si no lo hacía esa noche y se iba a un lugar aparte con Michael sería como dejarle saber que prefería a su padre que a ella_. Había tanta psicología barata en su cabeza que ya ni sabía que pensar._ Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona considerada pero ahora todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en el bienestar de Eve primero. Ni siquiera con Michael aquello había ocurrido, o si había ocurrido no lo había hecho hasta el punto de a veces sentirse obsesionada. 

"Bien, en su defecto tendrá comida y una buena colchoneta en un rincón." La miró y le alzó las cejas, "Ve por Eve." Ya estaba listo, _o no lo estaba,_ en todo caso era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y coger al toro por los cachos.

.

.

.

Selene se acercó al otro lado del edificio y desde la distancia escuchó que se estaba llevando a cabo alguna clase de conversación, 'No todos los vampiros pueden ser malos, así como tampoco lo pueden ser todos los lycans,' escuchó a su hija decir, el vampiro a quien podía ver sentado en un rincón sonrió para si mismo. La conversación terminándose en cuanto la sintieron. Eve salió antes de que ella llegara a la puerta pero Selene continuó su camino, "¿Todo bien David?" le preguntó.

David le asintió dubitativamente.

"Todo bien, _Selene._" Fernand le contestó, "Tan solo le estaba dando a tu hija una clase de historia y de perspectiva lycan."

Simplemente escuchar aquello la molestó, _¿Por qué no lo había visto venir?_ Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que se reconocía que así Eve fuera parte de este mundo ella la había querido proteger de las atrocidades de este con la excusa de que era muy joven para saber algunas cosas. "Muéstrale una habitación, David." Le dijo a este, también sintiendo molestia con el vampiro, ¿Por qué había dejado proseguir dicha conversación? "Michael decidió que se va a quedar hasta mañana al medio día." Y con eso se marchó, escuchando al lycan murmurar un '¿reunión familiar?' con tono de burla.

Eve no dijo nada en el camino así como tampoco lo hizo Selene, lo único que dijo lo hizo justo cuando llegaron a la puerta, "Aquí vamos."

Michael vio la puerta abriéndose y una ola de incomodidad inmediatamente lo golpeó, incomodidad e indecisión. Había estado pensando que decirle pero en el momento que vio a la niña entrar después de Selene la mente se le quedó en blanco. Ella no prosiguió mas allá de lo que Selene hizo y teniéndolas lado a lado no pudo dejar de apreciar el parecido. "Al parecer los genes de Selene mostraron ser mas fuertes que los míos." Le dijo, ella tan solo frunciendo el ceño y balanceándose incómodamente así que se explicó, "Te pareces más a ella que a mí…." _Dios,_ no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para hacer sentir a la niña bienvenida, ni siquiera estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para entablar una conversación. Selene lo miraba como preguntándose para donde iba con todo esto, Eve tan solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Le sonrió, "Estoy nervioso," en el momento se sobó las manos en el pantalón secándose el sudor de estas, _necesitaban avanzar unos cuantos pasos._ Que a ella pareciera habérsele comido la lengua los ratones tampoco funcionaba, "Entonces, ¿Quieres un abrazo o una sacudida de manos?" preguntó de frente.

Eve volteó a mirar a Selene, _él le estaba ofreciendo lo que su madre no le había ofrecido en sus primeras interacciones._ A decir verdad no sabía que esperarse 'del híbrido' Thomas se había referido a él con desdén, David con cierto recelo diciéndole que había escuchado que era bastante poderoso, la única persona que le había hablado bien de su padre era Selene. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo Selene era fría y calculadora y viendo aquello tampoco se hizo a la idea de que Michael fuera tan diferente a ella. Él continuaba esperando, dudándolo Eve se acercó, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa educada que él le daba. Él sonreía, _no como Selene_. Se decidió por la sacudida de manos parándose justo en frente y estirándole la mano.

Michael tomó su mano en la de él, _era su hija, _Selene lo había convencido de ello aunque en una parte de su cabeza un zumbido lo hacía dudar, dudar era lo racional por hacer y no sentía culpa de ello, después de todo las circunstancias no eran las normales. Y ella era una niña, inocente en todo lo que había sucedido y por eso mismo no se veía a si mismo rechazándola o demostrándole sus dudas de frente. Selene por otro lado estaba convencida de su maternidad, tanto que lo había sorprendido mientras hablaban del hecho, él incluso había visto el cariño que Eve se había ganado por parte de Selene y secretamente eso le había parecido adorable cuando lo pensaba desde la perspectiva de que la niña _sí era hija suya_.

Volviendo al momento se sorprendió porque ella tomara su mano con firmeza, recordaba que cuando humano siempre le había gustado que cuando le presentaran alguna muchacha esta no le tomara la mano a él delicadamente, lo veía como actitud. Esto sabía le venía psicológicamente desde niño, recordaba a uno que otro hombre de negocios alabando la forma en que su madre los saludaba de esa manera. _Tal vez Eve tenía la herencia de su abuela. _Un sentimiento familiar se esparció por él. _Eve. Debía de sentir por ella algo más que lástima por la forma en que había crecido._ Sin decir mas la atrajo hacía él abrazándola sueltamente así dándole la opción de rehuirlo si lo deseaba. No lo hizo. La clase de soledad que ella debió de haber experimentado no se la deseaba. Tener un hijo en este mundo era difícil pero no le cabía duda en su mente que si Selene y él hubieran tenido la oportunidad le hubieran otorgado todo lo que ellos mas pudieran mientras crecía. Amor y protección, _¿para qué más?_ Levantando la mirada buscó a Selene, de pie y simplemente mirando hacia ellos, no parecía conmovida por el momento y eso era porque ella sabía de sus dudas pues él se las había admitido. Era peor mentirle y hacerle creer que todo estaba perfecto.

Él reconociendo que de repente la estaba lastimando tan solo le había pedido tiempo, tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada a Michael por unos instantes, no lo podía culpar por tener las dudas que aún le rondaban la cabeza. Y una vez más había probado conocerla demasiado y ser una persona excepcional. 'La querré tanto como te quiero a ti, Selene.' Él le había dicho cuando se había dado cuenta que la estaba lastimando al hacérsele duro asumir su responsabilidad, _dios, apenas conocía a Eve por tres semanas y ya sus expectativas se le habían estado pegando. _'Tan solo necesito tiempo.'Y después de eso había hecho algo que la hizo saber que no necesitaba preocuparse porque Eve se fuera a sentir rechazada por su padre, él le había levantado las cejas y le había sonreído, '_Tuviste_ a _mi_ hija….' Énfasis en el tú. Michael solía hacer aquello, sonreír por algo que ella no entendía pero en ese caso sí lo hizo. Él aun la consideraba dura pero estaba complacido por el vínculo que ahora los uniría más.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Selene que se acercara a ellos pero Eve se movió al cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, no la dejó ir al ver que ella tampoco se apartaba, "¿Es esto tan extraño para ti como lo es para mí?" le preguntó tomando en cuenta por primera vez su cabello largo y enmarañado.

Eve le asintió alejándose y sonriéndole apenada.

Así de cerca podía notar cosas que no había notado antes, un sonrojo leve, un lunar pequeño, el color de sus ojos, "Tienes mis ojos." Le dijo cogiendo su mejilla en una de sus manos y acariciándola. _Al menos no había sacado todo de su madre._

Eve le sonrió aún más, "Selene dijo lo mismo." Le contestó notando como él la aceptaba mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho Selene.

"¿También te dijo que eres tan hermosa como ella?" con su burla consiguió lo que quería. Vio a Eve sonriendo abiertamente por primera vez, tal vez no por ser llamada hermosa, sino por la burla indirecta que iba hacia Selene. Y así fue porque después de sonreírle a él la vio girándose hacia su madre esperando que ella les dijera algo. Pero Selene no dijo nada, y eso él ya lo había visto venir. De reojo vio a Eve comprendiendo aquello y yendo a sentarse en la cama. Extraño fue ver que Selene hacía lo mismo pero en el otro extremo, _¿acaso no se iba a acercar a ellos y tan solo los iba a observar mientras ellos conversaban de alguna cosa? _"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó estirándole el brazo para que se acercara, "Tu eres el enlace entre nosotros dos, ven acá." Por supuesto Selene no lo tomó de la mano, ella tenía una aversión por las muestras de cariño en público y parecía que aquella barrera no había sido derrumbada con su hija. La vio sentándose justo al lado de la niña, Eve inmediatamente colocando su brazo encima de la pierna de Selene, la mano descansando arriba de la rodilla, ese simple detalle mostrándole que también se encontraba incomoda y que se quería aferrar a algo familiar. Lo único familiar era Selene. "No tengo ni idea de que hablar o que decir." Le admitió. En el baño había tomado la decisión de fingir, fingir para el bien de todos pero en el momento no estaba fingiendo, tan solo actuando acorde al momento, a lo que se le viniera a la mente, a las reacciones que obtenía.

"¿Amas a Selene?" le preguntó. No los había visto interactuar ni tocarse. Era extraño ver como Selene le había dicho que amaba a Michael pero pareciera no haber cambiado nada con ella que lo hubiesen encontrado, y Michael….pues no lo conocía. Pero amar a alguien debía de ser diferente. Si algo ellos parecían dos extraños.

_Era una niña,_ "Sí….." le contestó divertido, "¿Por qué creerías que no la quiero?"

"No sé." Eve se sintió apenada y se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes ni se tocan."

Michael vio el sonrojo y en vez de hacer alusión a este cogió un asiento y lo trajo en frente de Eve, mirando a Selene cuando empezó a hablar. "Michael tan solo se está acogiendo a mi forma de ser." Le explicó, "No me siento cómoda con…cariños cuando estamos en público."

Ver a Selene rebajarse para hacerse entender le pareció divertido, 'cariños' en vez de decir besos, abrazos y arrumacos. "Pero ella no es público," le contestó viendo que aquello le pasaba por la mente a Eve, "es nuestra hija."

"Sí." Eve contestó al ver como Michael se colocaba de su parte y como la llamaba su hija.

"Sí," repitió sus palabras, "Y francamente es mejor dejarle ver que nos queremos a que por falta de _cariños _vaya a pensar que algo anda mal entre nosotros."

Selene en ese momento notó que Michael estaba teniendo cierta clase de diversión a sus expensas al utilizar sus palabras. "Supongo."

De aquí en adelante la iban a criar ambos, y por todo el respeto y amor que le tenía a Selene deseaba una identidad diferente para Eve que la que tenía su madre. Selene siempre estaría inundada de melancolía, él quería felicidad para Eve, o al menos algo que se le pareciera. Tenían que darle un ejemplo, al menos el de una relación afectiva sana. Eve había estado en un laboratorio y por eso mismo asumía que tenía un conocimiento muy básico concerniente a amor y sexo, él estaba pensando entre tomar la mano de Selene, o darle un beso, pero no quería darle menos de lo que Eve esperaba, o de repente ir a darle mas.

_Comodidad_, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Selene, esta comprendiendo se giró hacia Eve encarándola, pronto el colchón se hundió detrás de ella mientras Michael se sentaba a sus espaldas, ahora el espacio entre ambos reducido. Como se lo esperaba Selene no se recargó contra él pero esta vez no lo hizo fue porque sus posturas eran calculadas pues ninguno de los dos quería hacer sentir a Eve incomoda al de repente tenerlos siendo demasiado íntimos entre ellos. Momentáneamente Michael se acercó mas y le dejó un beso a Selene sobre el hombro mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le sonreía a Eve, "¿Contenta?" preguntó, alejando su rostro de Selene mas no removiendo su brazo de alrededor de ella, al contrario, Selene colocó su mano sobre este, "Nos estamos tocando…"

Eve tan solo los miró por unos instantes. Ver a Selene de esa manera era _extraño._ Le sonrió a Michael quien parecía divertido por la situación. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"¿No te ha contado Selene eso?"

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, Selene siempre parecía triste cuando le hablaba de él así que ella no hacía muchas preguntas, y no era como si Selene le fuera a hablar libremente de ello, "No."

Michael le asintió, obviamente habían cosas por dejar de lado y que no eran apropiadas para su edad. 'Tu mami me esposó a una silla durante nuestro primer beso y se acostó conmigo a los dos días de conocerme' no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, Selene pareció tener el mismo pensamiento porque la sintió tensándose por un momento, Michael le apretó el estomago dándole a entender que sería prudente, "Cuando la conocí en ese tiempo era humano e iba para mi trabajo. Vi a Selene a lo lejos, ella también me vio a mí…y por un instante no pudimos apartar la mirada del otro." Su relación con Selene no se caracterizaba por ser romántica pero tenía sus excepciones. "Eso fue todo. Ella volteó la cara un instante después y yo continué mi camino."

"¿Eso es todo?" le preguntó. Michael le asintió. Había esperado que le contara toda la historia no solo ese pedacito. "¿Como se encontraron de nuevo entonces?"

Tras ir pensando lo que iba a decir en el camino Michael encontró una forma donde le contó todo a Eve, eso sí, dejando una que otra cosa de lado. Cuando llegó al final Selene vio que Eve continuaba mirando con expectativa a Michael, _pero ya no había mas que contar,_ ya habían llegado al puente y en el momento estaban viviendo el resto de la historia, "¿No la clase de historia romántica que te esperabas?" le preguntó Selene.

Eve se encogió de hombros. "Tan solo me esperaba-"

"¿Una historia de Disney?" Michael la interrumpió, queriendo ver si a diferencia de Selene de repente Eve entendía sus referencias. Ella fue criada por una humana, estaba seguro que historias de princesas y príncipes no le serían tan extrañas.

Sus cejas subieron, "_No exactamente._" Le contestó para que no la creyera _tan_ tonta.

Michael imitó su gesto y preguntó con astucia, "¿Pero sabes que es Disney?" Vio a Eve empezando a asentir y luego dudándolo a medio camino.

"Esas son historias para niñas, ¿Por qué tu verías o leerías ese tipo de cosas?"

"No hace mucho fui un niño." Le respondió simplemente.

Eve le asintió, Selene sí le había hablado de eso, "¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras?" le empezaba agradar Michael y no quería que se fuera a marchar, tampoco quería que Selene se fuera a colocar triste por eso. Ella la verdad no sabía que iba a suceder de aquí en adelante.

"Hasta mañana. Planeo ir a encontrarme nuevamente con los lycans." No podía hacer a los lycans a un lado porque había encontrado a Selene. Él quería averiguar mas sobre ANTIGEN, Selene unirse a los vampiros para derrocar a los lycans. Aquel sería un tira y afloja.

Ella asumía aquello por lo que Selene le había dicho a Fernand cuando la fue a buscar, "¿Te vas a ir con él?" le preguntó a su madre con preocupación, no quería que la fueran a dejar sola. Si algo sucedía quería estar cerca de ellos para ayudarlos.

Inmediatamente le sacudió la cabeza, _aquello estaba fuera de cuestión,_ "Me quedo contigo."

Eve no entendía, Selene odiaba a los lycans y su padre estaba con lycans y parecía querer continuar con ellos, Miró a Michael, "¿Vas a regresar después de que te vayas?"

"Sí." Le contestó pasando saliva y decidió ser honesto, "Selene y yo no hemos hablado de lo que haremos de aquí en adelante pero sabemos que no nos vamos a separar. No te preocupes por eso." _¿Y entonces porque estaba él preocupado por eso? Porque sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una mentira potencial. _Antes de la purga había sido decisión de ambos cuando se separaban, por cuanto tiempo, cuando se reunirían nuevamente. Y aunque ahora ninguno hubiera hecho un pacto con sus respectivas razas sí había algo que antes no había habido, responsabilidad hacia estas. 

Selene se aclaró la garganta, _Eve se estaba acercando demasiado a esa conversación que ella y Michael habían estado posponiendo. _Se giró hacia él desacomodando la posición que habían tenido, "Cuéntale de la memoria que tuviste." Ese era una buena forma de encaminar la conversación en otro camino. Mientras hablaban de ANTIGEN Michael le había contado de las memorias que había obtenido de uno de los lycans líderes de la empresa. Algo que ella sabía alegraría a Eve, o si no la alegraba al menos sabría que la persona que había considerado como una amiga no la había traicionado.

Michael le asintió y se colocó en pie volviendo al asiento, el respaldo de este proporcionándole mayor comodidad que la cama, "Selene y yo obviamente estuvimos hablando de ti hace un rato y mientras hablábamos me contó que hubo alguien de quien te encariñaste en tu estadía en ANTIGEN, ¿Lida?" preguntó el nombre pues no estaba muy seguro, Eve y Selene asintieron al mismo tiempo, "Bien, me las arreglé para obtener una memoria y en esa memoria pude observar a una mujer buena, una mujer que entró en una oficina y le reclamó alterada a su jefe por querer hacerle algo malo a una niña que ella quería y que había cuidado desde pequeña….." fue a continuar pero pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas ahí, decirle que la mujer quiso detener a Lane y en vez de eso encontró su muerte no le haría bien a Eve. Michael le tocó la rodilla, queriendo darle ánimos, "Ella no te traicionó. Siempre te quiso."

Por un momento se había sentido confundida ante el cambio de conversación pero fue solo por un segundo, sus ojos se le humedecieron, "¿Es eso verdad?" le preguntó a Selene girándose hacia ella. _¿Le habría pedido a Michael que le contara esto para hacerla sentir bien?_

Selene le asintió, "Lo es. Cuando Michael me lo contó hice la conexión y creí que te gustaría saberlo." A mitad de frase la vio limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos no dejando que estas cayeran. Michael y ella tan solo se miraron por unos segundos haciéndoseles obvio que les quería esconder la reacción que aquellas palabras habían tenido en ella.

Michael esperó a que Selene le dijera algo a Eve, pero nada provino de su parte así que le tocaba a él pero él tampoco supo nada que decir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. "Me deja tranquilo saber que tuviste a alguien a quien quisiste y que te quiso todo este tiempo. Eres una niña buena y ella fue un buen ejemplo."

Llorar era debilidad, era algo que había notado Selene siempre intentaba evadir o hacer en privado, así que ella también lo evadió. Respiró profundo notando como la garganta se le cerraba, también notando que Michael no sabía que mas decir, no que a ella le interesase lo que acababa de decir. Lida no la había traicionado y su muerte no era merecida como lo había pensado todos estos días, ese solo pensamiento haciéndola sentir culpable, _era ella quien había traicionado a Lida,_ no al contrario. "¿Saben quien la mató?" _¿Qué se ganaba con saber aquello? No era como si pudiera ubicar al lycan que lo había hecho y hacerle lo mismo. _

Michael miró a Selene preocupado, ellos dos habían completado la historia del otro, el hijo de Lane, del que las autoridades aun no tenían conocimiento, había sido el superlycan, el sujeto de pruebas número dos. "Fue el hijo de Lane. El lycan gigante que maté." Selene le respondió.

"Bien." Le contestó asintiendo, secándose una ultima lágrima que se le escapó. Pero no estaba bien, en su pecho había enojo, quería matar a Lane otra vez, _él pudo haber detenido todo._ Mirando a sus padres vio que ambos se miraban preocupados sin idea que hacer o decir y fue ella quien esta vez decidió continuar con la conversación, ya podía dejar para después sus pensamientos sobre Lida, "¿Has tenido visiones mías?"

"Em…" lo tomó desprevenido el cambió de ella pero era obvio lo que deseaba hacer y no se lo podía impedir. "Creo que sí. Una, estabas en una especie de iglesia y escuché a Selene decir que todo estaría bien en el momento creí que estaba alucinando." La vio tomando sus palabras sin interés, "Sé que has estado teniendo varias visiones mías y lo siento si estas te han asustado." Para ahora ya era obvio que esa conexión se daba en situaciones extremas de peligro y él había estado involucrado en varias situaciones de aquella índole. No podía prometerle que esas visiones dejarían de pasar.

"Está bien." Le comentó, "Selene y yo teníamos la ilusión de encontrarte de esa manera."

_Selene,_ no la había escuchado llamarla mamá. Seguro era lo mismo que le impedía a él llamarla 'tu mamá' o pensar en si mismo como 'papá.' Eran una familia y ninguno de sus miembros podía nombrarse por lo que era. _Irónico._ Vio que Eve parecía esperar a que él continuara con la conversación pero ya no sabía a donde proseguir, miró a Selene buscando ayuda pero ella tan solo le devolvió la misma mirada en blanco, _vaya ayuda._

Sabía que era Disney, empezaría de nuevo por ahí, "¿Qué clases de historias te dejaban leer?" decidió preguntar lo mas sencillo. Cosas que uno le preguntaría a cualquier desconocido con el que quería entablar una relación. Pronto Michael descubrió que le habían permitido leer las típicas historias de niños, luego un poco de historia, mitología griega y hasta hacía unas semanas filosofía. Sabía que Selene no entendía nada de lo que hablaban cuando se referían a ciertos libros o él hacía alguna broma que Eve totalmente no entendía, pero pudieron tener una conversación en base a sus lecturas, conversación que terminó con él diciéndole extrañado que a él lo habían colocado a leer ese libro en el año once de colegio y que no lo había podido terminar. Eve le respondió que ella tampoco lo había podido terminar porque había sucedido lo de ANTIGEN, luego le preguntó porque no lo había acabado él, rascándose la cabeza y apenado tan solo le contestó que le había parecido aburridor, "Además no creo que _El Mundo de Sofía_ sea prudente para alguien de tu edad." Michael terminó por decir más seriamente.

Eve se encogió de hombros, con todo el tiempo que había tenido ella leía todo lo que Lida le daba. Miró a Selene, quien prestaba atención pero al mismo tiempo parecía aburrida y quien no había dicho nada mas desde que ellos terminaron de hablar sobre los dioses griegos, "¿Qué clases de libros te gustan a ti?"

Selene tan solo se sentó mas derecha, "Yo, uh…..nada que tu conozcas." Lo poco y nada que hubiera trascendido el tiempo desde la época que ella fue niña no le sería familiar a Eve. Ni siquiera podía recordar un cuento completo de su infancia. _No sin estar segura si se estaba inventando partes absurdas._

Michael al ver que Selene no podría contestar algo diferente del tipo del _Arte de la Guerra,_ volvió a llamarle la atención a Eve, "Aún no me has mostrado como te ves transformada." Pronto ambos estaban en pie en sus formas mas bestiales, ambos tomando la forma del otro. Eve podía hablar como híbrida, era la única diferencia con Michael, y que probablemente ella sanaba más rápido. Cuando volvieron a sus formas humanas Michael solo tuvo una cosa por decir mientras se volvía a colocar la camiseta, "_Tus ojos son fantásticos._" Lo dijo con entusiasmo, eran una combinación de los de él con los de Selene.

Por las próximas horas Selene vio a Michael y a Eve hablando de cosas importantes y no tanto, los vio sonriendo, los vio a ambos confundidos, los vio a ambos tratando de incluirla en sus conversaciones, Michael nunca tratando a Eve como una niña sino como trataría normalmente a un igual. Por un rato ambos estuvieron tratando de tener una visión del otro, a veces cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en algo, a veces ambos quedándose mirando al otro fijamente por unos segundos, eso fue hasta que Michael se empezó a reír preguntándole si alguna vez había jugado 'al primero que se ría pierde' de ahí en adelante obtener visiones quedó relegado a un lado mientras los dos tontamente trataban de ganarle al otro en el juego solo para culminar en risas de ambos bandos. Risas que le llamaron la atención y que también la hicieron sonreír al verlos juntos tan pacífica…e idiotamente.

Eve de repente empezó a bostezar y Michael también pero aun así continuaron hablando de una historia que no le era familiar a ella y que básicamente le sonaba ridícula. Hacía rato Selene se había cansado de su posición y tan solo se había acostado, mirando al techo pero escuchándolos. Para cuando sintió a Eve seguir su ejemplo –solo que utilizando su estomago como almohada para poder seguir mirando a Michael– se sorprendió. De repente las respuestas de Eve empezaron a parecer más cortas y cansadas hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Michael se quedó mirando a Eve por unos segundos tomando nuevamente sus rasgos, lo que Selene le había dicho era verdad, era una buena niña y tenían que tener cuidado en no destrozarla mas de lo que ya lo estaba. Le tomó a Selene un rato darse cuenta del silencio y cuando la vio levantando la cabeza de la cama le sonrió, "Se quedó dormida." Inmediatamente la vio moviéndose despacio como para no despertar a Eve. Esta última abriendo los ojos y acomodándose en la cama cuando Selene se lo dio a entender. Los ojos de Selene también reflejaban cansancio y rodeando la cama le tocó el tobillo para llamarle la atención pues sabía que ella no querría descansar y querría aprovechar para hablar con él ahora que Eve estaba dormida, "Voy a darle una vuelta a Fernand." Le informó y no esperó por respuesta. Le tomó menos de lo que creyó ir a buscar al lycan pues lo imaginaba despierto esperando por explicaciones pero lo encontró en una sala en un rincón, metido en una bolsa de dormir, profundo. Volviendo a la habitación se encontró con Selene en el filo de la cama acostada, seguramente había esperado que él se tomara unos minutos para hablar con el lycan. Ella se sentó inmediatamente mientras él se le acercaba. Dando una mirada furtiva hacia Eve la vio dándole la espalda a ambos, sin pensarlo se agachó y besó a Selene profundamente.

_Mierda,_ pensó mientras le devolvía el beso aunque no estaba concentrada totalmente en este. Estaba más concentrada en que Eve no se fuera a dar cuenta, y fue ella quien se separó tras unos momentos para cerciorarse de que Eve continuara ausente a lo que sucedía. Los labios de él besándole suavemente la mandíbula y haciéndola erizar mientras ella miraba hacia atrás. Sentirlo colocando una mano en su muslo la hizo brincar y colocarle atención nuevamente mientras lo veía enderezarse.

Ambos sabían que si se marchaban a otro lugar en el edificio para hablar de los lycans y los vampiros lo primero que estarían haciendo no sería hablar. Sabía lo que Selene estaba pensando así como también sabía que estaba tan cansado que no podría cumplirle. Y la cama, _la cama parecía tan cómoda,_ y él no había tenido ese tipo de descanso en semanas, años a decir la verdad. "_Estoy cansado_." Se decidió por la verdad. "Acuéstate." Le pidió era una cama grande, al menos para una pareja, un tercero sería incomodo pero se podría lograr, ambos en un extremo Eve ni siquiera sabría que él se había quedado con ellas.

Ni siquiera se negó a su proposición, se acostó girándose hacia Eve y avanzando en la cama dejándole espacio a él, pronto lo sintió contra ella, un beso siendo dejado en su hombro mientras un brazo la rodeaba. Ella colocando su mano sobre aquel brazo y acariciándolo.

_Un par de horas de descanso real, ya después podrían hablar._

.

.

.

El capitulo esperado. Cada vez que lo iba a editar para hacerlo mas corto la historia antes se hacía mas larga.


	7. Chapter 7

Abrió los ojos, oscuridad siendo iluminada tenuemente por unas velas encendidas, una edificación subterránea, húmeda y de piedra, estaban de nuevo en las instalaciones abandonadas de Thomas. Un lugar que ella creyó ya habría sido visitado por los humanos pero no había sido así.

Esta sería su segunda noche de tres en el lugar, todo por el beneficio de Eve, era luna llena y una edificación subterránea había parecido lo ideal para aliviarla si dicha luna ejercía algún tipo de control sobre ella. La noche anterior no había sido fácil, no solamente por Eve sino por la compañía que Michael había traído. _Lycans._ De los veinte lycans que había reunido en las semanas pasadas solo siete se quedaron con él, cinco jóvenes, dos experimentados. Dos días atrás le había hablado de las instalaciones a las que llevaría a Eve y él aprovechó para pedir si podía traer también a los lycans. Eso visiblemente incomodó a ambos, David y Selene pero hizo ver su punto, _si vamos a unir fuerzas es mejor empezar a hacernos a la idea de convivir los unos con los otros. _

Los dos vampiros al final y a regañadientes habían aceptado.

Tener compañía indeseada les había colocado a ella y a David los pelos de punta y los había mantenido constantemente inquietos. La edificación contaba con cuatro pisos subterráneos y la única condición para compartir el lugar había sido que los lycans se quedaran en el piso mas profundo. Eve, Selene y David se quedaron un piso mas arriba con la idea de prevenir algún escape por si los lycans perdían el control. Fernand y Michael hicieron toda la noche de vigilantes en el piso superior.

De entre Michael, David y Selene, ella había sido la que más había confiado en que Eve no fuera a ocasionar un desastre. Era irónico, Eve era mucho más joven e inexperimentada que aquellos lycans que la colocaban intranquila, ella había estado bajo algún tipo de medicación todos estos años y sería la primera luna llena que experimentaría. Aún así Selene había confiado. Confiado pero a la vez dudado. La confianza le había ganado a las preocupaciones. David por el otro lado se había demostrado impaciente en cuanto el reloj le dijo que el sol se estaría escondiendo.

E Eve, la idea primordial había sido no contarle nada sobre los efectos que una noche de luna llena podría tener en ella, todo para no hacerla reaccionar más fuertemente contra esta. Por supuesto, ella empezó a preocuparse de que algo ocurría cuando llegaron a las instalaciones de Thomas y Michael llegó unas horas después junto con lycans. Había notado la tensión en ambos bandos y no había dicho nada y las cosas habían parecido normales hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse _extraña_. Se encontró sudando, temblando y notando que no podía quedarse quieta. El ceño fruncido de Selene aumentando mientras le colocaba atención y David colocaba distancia, con los minutos notando que ellos dos no la estaban cuidando como solían hacerlo, _la estaban vigilando._ '¿Qué sucede?' le había preguntado a Selene con voz temblante y aguda, en ese momento notando sus uñas alargadas, estaba medio transformada.

Selene decidiendo que ya no había caso en ocultarle nada le había contado la verdad. Aquella primera noche fue una larga, Eve había estado inquieta, nerviosa e hiperactiva, lo que causó que algo de eso también se le pegara a Michael cuando a eso de la media noche él bajo a ver como andaban las cosas entre ambos bandos. Entre Selene, él y David la habían tratado de calmar a ratos haciéndola olvidar de sus síntomas, una larga conversación sobre los mundos se había dado con Selene y Michael, cuando este se tuvo que marchar David intercedió para que ella tratara de leer un libro que el híbrido le había conseguido, todo con esperanzas de que la lectura la ayudara pero pronto fue claramente visible que su mente ansiosa no la había dejado colocarle atención a las líneas que leía. Esto había llevado a verla deambular de lado a lado por las instalaciones a lo cual Selene había respondido con el primer entrenamiento mano a mano para ambos, David y ella. Por supuesto aquel entrenamiento había sido suave y moderado, acciones defensivas mas que todo y lecturas de cuales eran los puntos mas fatales en la anatomía de cada ser. Eve había hecho una pregunta que la había dejado pensando tras haber aplicado una maniobra en David que lo dejó arrodillado en el piso y sobándose el brazo, '¿Vas a ser así conmigo cuando empieces mi entrenamiento enserio?' obviamente aquellas palabras habían estado infundadas con temor, temor al dolor. El tono de voz de Eve suave y tímido –el mismo que siempre utilizaba cuando le hablaba a ella– le impidió responderle inmediatamente, eso o que ya la estaba empezando a reconocer como su hija y tan solo el hecho de lastimarla la colocaba en un plano en el que nunca había estado antes, ni siquiera con Michael. _Lastimar a un ser querido._ Después de unos segundos hizo contacto visual con David quien se encogía de hombros mientras él también esperaba su respuesta. 'En este campo nunca he tenido consideraciones.' Le respondió con la verdad. 'Pero tu eres una niña, supongo que algunos cambios se tendrán que hacer.' Eve le asintió preocupada y luego Selene vio a David empujando amistosamente a su hija del hombro, 'No te preocupes niña, probablemente eres mas fuerte que yo y sanas mas rápido también.'

Y no por primera vez Selene no pudo dejar de sentir celos en cuanto a David y a Michael, la facilidad con que se les daba conectar con Eve, hacerla sonreír o sacarla de sus casillas. Porque para ahora era evidente que David la llamaba 'niña' cuando quería hacerla reaccionar a propósito. Por todo Eve aun era bastante insegura alrededor de ella y no la podía culpar.

Para cuando finalmente había amanecido Eve había dormido todo el día, Selene incluso admitiendo que no la había llegado a ver descansar tan pacíficamente desde que la conoció.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, un techo alto y oscuro, a su lado Michael, y ni siquiera en este momento paz reinaba en su mente. Eve estaba bien, y Michael estaba con ella. _No necesitaba más._ _Eso_ sería lo racional por admitir en este momento placentero pero ni siquiera podía huir de sus preocupaciones aunque fuera por unos instantes. Giró su atención hacia él, viéndolo boca arriba con ojos cerrados, la raíz de su cabello mojada, su respiración ya se había estabilizado pero su pecho continuaba húmedo por el sudor, este y su cara aun mantenían cierto sonrojo. Los brazos los tenía debajo de la cabeza apoyándose en estos como lo haría en una almohada, sus músculos contraídos, la boca se le hizo agua al imaginarse mordiéndolo en el bícep… Selene se giró sobre su estomago, llevando sus labios hasta el hombro de él a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por encima. "Siento que mi mente estuviera en otro lado."

_Sexo muy pocas veces era perfecto. _Michael a su vez la abrazó. _No era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía, _tenerla deseándolo a morir para de un momento a otro sentirla perdiendo el interés en medio del acto ya era conocido para él. Era decepcionante la mayoría de las veces pero esta no fue una de esas veces. Ella tenía mucho en su cabeza, "Estamos a paz. No creo que ninguno de los dos tuviera en mente que fuera a durar mucho." Porque así en su mente no hiciera mucho más de un mes desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos para su cuerpo era otra cosa diferente.

Selene le sonrió ante el tono de broma y llevó sus labios hasta los de él, y esta vez fue diferente al primer beso o la mayoría de besos que habían compartido aquel día, esta vez fue lento y calmado, nada del frenesí de hacía diez minutos. Lo sintió acariciándole el cuero cabelludo y tuvo que respirar profundo así no hiciera mucho ella misma hubiera recobrado su aliento también. Su encuentro no había culminado como ambos lo habían esperado pero incluso así lo había disfrutado. Esto iba más allá de una satisfacción física. Michael era asombroso. _Él era increíble._ En sus seiscientos años nunca había dependido de nadie y ahora sabía dependía de él, de él y de Eve. _Eran todo._ No podía concebir su vida sin Michael pero una vez mas había probado que podría vivir sin él, pues si algo había aprendido de sus seis siglos era que nadie era indispensable para vivir, era tan solo que ella no _quería_ vivir sin él. Se separó de su boca tras un par de segundos y él continuó acariciándola mientras le sostenía la mirada, "Te amo." Ambos eran personas de pocas palabras, pero ella consideraba que a veces habían palabras que debían decirse o debían escucharse. Eran contadas las veces que había admitido aquello en voz alta, y casi siempre lo hacía _después_ de que él lo decía.

Ella no había dicho esas palabras justo después de que lo encontró, cuando habría sido más prudente, "Yo también te amo." Le respondió aun sorprendiéndose por el sentimiento cálido que esas palabras ocasionaban en él. Llevaban cuatro años juntos. Para ahora debería de estar acostumbrado a ella, a esas palabras, o a un infrecuente momento de suma ternura, pero no lo estaba del todo. Y le gustaba ese hecho. La abrazó más fuerte, ella acomodando la frente contra su cuello y Michael cerrando los ojos. Por más tierno o amoroso que un encuentro sexual entre ellos pudiera ser eso no abarcaba o le llegaba a los tobillos al momento después cuando las cosas se calmaban, cuando tenían tiempo para entregarse a conversaciones, caricias y verdades; cuando ambos buscaban aquel momento. "A veces siento que amar ni siquiera lo describe." Recordaba todo lo que había cruzado por su mente cuando no había sabido de su paradero.

"Lo sé." Le contestó acercándose más a él, sintiendo que se iban a empezar a colocar emotivos tras lo sucedido las últimas semanas pero pasados unos segundos vio que no iban a proseguir a más. Ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación en más de una ocasión; como constantemente tener la vida pendiendo de un hilo los hacía aferrarse más al otro. Intercambiar sangre era otro factor. Todo tenía su final pero no quería que estos pocos minutos que habían compartido llegaran a aquel final, aun así era realista, "Eve debe de estarse preguntando donde estamos." Era extraño como antes no tenían que preocuparse con ser prudentes y podían hacer y deshacer cuando quisieran y ahora prácticamente sentía que se estaban escondiendo. _Literalmente._

Michael abrió los ojos, _todo había cambiado_ _ahora_. Ahora la prudencia era una carta a jugar. "La ultima vez que la vimos parecía bastante entusiasmada de estar entrenando con David." Le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho veinte minutos atrás, cuando desocupándose de los lycans había ido a buscar a Selene, encontrándola viendo desde la distancia al vampiro y a Eve en entrenamiento, David enseñándole a usar un látigo de cuero. Michael no dijo nada en el momento porque en aquel instante no había querido discutir con Selene, pero tampoco iba a dejar la situación pasar. Buscó el rostro de Selene encontrándola con ojos cerrados, por mas que decía que se tenían que marchar no parecía mover si quiera un dedo para hacerlo. "Eve puede pasar una hora sin nosotros." Después de todo, el tiempo que ellos tendrían de aquí en adelante sería poco.

"¿Sabrá ella lo que estamos haciendo?" le preguntó con interés, no pudiendo dejar de sentir cierta incomodidad ante la cuestión.

Michael se encogió de hombros, si sabía algo sobre sexo probablemente era del tipo de las abejitas y que se necesitaba a un hombre y a una mujer para hacer de un bebé, mas allá no creería que Lida le hubiera respondido sus preguntas. "No lo creo. Pero esa es una conversación a tener." Selene milimétricamente se alejó un tanto. _Sí, ella había nacido en otros tiempos._

En sus salidas entre el mundo de los humanos había visto como con el tiempo las cosas cambiaban. En sus tiempos había privacidad, matrimonios arreglados entre una niña joven y un hombre no levantaban una ceja, así como ahora tampoco levantaba una ceja un par de adolescentes besándose y yéndose de las manos en una esquina nada solitaria. "Aquello va a ser incomodo." Se dijo a si misma temiendo aquella conversación.

Sonriéndole abiertamente por la forma en que se expresó Michael se acercó a besarla lánguidamente. Por supuesto él encontraba cierta diversión en imaginarse como aquella conversación sería manejada por Selene aunque no se lo reveló. "Ella ya tiene el periodo. ¿Han ustedes dos hablado de eso?" Llevaban tres semanas juntas si algo no había venido lo haría prontamente.

"No mucho. Hace dos semanas me llamó a preguntarme donde podía encontrar algo para ponerse." Se había sorprendido de darse cuenta de aquella manera que Eve menstruaba. Selene había esperado a que ella volviera a aparecer para preguntarle desde cuando había empezado, Eve había parecido un poco avergonzada pero no por mucho. En ese tiempo Selene había sabido casi nada sobre Lida, pero tras preguntarle a Eve si sabía lo que eso era ella tan solo le había asentido apenada. Eso fue todo lo que hablaron sobre su periodo, la dirección de la conversación cambiando inmediatamente a otro tipo de preguntas, si sabía la fecha de su nacimiento, como la investigaban, si la habían lastimado alguna vez…había sido una de las primeras veces que habían hablado.

Selene no le estaba pidiendo ayuda para tener aquella conversación, lo que le llamaba la atención, aun así decidió darle un tip, "Puedes empezar hablándole del periodo y desde allí proseguir."

Le asintió, no queriendo pensar en aquel momento que se vendría, quería apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Michael para así disfrutar de la cercanía pero no lo hizo tan solo porque quería mirarlo mientras hablaban. Los tendidos de la cama y la almohada estaban tirados en el piso, después de todo el lugar había estado abandonado por tres semanas y los tendidos polvorientos habían sido desechados por Michael aun antes de que la trajera a la habitación. Sentándose con la mirada buscó por la chaqueta de él y la encontró a los pies de la cama. Selene se agachó por esta sintiendo los ojos de Michael en ella al darle la imagen que le estaba dando pero no interesándole. Regresando a su posición hizo una bola con la chaqueta y la acomodó debajo de su cabeza como almohada. Una mano pesada de Michael viniendo a dar a su costado.

"No iba a decir nada pero aquella fue cierta _visión _la que me diste…" le dijo sonriéndole con morbo, pero no era eso lo que traía su sonrisa, su sonrisa provenía de la ironía de que no hacía ni quince minutos ella le había preguntado si creía que a Eve le podían llegar las visiones de lo que ellos estaban por hacer. En su afán Michael le había dicho que tan solo cerrara los ojos, lo más insólito fue que aquella respuesta absurda fue suficiente para convencerla a proseguir. En fin, en parecía haber olvidado no querer darle a su hija una visión inapropiada.

Selene sabía a que se refería, "Ciertamente no el lado que quiero que Eve conozca de mi….." le respondió con sarcasmo y pudo ver la sonrisa de Michael agrandándose.

En toda relación siempre a alguien se le pegaba algo del otro, y le gustaba pensar que él le había transmitido a Selene aunque fuera un poquito de despreocupación. Michael no le contestó nada, lo único que le podría dar sería un comentario lascivo y lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no lo dijo, no porque no hubiera confianza pues de esa había demasiada, sino porque sabía lo que ella le respondería.

Al verlo callado Selene prosiguió con algo más serio, "Te conseguí una identificación." David, Ella e Eve habían ido donde el falsificador de documentos que Sebastian les había recomendado. Los necesitaban si querían dejar la ciudad y los tres ciertamente la dejarían. Una vez que Michael apareció Selene tomó la decisión de acudir a la reunión de vampiros que se llevaría a cabo próximamente.

Michael le asintió, "Gracias." él no la necesitaría, él quería quedarse en Budapest para una de dos, destruir completamente a ANTIGEN, o infiltrarse. Ningún pacto con los vampiros le interesaba, ¿para qué si para ellos no sería mas que un sucio lycan? Lo único que todo esto dejaba era como quedaba él con Selene. "¿De donde sacaron el dinero?" aquello debió de haber costado bastante pues según había entendido el hombre no solo proporcionaba los documentos sino que entraba en la base de datos del gobierno y los hacía aparecer como legítimos ciudadanos.

"David." Le contestó simplemente. Los vampiros como tenían casas escondidas también tenían caletas con dinero.

Michael le asintió, "Aun no estoy muy seguro del vampiro." Había tenido dos interacciones con David y en ambas le había llamado la atención por la forma en que se expresaba. No se parecía nada a esos vampiros de los que Selene le había llegado a hablar, su sed por libertad la podía entender pero también quedaban las sospechas por toda la ayuda tan repentina que le estaba prestando a Selene y a Eve. Le gustaría pensar que estaba siendo sobreprotector con Eve y celoso con Selene tan solo por tener la conciencia tranquila. El hombre ya había obtenido de Selene su sangre, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía cambiar a todos los vampiros si eso deseaba y aquello él lo encontraba como un problema. Como le había dicho a Selene, transformar a los vampiros sería hacer lo mismo que los lycans estaban haciendo al buscar una vacuna, fortalecer la raza.

"¿No estas seguro del vampiro pero cómodamente lo dejaste con Eve mientras nosotros nos acostamos?"

Una cosa era que creyera que fuera a atacar a Eve y otra muy diferente que se dejara influenciar por los vampiros y que a un largo plazo los traicionara. Decidió dejar la conversación, Selene ya se había tomado una idea de David y que mantuviera cuidando a Eve era un buen punto para ella. Para ambos. "Estoy bastante seguro que ella puede manejar a David." Era un híbrido después de todo y Selene ya le había contado como se había hecho cargo de un lycan y de Lane. Se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, "Además lo de nosotros era un momento de necesidad."

Él había visto a Selene pendiente del entrenamiento de Eve y después de hacer unos arreglos había ido a sentársele al lado, Selene tan solo dándole una mirada y preguntándole como iban las cosas con los lycans, él le había contestado y después se había fijado cuan lejos se encontraban de Eve y David. Sin más palabras se había inclinado a besarle el cuello suavemente, por supuesto a ella no agradándole la situación, él le hizo ver que sus espectadores estaban tan interesados en el entrenamiento que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que la estaba tratando de seducir. La mirada de ella inmediatamente cambió de exasperación a una de consideración. Se colocó en pie y le estiró la mano, 'Acompáñame…' Selene miró hacia Eve, 'Ni siquiera notará que nos marchamos.' Y no había tratado de convencerla con más palabras, no pudo dejar de sonreírle cuando ella depositó su mano en la de él y se colocó en pie.

"¿Cuál crees que deba de ser mi aproximación en cuanto al entrenamiento de Eve?" le preguntó algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza todo el día, "¿Usar mano dura o tenerle consideración?" No había necesidad de hablarlo, ambos tenían sus desventajas.

Esta sería la primera vez que ella le pedía su opinión en cuanto a como a manejar a Eve, remotamente no sería la ultima. Y él lo consideró, usar mano dura tal vez crearía cierta tensión y resentimiento, y tenerle consideración era un error potencial, ella podía fallar por que Selene no la entrenara correctamente, "Mano dura, definitivamente." Aquello salvaría su vida en un futuro, "Solo déjale ver primero que es algo que se tiene que hacer y que si coopera será mas fácil." Pasó saliva sabiendo que a Selene no le iba a gustar lo que diría a consideración, "Estaba pensando tenerla esta noche midiendo su fuerza contra Fernand." Un lycan verdadero, un lycan de las épocas de Lucian. "David también. Ayer dijo algo que me dejó pensando y no veo porque no vaya a cooperar con esto."

Selene le alzó una ceja. En sus cuatro años juntos ambos habían medido sus fuerzas, contra ellos mismos y contra algunos enemigos que se encontraron en el camino, ahora Michael quería ver hasta donde llegaban los dos nuevos integrantes de su grupo. _David probablemente no estaría contento de que lo colocaran a pelear con un lycan._ Y ella lo podía entender, ella misma solo hacía uso del combate mano a mano cuando era estrictamente necesario. "No podré estar ahí esta noche." Ni David tampoco pues a ambos les tocaba el turno de vigilancia de esa noche. Serían solo lycans y Michael e Eve y aunque no le cabía duda de que Michael la defendería si era necesario no podía estar tranquila con la idea.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que una discusión se vendría si no manejaban bien el tema, con trepidación Michael decidió por la honestidad, "Eso era lo que esperaba." Inmediatamente ella le dio una mirada que lo decía todo, que le decía que su idea o palabras no eran apreciadas, "No quiero que Eve se haga una idea equivoca en cuanto a los lycans, tu y David obviamente no ayudarán en lo contrario así que ahí es donde yo vengo a mediar."

Michael tenía derecho en cuanto a Eve así como ella lo tenía y por no pelear tan solo dejó pasar la conversación, también sabiendo que él tenía razón, Eve era lycan y vampiro, y así ella no le agradara cierta alianza o reconocimiento con la otra raza debía de hacerse. "Sólo asegúrate de que salga bien parada en todo esto."

"Lo haré." Ella misma lo haría, por lo que había escuchado de Eve era buena peleando. Y si Selene podía cargarse a un lycan sin armas no tenía en duda que su hija también podía hacerlo.

En vez de preocuparse por lo que podría suceder esa noche en su ausencia decidió centrarse en la interacción de su hija con Michael, en ocasiones lo había visto perdido en cuanto a como crear una conexión pero de alguna manera lo lograba minutos después, ella también lo había visto fingiendo ante la niña, fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando era obvio que no lo estaba y esto en vez de molestarla le cautivaba, le agradaba ver a Michael colocando de su parte para darle a Eve una actitud y perspectiva mas acorde a su edad, "Has hecho una gran impresión en Eve. No para de hablar de ti." Hacía seis días lo habían encontrado y él se había marchado el día después para volver a aparecer a los tres días, trayendo con él un libro que había dejado contenta a la niña, eso mas las interacciones que ellos tenían era lo que veía parecía haber hecho que la personalidad de Eve cambiara. Ahora se veía un tanto mas contenta y hasta le tenía mas confianza a ella, "Ayer no paraba de preguntar cuando te veríamos nuevamente o si podría llamarte." Verlo compartir con Eve había causado lo imposible, había hecho que lo quisiera más… También había hecho que reconociera que ellos dos tenían más cosas en común que con ella pero eso no le preocupaba, al contrario le agradaba, era un balance. A veces uno desconcertante cuando los escuchaba hablar y no tenía ni idea a que se referían. "Parece loca por ti."

En lo poco y nada que había interactuado con Eve cariño había empezado a surgir, era fácil que lo hiciera, la niña estaba tan necesitada que él lo único que quería hacer era ser bueno con ella. _De una forma le recordaba a Selene._ Solo que sin el alma triste ni el corazón roto o todo su recorrido, así que había sido mucho mas fácil crear una conexión con Eve. La segunda vez que regresó a visitarla Eve había mantenido su distancia por un momento pero cuando él le mostró un libro que le había traído –que había robado pero ella no necesitaba saber aquello– ella le agradeció visiblemente contenta y después lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa. Sintió la mano de Selene viniendo a parar a su cara, a acariciarle por encima de la barba, su mirada de cariño le decía que le agradaba que fuera atento con Eve, él a su vez le sonrió, "En mi vida he tenido esa reacción en un par de mujeres."

Para ahora ya sabía cuando un comentario de él era una broma por la forma en que sus ojos destellaban o las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de estos. Ella casi nunca las comprendía pero eso no parecía detenerlo de hacer esos comentarios, a este no tenía que buscarle dobles entenderes, "No lo dudo."

Selene continuó acariciándolo por unos momentos y cuando la mano lo dejó él la siguió, apoyando su torso contra el de Selene, no la besó inmediatamente, en vez de eso le acarició una ceja mientras le mantenía la mirada, su pulgar viajando lentamente hasta su oreja para trazar la figura de esta. Fue Selene quien levantó la cabeza de la cama y buscó sus labios.

Cuando la posibilidad de ambos poder compartir algo más que un momento robado llegó ambos la buscaron, Selene apurando el paso y él mirando hacia atrás justo antes de dejar la sala por completo, directamente se había encontrado con los ojos de David, seguro de que este sabía lo que iban a hacer y él pidiendo mudamente que no dejara que Eve tratara de interrumpirlos.

Con una mano en la espalda de Selene la guio a un piso más arriba, ambos compartiendo por primera vez la preocupación por las imágenes indeseadas que le podían llegar a Eve.

Empezó a repartirle besos en la mejilla, en los ojos, en la nariz, él sabía que las preocupaciones de Selene en el momento eran demasiadas, Eve, los vampiros, él, "Lo que sea que suceda con los vampiros tu y yo seguimos juntos." No lo habían hablado pero lo que se venía ambos sabían los enviaría en diferentes direcciones. No había forma que los vampiros lo aceptaran a él con los lycans que tenía como aliados y los que se podrían unir en un futuro.

"Siempre." Selene le respondió.

Nada estaba decidido por ahora, todo se decidiría una vez que Selene fuera a la reunión de los vampiros, reunión que ella le había insistido participara. Él se había negado pero ahora empezaba a tener dudas aunque no quería hablarlo todavía con ella para no darle esperanzas. Ellos se habían separado antes pero no sería nada comparado con lo que se vendría. Antes habían sido días o semanas, ahora ambos sabían que la cuestión podía llegar a instalarse en diferentes ciudades, diferentes países, _diferentes bandos._ Y todo empezaba en menos de una semana, en dos días Selene se marchaba para otra ciudad.

Miró a Michael cuando lo sintió tocándole la mejilla con la nariz, queriéndola sacar de sus pensamientos, de sus preocupaciones. "Pronto será imposible besarte con esa barba." Aquella absurdidad la había estado pensando cuando entraron en esta habitación y empezaron a besarse.

Michael le sonrió, reflejando la nostalgia que ella también mostraba.

.

.

.

David tiró del látigo de cuero y vio a Eve tropezándose mientras trataba de seguir colocando oposición en el lado contrario, "En verdad pensé que eras mas fuerte que esto." Le dijo incitándola a que colocara de su parte, e Eve estaba colocando de su parte pero no como él quería ver. David se quería colocar a la par con ella en su forma híbrida. Contra Selene no tenía ningún chance porque él no sabía como luchar y contra el híbrido….estaba seguro lo haría pedazos antes de darse cuenta. Así que aquello solo dejaba a Eve, alguien tan inexperto como él en el campo de batalla, y alguien que solo estaba empezando a hacerse familiar con sus poderes, como él.

Eve haló del látigo que tenía enredado en la muñeca pero David ni siquiera se inmutó. "Mejor sígueme enseñando como atacar con este." Le contestó dejando su estancia de pelea. Él no hacía mas de media hora había tenido esta brillante idea de ver quien era mas fuerte, lo cual a ella ya la estaba aburriendo.

"No." Le respondió y volvió a tirar de ella, "Solo un momento más."

"No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto. ¿Qué pasa si me salgo de mí?"

David inmediatamente la dejó ir, "¿Te sales de ti?" le preguntó con humor aunque ya sabía que quería decir.

Eve se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia a un lado donde habían varias bolsas de sangre en el piso, cogió una, "¿Qué si pierdo el control?" le preguntó. "Es luna llena y aunque no se lo haya dicho a Selene o a Michael me asusta lo que pueda pasar."

David le sonrió, "Bien, la luna todavía no ha salido." Le contestó, "Así que aún no tienes por qué preocuparte de ello. Y por el otro lado, esto es un juego. No es como si nos estemos atacando de verdad."

"Que juego mas aburridor entonces." Le contestó y él inmediatamente le frunció el ceño como enojado lo que la hizo sonreír, "No pero en serio, no quiero lastimarte…..ya viste lo que le hice a Lane, ¿y si llegase a perder el control no sería peor?"

David no le contestó nada, en el momento recordando como Eve le había echado algo en cara al doctor tras haberle desprendido la tráquea, y tras dudarlo un segundo preguntó, "'_Es peor si tratas de resistirte, créeme.' _Le dijiste a Lane mientras agonizaba, ¿de donde venía aquello?"

Ella no recordaba mucho de su lucha con el doctor, todo había sucedido tan rápido pero sí había algo que recordaba, el sentimiento de euforia que había despertado en ella al verlo morir, "Él me dijo esas palabras cuando trataba de escapar nuevamente de mi habitación. Ellos estaban soltando un gas para dormirme…."

David pasó saliva asintiéndole, habían tantas cosas que esos perros pudieron haberle hecho pero no era su lugar preguntar sobre esas cosas. "No conozco mucho a Selene, pero estoy seguro que eso es algo que ella haría." Atormentar a quien había sido su captor en los últimos segundos que le quedaba de vida.

"Tan solo no le digas que dije eso, ¿si?"

"¿Porque?"

Se encogió de hombros. Se lo contaría a Michael y por lo que había podido ver él no era de la clase que se le burlaría en la cara a su enemigo. "¿Acaso no es eso malo?"

David podía ver a donde iba, ella era una niña, una niña que estaba siendo lanzada de un lado al otro sin siquiera muy bien comprender en que bando estaba o lo que sucedía, "Aquí entre nosotros," le contestó también recordando como Selene le había dicho que no le metiera ideas a su hija en la cabeza, "en mi libro haberte burlado del viejo te hace aún mas impresionante."

"¿Crees que soy impresionante?" le preguntó sorprendida, él a veces le daba la impresión de que lo molestaba un poco, sobretodo cuando la llamaba niña en medio de una explicación.

"Por supuesto." Le dio una palmada en el hombro amistosamente, le iba a decir que un pequeño y eficientemente monstruo asesino como aliado le venía como anillo al dedo pero después de considerarlo vio que aquello no sería lo mejor por decir, tan solo para no hacerla sentir mal por su descripción. "¿Qué otro inmortal de once años puede patear traseros como lo haces tu?"

Eve le sonrió y se acabó de tomar la bolsa de sangre, mientras tanto David regresó al medio del salón a esperarla. "¿Dónde están Michael y Selene?" preguntó tras habérsele unido nuevamente y habiendo notado hacía un rato que Selene había estado en la sala y después había desaparecido.

"Probablemente hablando de los lycans, o hablando con estos. ¿Quién sabe?" le respondió y vio que ella iba a hacer otra pregunta pero él se le adelantó, definitivamente no pensaba tener una conversación de _ese _tipo con ella. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, colocando espacio entre ellos, "Puedes parecer una debilucha pero no lo eres," le dijo retándola mientras al mismo tiempo utilizaba el lazo para que este se le enredara en la muñeca, "así que demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres."

Eve le volvió a rodar los ojos pero decidió hacer lo que le pedía al menos por unos minutos más. "¿Los lycans van a volver a la ciudad después de mañana?" le pregunto tras varios minutos.

David vio el poco interés que Eve tenía en el entrenamiento, aún así no la dejó ir, la haló de nuevo tomándola desprevenida y haciéndola tropezar, "Sí. Al parecer Michael quiere llegar hasta lo último con ANTIGEN."

"¿Y que es lo ultimo con ANTIGEN?" le preguntó. Michael había vuelto a reunirse con ellos hacía tres días pero ella había estado durmiendo cuando él llegó, lo que aprovecharon Selene, David y él para hacer planes, planes de los que ella muy poco sabía y muy poco le habían revelado. Sólo que Selene iría a una reunión con los vampiros para proponer una nueva alianza que ahora también incluía lycans.

David se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba resistencia cuando Eve trataba de ser quien ahora lo halaba hacia ella, "Destruirlos. Darse cuenta de _todo _lo que estaban haciendo en el lugar." Esas habían sido sus palabras hacía unos días, y él en este momento inofensivo decidió añadir su opinión, "O infiltrarse." La verdad ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia con Eve. Y sí, él había entrenado antes con sus compañeros vampiros y a ninguno le había tenido lastima por irlo a lastimar, a Eve se la tenía porque era una niña, pero quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerla reaccionar. Tiró del látigo no con toda su fuerza pero sí la suficiente como para hacerla despertar, inmediatamente la vio viniendo en su dirección y después caer arrodillada al piso mientras se deslizaba un par de metros por este. El olor a sangre inmediatamente apareciendo. Le dio la oportunidad de colocar un pie en el piso para volverla a halar de la muñeca, ella inmediatamente levantando la cabeza y mirando enojada hacía él. "Déjame ver que tan fuerte eres. Esto es solo un juego."

Eve se colocó en pie, _¿un juego?_ Se preguntó, la rodilla ardiéndole por el rasponazo que le había metido, vio a David con su mano libre desenrollando el otro látigo que tenía en el hombro. Ella haló de su brazo pero no con la suficiente fuerza, de repente el otro lazo enredándose esta vez en su tobillo la hizo actuar, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Lo haló hacia ella para impedirle que la volviera a lastimar, en el momento notando que el grito de esfuerzo que la dejó no sonó como tal sino como un rugido.

A diferencia de Eve David se fue de frente contra el piso al ella sí haber usado su fuerza sin cuidado. Levantó la cabeza del piso e inmediatamente vio un flujo pequeño de sangre dejándolo y acumulándose debajo de él. Lentamente se sentó notando que había volado pues en vez de tener a Eve en frente de él ella se encontraba a sus espaldas. "Tan solo me tomaste desapercibido." Se dijo a si mismo, no porque su ego estuviera herido pero porque creía en sus palabras, no creyó que iba a reaccionar….al menos no tan rápido y no con tanta energía.

Eve en ese momento no sabía que hacer, si acercarse o mantener su posición, ver como la sangre a un lado de él aumentaba no arreglaba las cosas. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada.

David se colocó en pie y se giró hacia ella, "¿Qué?" le preguntó al verla hacer cara de disgusto.

Eve no se movió de su posición, aunque quería hacerlo, "Tu nariz está rara…"

Él por el momento no sentía nada más que el dolor en la cabeza, dubitativamente se llevó la mano a la nariz y en cuanto se tocó sintió dolor, _la tenía rota._ "Mierda." Se dijo a sí mismo, un segundo después escuchando como pasos se acercaban rápidamente. No mejoró las cosas ver entrar a Fernand en ese momento, "¿Qué hace aquí?" le preguntó viendo como Eve no se acercaba a él sino que mantenía su posición entre el lycan y él. Extraño, él quería dar un paso hacia atrás.

Fernand ignoró al vampiro, "_¿Está bien?_" había escuchado el rugido y había acudido sin pensar hasta el lugar. Volvió a mirar al vampiro y dio un paso hacía este, "¿Que estaba tratando este infeliz?"

Eve no entendía que hacía el lycan en el lugar, estaba segura que una de las condiciones de Selene y de David habían sido que ellos se quedaran todo el tiempo en el último piso, "Estábamos entrenando y….._no sé_, lo lastimé."

Aunque Fernand podía ver la culpa que Eve estaba experimentando no pudo dejar de sonreír, _ella le había ganado al puto vampiro,_ "¿Obtuviste mas de lo que creíste de ella, no niño bonito?" le preguntó al vampiro, sintiendo cierto orgullo hacia la pequeña.

Por supuesto aquello molestó a David, no porque Eve lo hubiera derrotado pero porque el lycan arrimado se estaba burlando, "Regrese abajo."

"Ttt ttt, no voy a seguir ordenes de un vampiro." dio un paso hacia el hombre retándolo, ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber lo que un verdadero lycan te puede hacer?" le preguntó, haciendo alusión al entrenamiento que tendrían mas tarde.

Asustaba a Eve ver lo que estaba sucediendo, la asustaba y molestaba, "_Por favor_."

Fernand la volteó a mirar, "Un híbrido rogando, _patético_." le sacudió la cabeza desaprobando en lo que los vampiros la estaban convirtiendo, todo ese poder para nada, desperdiciado, "Tu lugar es con nosotros _niña. _Con nosotros podrás alcanzar todo tu potencial."

Por primera vez David se dio cuenta que no eran solo sus padres y los lycans los que tenían expectativas en cuanto a Eve, él también las tenía. "¿Una bestia salvaje? Ella será mucho mas que eso." David le contestó, no gustándole nada que Eve se interpusiera entre él y el lycan ni tampoco gustándole ver como el animal trataba de colocarla contra ellos. "Lárgate."

Fernand ignoró al vampiro y continuó dirigiéndose a Eve, "Lo sabes como lo sabe Michael, los vampiros nunca los aceptarán a ustedes dos completamente. Es por eso que él no quiere ir a esa reunión." Hizo una seña con su mano, "Sus palabras fueron que serían hipócritas."

Cansado David dejó de mantener su posición y fue directo hasta el lycan, "Hay una razón por la que no queremos lycans con nosotros y esa es su puta actitud." Miró a Eve, "Vamos a entrenar a otro lado." Él no quería una confrontación con el lycan, no solo porque llevaba las de perder sino porque estaría demostrando lo que todo inmortal sabía, las dos razas nunca se podrían llevar bien.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres?" le preguntó a la pequeña, "¿Huir toda tu vida? Hay una razón por la cual nuestra raza ha prevalecido estos años, porque tomamos todo de frente. Los vampiros son unos cobardes."

Lo que sucedió a continuación no tuvo sentido hasta que no hubo paz de nuevo, Eve escuchó el distintivo sonido del cuchillo de David ser sacado, el lycan enfrente de ella empezó a transformarse al mismo tiempo que ella veía un movimiento, movimiento que siguió con sus sentidos, pronto sintió un ardor en la mano al sin pensar siquiera desarmar a David.

En el momento de claridad que prosiguió los dos hombres cayeron en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Fernand la vio, sangrando por _él. _La emoción que lo recorrió al ver aquello fue como nada que había llegado a sentir, una energía despertando todos sus instintos. _Su alfa._ Ella era su alfa su instinto le decía, pero la razón concedía que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer. Hasta que no aprendiera no la consideraría su mayor pero esto no le quitaba que dejara de sentir admiración por su fuerza.

Por otro lado David tan solo la vio sangrando por su culpa, _mierda, _pensó, pero ese pensamiento no le duró mucho al notar como Fernand miraba a Eve.

Eve estaba enfrente del lycan esperando a ver este que iba a hacer, a diferencia de verlo a punto de atacar lo vio volviendo a su forma humana y mirándola a ella mientras le sonría torcidamente.

"¿Sus ordenes?" le preguntó burleteramente y de inmediato la vio confundida. Sin esperar más se marchó. Ella no había dejado que lastimara al vampiro mientras no había dejado que lo lastimara a él, lo que le dejaba ver que había un balance. _Podía trabajar con eso. _Mientras dejaba la sala no pudo dejar de recordar el rugido que ella le había dado y como aún continuaba haciéndolo estremecer. La niña tenía potencial, un alfa mujer _¿Quién lo habría pensado_? Esto sería nuevo, y divertido si se llegaba a dar la oportunidad.

Tras unos segundos David vio a Eve girándose hacía él, verla aun sangrando le hizo recordar sus heridas y con molestia contra el lycan y ella él también se marchó.

.

.

.

Michael desde el otro lado de la sala vigilaba a Mircê, Natasha y Xinju mientras estos hablaban con Eve. De los otros dos lycans que habían en la sala aquellos tres no le causaban tantas desconfianzas por ser jóvenes y no tener una enemistad con los vampiros tan arraigada. Por eso mismo era que confiaba hasta un punto en David. Sintió pasos que se acercaban a él y vio a Fernand mirando hacia el grupo. "¿A que horas dijiste que querías que entrenáramos?" le preguntó sintió ansias por probar la fuerza de la niña. Más que la fuerza su _espíritu_.

Michael dejó de apoyarse contra la pared, "Otro día será." Le contestó. "Cuando le traje el tema ella me dijo que no quería."

"¿Ella o su madre?" preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, porque si Eve se entrenaba con el vampiro cochino no había razón para que no quisiera entrenarse con él.

Michael se contuvo con el lycan, tanto él como Selene para nada estando a gusto de que Fernand le hubiera contado todo sobre el mundo inmortal a su hija, eso era algo que ellos dos debían de haber hecho, no un entrometido y eso ya lo había hablado con el lycan, así como había hablado no querer problemas. "Eve no confía en ti." También lo dijo de frente, "¿Por qué?" La niña tan solo se había encogido de hombros cuando le había hecho la misma pregunta, _'no es como David'_ le había dichoy sí, David no parecía mucho un guerrero parecía mas un muchacho ordinario, eso era hasta que abría la boca y empezaba a hablar con ganas hacia su raza y aquello Michael lo admiraba.

Era obvio que el vampiro ni Eve le habían contado nada a sus padres porque si lo hubieran hecho estos dos ya lo habrían enfrentado, "¿Por qué no soy un cari bonito como él?" le preguntó. Y vio las mandíbulas del híbrido tensándose, _bien,_ "Hablando en serio, puede que la haya intimidado cuando hoy le busqué pelea al vampiro." decidió por la honestidad, inmediatamente vio al híbrido sorprendido y se adelantó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, haciendo énfasis en como el vampiro había lastimado a Eve.

Cuando acabó Michael se pasó la mano por la cara, "Acordamos que ustedes se quedarían acá abajo."

"Michael, escuché un rugido. ¿Qué querías que hiciera quedarme acá sentado?" preguntó a su vez como disculpa.

No, él tenía razón en ello, "David es importante para la nueva alianza."

Una vez más trató de abrirle los ojos al híbrido, "Una alianza que no te interesa mucho."

Eso era verdad, "Pero es algo de lo que nuestro grupo podrá salir beneficiado."

"Sobre todo Selene." No había duda que todo esto era por ella.

Michael decidió no responderle y se alejó hasta donde el grupo estaba.

Esa noche Eve también padeció los estragos de la luna llena, solo que hubo mayor comodidad al ver que no era la única que los estaba experimentando y que los lycans a su alrededor no estaban intimidados o asustados como lo habían estado David y su madre la noche anterior, lo que le brindó mayor comodidad y confianza. Y tras haber hablado con estos lycans pudo ver lo que ya había pensado antes, no todos eran malos. Selene en verdad tenía una mala opinión de la raza aun cuando no habían sido estos los que mataron a su familia. Tras unos momentos vio a Fernand que pasó por en frente de ella y se quedó mirándola mientras le sonreía, él y otro lycan cogiendo hacia las escaleras, ya había amanecido e iban a relevar a David y a Selene de sus turnos de vigilancia nocturnos.

.

.

.

Michael vio como en cuanto llegaron al tercer piso Eve se dirigió directamente a Selene, tan solo parándose a su lado y esperando que ella le colocara atención. Lo hizo ver cuan tristemente Eve deseaba el cariño de Selene y como Selene nunca sería una madre normal con ella. Pero Selene se giró tras unos segundos y leyéndole los labios la vio preguntándole como le había ido aquella noche.

Selene podía no ser la madre normal pero era buena con la niña y lo trataba.

De reojo vio a David mientras guardaba un cuchillo con hoja de plata dentro de su gabardina mientras continuaba su camino, decidió seguirlo hasta otra sala continua, "Los lycans no trajeron munición ultravioleta, no veo cual es la razón para que tu y Selene parezcan tan paranoicos frente a ellos." Le comentó.

David se detuvo y se giró hacia el híbrido, lo poco y nada que ellos dos habían tratado lo habían hecho con Selene en la misma habitación, no podía negar que el híbrido lo intimidaba, "Son mas fuertes que nosotros y nos superan en numero. No necesitan armas."

"Prometieron no intentar nada contra ustedes y cumplirán." Él concedía aquello. "Fernand me contó lo sucedido hoy entre ustedes." Le comentó.

David le asintió, él se había esperado aquello, por su parte Eve le había pedido que no les contara nada a sus padres de lo sucedido y él había aceptado. Incluso Selene en las últimas doce horas mientras hacían guardia estuvo diciéndole como notaba a Eve extraña y si él sabia que le sucedía, él se lo había callado. "No me gusta el lycan." Contestó simplemente, no iba a sacar disculpas por su actuación de horas atrás y si el lycan había mentido en algo para sacar la cara estaba seguro que Eve contaría la verdad, él no se iba a prestar para ningún juego.

"A él tampoco le gustas."

"Esa es la historia entre las razas." No se iba a dejar llevar por el híbrido o su poder.

"Y aun así como si nada tu vienes a aceptar a Eve. Una lycan." Michael sabía muy bien que estaba intimidando al vampiro pero no le interesaba. Y viendo como el mundo estaba tan descarriado no podía de dejar de tener otras clases de dudas, dudas que no había querido hablar con Selene. Y que Eve y Fernand habían alborotado. A Eve le gustaba el vampiro, él lo había notado y podía ser una niña y algo inofensivo pero por desconfianzas tal vez estaba mirando mucho en esto y aquello no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era mejor prevenir que curar. "¿Dime si eso no es extraño?"

David le alzó las cejas, _¿A dónde iba? _"Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan y para cuando Selene y yo conocimos a Eve ella no parecía mas que una niña inofensiva. No lo es pero ella sigue dando esa impresión, así que no, no la veo como una lycan."

No lo hacía sentir mejor que Selene le hubiera dicho palabras similares cuando él le preguntó porque no lo había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. "¿Es eso todo?"

Él sabía que la situación era un poco extraña y que habría un momento en que el híbrido y Selene lo confrontarían por ello. Ahora viendo como el híbrido estaba manejando la situación le agradaba más que fuera él y no Selene con quien estuviera teniendo esta conversación. Selene probablemente lo amenazaría primero, "Eso es todo. Puedes estar seguro que mis intensiones con Eve no son bajas." Y había algo que quería compartir pero no estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto. La forma en que Fernand había mirado a Eve horas atrás lo había dejado incomodo pero tal vez estaba pensándolo de más por el disgusto con el lycan.

Las palabras del vampiro sonaban honestas pero como todo no quedaba mas que el tiempo para ver que sucedía. "Si lo ves bien tampoco son las mas puras." El vampiro le alzó una ceja así que se explicó, "Si yo no hubiera aparecido Selene y tu se hubieran encargado de que los vampiros la aceptaran." En otras palabras, no le hubieran dado la oportunidad de ver el otro lado de la moneda y de aquí en adelante continuaría en la guerra como un vampiro mas matando lycans sin considerar que _ella_ era lycan.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo después de despertarse a la media tarde fue ir a ver como iban Fernand y Mircê y después bajar hasta el último piso para chequear a los lycans, quienes estaban bien. Por ultimo buscó a Selene a quien encontró hablando por teléfono, ella después de agradecerle a alguien colgó y fue hasta donde él. "No estás descansando bien." Le dijo algo que le preocupaba, no tendría todos sus sentidos puestos en una pelea si esta se llegaba a presentar y era obvio porque eso sería un problema.

Selene ignoró su comentario y fue y se sentó a su lado, "Era Sebastian," le comentó, Michael no había conocido al humano, solo le habían hablado de él, "lo llamé para preguntarle como iban las cosas con ANTIGEN y me ha dicho que no hay ningún progreso." Michael le asintió, "También me dijo de buenas maneras que está preocupado por seguir trabajando con nosotros y que quiere desistir de eso."

Aquello era de esperarse, solo que lo desilusionaba por una parte, había esperado que el humano les continuara pasando información sobre la compañía, "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"¿Qué le iba a decir?" no era como si pudiera obligarlo, de hecho sí podía, era tan solo que el humano había sido de buena ayuda como para después salirle con esas. "Le dije que no está obligado a nada y le agradecí sus servicios prestados por si no volvemos a hablar."

Le sonrió, _ella_ agradeciendo….eso tan solo dejaba ver que estimaba al humano por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Varios minutos en silencio pasaron, la mente de Michael inevitablemente regresando a ANTIGEN, "¿Qué crees que Lane estaba haciendo realmente con su hijo?" le preguntó, para él aun habían tantas preguntas sin contestar, tantas dudas, por eso quería quedarse y averiguar, no unirse con los vampiros para que le hicieran el feo. "¿Continuarían desarrollando la vacuna para quitarle los efectos colaterales y así solo quedar ellos dos como super lycans, como alfas?"

No le respondió, a diferencia de él ella ya había terminado con ANTIGEN, ahora tan solo quería ayudar a su raza, "No lo sé." Respiró, Sebastian le había dicho algo hacia dos días que la había dejado pensando, "¿Crees que el gobierno se va a deshacer de las muestras que los lycans debieron de haber tomado de nosotros?"

Otra pregunta sin responder.

"Hablando de Lane y de su hijo no puedo dejar de ver el paralelo entre Marcus y William."

"Ponerse a ellos mismos por delante antes que a los demás-"

Selene lo interrumpió, no quería tocar el disco rayado del que ellos ya tanto habían hablado, "Déjame continuar." Le pidió y no le dio tiempo a responder, "Las palabras de Corvinus cuando le peguntamos porque no había matado a sus hijos cuando fue necesario han venido a retumbar en mi cabeza. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos respondió?"

Michael frunciendo el ceño le asintió, "Que si nosotros podríamos matar a nuestros propios hijos." _¿A dónde iba ella con todo esto?_

"He notado cierta cosas en Eve que me han preocupado. Tal vez por haber crecido encerrada en un laboratorio o tal vez por ver como llevamos nuestras vidas ella parece estar confundida en cuanto a toda esta situación. En un par de ocasiones me ha preguntado sino sería más fácil que ella y tu convirtieran a todos los inmortales en híbridos para ver si así se acaba la guerra entre las dos razas. También a hablado de cómo la fuerza combinada de todos los inmortales sería mayor que la de los humanos..."

Michael pasó saliva, ahora comprendiendo a donde iba Selene, Eve no tenía un código moral definido y si continuaba con esa clase de pensamiento se podría descarriar en algún momento, "Necesitamos hablar con ella."

"He tratado de tener esa conversación pero no he podido. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que está bien y que está mal?"

Michael comprendía las dudas de Selene, "Ella está viendo las cosas como un niño las vería," sin considerar las consecuencias, "Y como niña su cerebro aun está en desarrollo. Tenemos que enseñarle empatía hacia los humanos, hacía ambas razas."

Eso era fácil para él decirlo, _¿Cuántas veces no había hablado ella de matar lycans cuando Eve la estaba escuchando? _"Por eso te estoy contando todo esto, porque creo que de los dos eres la persona mas adecuada para tener esa conversación con ella."

Se había visto venir aquello y como si las cosas hubieran estado planeadas escucharon pasos a lo lejos, Eve apareciendo de repente. 'Deberías de estar descansando.' Michael escuchó que Selene le dijo, robándole las palabras que él no hacía ni dos minutos le había dado. Con el codo le dio un golpe a Selene haciéndole notar que su tono era fuerte. Parecía más regañándola que hablándole con cariño. 

"Necesitas descansar." Le dijo con otro tono.

Eve le asintió yendo a sentarse en frente de ellos, "Ustedes tampoco están descansando."

Michael le asintió, "Pero tu eres una niña."

A aquello no le encontró respuesta, "Te ves extraño sin la barba…" le dijo lo primero que había notado en cuanto entró en la sala.

Inmediatamente Michael se tocó la cara, "Espero que mejor." Le respondió cordialmente.

Eve le sonrió asintiéndole, su padre era apuesto, "¿Por qué te la cortaste?"

"Entre mas larga mas incomoda." Era verdad pero también era verdad que se la había cortado por Selene.

Tras verlos hacer charla banal Selene decidió ir al punto, "Fernand le contó a Michael lo que sucedió ayer entre David y él." Eve se fue un poco hacia atrás. Selene no solo le había pedido a David que le contara lo sucedido sino también a su hija, de ambos obteniendo negativas o en el caso de Eve comentarios que poco habían ayudado, lo que obviamente a ella le disgustó. "Sinceramente no veo el punto de ocultarme aquello pues las cosas no llegaron a mayores. Tan solo espero que de aquí en adelante seas mas honesta con nosotros."

Eve le subió las cejas, "Está bien." Le contestó, recordando las palabras que le había dado la noche anterior, _'No me gustan las mentiras, Eve. Así como tampoco me gusta que me oculten cosas.' _Tenía que admitir que la había hecho sentir mal escuchar aquellas palabras pero por cierta razón aun desconocida para ella le había respondido a Selene un 'Sí, no te gustan muchas cosas.' Que había visto la habían sorprendido y la habían dejado sin saber que decir, lo que ella había aprovechado para marcharse.

Selene miró a Michael y este comprendió que quería que hablara con ella _ya_. "¿Conoces la historia de Alexander Corvinus, William y Marcus?"

Vio a su madre mirándola fijamente, "Selene me dijo quien era Alexander Corvinus."

"No le he hablado del resto."

_¿Por qué no le sorprendía aquello?_ Michael empezó tanteando el terreno a ver si Selene lo detenía cuando proseguía a contar como ellos dos se habían visto involucrados directamente con los tres inmortales pero ella lo dejó proseguir así que se decidió por contarle _todo. _"Selene y yo nunca entendimos a Marcus. Solo recientemente nos hemos venido a colocar en los zapatos de Alexander. Y has estado diciendo ciertas cosas que le han llamado la atención a Selene y nosotros tan solo deseamos que no vayas ha cometer los mismos errores que Marcus cometió."

"Él estaba loco." Eve le dijo no notando cuan aniñada sonaba al responder aquello.

Michael le sonrió, "Sí lo estaba."

Eve le asintió cuando su padre miró a Selene, ambos pareciendo incomodos, "¿Por qué me están contando esto?" ninguno de los dos contestó y vio a Michael balbuceando, "¿Están diciendo que me van a matar si no sigo sus-?"

Selene la interrumpió antes de que continuara y se sentó al lado de su hija tocándole una pierna, "Por supuesto que no. Tan solo queremos que entiendas que aunque este mundo es confuso hay cosas que se deben y que no se deben hacer."

No era que no entendiera cuales eran esas cosas pues sí lo hacía, lo que no entendía era como Selene decía una cosa y después actuaba de forma contraria, "¿No es lo mismo que tu y David estuvieron hablando la primera noche sobre convertir a todos los vampiros a lo que Marcus quería hacer?"

"William no tenía control." Michael le recordó.

"No, eso lo entiendo. Lo que quiero decir es…Selene y David queriendo convertir a los vampiros para darles mas fuerzas. Marcus convirtiendo a todos lo vampiros hace tiempo. William y Lane a los lycans… ¿Por qué es malo y al mismo tiempo sigue pasando?"

_Tal vez él y Selene debieron de haber practicado esta discusión primero_, "Eve, hablando con la verdad este mundo es un desastre. Sólo quiero que entiendas que así no lo parezca hay un delgado código moral en todo esto y que tu madre y yo nos regimos por este."

"¿Código moral?" _¿Qué era eso?_

Michael le iba a explicar a Eve pero Selene se le adelantó al recordar la platica con David de días atrás, "Todos los humanos no son nuestros enemigos. Si algo nosotros somos los invasores. Y así como a veces luchamos para proteger nuestras razas también lo hacemos para proteger a la humanidad, aunque no lo parezca."

"Yendo al punto Eve," Michael dijo al ver que mayor confusión podía venir a su pequeña mente, "Selene y yo no somos el tipo de inmortales que van por ahí transformando al azar y esperamos que tu tampoco lo hagas. Que aprendas a respetar lo que es una vida y no dañarla sino es sumamente necesario."

Los miró a ambos aun tratando de comprender sus puntos de vista, ¿pero no debía de ser aquello equitativo? "En verdad no sé como lo haces…." Le dijo dirigiéndose a Selene.

"¿Que?" le peguntó con curiosidad al percibir el cambio en la conversación.

"Como vas a ir con David a pedir por los lycans de Michael cuando ni siquiera ustedes dos se pueden llevar bien con ellos."

Sí, estaba siendo hipócrita, pero había solo una razón: Michael. "Eve-"

"Lo que digo es verdad. Y los vampiros tampoco son inocentes en todo esto ¿pero que te hace pensar que ellos nos van a tratar mejor a Michael y a mi de lo que trataran a los lycans…..?" la vio bajando la mirada. "No quiero tener a Thomas otra vez mirándome feo y diciéndome cosas malas."

Selene esperó a que Michael dijera algo pero no lo hizo, "Me temo que eso no va a suceder. Para ahora debes de entender que somos personas no gratas entre la mayoría de inmortales."

Eso ya lo sabía, y algo también le decía que Michael no estaba yendo con ellas porque tampoco quería lidiar con los vampiros, _¿así que porque debía ella hacerlo?_ Quería decirle a Selene que se quería quedar con Michael mientras ella iba con David a la reunión pero no sabía como hacerlo, y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Desganada se colocó en pie, "Voy a ir a descansar." Les dijo no esperando por que la detuvieran.

Selene esperó a que Eve se alejara lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escucharla, "En verdad creo que deberías venir a esta reunión, ser el representante de los lycans."

Michael exhaló, "Ya hemos hablado de esto." y sí, él quería ir, asegurarse que llegaran a salvo y mas que todo que esto no se fuera ha convertir en una trampa, pero también quería lidiar con ANTIGEN y la ultima información valiosa que Sebastian le había pasado a Selene sobre la compañía, información que el encontraba preocupante porque a diferencia de Selene, tenía mas información que ella.

Se sentía como si le estuviera rogando, lo cual no le agradaba, "Ya no queda nada en ANTIGEN."

"Queda todo." Se levantó de su asiento, "No me puedo hacer el de los ojos gordos en esta cuestión." No era remotamente la primera vez que ellos tenían puntos encontrados en cuanto a que paso a seguir pero si era la primera vez que sus antecedentes venían a jugar un rol. Ella era una guerrera, él un científico.

"Vamos Michael, no puedes hacer nada. Entrar al lugar para ahora es imposible y probablemente ellos ya han incluso movido a una destinación desconocida lo que sea que quieras encontrar."

"Ellos tienen muestras tuyas, mías y de Eve." Era absurdo como quería pasar esto por alto. "Tengo que hacer algo para asegurarme que no vuelvan a ser utilizadas." Ni quería decirle que sospechaba que había un proyecto _C5_ que la involucraba a ella y al desarrollo de una enzima para usos probablemente militares.

.

.

.

Eve no había recorrido mucho para cuando sin querer escuchó que sus padres empezaban a discutir. Sorprendida se detuvo escuchando por unos minutos y entre mas tiempo pasaba peor se sentía al escuchar como aquella discusión escalaba. Sin pensarlo mucho se encontró alejándose del lugar para encontrarse prontamente en último piso y con dos lycans girándose sorprendidos hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Escribir este capitulo me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin aquí esta. Entre las muchas correcciones que le hice está una escena bastante subida de tono que al final decidí sacar pues no la vi como algo crucial que se mereciera colocar. En fin, si la quieren leer: h t t p : / / danally20 . livejournal . com / 82241 . html

No olviden remover los espacios.


	8. Chapter 8

En la noche y al ver que Eve no aparecía Selene decidió irla a buscar a la que ella misma había elegido como su habitación el primer día. Entrando al lugar sin anunciarse la vio apartando la vista de la llama de una vela encendida y mirándola a ella por unos instantes para de nuevo volver su atención a la vela. Cenizas a un lado y un libro al otro. _Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo._ Selene caminó hasta ella y así como había hecho la noche que la encontró cortándose y le quitó la navaja esta vez hizo lo mismo con el libro, "Esto es peligroso."

Eve la siguió con la mirada mientras dejaba el libro al otro lado de la habitación, "Se veía interesante."

"No lo es. Podrías lastimarte o incendiar las instalaciones por un juego." No estaba segura si era la primera vez que la regañaba pero quería hacerle ver que hablaba en serio. Eve le devolvió una mirada, mirada dolida que la quiso hacer retractar pero_ nada más faltaba._ "No lo hagas de nuevo."

Asintiéndole Eve se sentó en la cama no viendo en sí el porqué de aquella reacción. Aunque sí se había lastimado, recordaba el ardor leve en su dedo.

Estaba actuando extraño con ella, _¿pero porque? ¿Por la conversación que habían tenido con Michael hacía unas horas? _"Me quedé esperándote en la sala de entrenamiento."

Eve la vio sentarse justo a su lado, "No tengo ganas. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?"

La pregunta de Eve sabía no venía con ganas de ser insolente pero se sintió así pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de aquella forma. Y sí, sí había un problema, "¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta aun no muy segura de lo que aquel gesto significaba. No quería incomodarla diciéndole que la había escuchado discutir con Michael y que eso era lo que la había colocado…..triste. "Quería descansar." La volvió a mirar a los ojos. Y fue a hablar pero no pudo, _¿Cómo decirle que se quería quedar con Michael mientras ella iba a la reunión con los vampiros?_

"¿Estás cansada o solo querías un momento de soledad?" Innegablemente la primera opción la preocupaba, si Eve se encontraba cansada significaba que la luna llena la estaba afectando mas de lo que se había imaginado y no del modo en que lo había pensado.

"No estoy cansada, tan solo..." y dejó sus palabras en el aire no sabiendo como continuar.

"Está bien." Selene le asintió decidiéndose por darle su espacio así no le gustara nada que la hubiera dejado plantada en algo tan importante como era el entrenamiento. Pero tenía que entender, era una niña que aun se estaba acostumbrando a su entorno, no la podía presionar tanto y tan rápido. "Te daré una vuelta mas tarde para ver como vas."

Eve la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo más que levantarse, "¿Te tienes que ir?" le preguntó cogiéndole la mano. Desde que habían llegado a este lugar no habían pasado tiempo juntas y solas. Siempre estaban Michael o David con ellas. O Selene no le prestaba mucha atención al estar mas preocupada por otras cosas.

Selene la miró, admitiéndose que el tono de inseguridad en su voz le dolía. "Tan solo creí que querías estar sola." Le respondió sentándose a su lado nuevamente, _la verdad era que sin el entrenamiento había muy poco por hacer._

Eve se deslizó por la cama mientras veía a Selene aun en la orilla removiéndose los zapatos, y sin dejarla terminar la cogió del codo suavemente y la haló hacia ella, su madre no negándose e incluso la vio sonreír por su gesto mientras se le acostaba al lado. Era extraño ver a Selene sonreír. Lo hacía poco y nunca cuando había mas gente presente. Ella no era cariñosa cuando había más gente presente, incluido David.

"Hay algo que te está preocupando. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos."

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" fue lo que le preguntó antes de responderle. _¿Le lastimaría a Selene saber que se quería quedar unos días con Michael? ¿Se enojaría porque no la quisiera acompañar?_

No era la primera vez que le preguntaba aquello pero siempre la dejaba atónita ante el tono de timidez y necesidad, "Te he dicho que no deberías de preguntarlo." Fue su respuesta, y sí, para ahora entre ellas había mas contacto físico que en un principio pero tenía que atestiguar que ninguna lo hacía sin pensarlo primero. Una por cuestión propia y a otra por que le tocaba; la mayor parte de sus vidas las habían llevado sin afecto y en un ambiente frío. Dejar costumbres arraigadas no era fácil pero Eve era una niña, y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ella.

Eve vio a Selene acomodándose sobre su espalda y de una se le aproximó, colocándole la cabeza en el hombro y un brazo alrededor de su estomago. De inmediato sintió que le eran dejados dos besos sobre la cabeza. El solo contacto con Selene brindándole comodidad y seguridad como nada antes. "Usas el mismo tono cuando me regañas que cuando me dices que no te pregunte si te puedo abrazar."

Podía sentirla sonriendo contra su hombro, "Lo siento." Enredó sus dedos en el enmarañado cabello de Eve, sintiéndola aproximándose mas y de la misma forma la sostuvo. "Sabes, he extrañado esto." Le reveló. Había estado en los brazos de Michael ese mismo día así como ahora Eve estaba en los suyos y la sensación era tan diferente pero a la vez tan similar. Con Michael había entendimiento y tranquilidad, también seguridad. Con Eve…..la misma tranquilidad, un cariño inmenso imposible de describir, una tristeza que rayaba en añoranza e incapacidad….y aun así…..

"Yo también."

Y el silencio reinó por los próximos minutos, ninguna interrumpiéndolo. Selene tan solo continuando con las caricias en su espalda o en su cabello e Eve abrazándola. "Solía acostarme así con mis sobrinas cuando tenían miedo o pesadillas…Ellas irían a mi cama."

"¿Y por qué no donde su madre?" le preguntó.

Selene le sonrió, "Porque yo las alcahueteaba más."

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó mientras empezaba a acariciarle el costado a Selene.

De entre ella y Michael no le cabía en duda cual de los dos sería el padre alcahueta. "Que las dejaba y no las regañaba."

"¿Por qué las iba a regañar tu hermana porque tuvieran miedo?" Eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

Selene exhaló mirando al techo, "A mis sobrinas les gustaban las historias de miedo. Buscarían a mi padre o a mi para que les contáramos historias, o ellas se las inventaban…" así que era su propia culpa, así lo había descrito su madre.

Eve le asintió, su mente inmediatamente yendo a otro lado, "Cuéntame una historia."

Selene se remojó los labios, "No recuerdo esas historias." _Y para historias de miedo estaban ellas,_ pensó con ironía.

"Mmmmm," Eve le dijo viendo que no iba a obtener nada de ella. Aunque sabía que si le insistía podía obtener lo que quería. "¿Puedo contarte una yo a ti?"

"Por supuesto." Le dijo, no sabiendo si de repente le contaría algo extraño o una de esas películas de las que había escuchado Michael le había estado hablando. Y así fue, porque escuchó un enredo que ni siquiera tenía sentido y Selene siguiéndole la corriente a veces la sacaba de sus errores cuando el cuento era descabellado o maldadosamente trataba de hacerla enredar más. Pero la historia se empezó a prolongar demasiado para su gusto y dejó de colocarle atención usualmente diciendo un sí o un no o haciendo alguna pregunta para hacerle creer que seguía interesada. "Eso fue largo," ese iba a ser su único comentario cuando por fin Eve acabó pero decidió animarla, "pero interesante."

Eve tan solo se quedó pensando en algo no teniendo en cuenta las palabras de su madre, "¿Creo que mezclé tres historias diferentes que Michael me contó?"

Selene le dejó otro beso, segura de que si él hubiera escuchado aquello se hubiera carcajeado o incluso ayudado a que la historia fuera mas alocada, "Está bien." Cuando había estado con Michael y habían tenido extraños periodos de tranquilidad él había insistido para que compartiera con él, música, una película, había sido lo básico. En las películas nada le llamaba la atención a no ser que fuera una pelea malamente coreografiada o armas que no funcionaban como debían. Usualmente su mente viajaba a otras partes o se quedaba dormida. En cuanto a música….él solía conducir con la radio encendida, a veces murmurando las letras que le eran familiares. "Estás bastante calmada para una noche de luna llena." Le dijo lo que había tenido en mente por los pasados minutos.

"Michael me dijo que tu presencia siempre lo calmaba en noches como está. ¿Por qué no deberías de calmarme a mí también?"

_¿Él le había dicho eso? _"Parecías calmada antes de que llegara." La primera noche definitivamente Eve no había estado de esta forma, ¿así que qué había cambiado?

Después de una pausa Eve continuó, "Estaba pensando mas en otras cosas que en como me sentía. Cuando pienso en los malestares físicos estos parecen aumentarse. ¿No sé si me entiendes?"

La entendía, pero esto la llevaba a algo más, "¿Y en que estabas pensando?"

"Muchas cosas."

"Dime una."

Eve le asintió, "Sé que las cosas nunca serán normales entre nosotros….la forma normal que yo soñaba…..Pero también creí que una vez que encontráramos a Michael íbamos a estar juntos, como una familia. Y ahora ustedes hablan de separarse….y yo no quiero."

_¿Eso era lo que la tenía triste?_ Ante eso Selene ni siquiera sabía que decir o como manejar el asunto, "No es extraño para Michael y para mí separarnos por un tiempo. Solíamos hacer eso antes de que ANTIGEN nos atrapara. Distancia no significa que ya no habrá una relación entre nosotros….Nosotros tres."

A ella no le gustaba esa separación pero comprendía que no había nada que hiciera o dijera para hacer a sus padres cambiar de opinión, "¿Pero no seríamos los tres juntos mas fuertes? ¿No habrían menos peligros?" Si uno era atacado o atrapado los otros dos estarían ahí para ayudarlo. O todos tres caerían juntos, no uno solo.

Selene no encontró más respuesta que exhalar. Esta era una novedad, tener que tener en mente las emociones de un niño antes de ellos tomar una decisión. "¿Es este asunto el que tiene así hoy?"

Eve esta vez asintió dudosamente.

"No te preocupes por ello. La reunión con los vampiros no nos llevará más que una semana, así que no estaremos separados por mucho. Además, ni siquiera sabemos como va a salir dicha reunión así que no es mas que perder el tiempo el pensar o hacer planes desde este momento."

"¿Pero no te preocupas tú?"

"_Tu_ no deberías de preocuparte." Veía que sus palabras estaban cayendo en oídos sordos.

"Pero no puedo hacer eso. Te quiero conmigo. Y Michael me gusta. Y quiero estar con ambos…y si los vampiros te aceptan eso no significará que nos acepten a nosotros dos también."

No sabía que hacer o decir para que Eve dejara de pensar en el asunto. "Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso aceptar nada si la propuesta no te incumbe a ti y a Michael."

"Sí, pero no es como si Michael quiera ser aceptado por los vampiros….ni yo tampoco." Levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos, "Viste como nos trató Thomas. ¿No nos trataran de igual forma los otros vampiros?"

Selene exhaló, "Tan solo esperemos a ver que sucede, ¿sí?" Desde ese momento Selene supo que no había nada productivo que le pudiera decir para que ella dejara de preocuparse. Eve volvió a acomodar su cabeza contra su hombro y Selene volvió a acariciarle la espalda teniendo una sospecha no tan infundada…..Eve no parecía querer ir con ella donde los vampiros. Preferiría quedarse con Michael.

_Era tan solo una sospecha._

.

.

.

Era egoísta de él no querer acompañar a Selene. Pero eso a sus ojos no decía que no le interesara su bienestar, era tan solo que ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Hacía un tiempo había estado dispuesto a acompañarla hasta Ordoghaz mientras ella trataba de hablar con Marcus para que le perdonaran la vida, ahora hacía todo lo contrario pero no era por cobardía, era tan solo que sabía que su presencia alteraría a los vampiros y la situación delicada con Selene.

Selene encontrando problemas era una gran posibilidad pero mayor posibilidad era verla salir de esta bien parada. Más de una vez le había demostrado que los golpes que le daba la vida los devolvía y lograba salir con su vida de la cuestión que se tratase.

Pero no se engañaba, aquello era esperar demasiado.

Lo mas irónico de todo era este capricho que tenía y no comprendía, _¿Por qué estaba colocando a los lycans y a ANTIGEN por sobre la vida de Selene y de Eve? _

Estaba siendo un idiota lo sabía, así como sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era tan solo que ahora los lycans contaban con él. Ya no era él contando ciegamente con Selene y sentía que no los podía defraudar.

Por otro lado Eve también tenía razón, _¿Quiénes eran Selene y David para ir a hablar por él y los lycans? _

_¿Pero podía aguantarse a los vampiros rechazándolo y humillándolo de frente?_ Lo que lo llevaba a lo más irónico de todo, Eve iba a ir a la reunión. Selene se la llevaría con ella, no lo habían hablado pero sabía que así sucedería. Y sería una niña la que estuviera representando a los lycans. Todas las humillaciones caerían en ella y no en él, lo cual tampoco podía permitir. Y sabía que Selene no lo permitiría, pero aun así…..

Tenía que dejar Budapest y ANTIGEN para ir con Selene a una reunión que no tendría frutos en su parte del trato. Los vampiros no aceptarían a los lycans. Si algo quedaba es que sabía no se podría concentrar si se quedaba en la ciudad, estaría inquieto considerando lo que podría suceder, que de repente Eve y David no fueran de apoyo inundaba constantemente su mente.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y que lo sacaron del enrollo que estaba viviendo, levantó la mirada de la mesa, Eve apareciendo inmediatamente y yendo directo a sentarse en frente de él. Michael le sonrió al ver la marca de una almohada aun en su cara, "Creí que estarías entrenando."

"Estaba durmiendo." Lo sacó de su error. "Le dije a Selene que no quería entrenar hoy."

Inmediatamente aquello le causó gracia, "¿Y como lo tomó?" Probablemente nada bien pero viendo que Eve había estado descansando le dejaba ver que lo había aceptado… Cuando ella le frunció el ceño le explicó, "Ella odiaba cuando yo le salía con que no quería entrenar." Una vez le había dicho que era un consentido. Ahora veía que ella estaba consintiendo a su hija.

"Pues a mi no me dijo nada."

El tono de superioridad que le dio lo hizo carcajearse, "Eso demuestra quien es quien en su corazón, ¿no lo crees?"

"No entiendo." Eve trató de no sonreír.

"Claro que lo haces. Si no no te hubieras burlado de mí con aquel tono de superioridad."

_¿Estaba diciendo Michael que Selene la quería más a ella de lo que lo había querido a él? _Sonriendo abiertamente Eve volvió a mirar a su padre, "Eres muy diferente a ella." A Michael no lo llevaba conociendo por mas de una semana pero podía ver cuan diferente eran ambos. "Selene no se burla de mí. O conmigo…siempre está seria." Selene mantenía triste pero no quería decir la palabra para que Michael no fuera a tomarlo mal. "Ella es buena conmigo quiero decir…..pero no es como tú."

Michael le asintió para el momento la sonrisa habiendo desaparecido, "Selene ha pasado por mucho y eso cambia a la gente." Ella misma le había dicho que le había contado a Eve sobre su familia, y también sobre el pasado de él. "Las cosas están mejor ahora…es solo que el dolor nunca se va." La melancolía de Selene sería algo que nunca desaparecería pero él era testigo de que esta a veces era mezclada con momentos de felicidad. "Ahora existe una nueva oportunidad. Ahora tiene una familia. Y todos estamos aprendiendo a lidiar con ello."

Eve le asintió, "La quiero."

Michael se remojó los labios, "Y no dudes de que ella te quiere a ti." Le había tomado su tiempo admitirle a él que lo amaba, ahora esperaba que no fuera a ocurrir lo mismo con Eve. Aunque lo dudaba. Selene estaba más enganchada con Eve de lo que dejaba ver. "Y claro, yo también te quiero."

Eve le sonrió.

Michael le devolvió la sonrisa, no se conocían mucho y podía admitir que no la quería y adoraba como lo haría si hubiera estado con él desde que nació, pero el cariño estaba ahí y cada día se hacía más fuerte. "Sabes, cuando a uno le dicen que lo quieren es educado devolver las palabras de afecto…..si se sienten claro está…" Eve le dio una mirada tentativa y Michael decidió jugar con ella, le tocó el brazo en una obvia caricia, "Dime, ¿No me quieres aunque sea un poquitico?" le preguntó separando su pulgar y dedo índice por menos de un centímetro.

No podía dejar de sonreírle y sin decirle nada se le acercó y lo abrazó. "Sí." Le dijo sintiéndolo colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella fuertemente. A diferencia de otros abrazos que habían compartido en este pudo notar cosas que antes no había hecho, era mucho más grande que Selene, el calor de su piel era mayor y definitivamente olía diferente a su madre.

Michael notó que en sí no dijo las palabras pero aquello no era ningún problema, "Bien," le dijo separándose y besándole la frente, al estar sentado y ella de pie no tenía que inclinarse de a mucho sobre ella, estaban a la misma altura. Le volvió a sonreír y le tocó la cintura, "Escuché que bajaste donde los lycans." Según había escuchado había sido un error pero tenía que admitirse que a diferencia de Selene él encontró de valor que se hubiera quedado por diez minutos hablando con ellos.

Eve se alejó y volvió a su asiento, "No me fije a donde estaba yendo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba allá." Selene la primera noche en este lugar le había dicho que no se acercara a los lycans, y si lo hacía por curiosidad que le dijera a Michael que la acompañara. Ella no la había reprendido por eso cuando la regañó por jugar con fuego así que suponía que aun no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Miró hacia el techo, "¿Y como va todo hoy?" le preguntó, haciendo alusión a la luna llena que ellos no podían ver en el momento.

"Todo estaba bien…..me desperté sintiéndome rara." David le había dado un nombre a aquella sensación que ella le había descrito pero por más que tratara no lo podía recordar, "¿Tu?"

"Ya me he acostumbrado. Tu también lo harás." Y el giro que de repente tomó la conversación no fue uno que creyó iba a tomar.

"Te escuché peleando con Selene temprano."

Por supuesto aquello no era algo que debiera de haber escuchado pero de culpar a alguien era a ellos. Prudencia era necesaria con un niño y ellos dos debían de empezar a pensar en esto. "No tienes que preocuparte por ello Eve. Selene y yo no estábamos peleando…tan solo discutimos puntos de vista diferentes." Su respuesta iba manchada con cierto cinismo, pero también era verdad que aquello no había sido una pelea pero podía ver porque Eve si la pensaría como tal.

_Aquello fue lo mismo que le dijo Selene, _¿entonces cual era la diferencia entre una pelea y una discusión? En todo caso entendía el punto en cuanto a ese asunto de ellos estar enojados no debía de preocuparse. No lo estaban. Tal vez y habían solucionado todo después de que ella se marchó. _"_Selene me va a llevar con ella a la reunión, ¿cierto?"

Michael le asintió, "¿Porque?"

"Porque yo quiero que estés con nosotras. Si algo malo pasa estaremos todo juntos y-"

"Oye, oye, detente." Michael le dijo no dejándola continuar y llevando su asiento hasta el de ella, "No deberías de pensar esas cosas, cariño."

_¿Cariño?_ "¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello si-"

"Lo sé, lo sé, sé lo que piensas pero…..no deberías de hacerlo." Exhaló, "Eres una niña…" se sonrió a sí mismo, "¿Puedo decirte algo? ¿Algo que quiero se te grabe aquí?" le dijo tocándole la cabeza y luego el pecho señalando su corazón.

"Sí."

Ni siquiera sabía si lo que iba a decir era prudente o no, pero no iba a hablarle como un guerrero que esperaba que su hija le siguiera los pasos, al contrario, apreciaría que corriera en la otra dirección si le era posible. Pero esa no era la vida que ella estaba destinada a llevar. "Eres una niña inocente en todo esto Eve, y sé que no has tenido la infancia que me hubiera gustado darte pero ahora que Selene y yo estamos aquí no hay razón para no disfrutar de esa niñez cuando puedas." La vio pasando saliva y él trató de calmar la emoción que estaba sintiendo en el momento, el rencor que sentía para esos hijos de puta que la habían tratado como un conejito de indias, "Tienes derecho a ser feliz así que déjanos a Selene y a mi preocuparnos por el futuro." Lo que estaba diciendo tal vez era demasiado cándido, tal vez era esperar demasiado pero eso era lo que él quería aunque no se lo pudiera dar la mayor parte del tiempo. Eve no le contestó nada, tan solo se quedó mirando al piso. Y él comprendió, Eve siempre había dependido de otros, su felicidad siempre había dependido de otros. Le tocó la espalda, "No tienes por qué preocuparte porque nos separemos, las voy a acompañar." Su incapacidad de tomar una decisión se acababa ahí, ya no se podía echar para atrás.

"…Pero _no _quieres ir."

Michael le asintió, no le iba a mentir, "Tu tienes razón, debemos estar juntos. Mi lugar es a tu lado y al de Selene. Budapest, ANTIGEN, pueden esperar." De nuevo Eve no le dijo nada más y él exhaló, "Creo que David no va a estar muy emocionado cuando le diga que llame para que avise sobre mi presencia."

"Thomas no le va a gustar nada."

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Que se aguante." Selene ya muy bien le había contado lo que el tal Thomas había hecho. _Otro desgraciado. _"¿A todas estas dónde está tu mamá?" Era la primera vez que se dirigía hacia Selene como mamá y quería hacerlo para incitar eso mismo en Eve.

"Durmiendo en mi habitación, ¿por qué?"

Durmiendo en plena madrugada no era nada de Selene, lo que le decía que debía de estar cansada. "No le he dicho que iré con ella." Exhaló, "Tampoco a los lycans." Esa última parte iba a ser fatal. Ya se los imaginaba diciéndole que estaba cambiando de bandos…..Una idea de repente le llegó y no salió a buscar a David de inmediato porque primero quería calibrar que tan buena idea era aquella. "¿Te gustaría ir a tomar aire fresco?" Eve no había tenido libertad desde que llegaron a este lugar y mucho menos la había tenido con Selene mientras lo buscaban en la ciudad. Y a él, a él no le caería mal una caminata para pensar detenidamente lo que le diría a los lycans.

"¿Afuera?" le preguntó sorprendida y yéndose un tanto hacia atrás.

Michael le asintió, "Sí, afuera como en el bosque…_que hay afuera._"

Eve le subió las cejas. "¿No es peligroso?"

Le sonrió, _la hija de su madre, _"Iremos en dirección contraria a la represa. He chequeado, el bosque todas estas noches y es tan denso que no llamaremos la atención."

"¿Qué de Selene?" Ella misma le había dicho que no esperaba que saliera sin su autorización. "¿No le vamos a decir a donde vamos? Se preocupará si se despierta y no nos encuentra por ningún lado."

"Dejémosle una nota."

Algo le decía que Selene no le gustaría que salieran sin ella aunque por otro lado sería bonito que los acompañara. "Así le digamos a donde vamos no le va a gustar, ¿cierto?"

Michael le asintió viendo a donde iba con todo esto, "Si sirve de algo tengo planeado echarme toda la culpa. Así que si se enoja será conmigo y no contigo."

"Está bien." Eve le dijo colocándose en pie y corriendo hacia donde había estado temprano jugando con una hoja y un lapicero.

Michael tan solo se sonrió al verla desaparecer. El pequeño diablillo quería salir pero solo lo haría si toda la ira de su madre caía sobre él y no sobre ella. Le gustó aquello, le dejaba ver que se estaba soltando ante ellos. Inmediatamente la siguió, viendo a David levantar la mirada en cuanto ella pasaba en un apuro en frente de él y se tiraba sobre un asiento mientras cogía papel y hoja y empezaba a escribir. Michael no la siguió hasta la sala sino que se quedó junto a David, prontamente dándole la noticia de que los acompañaría en su viaje. El vampiro de una diciéndole que los lycans no serían apreciados. "Déjame los lycans a mí." Le dijo simplemente luego prosiguió a donde quería, "La doctora que estudió a Eve cuando la trajiste aquí sobrevivió el ataque de los lycans de ANTIGEN?"

David le asintió la había visto en la visita que le hizo a su padre. Cuando había sido prudente ella se le había acercado para preguntarle sobre la transformación que Selene había causado en él, "¿Porqué?"

"Me estaba preguntando si va a ir a la reunión…."

Le tomó un par de segundos entender que querría Michael de Olivia. Ambos eran doctores. Científicos. "Ella no tiene la posición en la comunidad como para que su presencia sea requerida." El híbrido le asintió de repente viendo que algo cambiaba en los planes que tenía en su cabeza.

"¿Podemos exigir que su presencia sea obligatoria?"

Estaban de invitados, invitados de mala gana, no estaban en posición de pedir nada. "No lo creo." Dijo entre exhalando y riéndose, nada mas era pedir aquello para que su padre se negara. "¿Qué deseas hablar con ella?"

"ANTIGEN. Aspectos científicos." Nada de lo que él entendería.

"Los vampiros creo que ya están lidiando con ello."

Lo cual lo dejaría a él fuera del juego, "_Yo _quiero lidiar con ello."

No se había esperado que el híbrido de un momento a otro se tornara defensivo pero no lo asustaba, al menos no mucho. Miró hacia Eve, viéndola escribir apurada, _¿escribir qué?_ "Veré que puedo hacer. Ella parecía intrigada por Eve –no de una mala forma–" se adelantó a corregir al ver a Michael parándose mas derecho, mas intimidantemente, "tal vez pueda jugar con eso a ver si te concede aunque sea una conversación telefónica."

"Haz lo que puedas." Le dijo, en el momento Eve viniendo hasta donde él con la hoja doblada en su mano.

"Vamos." Le dijo apurándolo al ver que no se movía.

Al acercarse a donde Selene estaba Michael se cubrió los labios con un dedo dándole a entender que no hiciera ruido y mientras caminaban despacio por el corredor no supo porque en ese preciso momento le vino a la mente la canción de la pantera rosa, lo cual era ridículo y estúpido pero aun así lo hizo sonreírse para sus adentros. Cuando llegaron vio a Eve que fue a abrir la puerta y la detuvo sacudiéndole la cabeza y quitándole de la mano la nota, desdoblándola y leyéndola. "Selene va con S, no con C." Volviéndola a doblar se agachó y la tiró entre la ranura de la puerta y del piso, luego le hizo una seña para que se diera la vuelta y emprendieran el camino a la salida.

.

.

.

No había pasado mas de media hora cuando Michael empezó a sentir la presencia de alguien más acercándose a donde ellos estaban, por supuesto aquella presencia la conocía, era Selene y ella apareció menos de dos minutos después con cara de irritación...algo que ya se había esperado.

Ya debía de saber que no estaba a gusto con que estuviera exponiendo a Eve de esta manera. "Vamos, Michael, sabes que no deberían estar acá afuera."

"La estoy dejando que se divierta." Le contestó simplemente sin colocarle demasiada atención a su enojo. "En este momento dejarla hacer lo que quiera es inofensivo."

Ellos tenían bastantes puntos encontrados en cuanto a muchas cosas y esta no parecía ser la excepción, "No sé en que puedes estar pensando para que estés haciendo esto." Le dijo en un suspiro mientras veía a lo lejos a Eve parada en frente de un árbol y estudiando un búho que había en este.

Michael sintió otro ventarrón, la noche era fría lo cual había sido de esperarse, se colocó de pie, "Después de dejarla correr por el bosque despavorida adivina que me dijo…." Esperó a que Selene le preguntara y ella solo lo vino a hacer cuando él la miró así que prosiguió, "Me contó que cuando estaba pequeña le dijo a Lida que le gustaría conocer un campo como esos que había en los dibujos de sus libros. Estuvo contenta que después de que le hicieran un _examen_ la llevaran de vuelta a su habitación para encontrar una de las paredes cubierta con un papel tapiz de un bosque." Vio la mirada de Selene cambiando en cuanto nombró a Lida, "Así que no veo nada malo en brindarle algo real así sea por una hora." Sabía que Selene quería sobreproteger a Eve y quería hacerle ver que ella también necesitaría su espacio. Espacio que le daba mientras estuvieran bajo el mismo techo pero no en cuanto algo como esto. "Ahora dime, ¿aun quieres que volvamos a las instalaciones?" le preguntó alejándose sin esperar por una respuesta.

Eve había visto a sus padres murmurando cosas que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar y tan pendiente estaba de ellos que cuando Michael se empezó a acercar escuchó detrás de ella un ruido que la asustó y la hizo echarse para atrás. En su susto no midió sus pasos y sintió que se resbaló, su balance no lo pudo recobrar gracias al barro alrededor de ella y cayó sentada en el mismo charco que la había hecho resbalar.

Michael se acercó riéndose al verla caer en cuenta que lo que la había asustado había sido el búho tomando vuelo ante la presencia predadora de él. En cuanto llegó hasta donde ella ya se encontraba colocándose en pie nuevamente y él la acabó de ayudar. Dos respiros de Eve y volvió a su forma humana sonriéndole con vergüenza. "Está bien." No era como si no hubiera estado embarrada antes.

El momento casi olvidado inmediatamente para ella mas no por sus padres, "¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido un lobo el que mordió al primer hombre lobo sino otro animal?" le preguntó lo que había estado pensando cuando había estado viendo al pájaro.

Michael notó que no recordaba el nombre de William, _no que importase,_ y decidió contestarle su pregunta como un niño de su edad lo haría, "¿Un hombre hormiga?" Seriamente él una vez le había preguntado aquello mismo a Selene, pero en vez de estar inundado de una curiosidad divertida la suya había sido una curiosidad científica. Selene le había respondido que no tenía idea y continuado con sus asuntos.

Eve le sonrió a Michael, "¿Un hombre zancudo?"

"Nah, ya tenemos un chupasangre." Le dijo señalando hacia Selene y respondiéndole con el mismo animo que podía notar en su hija.

"Un hombre ratón."

"_¡Un hombre cucaracha!_" Le dijo fingiendo un escalofrío de asco.

"Ugh, _¡no!_" le contestó riéndose, "_¡Eso sería asqueroso!_" No había visto muchos animales en ANTIGEN pero una vez que Selene la empezó a llevar con ella de instalación a instalación empezó a reconocer algunos animales, a veces en el camino a veces en el mismo lugar que utilizaban para quedarse. "¡Un hombre araña!"

"Heh, tengo una historia sobre un hombre araña..."

Eve miró detrás de su padre viendo a Selene tan solo mirar hacia ellos sin moverse, "¿Está enojada?" le preguntó en un susurro a Michael mientras se ocultaba para que el cuerpo de él la cubriera de la mirada de Selene.

Habiéndola escuchado Selene decidió acercarse mientras hacía a un lado la diferente cantidad de animales que habría podido inundar el mundo inmortal, "No lo estoy." Le dijo parándose al lado de Michael y atravesando su brazo alrededor de la espalda de él dejándole a Eve así creer que no seguían enojados.

Eve les sonrió sin notar que Michael pareció haber sido tomado por sorpresa por Selene. "¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahora?" le preguntó a su padre, y él le sacudió la cabeza, "Volver a jugar a las escondidas pero esta vez con Selene."

"Está bien." Contestó Michael sin siquiera preguntarse si Selene se prestaría para ello o si siquiera sabía cual era ese juego. Miró a Selene quien no parecía demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, "Ella me encuentra relativamente fácil, creemos que es por lo que ambos somos híbridos, así que veamos como funciona contigo."

En ese momento solamente una cosa le vino a la mente a Selene, _Michael había dejado a Eve deambular sola por el bosque,_ "Quédate con ella. Y no la ayudes." Fue lo único que dijo. Al menos si lo pensaba aparte de darle cierto entretenimiento a su hija podía al mismo tiempo estudiar que tan desarrollados se encontraban sus sentidos. Selene se alejó apurando el paso mientras continuaba girando aquí y allá no estando segura cuanto le tomaría a Eve encontrarla. Subiendo a un árbol decidió esperar y para cuando por fin el aire trajo consigo el aroma de los dos híbridos prontamente los escuchó hablando.

Michael le señaló en el piso a Eve una rama para que no se fuera a enredar con esta luego continuó hablando, "No lo sé pequeña. Supongo que es porque hemos pasado los últimos días juntos que ya se te grabó nuestro aroma en tu cerebro."

"¿Entonces no crees que pueda encontrar a otro inmortal por mi misma?" sabía que Selene estaba cerca mas no podía decir donde.

"No dije eso." Le contestó colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Él ya había visto a Selene más no su hija.

La presencia de Selene se empezó a sentir mas fuerte con cada paso que daba y miró a su alrededor no viendo nada mas que arboles densos. Selene desde su posición vio a Eve alejándose y tras unos metros devolviéndose hasta donde había estado, 'sé que está aquí' la escuchó decir mientras levantaba la cabeza y empezaba a mirar entre las ramas pesadas de los arboles. Y aun antes de que su mente lo hubiera procesado la vio de pie debajo del árbol de donde ella estaba.

"_¡Te encontré!_" le dijo para un momento después verla aventarse al piso cayendo justo a su lado, sus piernas flexionándose como si nada. Aquel movimiento llamándole la atención.

"¿Te encontró igual de rápido?" Selene le preguntó a Michael.

"Más rápido." Eve le respondió con astucia. "_¡Ahora ustedes dos encuéntrenme a mí!_" les dijo sin dar espera y corriendo en dirección contraria.

"Bien, Eve parece bastante entusiasta de estar acá afuera," podía darle eso a Michael.

"Ha estado bastante inquieta desde que salimos." No era solo la luna llena la que la tenía así sino también que era su primera vez al aire libre haciendo uso de su energía. Michael detuvo a Selene en cuanto vio que iba a partir en su búsqueda casi inmediatamente, "Dale tiempo. Va a estar bien." Selene no le contestó nada, en vez de eso tan solo se quedó mirándolo. Michael muy bien sabía que el mayor problema entre ellos en el momento no era que ella aun creyera que se iba a quedar en Budapest, era que creyera que estaba siendo irresponsable con el bienestar de Eve. "Voy a ir con ustedes a la reunión." Le dijo para que dejara esa estancia defensiva que sentía venir de ella.

"Lo sé." Se había despertado para encontrarse sola en una habitación y abrazando una almohada que definitivamente no era Eve. Tras varios minutos y después de dejar su adormecimiento a un lado se había sentado y había estado a punto de colocarse los zapatos cuando vio un papel debajo de la puerta, acercándose a este lo leyó. Temor y molestia la habían inundado y después de salir a preguntarle a David si sabía a donde habían ido Eve y Michael este le había dejado saber que Michael iría con ellos a la reunión de los vampiros. "¿Qué hay de los lycans? ¿Qué harás con ellos mientras tanto?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Aun lo estoy pensando, ni siquiera se los he dicho." Michael no esperaba concejos de Selene así como sabía ella no daría su opinión, desde un principio y sin hablarlo había sido obvio que sería él quien lidiaría con los lycans y ella no trataría de entrometerse.

"Vamos a buscarla. Se puede alejar mas de lo que nos guste."

"Sinceramente, Selene, deberías relajarte un poco y darle un tanto de libertad."

Como Eve Michael a veces era demasiado entusiasta en cuanto algunas cosas dejando puntos importantes de lado. Ella por su parte lo único que hacía era pensar en esos puntos importantes. "No es que no quiera esto para ella, es tan solo que me preocupa que algo pueda salir mal."

Continuaron su camino por varios minutos ambos confiando en sus sentidos que los llevaba en la misma dirección, Selene le señaló a un barranco que había al lado de ellos y Michael le asintió continuando el camino. "No es tan rápida como yo." Le dijo algo que había visto en la última media hora.

Ni tan fuerte. "Ella está en desarrollo. El búho ni siquiera se sentía intimidado ante su presencia." Continuaron caminando con el silencio reinando, a veces el rastro perdiéndose pero ellos encontrándolo nuevamente, "Un poco de ortografía no le caería mal." Selene le dijo tras varios minutos y recordando la nota aun en su bolsillo.

Llevando su mano hasta la espalda de ella la hizo mirarlo mientras él le subía una ceja y le daba una sonrisa torcida, "Escribió Selene con C."

"_Lo noté_."

"Escribe como habla." Le contestó sonriendo, aunque asumía que no era la única niña de once años que hacía aquello. "Estando con ella acá afuera no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que nos perdimos en su infancia."

"_Lo sé_." Pero de nada servía llorar en agua derramada. Ahora lo que podían hacer era bienvenirla y mirar hacia el futuro mientras le enseñaban todo lo que necesitaba saber para que sobreviviera a este mundo.

"Tu embarazada….al principio asustada luego tomándole cariño a la idea. Yo pasándotela después de que hubieras dado a luz, verte enamorarte de ella con una mirada…" Michael le sonrió al ver a Selene colocándole atención detenidamente a sus palabras aunque no lo pareciera, "Verte dormir con la bebé contra tu pecho. Sus primeras palabras. Los tres en un carro, ella en el asiento trasero con un libro para colorear. Nosotros dos jugando y tu viniendo a acompañarnos….."

Selene sabía que él querría entrar en mayor detalle al tener aquella conversación, _tal vez después, ¿tal vez a Eve le gustaría escucharlo?_ "Pareces haber pensado mucho en ello."

"Dime que tu no." Le contestó de vuelta.

Le asintió, obvio que ella también lo había pensado, no era de piedra, "Yo solo….no estoy segura de que me hubiera deparado una maternidad…..aparte de entrar en pánico al darme cuenta."

Michael le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa que le daba a entender que hablaba en serio en cuanto a haber entrado en pánico, "Yo habría estado contigo."

La seguridad con que le dijo aquello le llamó la atención, era como si la quisiera convencer. "No lo dudo." Se remojó los labios al recordar como él entraba en detalles médicos o explicaciones cuando ella no las necesitaba, "De hecho estoy segura que hubieras hecho las cosas mas fáciles de llevar aunque no mas fáciles de entender."

"Yo besándote el estomago mientras le hablo a este, o colocándote unos audífonos en el vientre... Tu amorosamente preguntándome que diablos estoy haciendo." La última parte la dijo con ironía pero con verdad.

¿Audífonos en el vientre, eso a que iba? "Has estado pensando esto bastante, ¿cierto?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Me hubiera gustado vivir todo eso a tu lado." Se encogió de hombros porque quería hacerla desviar de lo que él pensaba, de lo que sospechaba. Que por Lida o Samantha de repente se fuera a creer siempre la segunda al cariño de él o de su hija. Por supuesto nunca le preguntaría aquello, la podía lastimar, pero por si error lo creía entonces él quería darle la contundencia de que estaba equivocada.

"A mi también." Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes al muelle tal vez las cosas hubieran salido diferentes. Tal vez Eve hubiera tenido una niñez mas especial. Pero la realidad era que no era la madre mas amorosa del mundo, su relación con Eve dudaba podía tildarse de madre e hija pero trataba de encaminarla hacia ese destino cuando podía, la mirada de Michael le dejó ver que sabía lo que estaba pensando. "Es extraño ver cuan rápido Eve se está ganando mi afecto."

"No lo sé yo." Le contestó con tono de ironía.

Tras unos pasos sintieron a Eve cerca y de repente la vieron pues aunque había escogido un buen escondite no fue buena utilizándolo, "Ahí estas…." Selene le dijo mientras la veía balanceándose precariamente sobre una rama.

Michael notó que Eve pareció decepcionada de que la hubieran visto tan rápido pero no dijo nada y en vez de eso la vio lanzándose al piso como Selene lo había hecho antes, solo que no con su gracia felina pues Eve se fue hasta las rodillas y para ponerse en pie tuvo que utilizar sus manos apoyándolas contra el piso, "La primera vez que yo brinqué me sucedió lo mismo…..No te preocupes, ya aprenderás."

En el momento que se paró un dolor le recorrió el pie, decidió no decir nada pues este empezó a desaparecer rápidamente y para cuando llegó hasta donde ellos este ya no existía.

Selene y Michael no pasaron por desapercibida la cojera leve de Eve. "¿Ya no duele?" Su hija le sacudió la cabeza. "Hay un peñasco no muy lejos de aquí, si quieres Michael y yo te podemos enseñar a saltar desde allí."

Él inmediatamente la volteó a mirar como preguntándose sino podía darle a Eve algo que no fuera una lección en ese momento que estaban afuera pero la forma en que Eve le sonrió a Selene le dejó ver que su hija no pensaba como él.

Y los tres fueron hasta el lugar, Michael agradecido de ver que Selene optaba por la prudencia e iban hasta la parte menos profunda y por los próximos minutos vio a Selene hablándole de como debía dejar su cuerpo tomar la caída, cómo debía de apoyar sus pies para no lastimarse y ese tipo de cosas que él había escuchado antes. Como optar y diferenciar cuando un lugar como este podía ser peligroso, anticiparse al desnivel que se podía encontrar, las diferentes clases de pisos desde tierra hasta cemento. Para el momento en que vio a Eve aburriéndose Selene decidió a proseguir con la práctica.

Los primeros saltos fueron miserables. Desde arriba Michael vio a Eve aterrizando varias veces al lado de Selene, la primera ocasión se fue totalmente contra el piso cayendo sobre su brazo y no parándose inmediatamente, él estaba pensando que se había quebrado algo cuando la vio levantándose para intentarlo nuevamente. La segunda vez lo mismo iba a suceder pero vio a Selene cogiendo a Eve antes de que se diera contra el mundo. La tercera cayó de rodillas, la cuarta a último momento se fue de lado y las cosas continuaron así hasta que por fin pudo mantener su equilibrio mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

Desde allí los saltos cambiaron progresivamente esta vez dependiente de la altura.

Por sus propios ojos podía ver que lo que hubiera sido una lección aburridora con Michael estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario porque con él y con Eve ambos carcajeándose ese momento parecía todo menos que le estuvieran ayudando a utilizar sus poderes. Y claro viendo como se puede aprender mientras se juega se le hizo bastante fácil discernir cuan estricta era ella incluso con su propia hija.

Lo que no perdía la ironía era que Michael le había dicho que utilizara mano dura en sus entrenamientos y aquí él estaba sirviendo de cuasi-bufón.

Un buen rato después cuando Eve se movió varios metros hacia la derecha y Michael se asomó al vacío descubrió que la altura aumentó drásticamente. Al mirarla vio que pensaba lo mismo, Eve se giró hacia él, "¿Tal vez podamos continuar mañana?" le preguntó muy bien sabiendo que para esa hora al otro día estarían yendo rumbo a la reunión con los vampiros.

"_Claro_, mañana." Michael le contestó mientras le alzaba las cejas a Selene dejándole notar –por si no lo había hecho ya– como su querida hija de una manera astuta posponía el salto para lo imposible.

Selene decidió no comentar nada, ni pedirle a Eve que brincara ni dándole la razón de que podía continuar al día siguiente. Y este fue el instante en que al menos fue obvio para ella que esto se tenía que acabar, "Va a amanecer pronto, será mejor que regresemos a las instalaciones." Selene dijo, por primera vez viendo a Michael asintiendo, apoyándola en cuanto a algo referente a Eve.

Eve de inmediato miró a su padre, "Um, ¿no nos podemos quedar otro ratico? Quiero ver como se ve esto de día…¿si?" A Selene sería difícil de convencerla si no quería pero a su papá….

El día de hoy sería el primero y el último en que Eve tendría a un padre diciendo una cosa y al otro otra. Aquello solo traería problemas entre él y Selene, y decidió desde este momento dejarle ver a Eve que no podía acudir a uno para un permiso cuando el otro ya le había dicho que no. "¿Qe piensas Selene?"

A diferencia de antes en que el tono de voz de Michael había estado lleno de condescendencia esta vez lo escuchó serio. Le estaba preguntando su opinión. "Volvamos a las instalaciones y esperaremos desde cerca el amanecer." No le podía negar un amanecer a su hija, no después de que ella había vivido en tinieblas por seiscientos años. Y sí, Eve ya había disfrutado del sol dándole en la piel, de una brisa, pero nunca lo había hecho rodeada de naturaleza.

"Vamos pues." Michael le contestó inmediatamente. E Eve o notó el mensaje que él quería enviar y no dijo nada o le bastaba con tener un amanecer no importándole donde estuvieran. Para con Selene solo tuvo algo mas por decir, "Veo que no soy el único que lo compra una mirada bonita." Y claro como respuesta claro no obtuvo nada pero todo estaba bien. Los tres de ahí en adelante hicieron el camino en silencio, Michael a veces haciendo ramas a un lado para que Eve pasara entre ellas, señalándole ardillas y el cielo que se empezaba a aclarar. Se detuvieron hasta que terreno mas familiar se empezó a hacer visible, Selene sin decir nada señalándole a Eve el tronco de un árbol caído para que se sentaran en este, ambas lo hicieron sintiendo como la humedad de la noche lo había afectado.

Él las había estudiado mientras compartían y así como lo había hecho antes también lo hizo en ese momento. Eve recargándose contra Selene, ambas empezando a intercambiar frases, luego caricias de Selene prosiguiendo, la espalda, el cabello, una sonrisa para Eve como las que a él nunca le había dado…Charlas cortas y banales que contenían preguntas de la niña que ella solucionaba cuando podía. ¿Por qué es el cielo azul? Lo hizo sonreír. 'Se llama ciempiés.' 'No, no sé por qué.' 'Me imagino que cincuenta patas a cada lado.' Y así continuaron por un par de minutos hasta que el sol salió completamente y Selene se colocó de nuevo en pie, sin más palabras dirigiéndolos a ambos hasta las instalaciones. Eve contenta abrazando a Selene mientras Selene le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Los pensamientos de él en lo que ahora le diría a los lycans y como estos lo tomarían.

.

.

.

Gracias por todas las reviews que he tenido. Siento la tardanza y espero que el próximo capitulo no me tome tanto para escribirlo. Creo que será un capitulo mas o dos y esta historia se terminará así que con todo y mi tardanza no le hace falta mucho.

Me han dejado comentarios en cuanto a que Selene ha sido un poco fría y estoy de acuerdo pero es que no la veo de una actuando como la madre que siempre ha estado ahí. En fin, este capitulo tal cual está no iba a existir pero me decidí por hacer uno en que toda la familia pase un buen momento. También he editado el final del capitulo tres haciendo un cambio para demostrar que Selene se empieza a abrir mas en cuanto a Eve. En el capitulo cuatro una frase en la que Selene se refería originalmente a Eve como 'mi hija' se cambió a 'mi niña.'

Algo mas, como en el capitulo pasado hay partes que escribí pero me decidí por no publicar aquí, dos de esas partes las he posteado por aparte, el primer corto está situado entre el capitulo seis y el siete y el segundo corto esta situado entre el capitulo ocho y el siguiente. Ambos cortos los pueden encontrar en: h t t p : / / danally20 . livejournal . c o m / 82486 . h t m l # cutid1

No olviden remover los espacios.

Y esto es todo por ahora. Saludos y sigan leyendo. Reviews también son bienvenidas :)


	9. Chapter 9

David pensó en el híbrido con recelo, reconociendo que era por la presencia de él que ahora Selene venía a cambiar de parecer. "¿Estás segura de esto?" En su mente ella estaba cometiendo un error y se lo dejó saber.

"Ya habíamos hablado de ello, David." Le recordó, _incluso antes de que Michael apareciera. _

"Lo sé, es solo que….." exhaló, "No puedo dejar de sentirme decepcionado."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada al vampiro, confiando en él y en sus palabras, por una parte no gustándole defraudar a quien se había mantenido a su lado en uno de los días más difíciles de su vida. Por otro lado estando consciente que ella no le debía nada al vampiro y si lo había hecho ya estaba saldado –incluso de más– con haberle devuelto la vida. "Puedes venir con nosotros sí lo deseas." Él le había pedido que lo dejara acompañarla la noche en que lo conoció y decidió extender la invitación. Aunque no sabía que tan bien Michael tomaría aquello pues no lo habían hablado.

Sacudió la cabeza, "Con los lycans odiándonos más que nunca para mí ya no es una opción dejar la comunidad. Tengo que quedarme y ayudar a hacer algo…..aunque sea muy poco lo que se pueda hacer."

Ambos escucharon pasos tras de ellos y pronto Michael apareció en la sala, yendo directo hasta Selene y parándose a su lado hombro contra hombro. Una vez que Michael se decidió por acompañar a Selene y a Eve hasta donde los vampiros los lycans se negaron, unos marchándose inmediatamente, otros como Fernand quedándose queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón, todo para nada pues su lugar siempre había estado al lado de Selene, y ahora de su hija. _No era una decisión difícil de tomar después de dejar de lado su vendetta personal contra ANTIGEN. _Así que esto tan solo lo dejaba con la raza de ella, una raza a la cual no sería bien venido.

"He estado pensando mucho en esta situación David y no hay razón alguna para que cualquier comunidad vampira nos permita quedarnos con ellos. Los tres somos indeseados, y a Michael y a Eve se les sigue cazando. Unirnos a una instalación no es más que colocarla en peligro. Tu padre tenía razón en cuanto a ello y lo reconozco."

David dio un paso hacia adelante, si antes no la había podido convencer ahora nunca lo haría con el híbrido de pie a su lado. "Hay vampiros que desean tu presencia, Selene. Una comunidad, pequeña, que será tuya y-"

"¿De ella?" preguntó Michael decidiéndose a interrumpir justo en ese punto. Cuando se es joven hay cosas que son tan fáciles de soñar, pero soñar y realidad eran cuestiones muy diferentes. "A parte de que dudo que eso sea de su agrado hay que tener en cuenta otro tipo de asuntos." Se paró mas derecho, "A ver, ¿cómo se va a mantener dicha comunidad? ¿Dónde va a estar localizada? ¿De dónde se sacará la sangre para mantenernos a todos? ¿Las armas?" le sacudió la cabeza, _¿había el vampiro siquiera pensado en ello? _"Por ahora hemos estado viviendo de lo que dejaron los vampiros en la ciudad, no de nuestros propios recursos. _Nosotros no tenemos recursos._ Si miras bien y haces el cálculo, la sangre que quedó en este lugar no nos durará ni siquiera una semana para nosotros cuatro. Cuando llegue ese momento nos tocará que valernos a nosotros mismos por la sangre y créelo o no eso es algo nuevo incluso para Selene y para mí. Ya no podemos visitar carnicerías y abastecernos; no después de la purga. Incluso cada humano indeseado que podamos o no desaparecer dejará un rastro tras nosotros. Las cosas no son tan fáciles."

Poco a poco fue viendo como David se iba desinflando con cada frase de Michael. _Ella no era ningún líder, Michael menos, y David, David era un joven idealista que ni siquiera parecía tener una idea real de lo que hablaba,_ "Así no sea bien venida en el mundo de los vampiros deseo que estos retomen su poder, pero hay muy poco que yo pueda hacer para lograrlo. Mucho menos si no me dejan ayudar." A ella no le interesaba una posición de liderazgo.

"No ir a la reunión es un error Selene, es cruzarse de brazos. Es dejar que los lycans y vampiros se sigan enfrentando entre ellos en vez de a su verdadero enemigo." Miró al híbrido no estando muy seguro en apelarle a él también, pero si alguien podía liderar a algunos lycans era él, "No les pido mucho; tan solo vengan a esta única reunión."

"Tu mundo idealizado está lejos de hacerse realidad." Selene le quiso abrir los ojos, "Los vampiros y los lycans nunca se van a llevar bien." Eso lo habían visto ambos el día anterior con la situación del entrenamiento.

"No necesitan llevarse bien. Tan solo ser tolerantes. Lo que ustedes dos están haciendo…..es cobardía, es prácticamente darle la espalda a sus razas."

Michael miró a Selene al ver como este vampiro le hablaba, y en vez de verla enojada la encontró con una mirada de perplejidad. "Yo nunca he pertenecido a ninguna raza como para venir a tomar bandos. Y Selene, a ella los vampiros le dieron la espalda cuando lo que hizo fue revelar la verdad de esta misma raza y ayudar a que Marcus pagara por sus actos. Como lo vemos no tenemos a que darle la espalda."

Selene no era tan inocente como el híbrido lo hacía ver pero David no iba a discutir aquello, si algo él admiraba a la traficante de muerte.

"No somos quienes para dictar lo que sucede en este mundo. No somos líderes."

"Los lycans que se fueron esta tarde parecían estar bastante cómodos de estar bajo el comando de Michael. Y yo….." miró con cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad al híbrido y después de nuevo a Selene, "Yo estoy bajo el tuyo, te admiro Selene y en mi mente está que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas."

Notó que estaban caminando en círculos en cuanto a este tema. "Eres joven e idealista." En su mente un gran problema, y estos vampiros que según él ella podría liderar serían iguales.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, "Si encuentro una forma Selene, un aliado de poder que nos brinde un techo y provisiones, ¿siquiera considerarías ir a la reunión?"

Exhaló cansada, "Nadie que tenga poder-"

"Los vampiros necesitan protección así no les guste admitirlo de frente. Personas de poder como mi padre no te darán el brazo a torcer, pero la gente de la que cuida y ve pueden tener una influencia en él. Tan solo no cambies de parecer porque consideras que estar por tu cuenta es más sencillo." Lo cual no lo era. No podía ver como para ellos era mejor marcharse solos que tener un buen grupo de respaldo tras de ellos. "Piensen en Eve."

_Que no trajera a Eve a esto, _"Eve no quiere estar con los tuyos. No tiene buenos recuerdos de su estadía aquí." Michael le contestó, de cierta forma admirando al muchacho que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por convencer a Selene.

"Las cosas pueden funcionar. Tan solo denme una oportunidad. No pido más que eso."

A Selene no le caía en duda de que David podría conseguir lo que quería, su pasión por lo que deseaba era de admirar. La forma en que se expresaba también lo era, con mayor confianza en sí mismo y un respaldo en la guerra no dudaba que sería un buen líder. Y no tenía mucho por recorrer, su puesto en la jerarquía vampira era lo suficientemente alto para ser notado.

Michael y ella habían llegado a la conclusión de marcharse con Eve, ahora lo dudaba. Algo que habían aprendido de su tiempo juntos era tomar una decisión unánime, se giró a mirarlo y él se encogió de hombros.

Encogerse de hombros era diferente a sacudirle la cabeza o a mirar el piso en resignación._ Él quería esto._

"Sólo una oportunidad." Michael le contestó al vampiro.

.

.

.

Eve no había hablado mucho en el viaje de varios días y solo la noche anterior que decidieron por quedarse en un motel le admitió a Michael que viajar con ellos no era lo que se había esperado. En la ciudad había habido refugios a los que ir, en los cuales protegerse donde encontraban comida, un techo, armas, en el viaje no había habido nada de eso. Solo cuatro inmortales tensos y paranoicos. Cada vez que eran detenidos por autoridades –lo cual pasaba al menos cada tres horas– sabía que seguramente _uno_ de ellos estaba esperando que las cosas salieran mal. Michael y David siempre trataban de aparentar normalidad y hasta lo lograban, Selene no aparentaba nada. Tan solo ignoraba a los humanos o si las preguntas que les empezaban a hacer eran sospechosas se colocaba aun más pendiente. Eve la había visto contando soldados, estudiando los alrededores y viendo las armas. Armas que ellos no llevaban.

Uno de los contratiempos que tuvieron fue cuando los detuvieron en el camino y sin palabras algunas los hicieron bajarse del carro. Michael haciendo como nada y entablando conversación con los humanos mientras estos revisaban el auto. La verdad no entendió mucho de la conversación para la cual dos soldados se estaban prestando entusiasmadamente mientras al mismo tiempo a ratos los veía mirando a su madre con una mirada extraña. Eve temerosa caminó hasta donde ella pero nada ocurrió, segundos después los dejaban ir como si nada, Michael despidiéndose con un 'No hay problema, es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?' amistoso. Un tono de voz que ella no le había llegado a escuchar. Pero por muy feliz que podía parecer, su sonrisa desapareció completamente en cuanto entró al auto y lo puso de nuevo en marcha.

El mayor contratiempo que tuvieron fue cuando unos soldados no tan amistosos como los anteriores habían hecho a David y a Michael colocar las manos sobre el carro mientras eran registrados –ahora ya sabía lo que aquello significaba–. Eve no había hecho nada pues Selene le había instruido que no lo hiciera. "¿Selene?" había preguntado con susto cuando vio a una mujer aproximarse hacia ellas, mujer quien le sonrió.

"¿Llamas a tu madre por su nombre?" le preguntó a la jovencita que parecía bastante asustada por lo que iba a hacer.

"Los niños de estos días," Michael dio un paso hacia adelante viendo que la mujer empezaba a registrar a Selene y que a esta no le hacía mucha gracia. "Y ustedes no le van a poner un dedo encima a mi hija."

"A ella no la van a tocar." Selene se escuchó diciendo al mismo tiempo que Michael hablaba, los dos habiéndose colocado de acuerdo en algo sin palabras. La mujer tan solo le sostuvo la mirada mientras sentía sus manos tanteándole debajo de los senos y luego prosiguiendo el camino.

Una vez en el carro las únicas palabras fueron de David quien le hacía compañía en el asiento trasero, "Creo que es mejor que empieces a llamar de padres a Michael y a Selene cuando sea necesario….así aun no estés lista." Así aun sus padres no estuvieran listos. Ver al híbrido asintiendo le dejó ver que sus palabras no fueron mal tomadas.

"¿Cómo debería llamarte a ti?" le preguntó, pues estaba muy mayor para ser su hermano.

David miró a los dos inmortales, "Er…primo, tío….no sé tu elije….."

Eve le asintió sin saber que decir hasta varios minutos después, "¿Cual es la diferencia entre tío y primo?"

Por la mayor parte del viaje Eve había mantenido su silencio, tan solo hablando cuando tenía una necesidad. Ir al baño. Estar cansada. Tener hambre. Tener hambre había descubierto había sido una prioridad. Como no llevaban armas con ellos tampoco llevaban sangre. Le había tomado más de doce horas decir las palabras, ya no aguantaba el malestar en su estomago. Sus padres no habían dicho nada, tampoco David pero se habían colocado de acuerdo en algo.

Era una niña. Por su mente hasta el momento no habiéndosele pasado lo que tendrían que hacer para conseguir sangre. La primera noche cuando se despertó lo hizo para sentir el aroma de sangre contra su nariz. Selene diciéndole que bebiera mientras le acercaba una botella a los labios, y así lo había hecho, el líquido estando tibio y viscoso mientras pasaba por su garganta. Los ojos de su madre azules mientras la veía alimentándose, los labios rojos. Eve no preguntaba de donde venía la sangre, no le interesaba, lo único que había notado era que ya no estaban en una carretera si no en una ciudad.

La tercera noche vio a David pasándole un cuchillo a un perro sucio por el cuello y luego colocándolo cabeza abajo, liquido rojo inmediatamente dejándolo. En aquel momento todo lo que había visto pero a lo que no le había prestado atención se hizo claro, y vinieron las preguntas; muchas de estas pues si algo la molestia de Selene se lo había dejado ver.

"Estaba vivo y David lo mató." Había dicho por segunda vez confundida.

"Es comida." Selene le había contestado no prestándole demasiada atención.

"Estaba vivo y David lo mató…" Solo en aquel momento recordando a Olivia, que ella se había alimentado de la mujer…pero no la había matado. "¿Por qué tuvo que matarlo para que nosotros nos pudiéramos alimentar?"

Al escuchar el cambio de tono de voz de su hija pasar de inseguro a afligido Selene se giró a mirarla, "Es cómo funciona el mundo. Bebe."

Eve le sacudió la cabeza mientras hacía a un lado la sangre que Selene le pasaba en un pequeño plato hondo, "No quiero comer de algo que estaba vivo y que nunca podría lastimarme."

"¿Preferirías un humano entonces?" David le preguntó a varios metros de distancia y con burla mientras continuaba sosteniendo el perro y veía como la botella se llenaba poco a poco.

Eve se fijó por varios segundos en lo que David hacía e instantes después se decidió por responder, "Sí. Si nos ha atacado no veo problema con eso." Le respondió.

Michael en aquel momento rugió por lo bajo, _le tenía más estima a un perro que a una vida humana,_ "Bebe." Fue él quien la apremió esta vez, notando al mismo tiempo que su rugido la había intimidado.

Con nerviosismo le mantuvo la mirada a su padre, "…Pero no quiero." En ese momento viniendo a su mente que en ANTIGEN sus negativas nunca eran escuchadas.

Selene no se colocó en pie, en vez de eso tomó a Eve del mentón y la hizo mirarla, "Si no bebes tarde que temprano harás que nos atrapen. No quieres eso, ¿verdad?" instantes después soltó a su hija al ver que sus ojos se humedecían y empezaba hacer pucheros con tal de no llorar.

Michael vio a Selene dejando ir a Eve como si el contacto con su piel la lastimara, segundos después se dio cuenta porque. Michael caminó hacia ellas y se acuclilló a su lado, "Cariño, será mejor si bebes." Dijo utilizando un modo mucho más cariñoso del que había utilizado su madre. Mientras esperaba por respuesta vio a Selene colocándose en pie y alejándose. Michael le tocó la cabeza a Eve mientras ella escondía con su cabello su rostro.

_¿Por qué pensaba que sus padres iban a ser diferentes a ANTIGEN? Ellos tampoco escuchaban. _"Estaba vivo, nunca más se moverá. No correrá ni hará bulla….."

Lo que había proseguido había sido Michael explicándole pacientemente a su hija cómo funcionaba la cadena alimenticia así ella no estuviera haciendo mucho por escucharlo. "Es por eso que toda vida tiene un propósito. Pero tiene más propósito una vida humana que la de un animal, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Porque piensan?" preguntó aun sollozando. Y la verdad ya ni sabía porque lo hacía, por el animal o porque nada era como ella había pensado las cosas saldrían…porque estaba asustada.

Michael no le contestó nada y en vez de eso levantó del piso el recipiente, esta vez Eve tomándolo en sus manos. Y cuando fue momento de volver de nuevo al auto y retomar el camino ella sorprendió a Michael al llamarlo y pedirle que viajara con ella atrás. Aceptó un tanto estupefacto y en cuanto se acomodaron ella se aproximó a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y pasándole un brazo alrededor del torso, las piernas a lo largo del mueble. Michael no pudo dejar de hacer contacto con Selene a través del espejo retrovisor pues era la primera vez que la niña se le acercaba a él de esta forma. Y en los ojos de Selene pudo ver una emoción pasajera de tristeza y tal vez decepción…...por ella no ser capaz de ser tan comprensiva como lo era él.

"Si no nos quedamos con los vampiros, las cosas siempre van a hacer así, ¿cierto?" preguntó. "Nosotros escondiéndonos, en peligro, no descansando..."

"Haremos lo que sea mejor para ti, Eve." Le respondió ayudándola a que se acomodara mejor contra él.

"Eso era lo que me solían decir en ANTIGEN y ahora sé que era mentira."

Michael inmediatamente se tensó ante aquello, "No te estoy mintiendo."

.

.

.

Selene miró por sobre su hombro para ver a Michael aproximándose a ella, Eve dormida en una cama a un par de metros de distancia, "Desde un principio no me quedó en duda que serías un mejor padre que yo." Volvió a colocarle atención a la ventana que daba a afuera, en ese momento siempre vigilante de cualquier auto que podía aproximarse al motel de carretera en el que se estaban quedando. Cuando él se acercó lo suficiente hizo contacto visual indirecto mediante el reflejo del vidrio de aquella ventana, "Tan solo que no me esperé que eso se empezara a ver tan pronto."

No eran celos, Michael lo reconocía, _era incapacidad_. Le colocó una mano en la espalda a Selene, "No sé más que tú en cuanto a ser un buen padre." Y aquello era verdad.

"Puede ser. Pero al menos…te abres más que yo a ella. La entiendes."

"Bien pues no es tan sencillo para mí como tú crees Selene. Todos los 'cariño' y caricias que le doy no salen naturalmente. No me he acostumbrado a ella, pero sí a la idea de que necesita una familia y que la quieran."

"Mmmm," dijo desaprobadoramente, "Me contó que le dijiste que la quieres."

Michael sabía muy bien para donde iba, "No es una competencia Selene, y en todo caso no creí que tu se lo hubieras dicho…..y algo así es de provecho saberlo, al menos a esa edad."

Selene se remojó los labios, "No quiero ser _yo_ con ella."

"No lo eres, es solo que algunas cosas se dan más duras al principio y ya después uno se acostumbra."

_Aquello era fácil decirlo, _se giró hacia él, "Ve y descansa, es mi turno de vigilante."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Necesitas descansar más que yo."

.

.

.

"Hemos llegado." David le dijo a sus acompañantes en cuanto una reja se hizo visible, reja que daba paso a la propiedad donde sería llevada a cabo la reunión a la que ellos habían venido. David se detuvo ante esta y tras varios segundos se abrió. Él nunca había estado en el lugar, no lo conocía, bajó la velocidad mientras seguía el camino empolvado, mirando por el espejo retrovisor podía ver a Eve colocando atención.

Se demoraron más de diez minutos antes de que una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos se hiciera visible pero el lugar a simple vista parecía estar abandonado así que continuaron hasta que una enorme edificación se hizo visible al lado de una más modesta, camiones grandes y tractores de alto rendimiento rodeándolo. En la puerta de enfrente había un hombre mayor que David inmediatamente reconoció, su padre.

A decir verdad Selene se había esperado una delegación de hombres armados, listos a disparar si uno de ellos cometía un error, tener sólo a Thomas recibiéndolos tampoco mejoraba las cosas. Agudizó sus sentidos tratando de identificar inmortales escondidos entre los camiones pero no sintió nada. En cuanto el auto se detuvo los tres se bajaron de este. Eve caminando entre ella y David.

"Padre." David le dijo a Thomas inclinándole la cabeza como muestra de respeto. Pero por todo fue un saludo frío.

Thomas no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a su hijo, "No todos los representantes han llegado y hemos decidido esperarlos hasta mañana. Si no han llegado en ese momento la reunión se empezara sin ellos."

Era obvio que a Thomas no le agradaba nada que estuvieran presentes, y sus palabras parecían más ensayadas que nada, "Por ahora entonces quiero hablar con las personas que ya están aquí." Selene le dijo, no solo porque estaría ganando tiempo sino también porque cuanto menos estuvieran en un mismo lugar mejor.

"Tenía entendido que _el híbrido_ iba a estar presente." Lo primero que había notado al su hijo llegar había sido eso; la ausencia del híbrido.

"Su nombre es Michael." Eve le contestó con enojo de tener de nuevo al viejo traidor en frente de ella.

A Selene para nada le molestó la intromisión de Eve, "Algunos asuntos surgieron a ultimo momento. Pero esperamos que esté presente a mas tardar mañana." Vio al viejo mirando a su alrededor, como esperando que Michael apareciera de un segundo a otro.

"_Solo_, espero." Le contestó pues había escuchado por el mismo David que él híbrido ahora contaba con compañía. Compañía indeseada que no sería aceptada en este lugar.

"…_No lo sabría decir."_ Selene le contestó con desfachatez al hombre, y era verdad. Michael no las acompañaba porque hacía dos días Fernand se había comunicado con él pidiendo su presencia urgente.

Thomas le sacudió la cabeza a la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y los dirigía adentro. Había madera alrededor y esto le dijo a Selene que clase de fábrica era esta, o qué clase de fachada. En silencio continuaron el camino, a cada paso notando como el hombre parecía desconfiar de ellas pero no le dio mucho pensamiento a esto, en vez de eso continuó vigilando.

Eve no se sorprendió nada cuando vio que empezaban a descender por un camino y que pasaban de estar caminando entre corredores amplios a unos menos espaciosos hasta que se empezaban a perder en lo que parecía más un túnel. Se detuvieron en la total oscuridad y escuchó lo que tan solo podría ser una especie de llave, solo que esta no hizo un sonido metálico sino uno de piedra. Instalaciones ocultas debajo de una represa activa, instalaciones activas debajo de una compañía de madera. Así era como los vampiros se habían estado escondiendo, _literalmente bajo las narices de los humanos._ Una vez que Thomas cerró la puerta tras ellos bajaron por gradas de piedras que le hicieron recordar las instalaciones en que habían estado no hacía ni una semana. El lugar, frío y húmedo y aun así útil, la oscuridad prontamente empezó a dar paso a una luz más sutil hasta que llegaron al centro de una sala, el camino allí derivándose a cinco corredores diferentes.

En frente de ellos había una habitación donde eran esperados impacientemente por sus contrapartes, ellos en ese momento mirando en su dirección y no haciendo nada por esconder su sorpresa al ver que Selene venía sola.

Thomas miró hacia la joven y después a la madre, "Tu hija puede retirarse a descansar en-"

"Ella se queda." Selene le dijo simplemente, aquello había sido algo en que se había puesto de acuerdo con Michael e Eve, _de_ _ninguna manera la dejaría sola con esta gente_. No se separarían. Además, la luz era limitada y provenía de antorchas repartidas por todo el lugar, pero aun con la oscuridad pudo discernir varias figuras probablemente armadas. _Eve estaría más segura a su lado._

Eve miró a su alrededor al ver que su madre lo hacía, una a una distinguiendo las figuras entre las sombras. También miró dentro de la sala donde vio a varios vampiros susurrando entre ellos, al parecer unos no muy contentos….._¿si esto era así solo con ella como sería si Michael estuviera presente?_

"Los asuntos de esta reunión no le incumben a un infante."

Si creía que había olvidado que le entregó a Eve a los lycans estaba muy equivocado. "Desconfío de todos ustedes mucho más de lo que ustedes desconfían de mí."

"¿Entonces para que venir?" Dragovich preguntó subiendo la voz para que ella los pudiera escuchar desde afuera de la sala.

Selene en ese instante retomó su camino hasta entrar en la habitación, ocho vampiros reunidos de los cuales reconocía a tres aparte de Thomas. Una mujer a la que no le recordaba el nombre, a Pavel, y a Dragovich, un antiguo amigo militar de Viktor. _Tratar con él sería un dolor de cabeza._ "Porque sé que necesito ayuda." _Aquello era difícil de admitirlo_, "Porque ustedes también necesitan ayuda." En cuanto vio a un par de vampiros sacudir la cabeza como quienes no creían lo que decía decidió continuar, "No quiero problemas."

"Tampoco nosotros." Ilonka le contestó estudiando a la joven al parecer indefensa a su lado, tanta fuerza, tanto poder…_y tan enmascarado_. "Hace dos semanas David se hizo a cargo de hacernos llegar tu mensaje."

Louis interrumpió, "Pero aparentemente unos cambios de eventos se han dado desde la última vez que supimos de ustedes…..No veo al híbrido haciéndoles compañía."

"Algunos lycans tenían información importante en cuanto a ANTIGEN. Al parecer la compañía ha pasado a reclutar de nuevo y él decidió regresar para sopesar la magnitud de la situación." Por supuesto, ella no había estado muy de acuerdo en separarse nuevamente, pero después de tratar de disuadirlo se había dado cuenta que sus palabras no estaban siendo tomadas a consideración. "Si las cosas salen bien él se nos unirá en dos días…..y sabremos lo que en verdad está sucediendo." Esto era lo que ella podía ofrecer en el momento, información….información que no sabía si podría llevar a algo.

"Michael desea una alianza entre ustedes y los pocos lycans que pueden unírsele." Eve decidió interrumpir pues ella muy bien había escuchado a Selene diciéndole a Michael que traer lycans con él a la reunión no sería considerado aceptable. Que de hecho incluso si ella no avisaba de sus planes podían abrir fuego contra ellos. Y viendo que Selene aun no decía esa parte ella decidió hacerlo.

"Eve." Selene llamó su nombre para que no continuara. La que iba a manejar esta situación era ella, no su hija.

Dragovich fue el primero de salir de su estupor ante la desfachatez de Selene y de su hija. Y ni siquiera se iba a dirigir a _la niña,_ "No puedes estar hablando en serio…." Le dijo colocándose en pie. _Selene. _Había conocido a Selene, la había admirado cuando fue una traficante de muerte leal hasta la medula, pero todo eso había cambiado.

"Dragovich, Selene no sería la única vampira en formar alianza con los lycans en la última década. Lo que propone no es tan descabellado." Esta vez fue el turno de Pavel de hablar.

Inmediatamente Selene se giró hacia Pavel extrañada, no por escuchar que habían habido alianzas con los lycans, sino porque fuera él quien pareciera haber cambiado de posición desde la última vez que lo vio. _Tan solo hacía lo que le convenía._ "Michael no quiere nada de ustedes, tan solo un tratado de paz. Y yo solo quiero ayudar a que mi raza recobre lo que una vez fue."

"¿Tu raza?" Abira le preguntó corrigiéndola, "No eres una vampira, eres una _hibrida_."

Akio se entrometió en el momento, "Y una puta traidora."

Inmediatamente Selene sintió la mano de Eve apoderándose de su muñeca pero su enojo en el momento no estaba como para prestarle atención a su gesto, sin pensarlo se zafó y le dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta, sin notarlo haciendo brincar a Eve mientras retrocedía un paso, "No he venido para que me juzguen estoy aquí para brindar mi ayuda. Si la quieren tomar háganlo, si no me largo y punto."

David inmediatamente se acercó colocándose a la par con ella, "Estos no son momentos para rencores. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos luchar. _Aprender a luchar._ Los humanos y ANTIGEN no demoran en volver a colocar en marcha el plan para erradicarnos y tenemos que aprovechar lo que nos queda de tranquilidad para hacernos a un plan."

"Un plan se ha hecho." Dragovich le respondió, "Con ella o sin ella." Selene no era totalmente necesaria, de hecho no sabía qué era lo que aportaba que creía la hacía indispensable.

David lo ignoró y le habló a Ilonka y a Essâm con quienes se había colocado de acuerdo estarían de parte de Selene, o sino al menos estaban de parte de apoyar y facilitar que sus hombres se reagruparan y recibieran un entrenamiento a la altura de lo que se vendría. "Selene vino hasta acá para hacer lo correcto." De reojo la vio que fue a hablar pero lo último que necesitaba era que metiera la pata por su insolencia así que continuó interrumpiéndola, "Vino a dar la cara tras más de una década. Para mí y los vampiros que quieren unírsele es bastante obvio que la necesitamos más de lo que ella nos necesita. Que ella nos entrene no solo nos beneficia a nosotros, beneficia a las comunidades que podamos proteger cuando sea necesario."

Respirando profundo Selene tomó las palabras de David, "De ustedes no espero más que una aprobación y que le comuniquen a sus comunidades lo que quiero llevar a cabo. No voy a tratar de crear más híbridos si eso es lo que los preocupa así como tampoco voy a tratar de poner a los vampiros que se me puedan unir en su contra. Sí, soy un híbrido. Pero por seiscientos años he sido un vampiro. Diez años no cambian eso."

Essâm le asintió, _había tantas cosas por hablar,_ "Todos en esta sala nos debemos de calmar antes de ir más allá con esta conversación." No podían dejarse llevar por las emociones que traía estar en la misma habitación con la más grande traidora que todos ellos habían conocido. "Si no no llegaremos a nada."

Dragovich miró directo a Selene a los ojos, "Esta conversación debe empezar por el principio. Queremos explicaciones."

La mayoría de inmortales asintieron, "Al menos nos debes eso, Selene," Abira le dijo, "para que siquiera consideremos abrirte las puertas nuevamente."

_Juzgarla_, eso era lo que iban a hacer. Miró a David y este le asintió. Selene se remojó los labios y pasó saliva, considerándolo. _¿Cuál era la interpretación que tenían los vampiros de los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía dieciseis años?_ Las razones por las que creían había matado a Marcus, a William, a Viktor. _¿Michael? _Veía un punto bueno en contar su historia, así esta no fuera apreciada o creída. Les asintió.

Le tomó más de media hora contar todo lo sucedido y a la vez rechazar las acusaciones que se le hacían a medio camino de su historia. La concepción errónea de que había matado a todos por Michael se hizo notar a penas minutos de haber empezado y ella la desestimó prontamente pero sabía que era difícil hacer creer que no había sido por él cuando la hija de ambos estaba de pie justo a su lado. "Venganza personal. Supervivencia. Traición. Llámenlo como quieran." Nadie podía culparla por matar a quien trataba de matarla, todo el mundo actuaría igual; era el instinto de supervivencia. "Pero desde mi punto de vista no siento como si hubiera traicionado a mi raza."

"¿Ah no?" Dragovich le preguntó de inmediato, podía decir que Marcus había sido un peligro para la raza y aquello lo concedía, podía decir que Viktor había sido el causante de la muerte de su familia y también lo creía, William había sido un favor….¿pero Alexander Corvinus confabulándose con ella? "Hay un reporte de tres traficantes de muerte que perecieron bajo tus manos…Todos compañeros tuyos." _Habían bastantes trapos sucios para sacar al sol. _

Los tres traficantes que habían estado disparándole a Michael bajo las órdenes de Viktor. _Ella sí los traicionó a ellos,_ en esa habitación no había nadie mejor que Dragovich para que le echara en cara aquello, hacía mucho había sido un guerrero, "En aquel momento ya era una enemiga para la comunidad vampira. Solo contaba con un aliado y lo trataban de matar. Estaba en un punto que eran ellos o yo. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento en todo esto es haberles dado la espalda a los traficantes de muerte. Pero no me arrepiento de lo sucedido con Viktor, Marcus o William. Cada uno se merecía su final."

"Cuidado que el pez muere por su boca. Y estoy más que seguro que tu final no será lindo. Si algo será una leyenda."

Inmediatamente un rugido bajo pero profundo se hizo audible en la sala. Todos inmediatamente mirando hacia este, hacia Eve. Y ella le volvió a rugir al viejo.

Selene escuchó que los seguros de varias armas eran removidos y de inmediato se paró detrás de Eve, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de los hombres armados que habían fuera de la sala. Ni siquiera iba a amenazar a los presentes por si un solo tiro era disparado. "Ordene a sus hombres que bajen las armas."

"Haz que se calme primero." Ilonka le contestó a Selene. No era cualquier niña la que los estaba amenazando en el momento.

Con una mezcla entre temor y molestia Eve miró hacia atrás levantando la mirada, buscando a Selene. En silencio pidiéndole que hacer, sabía que no había hecho lo que ella le había pedido; detenerse a actuar impulsivamente pero no se había podido contener. La habían estado amenazando. ¿Por qué ella todos estos días estuvo pensando tan solo en la incomodidad de no ser deseada en el lugar y no que esos vampiros probablemente tratarían de matarlas? En vez de encontrarse con los ojos enojados de Selene que se había esperado su mirada parecía más burletera.

"La veo calmada." Selene contestó tras mirar a su hija por un segundo, no estaba transformada, ni sus manos ni sus ojos, no era un peligro inminente.

Dudándolo con una inclinación de la cabeza Pavel dio la orden para que los guardias dejaran su posición de defensa.

Aunque escuchó detrás de sí que las armas fueron bajadas Selene no regresó a su posición anterior, se quedó detrás de Eve tan solo por si acaso. De nuevo miró a Dragovich, "Como dije en un principio no quiero problemas pero eso no quiere decir que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados si algo sucede. De hecho una advertencia, si algo me sucede a mi o a Eve Michael y sus lycans arrasarán el lugar."

Thomas inmediatamente dio un paso hacia delante no creyendo lo que escuchaba, "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿A qué? ¿Amenazarlos o traer a mi padre a la cuestión?" fue Eve quien le contestó al viejo, esta vez sintiendo como Selene le presionaba el hombro indicándole que no dijera mas.

"¿Crees que he olvidado que le entregaste a mi hija a los lycans? ¿Creyeron que no iba a venir preparada para una posible traición?"

David no habiéndole gustado nada lo que acababa de suceder miró hacia fuera y al hacerlo vio una pesada puerta de madera. De inmediato se dirigió a esta, sintiendo los ojos de todos encima de él mientras la cerraba. Cuando se volvió a girar vio la molestia dirigida hacia él por varios vampiros, pero también vio que Selene había vuelto a acomodarse al lado de Eve.

"No tengo ningún interés en seguir explicando el pasado. Si algo quiero hablar del presente y lo que cada uno tiene en mente para sobresalir de esta situación."

"No vamos a discutir eso contigo. No cuando no hemos alcanzado un conceso en si serás o no aceptada nuevamente."

"Ah, vamos, Dragovich, déjalo." Pavel le dijo, cansado de verlo no pudiendo dejar atrás el pasado. "Todos aquí sabemos que no nos pondremos de acuerdo en cuanto a Selene." Nunca alcanzarían un conceso. "Así como sabemos que con o sin nuestra aceptación algunos vampiros se le unirán. No estamos en posición de tener una guerra interna en cuanto a este asunto."

"¿Entonces qué hacemos los que no estamos de acuerdo con ella? ¿Ignorar lo que hace con nuestra raza? ¿Ignorar que puede crear un coven propio, un grupo de guerreros leales a ell híbrido?"

Ilonka lo interrumpió, "Selene no sabría cómo llevar un grupo por cuenta propia." Era una matona, no un regente que sabía cómo hacer para que todo marchara perfectamente. "Y por más que recuerdo nunca estuvo interesada en convertirse en líder. Incluso cuando su posición en la comunidad se lo permitía." Había preferido continuar como traficante de muerte que convertirse en miembro del concilio.

Lo que Ilonka decía era verdad, ella muy poco sabía de liderazgo y ahora comprendía que era ella a quien David había buscado para que la respaldara si decidía volver a la comunidad vampira. "Miren, por más que no lo quieran creer no estoy interesada en mi propia comunidad o ese tipo de cosas. Quiero que los vampiros recuperen lo que una vez fueron. Que no perezcan bajo las manos de los humanos, de lycans o de compañías como ANTIGEN. Lucharé con ahínco por mi vida, por la de mi hija, por la de Michael….. ¿Cuántos guerreros creen harán lo mismo por ustedes? ¿O con la misma pasión cuando ustedes mismos están refrenando a aquellos que quieren hacer algo más que cruzarse de brazos?"

"Se necesita un frente unido." David añadió cuando nadie pudo contestar la pregunta de Selene. "Tenemos que anticiparnos a los humanos, sobre todo ahora a ANTIGEN si lo de estar reclutando resulta ser verdad. Si Selene quisiera una comunidad por cuenta suya no tendría que venir aquí a rogar podría simplemente empezar a convertir humanos que lo desearan."

"Suficiente de esto," Dragovich lo interrumpió. "Cada bala que se enseñará a disparar cuesta dinero. Cada bolsa de sangre también lo hace. No estamos para despilfarrar, mucho menos cuando llegue su amante con los lycans para convertirse en nuestros parásitos."

"Esto no es cuestión de dinero." David trató de hacer a mas vampiros ver el punto, "Tenemos las instalaciones abandonadas de mi padre, Olivia ha aceptado venir con nosotros, ella puede enseñarnos a utilizar las maquinas que clonan sangre y ahora también contamos con un pequeño respaldo."

Aquello fue noticia para Thomas, ¿Quiénes eran esos vampiros que habían decidió respaldar a Selene antes de la reunión? "Entonces una vez más, si tienen todo solucionado ¿Por qué venir acá?"

"Selene viene acá con su imprudencia a echarnos todo en cara, todo para al final de cuentas llegar a la cuestión de que ya tiene todo solucionado y no quiere más que la aceptación de los que no estamos de acuerdo… No estoy a favor de ello y pido que los que me apoyan dejemos la sala en este momento."

Essâm le exhaló al vampiro, "¿Para qué? Para tener que regresar mañana a escuchar lo mismo. Pido que nos quedemos y tratemos de pensar la situación con cabeza fría."

"Para vampiros como nosotros no hay nada que pensar," Abira le contestó yendo hasta Dragovich, siendo seguida cercanamente por Akio.

"Muchas cosas se esperaban de Selene antes de asesinar a los Mayores, su posición en la comunidad estaba bastante establecida, es poderosa, ese último hecho haciéndola un peligro para nosotros. No confío en ella y nunca lo haré. Además, cabe agregar que unirnos con los lycans es insensato."

Con molestia aunque no con sorpresa David vio a su padre asintiendo mientras se le acercaba a los tres personajes, "Padre, por favor quédate. Selene es tal vez el vampiro que más sabe como luc-"

"Ella no es un vampiro, hijo." Le recordó lo que parecía se le olvidaba a cada instante.

"Como tampoco lo es tu hijo." Ilonka contra atacó a Thomas en su mismo argumento.

"Mi hijo no ha traicionado a la comunidad." Thomas contestó sacando la cara por él.

"Sí lo ha hecho, ha estado conviviendo con la traidora, el híbrido, su vástago, y varios lycans. Solo que él obtiene tu perdón porque es tu hijo." Levantó los brazos, "Por que no aceptamos que aquí todos somos una manada de hipócritas y a partir de esto tratamos de ver razón en-"

"Suficiente." Selene habló cortando la conversación con molestia, no interesada en esta parte de la discusión. Esa parte la podían tener cuando ella no estuviera, "Si se quieren marchar márchense, no me interesa apelarle a ustedes cuatro. Mañana podemos tener este circo de nuevo con el resto de los integrantes."

Dragovich le siseó, "No se te olvide cuál es tu lugar en todo esto Selene. Si estás aquí es porque nosotros lo permitimos."

Selene se resolvió a no responder y a esperar porque las cuatro personas se marcharan, dejándola con las otras cuatro que parecían querer apoyarla, o al menos escuchar sus palabras sin juzgamientos.

.

.

.

Cuando Eve se despertó lo hizo porque sintió que algo cerca de ella se movía, le tomó menos de un instante brincar asustada y uno o dos segundos reconocer que lo que la había asustado era el celular vibrando en la cama. No tuvo ni tiempo de apenarse por lo sucedido porque cayó en cuenta que quien llamaba era Michael e inmediatamente se acercó al teléfono. "Hola…"

A Michael le tomó un par de segundos responderle pues no era con ella con quien había deseado hablar en un principio, "Hola, Eve." Le dijo, tampoco estando para hacer plática banal, "Podrías pasarme a Selene….."

Aún un tanto adormecida se sintió desconcertada de que él no pareciera querer hablar con ella, "Vino conmigo a la habitación pero no la veo por ningún lado…..No sé dónde está." Le contestó girándose hacia la puerta, se encontraba sola, y Selene había dejado el teléfono con ella lo que era extraño.

Michael maldijo por lo bajo, lo último que quería era sobresaltar a Eve, "Escucha, ¿Podrías irla a buscar?" le preguntó.

Bien, cuando le había dicho a Selene que deseaba descansar a ella le habían dado una habitación, y la recordaba muy bien diciendo que no la fuera dejar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó haciendo tiempo pues tenía que admitirse que no quería encontrarse con Thomas cuando estaba sola…..como había sucedido la primera noche en que lo conoció, ¿Quién sabía y que le diría esta vez?

"No, no, todo está bien." Le mintió, "Es solo que la necesito urgentemente…..tengo información que podría ayudarla con que los vampiros la acepten."

Se mordió el labio mientras dejaba la habitación y al mismo tiempo pensaba en que su padre no había dicho 'que los vampiros nos acepten.' "Ya vienes en camino, ¿te veremos mañana?" Si algo recordaba del día en que se había dado cuenta que Michael regresaría a Budapest eran dos cosas. La primera; sus padres una y otra vez colocándose de acuerdo en donde se encontrarían si las cosas no llegaban a ir tal cual lo habían planeado, seis ciudades diferentes, seis días diferentes. La segunda; Michael diciéndole que acompañara a Selene cuando le había pedido tras las espaldas de su madre que la llevara con él. 'Tienes que cuidarla.'

Para cuando Eve llegó al pasillo principal se encontró de nuevo al mismo grupo de vampiros vigilantes escondidos entre las sombras, vio a algunos de ellos inmediatamente acomodando sus armas y a otros tan solo quedándose mirándola como si para ellos no representara un peligro. Los más próximos a la puerta se reagruparon no permitiéndole el paso, inmediatamente agudizó sus sentidos para cerciorarse que no le estuvieran haciendo nada malo a su madre detrás de la puerta.

"_Está equivocada cuando dice que no nos necesita. No son más que palabras de dientes para afuera. Tiene una hija, por supuesto que deseará protegerla." Una pausa, "Ya no estás en posición de actuar arrogantemente porque ahora alguien depende de ti. Y a eso es a lo que apelo a que hayas cambiado. Con la Selene de hace unos años me lavaría las manos, pero por las circunstancias del presente me arriesgaré a meter las manos al fuego por ti….y tu familia." _

Aquella era la voz de una mujer e Eve la reconoció, "Necesito hablar con mi madre." Le dijo a uno de los hombres que se paró en frente de ella.

"Nos dieron órdenes de no molestar, _niña._"

"Espero que eso en tu mano sea un juguete." Otro de los vampiros le dijo en cuanto notó el celular que ella traía.

.

.

.

Selene se encontraba en la misma reunión del día anterior con Ilonka, Essâm y Pavel cuando escuchó una discusión que se estaba llevando afuera de la habitación. El grito de su hija se hizo escuchar lo que hizo que David y Abira se colocaran en pie mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

Eve en cuanto vio a su madre empujó a los tres vampiros que no querían dejarla pasar y llegó hasta su lado estirándole el celular para que lo tomase. "Es Michael, _¡y ellos no me querían dejar entrar!_"

Selene inmediatamente miró hacia afuera fijándose en esos vampiros que habían parecido estar más cerca de ella, el solo hecho de que alguno de ellos le hubiera puesto un dedo encima la molestó….aunque sí se había pedido total privacidad para aquella reunión. Sin palabras algunas cerró la puerta mientras veía a Eve tratando de controlarse.

"Creo que estábamos claro en no traer ningún sistema electrónico." Pavel le dijo viendo el teléfono en la mano de Selene. "Los humanos nos pueden rastrear."

No le hizo caso a aquellas palabras pues inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, Michael solo había quedado de llamar si se daba cuenta que algo importante estaba sucediendo. "Michael háblame."

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" le preguntó preocupado tras haber escuchado toda la algarabía de la que Eve se había visto rodeada.

"Nada. Eve está bien." Miró de nuevo a su hija quien parecía estar tratando de controlarse, inmediatamente caminó hasta ella y ausentemente le empezó a tocar la espalda, "¿Qué pasa?"

Michael le hizo una seña al lycan que iba manejando para que acelerara, "Sebastian te llamó hace un momento para advertirte que la unidad de infectados ha atrapado a un vampiro y que este dio la locación donde hay varios vampiros prominentes reunidos." Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que la locación de los vampiros coincidiera con la de Selene pero no se iba a arriesgar, "El gobierno está desplegado varias unidades, atacarán en cuanto amanezca….No voy a llegar a tiempo. Tienes que marcharte de ahí."

Inmediatamente eso la colocó alerta haciéndola mirar el reloj, _las cuatro de la mañana, _no tenían mucho tiempo si los soldados se estaban acercando rápidamente…..o si ya estaban afuera. "¿Dónde estás?"

Le sacudió la cabeza como si lo pudiera ver, "Me tomará dieciocho horas llegar a nuestro punto A." le dijo, no dando más detalles por si de repente esa conversación estaba siendo rastreada. "Tienes que avisarle a todos y marcharte lo antes posible."

"¿Quiénes vienen humanos o ANTIGEN?"

En ese momento Michael tomó más duró el teléfono, "No importa. Prométeme que no te quedarás a pelear. Tienes que ver por Eve."

"No me voy a quedar, tan solo quiero estar preparada para lo que suceda."

"En todo caso no sé quien va. A mi parecer humanos pues la información de alguna manera le llegó a Sebastian."

Selene le asintió viendo como los rostros de los vampiros de la sala se oscurecían al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su parte de la conversación, "Nos vemos entonces mañana. Cuídate."

Michael le asintió, "Tu también. Voy a tirar este teléfono así que no nos podremos comunicar." Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que Eve existía, "Pásame a Eve, no quiero que se vaya a asustar por lo que está pasando."

"Cuídate." Le repitió recordando que despedirse era necesario. Le entregó el teléfono a Eve y mientras la escuchaba hablando con Michael ella se puso de acuerdo con David e Ilonka en cuanto a cómo tomarían esta nueva amenaza.

"Voy a darles la información a Thomas y a los otros, no me demoro." Dijo Pavel colocándose en pie.

"Dile a los centinelas de afuera que entren." Essâm le dijo a este antes de que dejara la sala.

Selene le asentía a David y a Ilonka mientras al mismo tiempo le colocaba atención a Eve y la veía aun hablando con Michael y asintiéndole a este como si le estuviera dando consejos.

.

.

.

Ha pasado bastante desde que actualicé esta historia pero aquí está el capitulo. El próximo será el último y ya está la mitad escrito así que no creo que vaya a tardar tanto como este…..aunque eso sea lo mismo que dije la última vez.


	10. Chapter 10

David se encontraba caminando cuando de repente vio una figura que le llamó la atención, sigilosamente se dirigió hasta ella preguntándose qué haría sola en ese momento y mas importante en los exteriores, "Tengo que admitir que tener lycans con nosotros funcionaría en este momento."

Eve se giró hacia él para verlo sentándose a su lado. Muy cerca lo cual la incomodó. Las únicas dos personas que se le acercaban tanto eran Selene y Michael, "No entiendo."

David miró en frente de sí como lo hacía ella, lo único a su alrededor siendo un paisaje de cielos grisáceos y pastos verdes altos y sin cortar, "Ellos podrían cuidar el perímetro en las horas del día."

"¿Qué es perímetro?" le preguntó, teniendo una idea a lo que se refería pero no estando demasiado segura.

"Los alrededores. Ya sabes, vigilar y estar atentos de que no vengan enemigos."

Eve tan solo ladeo sus labios, "A ningún vampiro le gustan los lycans. Y según lo que tú mismo me has contado las cosas no funcionaron bien hace siglos."

"Salieron bien."

"¿Huh?" le preguntó de nuevo girándose a él.

"Se dice 'salieron bien' y no 'funcionaron bien'" le dijo explicando su corrección, "No es que esté mal dicho, pero suena mejor de esta manera."

"¿Entonces eres el único vampiro cuidando el perímetro?" preguntó, no habiendo pensado en ello ni siquiera una vez desde que llegaron al lugar.

"A estas horas sí." Le respondió y después miró hacia atrás, donde se podía ver el edificio donde se estaban quedando, "¿Dónde está tu madre?" le preguntó, por un lado haciéndosele extraño que le hubiera quitado el ojo de encima y por el otro recordando que Selene había hecho lo mismo la noche en que la conoció, había permitido que llevaran a Eve a su habitación mientras ella se colocaba a discutir con él y su padre. "No creo que apruebe que estés acá afuera y sola."

_Seguramente todavía no se había dado cuenta que había salido,_ "Está en una reunión con unos vampiros. Siguen hablando de lo mismo." Todos los vampiros y ellas habían logrado abandonar las instalaciones en las que se estaban quedando antes de que estas hubieran sido atacadas un día y medio atrás y ahora se estaban escondiendo en un nuevo lugar. El mismo lugar en el que sus padres habían quedado de encontrarse.

David le asintió, "…..Ella no va a tomar una decisión sin Michael."

"Quedó de encontrarse con nosotras aquí hace rato y aun no ha llegado. ¿Crees que algo malo le ha pasado?" la preocupación que tenía no era algo que quería Selene viera porque de pronto la contagiaba.

David miró a la niña de reojo, no sabiendo si mentirle o darle ánimos, "Él dejó Budapest antes de que empezaran las noticias de la nueva purga así que eso es bueno. Probablemente lo que lo ha detenido son las barricadas que deben haber en el camino. Los humanos probablemente están siendo más cuidadosos que antes." Y eso era algo que venía a jugar de aquí en adelante.

Eve le asintió y después se giró a mirarlo no segura en si hablar lo que tenía en mente, después de todo ella era una niña a la que nadie tomaba en serio, "A mis padres los capturaron en la primera purga y tengo miedo de que las cosas se vuelvan a repetir."

David la vio bajar una mirada llorosa al piso y no supo exactamente como proseguir, decirle que debía de estar preocupada y mantenerse siempre alerta parecía no ser lo mejor en el momento, dudándolo llevó la mano hasta la espalda de ella y de inmediato la sintió brincar sorprendida no esperando aquello, David inmediatamente apartó su mano cayendo en cuenta que tal vez había sido imprudente de él haberle brindado aquel contacto, "Michael y Selene no sabían que los estaban siguiendo en ese entonces, ahora lo saben y están preparados." Además no están solos, tenemos-"

"_Estamos solos_." Eve le contestó, "Tu padre y sus amigos no nos quieren y no dudo que si los humanos o lycans llegan a dar con este lugar él me volverá a entregar, a los tres, para salvarse a sí mismo."

Se acomodó mejor, "No lo hará. No cuando la mayoría de los guardianes que se trajeron a la reunión acaban de darle la espalda y han proclamado servirle a Selene." Por supuesto eso había causado una gran conmoción, y de seguro era una de las razones por las que Selene no se había dado cuenta su hija había desaparecido. "Y no olvides que yo estoy de tu parte. La ultima vez no pude impedir que mi padre se comportara bajamente pero esta vez si llegara a presentarse la oportunidad lo haré."

"De todas formas….eso no importa. Madre ya tomó su decisión y esa es no quedarse con los vampiros. Así que de todas formas estamos solos en todo esto..."

Decidió no llevarle la contraria en eso, por lo que él sabía a Selene no le había hecho mucha gracia que los vampiros guerreros se le unieran. Y él le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad y viniera a la reunión para hablar con los vampiros a ver las cosas como salían y las cosas no podían estar saliendo peor... "Lo último que recuerdo es que eso es lo que querías, te escuché hablando con tu padre de ser mal vistos por mi raza."

Eve se encogió de hombros, "Ya no sé ni que es lo que quiero….._es tan extraño_." Le dijo, "antes ni siquiera tenía que pensar sobre las cosas que pasarían conmigo." Se rascó la cara, "Era más fácil de esa forma…..No me preocupaba, no me asustaba, no dudaba de nada."

Podía ver que ahora sí y en esta situación a Eve le estaba costando adaptarse, "Esa es la vida acá afuera, _niña._" Eso ultimo lo dijo para ver si se enojaba con él y le decía el 'mi nombre es Eve' que siempre le daba pero eso no sucedió, lo que le demostraba cuan concentrada estaba en ese momento. "Sabes, nunca te había escuchado referirte a Selene como madre, creo que es la primera vez que lo hago."

Ante aquello Eve le frunció el ceño pues se dio cuenta que era verdad, podía pensar en Selene en términos de madre pero no decía la palabra porque aun se sentía extraño. "No me di cuenta cuando lo dije." Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

No por vez primera sintió pena por la niña. Respiró profundo cuando una brisa le dio de frente en la cara y vio a Eve haciendo lo mismo. "Vamos adentro, si tu madre se da cuenta que dejaste la instalación no me cabe en duda que entrará en pánico."

"Esta es la primera vez que estoy afuera en un campo en las horas del día…..cuando en ANTIGEN pensaba en días así me imaginaba muerta de la felicidad y corriendo de un lado al otro, trepando arboles." Pasó saliva, "En vez de eso estoy asustada y queriendo desaparecer."

David exhaló profundamente conociendo muy bien el sentimiento, para él también esto de estar bajo la luz del sol era nuevo, y ni siquiera lo había disfrutado por un solo momento, siempre de aquí para allá haciendo de mensajero de Selene para su padre, o emprendiendo con ella y su familia un viaje largo que se había tornado nefasto, "Las cosas nunca resultan como uno las imagina." Él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, "Es decepcionante pero hay que recordar que no siempre la vida es así y a veces trae sus sorpresas y cosas buenas."

_Cosas buenas. No estaría aquí sentada si no hubiera encontrado a sus padres y aquello lo había cambiado todo._ "David, si mis padres deciden marcharse….¿vendrás con nosotros?" le preguntó, después de todo así no hablaran o compartieran mucho su presencia para ella ya era algo normal.

"Aún no lo sé." Le respondió siendo honesto, su mente en una encrucijada en cuanto a tomar una decisión, "Supongo que tomaré mi decisión llegado el momento."

Eve le asintió, "¿No quieres dejar a tu padre?" Para ella Thomas era de lo peor y hasta lo odiaba, pero David debía de quererlo, _era su hijo_. Muchos vampiros tenían mala opinión de sus padres y ellos no habían demostrado más que ser buenos con ella, así que esa parte si la tenía clara.

"Es complicado." Le respondió, no dispuesto a tener una conversación en cuanto a la lealtad que le tenía a su padre y como eso enlazaba a su corazón a tomar aquella decisión.

Eve se giró a mirarlo y lo vio con la vista perdida en frente de él, tomó tan solo una tira de pasto del piso y la estudió en su mano, tras un par de segundos atravesándolo con su uña.

David la miró hacer aquello por unos momentos. _Suficiente, _se dijo colocándose en pie, "Regresemos adentro."

Eve no quería marcharse pero no dudaba que si no lo seguía él iría a decirle a Selene que estaba acá afuera sin su permiso. Más a regañadientes que nada se colocó en pie y caminó hasta el edificio.

.

.

.

"Eve, aléjate de la ventana." Selene le advirtió a su hija cuando la vio asomándose hacia las afueras del edificio abandonado en que se estaban quedando.

"Michael debería de haber llegado para ahora, ¿no?" preguntó una vez más. Quería salir y averiguar que le había sucedido pero sabía que no podía, Selene no la dejaría.

Selene le asintió, todo este tiempo no había querido demostrarse ansiosa ante su hija pero ahora podía ver que eso estaba fallando, el retraso de diez horas de Michael se estaba tornando preocupante, y por todo lo que era estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico pues un retraso de incluso un par de días era algo normal en una misión. Solo que no era cualquier misión, y él no era cualquier soldado. Doce horas, si a las doce horas no había llegado enviaría a David con Eve a su próximo destino y ella volvería a recorrer el camino hasta Budapest para averiguar lo que le había ocurrido. "Ve a descansar. No has dormido en las ultimas horas y más que nunca tienes que contar con todos tus sentidos."

"No tengo sueño." Simplemente le contestó, _tenía que estar atenta a lo que podía suceder._ Vio a su madre sacudiéndole la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba por una bolsa de sangre y se la pasaba. Eve la tomó, viendo al grupo de vampiros con ella colocándole atención. El grupo de vampiros que parecían querer que Selene se les uniera…. "Es bastante hipócrita de Thomas culparnos a nosotras de llevar a los humanos policías hasta ellos cuando horas después él quiso venir con nosotras."

Ilonka sabía que el comentario de la niña no iba hacia ellos sino hacia su madre y que este era tan solo el reflejo de su imprudencia….o seguramente ya había tomado el vicio de su madre de hablar sin considerar sus palabras primero. "Aprenderás jovencita que ante un peligro la gente decide apegarse a lo que más le conviene aunque sea unirse a un enemigo para derrotar a otro." Ilonka le explicó a Eve.

"Además," Joseph, interrumpió mirando a la niña, "ellos no deben de estar muy contentos de que nos hallamos unido a tu madre." A Thomas le había salido el tiro por la culata cuando dio la orden de huir y David al mismo tiempo le había pedido a esos guerreros que iban con su padre que se levantaran en armas contra los humanos si la oportunidad se presentaba.

"Ustedes no se me han unido." Selene corrigió al vampiro, "Tan pronto como Michael llegue Eve y yo nos iremos con él." De esta manera exponía la decisión que había tomado. Estaba harta de las peleas entre los grupos y no se podía ver a si misma haciendo parte de eso a un término más largo. No se quedarían con los vampiros así unos de estos le estuvieran tendiendo la mano…por como su hija lo decía pura hipocresía y conveniencia.

"Estamos más seguros si hay más gente con nosotras, ¿no? ¿Por qué nos arriesgaríamos a quedarnos solos?" estaban en un problema, podía no confiar en los vampiros pero cantidad significaba seguridad y no le interesó cuestionar a su madre de frente y con audiencia, algo que aprendería a no hacer con el tiempo.

"Llamaremos menos la atención." Le contestó simplemente decidida a no darle razones, Michael y ella habían hablado sobre hacer lo que era mejor para Eve y en su opinión eso lo era.

"Escucha a tu hija, Selene. Si lo que dicen en las noticias es verdad entonces es muy probable que un grupo aislado no sobreviva la tercera purga." Pavel habló.

"Dile eso al grupo de representantes que fue asesinado." Le contestó simplemente caminando hasta la ventana en que Eve había estado hasta hacía unos minutos. Michael la había llamado a decirle que un grupo de vampiros de alto rango sería cazado por los humanos y en el momento ella había creído que serían los vampiros con los que estaba, solo para enterarse horas después que había estado equivocada y aquellos asesinados fueron los vampiros representantes que no lograron llegar al punto de reunión. Habían sido interceptados a mitad de camino y seguidos desde ese punto.

Pasaron varios minutos sin nadie decir nada, todos pensando silenciosamente en lo que esta tercera purga traería, en el peligro en el que estaban. _Esconderse._ Por el momento no había nada más que hacer. Esconderse a esperar, y ellos ya habían comenzado con esto. Pelear de frente como querían algunos vampiros sería la muerte.

Preocupada Eve levantó la mirada del piso cuando una sensación le llegó, "Selene," llamó a su madre mientras caminaba hasta la ventana queriendo mirar hacia afuera, por una parte esperando ver a su padre llegar, por otra un grupo de lycans o de humanos.

Selene se le unió a Eve y no notó nada afuera hasta pasados varios segundos cuando el sonido de un motor solitario le llegó para otros momentos después ver un carro en malas condiciones aparecer. De inmediato se giró hacia su hija, "Quédate aquí." Le ordenó y vio que se fue a negar y le sacudió la cabeza, "Quédate aquí," le repitió para un momento después ella asentirle. "Joseph, reúne a unos hombres y alcánzame. Pavel, ven conmigo." Les dijo a los dos hombres quienes para el momento ya se encontraban en pie. Cuando dejó la sala en la que se estaba quedando y empezó a recorrer los corredores le fueron visibles el resto de vampiros colocándose atentos a lo que sucedía. Selene no mermando el paso, "Quédate con Dragovich y su grupo, que no vayan a crear problemas." David se le unió en ese momento, "Dile a tu padre que si le entrega a mi hija a nuestros enemigos personalmente me haré cargo que sea una de las ultimas cosas que haga."

"Ese es Michael." David le dijo haciendo de lado aquel comentario.

"Eso no lo sabemos," le respondió, "y sí lo es, es probable que lo estén siguiendo."

David le sacudió la cabeza, "Hace cuatro horas mandé a un grupo de vampiros para cerciorarse del perímetro. Me informaron hace diez minutos que el híbrido estaba pidiendo paso, viene con tres lycans. Y más que eso nada."

Aquello no la llenaba de tranquilidad, si algo le daba molestia que no se le hubiera informado antes, "¿Y como saben que es el híbrido?" ¿Con su descripción física? Ridículo, o ¿acaso había hecho alguna demostración?

"Lo probó…" le contestó simplemente notando a Selene mas cortante de lo normal.

Pavel notó que a David no le gustó de a mucho que lo devolvieran hasta el edificio pero no dijo nada. Así como él tampoco lo hizo. En segundos salieron por la puerta principal mara momentos después ver el carro aparecer, escuchar a Selene exhalar con tranquilidad le dejó saber que ahí en verdad venía el híbrido. Sin saberlo y tal vez porque estaba nervioso mejoró su posición para lucir mas intimidante ante esos cuatro lycans que se bajaron del carro. Como era de esperarse los cuatro personajes parecían estar cerca a ser unos vagabundos y los actos de ninguno lo situaba por encima de los otros para demostrarse como líder. De hecho pensó que el híbrido era el hombre más alto que venía con ellos, el más acuerpado. Un hombre negro de unos ciento veinte kilos y que al hablar la vibración de su voz le era audible a él quien estaba a varios metros de distancia. Pero pronto vio que no era así al los cuatro hombres caminar hacia ellos y uno sobre salir de entre el grupo, un rubio, quien caminó directo hasta Selene y no se detuvo hasta estar justo en frente de ella. "¿Donde está Eve?" lo escuchó preguntar con preocupación.

"Está bien." Le contestó, "No sabía si los que se acercaban eran enemigos o amigos y la mandé a esconder."

Michael le asintió, de inmediato mirando al hombre al lado de ella, "¿Podemos hablar, a solas?"

Selene a su vez miró hacia los tres lycans, ellos estudiando sus alrededores y señalando hacia el interior del edificio, "Pídeles que no vayan a ocasionar problemas." _Eso era lo último que necesitaban._

"Ya saben eso."

"Lo siento, pero si esto se trata de información que traes creo que entonces es de interés para nosotros." Pavel le dijo a Michael, no dejándolo así marchar con Selene.

Michael le asintió señalando hacia Fernand, "Él los colocará al tanto de todo. Por ahora Selene y yo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en unas cuantas cosas." Y no había acabado de decir eso para cuando escuchó pasos desde el interior del edificio, tres vampiros inmediatamente saliendo.

Thomas miró hacia quien evidentemente era el híbrido y señaló hacia los tres hombres harapientos detrás de este. "Esos tres lycans no son bienvenidos."

Dragovich se detuvo justo al lado de Thomas, "Y tu presencia fue aceptada a regañadientes, es una falta de respeto para con nosotros que hayas traido-"

"_¿Ah, si? _Pues jodánse." Michael interrumpió a los dos vampiros al ver que lo iban a empezar a humillar, "Se pueden largar si lo desean, este lugar no les pertenece y si están aquí es porque Selene decidió traerlos con ella." Después de todo ella no sería capaz de dejar a toda su raza perecer. No los traicionaría totalmente así algunos vampiros lo creyeran. Con molestia miró hacia Selene quien se encontraba a su lado, "Y estabas hablando de que los lycans no buscaran problemas….." le dijo echándole en cara aquello.

De inmediato Dragovich y Thomas le sisearon al lycan no creyendo en su insolencia, _en cómo se atrevía a tratarlos de aquella manera._ Thomas desenfundó su espada y de inmediato varios rugidos se hicieron escuchar. La voz de David a sus espaldas le llamó la atención pero no fue su nombre el que llamó sino el de Eve, estando consciente de que algo iba a suceder se giró pero no lo logró hacer del todo, un segundo después se encontraba perdiendo el equilibrio para recuperarlo casi inmediatamente solo para notar que ya no tenía su espada, y que Eve se encontraba ahora reunida junto a su padre mientras la veía por primera vez transformada, obviamente retándolo. _"¿Cómo se atreven?"_ preguntó con enojo.

Ilonka habló desde el interior de la edificación, "Fuiste tú quien lo atacó primero, _Thomas,_ ¿y te sorprendes porque se vaya a defender?" Salió de la oscuridad del lugar y le asintió al joven como reconocimiento, "No me esperaba menos de ti." No se dejaría por debajear de los vampiros y eso era útil si pensaba continuar con la ayuda de sus lycans, "Y aunque aplaudo tu actitud también debo recordarte que eres el híbrido y en este momento eres tu quien está rodeado de enemigos, no nosotros." Le dejó ver al hacer una seña para que más vampiros se asomaran por las ventanas. Selene quien se había unido al híbrido en el segundo que vio a Eve salir de la casa la miró fijamente y le quitó la espada a su hija.

"Él no está solo." Sterling uno de los lycans le contestó a la vampira mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Podían haber más de veinte vampiros en el lugar pero Michael tenía tres lycans de su lado, una vampira –suponía– y la hija de ambos. La pelea no sería tan desigual así esos vampiros estuvieran armados y ellos no.

"Sabemos que no está solo, y creo que las palabras de Ilonka no venían para provocar problemas. Solo para recordarnos el lugar de todos." Fue Pavel quien habló.

"Él tiene razón, lo menos que necesitamos en el momento es colocarnos a pelear entre nosotros cuando allá afuera se nos está cazando. Este es el momento de colocarnos al tanto y de acuerdo en cómo se llevará esta situación." Ilonka respiró, "En las ultimas purgas no prestamos un fuerte unido, tal vez si en esta lo hacemos las cosas saldrán diferentes."

"Tan solo quieren salvar su trasero." Fernand le contestó a la vampira.

"¿Acaso ustedes no quieren lo mismo?"

"Padre," David habló acercándosele al principal culpable de crear el ambiente hostil, "Michael tiene razón, si no te agrada su presencia entonces es mejor que te marches. Después de todo este es el lugar de él y de Selene, no el nuestro."

_Así que esa era la sabandija que había entregado a Eve a los lycans,_ Michael pensó cayendo en cuenta de la situación, de porque Eve había atacado al viejo tan de frente y porque David estaba tratando de hacerlo alejar. Miró hacia su izquierda, Selene con la espada aún en alto, esperando problemas de su propia raza, "Ven conmigo." Le pidió y sin darle esperas tomó a Eve de la muñeca y ambos entraron a la instalación, los vampiros inmediatamente abriéndoles paso. Sin rumbo fijo Michael escuchó pasos que lo seguían, no solo los de Selene sino también otros más pesados, una vez ya visionando una sala entró en esta, la puerta cerrándose casi inmediatamente detrás de él, al girarse vio a Selene en frente suyo y las sombras de dos lycans afuera de la puerta haciendo de vigilantes así el no lo hubiera pedido. "¿Por qué están los vampiros aquí?" no pudo dejar a un lado el tono de reclamo.

Fue Eve quien notó el descontento de Michael y sin pensarlo decidió hablar por Selene, "Necesitaban un lugar para quedarse después de que nos llamaste y cuando Selene dijo que nos marchábamos ellos decidieron seguirla, unos cuantos-"

"Eve-" Selene le dijo pero Eve continuó hablando de recorrido.

"-se le unieron proclamándole lealtad, y otros como Thomas también la siguieron porque no tenían a donde más huir. No es su culpa que estén aquí."

Él y Selene habían tenido sus problemas en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose pero nunca estuvo tan enojado con ella como en ese momento.

Al ver el silencio que se continuaba dando Eve decidió proseguir, "¿Ahora que estamos todos juntos entonces que vamos a hacer?" deseaba que la decisión de Michael contradijera la de su madre pero era poco probable que fuera así. Para ahora no le importaba ser mal vista por los vampiros si estos le ofrecían protección. Decidió dejar conocer por primera vez ante su padre lo que quería, "Es mejor para nosotros estar con un grupo de personas que solos. Habremos mas para defendernos."

"Habrá más gente para traicionarnos."

Con aquello Michael reconoció lo que Selene no le había dicho hasta el momento, que no pensaba unírsele a los vampiros, y a diferencia de las palabras ciertas pero duras de Selene Michael tomó a su hija del hombro y se lo apretó haciéndola mirarlo, "Seremos una presa difícil de alcanzar una vez que desaparezcamos del mapa, Eve." le explicó, "Selene, tu y yo tenemos un don que es que ni la luz UV ni la plata nos lastima, tenemos que basarnos en esto para aprovechar nuestras oportunidades."

Selene esperó un par de segundos para que Michael pareciera darle confianza a su hija con una mirada y después sí habló, "Eve ve y busca a David, dile que queremos una reunión….solamente con Ilonka y sus hombres; ya ellos podrán después darles la información al grupo de Thomas."

"Pero-"

La miró a los ojos pidiéndole sin palabras que no la cuestionara, "No hay tiempo que perder..."

Michael vio a Eve tras un segundo mirándolo a él, silenciosamente pidiéndole que desautorizara a Selene pero él no lo hizo, "Ve," le dijo bajando su mano hasta la espalda de ella. Reluctantemente Eve dejó la habitación un segundo después. Michael solo habló hasta que estuvo seguro Eve no podía escucharlos, "Conseguiste aliados y te dieron un ejército." Le dijo, "Veo que David consiguió justo lo que deseaba."

"Bien sabes que no es lo que _yo_ deseaba," le contestó con el mismo tono de reproche, ella tan solo había querido que alguien les permitiera unírseles, de todas las cosas que no necesitaba una posición de líder era una de ellas.

"Puedes decir que esto no cambia las cosas Selene pero la verdad es-"

"No cambia nada, Michael." Selene le contestó interrumpiéndolo, "Sé que esto dificulta las cosas pero no les he prometido nada a los vampiros. Eve y yo estábamos ciñéndonos al plan; esperarte para marcharnos." Señaló hacía las sombras de los dos lycans que habían afuera de aquella sala, dejándole ver así que él también había permitido dar o recibir una ayuda de su propia raza.

Él no tenía nada que lo ligara a aquellos lycans más que un agradecimiento, nada lo ataba a ellos. Y de las muchas cosas en su mente en las últimas horas había estado lo que haría con los tres lycans, los había traído sin compromiso alguno tan solo para ayudarlos a dejar la ciudad tras ellos haberle brindado información y una muy generosa ayuda. Podía lavarse las manos de todo esto que no lo podían culpar, él no había prometido nada. De hecho lo había dejado demasiado claro, 'esto es por Eve, por Selene y por mí.' Les había explicado cuando no parecían entender su odio hacia ANTIGEN. Pasó saliva, "Sé que le dije una cosa a Eve pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ella tiene razón en que habrá más estabilidad si ustedes dos se quedan con los vampiros que ya las aceptaron."

"¿Nosotras dos?" preguntó sintiendo enojo surgir en ella. _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Era obvio que sabía lo que quería decir, _sus ojos húmedos le dejaban saber muy bien que ella sabía lo que él quería decir,_ y por más que eso era mostrar vulnerabilidad Michael estaba al tanto que sería lo único que se le permitiría ver, de aquí vendría una discusión entre ellos, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros y la fijó con la mirada, "Mírame a los ojos y dime que no hay posibilidad de que ellos brinden más seguridad que tan solo nosotros dos…" Al ella no responder inmediatamente y sintiéndola quitarle las manos hostilmente de los hombros para luego alejarse Michael se dio cuenta que él tenía razón, _'No puedo creer que me quieras dejar.'_ fue el pensamiento que retumbó en su mente, algo que ella estaba pensando e inmediatamente la corrigió acercándosele, "Nunca quisiera dejarte Selene…."

"_¿Qué?"_ le preguntó, haciéndosele evidente que su pensamiento había pasado de ella a Eve y luego a él.

"_Nunca quisiera dejarte,_" le repitió, "tan solo quiero hacer lo mejor para Eve…y no sé lo que eso es." Se remojó los labios, "Tu aun conoces este mundo mejor que yo."

_Chistoso,_ pensó con ironía, _ella aun no sabía cómo ser una madre y él estaba pensando dejarla a cargo sola de ello. _"Ellos son cantidad, _Michael,_" le respondió, "pero no confío en ellos totalmente, pueden traicióname en cualquier momento y solo hay una persona que sé nunca hará eso." La fe ciega que le tenía a él incluso superaba la que le había tenido a Viktor. "El miedo de que algo le pueda a suceder a Eve me hace indecisa…pero mis instintos son otra cosa."

Michael bajó la mirada apenado, sintiéndose hasta cobarde al dejarle todo esto en el plato a Selene.

"Prefiero estar contigo huyendo segura de que no me traicionarás a tener un techo sobre mi cabeza sospechando que todos los demás lo harán."

Apesadumbradamente le asintió, Michael fue a tocarla pero Selene lo esquivó gracias al enojo que tenía, _bien,_ pensó, "Hay algo que debes saber." Le dijo cambiando por completo la conversación, "Mi tardanza no se debió solamente a que estaba recolectando información o dejando la ciudad…" inmediatamente la vio mirándolo fijamente, obteniendo toda su atención, sin poderse detener se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. "La embarré. Actué sin pensarlo y ahora todos podemos estar recolectando las muestras de mi descuido."

"¿De qué hablas?" se preguntó a qué podía estarse refiriendo.

Michael exhaló, "Cuando Fernand se puso en contacto conmigo lo hizo porque ANTIGEN estaba reclutando de nuevo, salvando a esos lycans que continuaban en las alcantarillas o que habían logrado mantenerse a raya todo este tiempo. Me puse en comunicación con tu amigo Sebastian y pues digamos que no fui tan amigable como lo fuiste tú y resulté obteniendo información que un ciudadano común no debería de tener."

"Sebastian es un ciudadano común." Le dijo, para que no viniera con ese cuento de que ella había sido demasiado amigable.

"Sebastian puede ser un ciudadano común pero algunos de sus contactos no. Siguiendo un par de pistas los lycans y yo dimos con un grupo importante de ANTIGEN que creímos –por mala información- que eran los responsables de todo el asunto de los superlycans…bien, dimos con ellos y la idea era mantenerlos con vida y sacarles información pero la UPI pareció que nos estaba vigilando porque nos atacaron en el lugar sorprendiéndonos."

"¿UPI?" preguntó.

"Unidad de Personas Infectadas" Michael le contestó para continuar con su relato, con la parte más desalentadora, "La mayoría logramos escapar…y actuando sin pensarlo y en un afán di mi autorización para que unos lycans colocaran unos explosivos…Estábamos en unos túneles y la UPI junto con los personajes de ANTIGEN fueron enterrados vivos en estos… Selene, no creo que la UPI bajara hasta allá para matarnos a nosotros sino para rescatar a los altos mandos de ANTIGEN."

Silencio reinó por unos momentos mientras Selene pensaba en lo que le decía. "¿Tienes alguna confirmación de ello?"

"Nada tangible," le admitió, "pero no fue sino cuestión de horas para que después de aquello en las noticias saliera la información sobre la nueva purga en toda Europa."

Le asintió leyendo lo que él no decía, _que por sus actos creía que era el culpable de la nueva purga,_ "Que el gobierno y ANTIGEN estén confabulados no ha sido una opción descartable en todo este tiempo. Y así tarde o temprano la nueva purga se iba a dar. "

"Pues sí, pero no veo a los vampiros allá afuera tomando las noticias con tanta simplicidad como lo haces tú." Decir que ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a huir y a pelear era hasta irrisible.

"A mí también se me ha hecho saber que los vampiros se las han arreglado para infiltrar ANTIGEN via Ziodex, y como 'prueba' de su buena disponibilidad Ilonka me contó sobre unas pruebas aprobadas por los militares, pruebas que se estaban haciendo a base de un vampiro para separar de su organismo un no-se-qué y así incrementar la fuerza en los soldados humanos. ¿Te suena _Proyecto C5_?"

Michael se remojó los labios y le asintió, le gustaría decir que no pero estaría mintiendo, "Aparecía en unos papeles de los que me hice antes de que te encontrara….No se hacía mención de ello en más que en un renglón; algo así como 'reunión con el gobierno para discutir el proyecto C5' todo lo que me pude imaginar no era más que eso, una suposición y por eso no te conté nada."

_Y no le había contado por una sola razón,_ "¿Yo era ese vampiro?"

Michael decidió desestimar aquel proyecto tan solo para tranquilizarla, "Si lo fuiste dudo que ANTIGEN hubiera tenido mucho éxito. Los idiotas ni siquiera sabían que podías caminar bajo la luz del sol. Evidentemente toda su atención estaba puesta en Eve." Tiempo no tuvo de añadir algo mas o esperar por una respuesta pues el silencio monumental que había afuera cambió con un zumbido, zumbido que subió de volumen con el par de segundos que le tomó darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, sin notar que dejaba a Selene esperando por una respuesta caminó hasta la puerta, dos de los lycans esperándolo allí, "¿Dónde están Fernand y Romulus?" preguntó continuando el camino y de repente un silbido fuerte se hizo presente seguido prontamente por un temblor y una explosión que hicieron sacudir los cimientos de la ya destrozada instalación, Michael se cayó sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

Aturdida Selene se levantó del piso, tomándole varios momentos para que su mente entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, "¿Michael?" preguntó, aunque no se pudo escuchar a sí misma, el pitido resonante en sus oídos no permitiéndoselo así como el halo en frente de sus ojos con los cuales solo podía ver polvo a su alrededor. Apoyándose contra la pared tuvo que encontrar un balance, su cerebro reconociendo que hubo una explosión y demasiado cerca de ellos pero sus sentidos no pudiendo colocarse a la par de su mente desesperada. _"¡Michael!"_ volvió a llamar mientras que sentir con sus manos los huecos en las paredes le dejaba saber que metralla había volado en todas las direcciones, que no pudiera siquiera caminar sin toparse con un obstáculo también le dio a saber que el segundo piso o parte de este había colapsado sobre ellos. Solo en ese momento se le ocurrió tocarse en búsqueda de heridas y después de hacerlo y levantar la mano la encontró manchada de sangre….de donde no sabía pues la concusión en su cerebro no la dejó pensar, o tal vez fue la preocupación, "_¡MICHAEL!_" No se podía escuchar a si misma pero tal vez él podría, él o Eve. _Cielos, Eve._

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza Michael abrió los ojos, un cuerpo sin vida justo a su lado lo hizo colocarse en pie, _gracias a dios que no era Selene,_ pensó, en alerta recordando lo sucedido, _estaban siendo atacados._ "_¡Selene!_" gritó tosiendo mientras se preparaba a recorrer sus pasos pero la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía donde había estado antes de la explosión. Calor reinante y la tos que tenía le hacían ver que un incendio se encontraba cerca. Sus pies perdieron estabilidad y se derrumbó de nuevo, sintiéndose débil. Tratando de colocar atención miró a su alrededor, apenas si podía hacer el pasillo destruido a sus lados, y nada se veía a mas de dos metros, aun así y sabiendo que no debía respirar demasiado decidió buscar su camino así fuera a tientas. Un sonido bajo de un quejido y un golpe le fue audible mientras debajo de sus manos y rodillas las millones de partículas provenientes de la explosión lo lastimaban, piedras, vidrios, incluso el polvillo fino del nitrato de plata… De repente una figura en frente de él se agachó, un rostro raro apareciendo, solo que no era un rostro, era una persona con una máscara anti gas, sin pensarlo Michael lanzó un puño en frente de sí, la persona completamente vestida de negro yéndose al piso. De inmediato le quitó la máscara y respiró de esta el oxigeno limpio que sus pulmones necesitaban. Sosteniendo el arma que el hombre traía Michael se la quitó y lo dejó atrás, con cada respiro que tomaba notando como sus fuerzas regresaban a él. No había recorrido más de seis metros cuando reconoció una figura en el piso, debajo de esta sangre, dejando ir el arma con sus dos manos giró el cuerpo de Selene, inmediatamente colocando una mano en su costado para hacer presión en la herida que ya no parecía sangrar, asustado inmediatamente colocó sus dedos contra su carótida y encontró un pulso bajo, en ese momento notando el morado en su frente, morado que parecía venir de la culata de un arma, inmediatamente miró la que él traía y como si fuera de esperarse la encontró manchada. Tomando una última bocanada profunda de aire limpio Michael se quitó la máscara y se la colocó a Selene. No perdiendo tiempo se colocó en pie para buscar una forma de salida, el humo a su alrededor no provenía de ningún incendio, al menos no de uno cercano a ellos, este era un gas anestésico, _Fentánol, Phentanol, _no recordaba el nombre pero era lo que había leído había sido utilizado para adormecer a Eve en su estadía en ANTIGEN. El soldado había hayado una forma de encontrarlos así que una salida debía de estar cerca, el problema era que se encontraba demasiado aturdido y no se atrevía a alejarse demasiado de Selene por si gracias a su aturdimiento no podía regresar a ella o por si mas soldados irrumpían. Después de unos segundos volvió hasta donde ella y al quitarle la máscara con una de sus manos le tapó fuertemente la nariz y la boca para que no respirara el gas mientras el respiraba del aire limpio. _Mierda,_ _ella no se curaba tan rápido como él,_ recordó volviéndole a colocar la máscara.

De repente un sonido amortiguado se le hizo audible con dificultad.

.

.

.

Agarrando a Eve fuertemente de la muñeca David y ella corrían por un pasillo desocupado en el tercer piso, siempre alejándose de las ventanas mientras buscaban un lugar que proveyera un resguardo apropiado. "Quiero ir donde mis padres…." Le pidió aun en shock, sin pensar que si lo quería lo podía hacer, David no sería suficiente para detenerla.

"En estos momentos estamos siendo rodeados, Eve." Le contestó con apuro, por fin viendo el lugar que estaban buscando, "En unos minutos los humanos entraran y arrasaran con todo lo que encuentren. Es a ti a quien debemos proteger." Le contestó dirigiéndola hasta lo que antes había sido una enorme biblioteca, pero David no caminó hasta esta sino hacia la pared contraria, abriendo allí un gabinete pesado y grande de madera. "Vamos, entra allí." Le dijo dándole a entender que ese sería su lugar de escondite mientras los vampiros luchaban por sus vidas.

"Yo no-"

No alcanzó a terminar pues inmediatamente pudo escuchar una voz proveniente desde afuera, lo que Eve no sabía era que la persona que hablaba lo hacía desde un parlante. "Se encuentran rodeados. Entréguense pacíficamente y obtendrán una muerte misericordiosa."

Mientras la persona continuaba hablando David cogió a Eve de la cintura y la subió hasta el gabinete, "Iré a buscar a tus padres." Le mintió, "Tan solo quédate aquí lo mas callada que puedas. No hagas ningún ruido, ¿está bien?"

Lo cogió de los hombros para luchar contra él, "Pero David-"

"Los humanos no te desean a ti ni a tu padre, nos desean a todos. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez hombres como mi padre o Dragovich querrán negociar con ellos como lo hicieron con los lycans en la represa." Le admitió, "Si ellos no saben dónde estás ni estás a mi alrededor tendré más tiempo para armar a un grupo y buscar a tus padres." Supo que la convenció cuando dejó de luchar contra él y le permitió meterle las piernas al gabinete.

"Tienen tres minutos para salir, sino un grupo de doscientos hombres se internará en el lugar." El humano que venía con la UPI amenazó.

Miró fijamente a David, "No quiero estar sola." Le pidió a punto de llorar.

Inmediatamente sintió pena por la niña, "No lo estarás por mucho tiempo." Le respondió. "Si escuchas ruidos afuera no salgas hasta que sean tus padres o yo los que nos identifiquemos, ¿está bien?" y sin esperar por respuesta cerró la puerta dejando a Eve en total oscuridad. Que los humanos dieran un plazo de tiempo le dejaba saber que sí estaban en el lugar por Eve o por el híbrido, ellos muy bien podían atacar aéreamente sin importarles quienes perecían o no. Corriendo a toda velocidad salió a buscar al resto de los vampiros, estos todos en una sola habitación dos pisos más arriba y cuando entró en esta inmediatamente todos se giraron hacia él.

"¿Dónde está la niña?" Dragovich le preguntó caminando hacia él.

"Segura." Le respondió evitándolo y yendo hasta donde Essâm, "¿En verdad hay doscientos hombres allá afuera?"

Abira le sacudió la cabeza, "Por ahí ciento treinta, mas tres helicópteros. Salir de aquí será una tarea imposible."

David le iba a responder pero sintió que fue cogido del brazo y girado, la cara de su padre quedando en frente suyo, "¿Ves lo que has hecho? _¡Una vez más has traído al enemigo a nuestra puerta por estar de parte de Selene y su hija!_"

"Sea como sea, el hecho es,_ padre,_ que esta no es nuestra puerta, y que tu como todos los cobardes que no la han aceptado fueron quienes decidieron seguirla hasta este lugar, no al contrario." David se soltó ignorando a su padre, "Si queremos salir de esta tenemos que luchar." Le dijo a Pavel, de quien conocía su pasado y sabía que había sido un guerrero una vez.

"_¡No tenemos armas suficientes con nosotros!_" le respondió, casi todo lo habían dejado en la otra instalación mientras huían de esta.

"Entonces tenemos que hacer que las que tenemos nos basten," Essâm contestó. "Ya nos podremos hacer con las armas de algunos humanos."

David le asintió viendo como los vampiros que se creían a sí mismos guerreros inmediatamente se acercaron, "Tenemos que buscar una mejor posición. Tenemos que hacer que los humanos vengan hasta nosotros y no al contrario."

Pavel le asintió, "Vamos," les dijo saliendo, "Si nos quedamos aquí nos estaremos sirviendo en bandeja de plata." Se encontraban en el último piso, sin ningún otro lugar al que ir sino al techo, donde los soldados en los helicópteros jugarían con ellos al tiro al blanco.

"¿Saben que somos vampiros?" preguntó Akio lleno de nerviosismo.

En ese momento miedo también se esparció por él, David se detuvo, "Quédense en el tercer piso, yo bajaré y me haré cargo del primer grupo que entré." Él no presentaba debilidad ni a la plata ni a la luz UV.

Asintiendo Ilonka le quitó un rifle a uno de sus muchachos y se lo pasó a David, luego en su mano le depositó las únicas dos granadas que tenían y que podía detener a los humanos unos minutos más.

"¿Donde están Selene y el híbrido?" Dravogich preguntó lo obvio que todos querían saber. "¿Acaso se han marchado?"

"No. Creo que estaban cerca al lugar en que cayó la primera bomba." Les contestó y respirando profundo corrió hacia el primer piso.

"La cabeza de cada humano tendrá un precio." Pavel les informó a sus compañeros, incitándolos a la guerra.

David bajó hasta el primer piso, sus manos temblando sabiendo que solo era cuestión de segundos de que los humanos entraran, se encontraba solo, sin un plan, en una misión suicida, por un segundo miró hacia una sala adyacente que parecía haberse desmoronado sobre ella misma y no pudo evitar caminar hacia esta y debajo de una pila de escombros que parecería no poder sostenerse durante mucho tiempo vio un pasadizo angosto y oscuro, y pisadas de unas botas que parecían haberse perdido en su interior. Su posición era acá afuera pero sabía que debía de investigar lo que había sucedido allá adentro. No pudiéndose mover del lugar escuchó pasos y sus instintos le dijeron que se escondiera así que de inmediato se agachó buscando resguardo entre los escombros como un cobarde, sacando la cabeza pudo ver a dos soldados parados en las afueras mientras esperaban. Sabiendo que ese no era el momento en proseguir él también esperó, su mente tomando la decisión de tan solo atacar con una de las granadas cuando la mayor cantidad de soldados estuvieran en la sala. Un sonido detrás de él lo hizo girarse y mirar en el interior del pasadizo donde a unos diez metros vio la boca de una pistola aparecer, viendo cual era el peligro inminente en un segundo David se encontró a punto de atacar cuando vio a dicho soldado aparecer, solo que no era un soldado, no estaba vestido como uno y traía a una persona renqueando en sus brazos. Al reconocer de inmediato el cabello rubio de Michael le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido. En menos de un segundo los soldados empezaron a ingresar lentamente al lugar, manteniéndose contra las paredes y barriendo los lasers de todas sus armas en cada rincón. David no era bobo y volvió a esconderse, sabiendo que probablemente esas armas también venían equipadas con instrumentos de reconocimiento de calor corporal.

Mientras Michael la ayudaba a apoyarse contra una pared donde ya no tenían el riesgo de que el techo se derrumbara sobre ellos Selene se quitó la máscara que llevaba, "¿Donde está Eve?" le susurró a David quien se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

"Tercer piso. Biblioteca." Le susurró a su vez, "Está sola y escondida, nadie más sabe dónde." Le dijo tratando de llamar la menor atención.

Michael a su vez se levantó un tanto, en la oscuridad de la sala contando con veinte a veinticinco soldados. "Hagamos uso de una de ellas." Le dijo a David refiriéndose a una de las granadas que parecía apretar en sus manos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

David le asintió mirando hacia atrás para contar con la opinión de Selene y ella le asintió, reconociendo que no estaba en un buen estado.

Michael le tocó el hombro a David para que actuara, "Tan pronto como esa granada explote aprovecharé la confusión para atacar a los que no alcancen a escapar. Tu hazte cargo de que ningún humano pueda subir al segundo piso. Selene," le dijo girándose hacia ella, "tu quédate aquí."

"Voy por Eve." Le contestó pero no trató de colocarse en pie de inmediato, su sistema aun contaminado por el gas que había respirado.

David vio al híbrido transformándose y ese fue su momento de actuar, le quitó el pin de seguridad a la granada y la lanzó, silencio prontamente siendo interrumpido por un grito y después una explosión. En el caos que reinó en los segundos venideros David corrió sin mirar hacia atrás, aventando humanos contra paredes fuertemente o disparándoles, pero principalmente siguiendo a aquellos que quisieron buscar protección en el interior del edificio. Un disparo en su estomago lo hizo detener de inmediato y supuso que los humanos creyeron que la bala UV estaba haciendo efecto en él porque los escuchó exhalando aliviados pero la verdad fue que él tan solo estaba sorprendido porque le había dolido más no matado, sintiendo cierta satisfacción consigo mismo se sonrió y dejó caer su pistola, "Mi turno," les dijo inmediatamente moviéndose y sacando su confiable cuchillo que desprendió partes corporales y rasgó cuellos en cuestión de segundos mientras él se movía alrededor de los cinco humanos, estos y apenas notándolo y gritando ya cuando era muy tarde. Cuando terminó y escuchó que ya no había ni rugidos ni gritos se giró hacia el híbrido, viéndolo agachado sobre uno de los humanos mientras le quitaba la máscara de gas y una de sus pistolas.

Selene salió de su escondite y en ese momento vio a Michael cavilando algo sobre uno de los cuerpos, prontamente este transformándose de vuelta a su forma humana. "Ve por Eve." Michael le dijo y Selene prontamente desapareció. Michael en ese momento contaba con una idea, "Ayúdame a subir varios de estos cuerpos hasta el segundo piso. No tenemos mucho tiempo." En esas estaba David un segundo después cuando vio a Mykelti, Dietrich, y Evangelina aparecer para ayudarlo. Entre los tres subiendo hasta el segundo piso seis de los cuerpos sin saber para que era necesario.

Colgándose seis rifles al cuello y varias mascaras de gas Michael siguió a David, por un momento preguntándose qué hacer para trucarles el acceso al segundo piso del edificio a los humanos pero nada se le vino a la mente, la granada que David traía no haría más que un hueco en el concreto solido de las que estaban hechas las escaleras.

David junto los otros tres vampiros esperaban a Michael, seis humanos a sus pies, "Desnúdenlos y pónganse su ropa." Michael les explicó, "Sus trajes son antibalas y serán de ayuda una vez cuando los soldados ingresen al lugar y empiecen a disparar." Inmediatamente los vampiros se pusieron a trabajar, "Pónganse las mascaras también pues están intentando contaminar el aire con un anestésico fuerte." Respiró y empezó a subir gradas, "¿Dónde están el resto de vampiros?"

"Tercer piso." David le informó y Michael prontamente continuó su camino.

.

.

.

"Espero que al menos tengas la gracia de hacerte responsable de lo que está sucediendo." Fueron las palabras de Dragovich en cuanto vio a Selene aparecer, lastimada pero aun así continuando su camino.

Selene no le contestó nada al hombre, en vez de eso vio que nadie más la cuestionó, en vez de eso se hicieron a un lado mientras ella se introducía mas por el pasillo, los únicos que no le abrieron el camino fueron Thomas y Dragovich en frente de quienes se detuvo, "Si quieren pelear con alguien pónganse los pantalones y prepárense a hacerlo, lo más probable es que los humanos no sean nuestro mayor problema." Y con eso y dejándolos boquiabiertos pasó entre ellos empujándolos hostilmente con sus hombros y continuando su camino, apurando el paso. En cuanto vio lo que podía ser considerada la biblioteca se dirigió a esta, "_¡Eve!_" llamó su nombre y de inmediato vio movimiento a un lado suyo, Eve saliendo de un cajón grande y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó al lo primero que notó fue la mancha de sangre en la camisa de su madre, "¿Dónde está Michael?"

Selene le asintió ausentemente en el momento pensando si era prudente o no sacar a Eve de su resguardo, por todo lo que sabía era más peligroso que permaneciera a su lado que dejarla acá sola. De repente escuchó voces provenientes desde el pasillo y actuó por autonomía propia, se quitó la máscara de gas y se la pasó a Eve, "Por ahora estamos bien pero si te empiezas a sentir débil colócate esto en la cara, ¿está bien?"

Frunciendo el ceño Eve permitió que Selene le colocara el objeto alrededor del cuello, algunos médicos de ANTIGEN solían utilizar algo parecido cuando iban a recogerla y ella se encontraba débil. Sintió a Selene cogiéndola de la muñeca y sin palabras la siguió.

.

.

.

Michael le mantuvo la mirada a los dos ancianos en frente de él, sintiendo enojo porque descaradamente le preguntaran como iba a hacerse responsable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, "Hay cosas más importantes," les dijo al ver a Selene aparecer con Eve detrás de los dos vampiros, inmediatamente se giró a los que estaban presentes, "No tenemos armas, no tenemos planes. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar y correr. No me cabe duda en la mente que ANTIGEN está con el gobierno así que es cuestión de minutos para que estos lleguen hasta acá y ni siquiera faltan dos horas para que amanezca….así que o colaboramos todos o la mayoría de ustedes morirán."

"¿Dónde están tus lycans cuando se les necesita?" Monik le preguntó con desprecio.

Michael decidió salirle adelante, "¿Ahora los necesitas?" le preguntó de inmediato escuchando pasos que se acercaban, David apareciendo.

"Se están alistando para entrar de nuevo." Les informó, también levantó un walkietalkie, "Los cuatro hombres que tenía en el perímetro se acaban de reportar preguntando por ordenes, dos de tus lycans están con ellos."

Al escuchar aquello Selene inmediatamente se acercó, "No hay duda de que los humanos han escuchado aquella conversación lo cual nos sirve de base…..estarán esperando ser atacados desde adentro y desde afuera, su concentración no estará bien puesta."

Michael le asintió, "Hazles saber de algún modo que ataquen cuando nosotros acá adentro también lo estemos haciendo." David le asintió y se retiró, unos segundos después escuchó al vampiro diciéndole a sus compañeros que no dejaran humanos vivos.

"David, Michael y yo permaneceremos en el segundo piso, atacando por sorpresa." Selene comentó su plan, "El resto de ustedes se encargan de los que logren pasar."

"¿Ese es su plan?" preguntó, Ulrich no estando convencido, _esto era muy poco._

Michael le asintió con molestia, "No hay otra opción, matar a todos nuestros enemigos."

No había necesidad de dar órdenes y hacerse a un plan, el plan era tan sencillo como luchar por sus vidas, Selene vio a los vampiros dispersándose y se giró a mirar a Eve mientras Michael se les unía, "Permanecerás aquí Eve."

Les sacudió la cabeza, "Quiero estar con ustedes."

Michael le entregó un arma, "Estarás más segura acá. Te prometo cariño que si sentimos que estás en peligro Selene y yo vendremos a ayudarte."

Selene le asintió, "Por ahora tenemos que estar más pendiente de los soldados que van a entrar que en ti. De eso depende el éxito de esta operación."

"Pero-"

Mykelti, Dietrich, y Evangelina aparecieron en ese momento vestidos de pies a cabeza como soldados, "Ya van a entrar." Drietich le dijo a Selene pasándole una de las máscaras.

Selene la tomó y Michael y ella al mismo tiempo besaron a Eve, "Cuídate." Le pidieron y Selene la empujó para que tomara camino de nuevo hasta la biblioteca, al no hacerlo Selene le hizo una seña a Michael y caminó con Eve hasta la sala. "Eve, por tu bien tienes que hacer lo que se te dice y no hay tiempo para que te de por llevarnos la contraria."

"Fui capaz de matar a un lycan." Le recordó al Dr. Lane.

"Eso está de más. El punto es que puedes salir intacta de todo esto y eso es lo que Michael y yo deseamos." Le hizo una seña hacia el gabinete para que se volviera a ocultar en este.

"_¡No quiero estar sola!_" le dijo, por fin confiándole su miedo.

Selene desestimó las palabras de su hija en un apuro, "Serán un par de minutos." Le dijo mirándola fijamente, en su mente mas que tratar de calmarla quería ir a enfrentarse a esos humanos para salir de esta de una vez. Perdiendo su paciencia cogió a Eve del codo y la hizo caminar hasta el gabinete, "Todo saldrá bien."

.

.

.

Entre David, Selene y Michael lograron detener mayormente a la segunda tanda de humanos que pareció querer entrar en el edificio, por supuesto algunos de estos pasando entre ellos en medio del alboroto pero estos siendo detenidos prontamente por Mykelti, Dietrich, Evangelina, Pavel y otros dos vampiros esperándolos más arriba.

Terminada con la segunda tanda Michael tomó uno de los intercomunicadores de los humanos y se dirigió a los que estaban afuera mientras los vampiros tomaban los uniformes de los humanos caídos y se los colocaban, "No hay juegos ni de su parte ni de la nuestra. Todo aquel que entre será aniquilado así que les aconsejamos a estos de ustedes quienes seguramente tienen una familia o una vida a la que regresar que desistan de atacarnos pues perecerán." No acababa de decir aquello cuando escuchó varios aullidos y gritos afuera, aquellos aullidos siendo demasiados como para ser considerados los de los dos lycans que los acompañaban. "Mierda." Se dijo así mismo y pudo ver el mismo pensamiento reflejado en la cabeza de los vampiros alrededor de él. De inmediato corrió hasta una de las ventanas, abajo viendo una matazón al ahora la UPI tratar de enfrentarse contra una horda de lycans acabados de llegar, los transformados destrozando a los uniformados en segundos. "Son al menos treinta." Les dijo a los vampiros uniéndoseles a estos. En ese momento viendo a Eve correr rápidamente hacia donde ellos.

Pavel desenfundó su lazo de plata, "Vamos," les dijo a cuatro vampiros, tenemos que separarlos para atacarlos en grupo. Inmediatamente todo el mundo se dispersó.

Selene y Michael miraron de nuevo a Eve, viéndola ahora no tan ansiosa de enfrentarse a los lycans, a quienes a diferencia de los humanos sí les temía. "Sé prudente." Michael le pidió, ahora sería imposible pedirle que no peleara. _Ahora sabía lo que era pedirle a alguien inocente que matara._

Selene no supo que decir, en una situación anterior entre Michael y ella habían acabado con una docena de lycans, ahora no sería tan fácil cuando tenían a un grupo de vampiros que también se colocarían en su camino. "Ve con David." Le pidió, "Michael y yo estaremos más adelante del pasillo." Una mentira que le daba, probablemente no la primea ni la última.

Les sacudió la cabeza, "_¡Quiero estar con ustedes!_"

"Será mejor que no lo estés," Michael le respondió, "Créeme."

Un aullido en el interior del edificio le dejó ver que los lycans habían ingresado, "Ve donde David, hazte con un arma. Pelea." Selene le dijo, el primer lycan enardecido apareciendo e Eve inmediatamente corriendo hacia donde le pedían.

.

.

.

Como alguien lo dijo en un mensaje este capítulo sería largo, pues lo es y por eso decidí dividirlo en dos. La otra parte ya estando escrita no demorará tanto en ser posteada (esta vez en serio), probablemente en dos semanas actualizaré la historia y después estaré posteando un epilogo.


	11. Chapter 11

Un momento había el silencio que predecía un ataque y al siguiente la sala se llenó de rugidos y de repente fue lanzada contra una pared, un hombre la tenía contra esta y su cuerpo, escuchaba rugidos, gritos y disparos a lo lejos, destellos de armas. Solo que sabía que no era a lo lejos sino en la misma habitación. En un solo segundo todo tuvo sentido, el hombre que la sostenía, _Fernand,_ no la estaba atacando sino protegiéndola de los disparos de los lycans que no sabían transformarse le estaban haciendo. _Sin saberlo se había colocado a ella misma en la línea de tiro y él había entrado a prevenirlo_. Escuchó al hombre quejándose mientras la dejaba ir y mientras le daba la espalda pudo ver que había sido herido varias veces al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ver una transformación ocurrir en frente de ella, el hombre ahora bestia brincó y cayó encima de los tres lycans sin transformar, estos ni siquiera teniendo una oportunidad para defenderse. No sabiendo que mas hacer Eve dio la vuelta y corrió en búsqueda de sus padres pero al girar un corredor de repente se encontró con que sería difícil pasar la pelea entre lycans y vampiros que se estaba dando.

Por unos largos momentos en que se le hicieron eternos David vio al híbrido tratando de detener a los lycans transformados que trataban de pasarlo pero el híbrido hizo pedazos a varios de estos en cuestión de segundos. Vidrios rompiéndose le hizo saber lo que sucedía y sin pensarlo retrocedió hasta el tercer piso, _no todos los lycans estaban ingresando por la puerta principal sino por las ventanas. _En cuanto llegó a la sala principal vio a siete lycans rodeados por un grupo grande de vampiros y como la lucha se daba, de inmediato buscó a su padre viéndolo aun con vida, luego lo más próximo en su mente fue Eve a quien no encontraba por ningún lado. De repente escuchó un rugido, luego otro y otro más, demasiados para llevar cuenta y la situación pareció cambiar pues vio dos lycans peleando entre ellos, un ventarrón pasó a su lado y de repente vio al híbrido entrando a la pelea en la oscuridad. Un rugido demasiado cerca lo hizo mirar a su derecha justo para ver una garra que venía directo a darle a la cabeza, a último momento y sin pensarlo levantó su fusil entre sus dos manos y este se quebró ante la fuerza del lycan quien pareció lastimado por un momento pero no lo suficiente, David tirado en el piso se movió hacia atrás cuando de repente sangre le cayó encima mientras el lycan rugía y se desplomaba, dos hoyos uno en su cabeza, otro en su hombro, pero aún con vida, las balas normales tan solo hacían al lycan lento y sacando su cuchillo rápidamente se lo enterró en el pecho, la plata de este inmediatamente haciéndole daño irreversible al corazón, no estando contento David movió el cuchillo otro tanto en su interior destruyendo el órgano vital para después no irse a llevar una sorpresa.

_Los humanos podían haber venido por todos los inmortales pero eso mismo no iba hacia los lycans, _Selene vio a Thomas levantando un arma en su dirección y esquivándolo notó que el hombre no le iba a apuntar a ella sino a un lycan que atacaba a su hijo. _¿Eve? _Se preguntó una vez más buscándola con la mirada justo para en ese momento tener una visión.

Selene apareció en su campo de visión y la iba a llamar pero de repente hubo un dolor intenso en su cabeza al esta estrellarse contra el piso violentamente, trató de levantarse pero la garra sobre su cara no la dejó y el pavor que no había sentido antes la inundó. Eve trató de girarse sobre su estomago cuando sintió un peso fuerte sobre este pero otras dos garras que la cogieron de las piernas se lo impidieron. En su intento por respirar mordió la mano que la sostenía de la cara y de repente con el sabor a sangre en su boca y un gran respiro fue liberada. El rugido que dejó al monstruo aún sentado encima de ella hizo vibrar todo a su alrededor, la mano lastimada le fue a pegar de nuevo en la cabeza pero Eve la pudo detener con gran esfuerzo entre sus dos manos. Sus dos pies tratando de zafarse al mismo tiempo del otro lycan que aun la tenía sostenida. Mirando alrededor no pudo ver más que pies peludos y botas y tal vez en su desesperación de saber que no iba a ser ayudada fue que rugió y aventó al lycan hacia atrás, este apenas y separándose de ella y cuando lo vio abriendo sus mandíbulas y la cabeza acercársele, con toda su fuerza lo empujó de los hombros, el lycan de repente volando hacia atrás y llevándose con él al otro, sabiéndose libre Eve se colocó en pie sintiendo algo tibio bañándole el cuello y las piernas, un dolor como el que nunca antes había sentido le hizo llevar su mano hasta la parte de atrás de su nuca y cuando se miró la mano la encontró bañada en sangre. Colocando atención a su alrededor notó que todo en frente de ella parecía moverse en cámara lenta y borroso, Selene de repente apareciendo y la vio preocupada mientras le gritaba algo pero nada tenía sentido.

Al ver que Eve no hacía lo que le pedía –que se le acercara para encontrar una forma de huir– Selene hizo su camino hasta ella, la sangre en las manos de su hija pasando a segundo plano al ver a un lycan que se le aproximaba a Eve por detrás, Selene de inmediato levantó sus armas y le dio tres disparos certeros en la cabeza que lo hicieron detener, estos lycans no contando con que seguro al menos uno de ellos tenía balas de plata. Varios rugidos en frente de ella la hicieron girarse, al tener a Eve a sus espaldas mandó la mano hacia atrás haciendo que esta se ocultara detrás de ella y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia atrás hasta que alcanzaron una pared, asegurándose así de que sus enemigos tenían que pasar sobre ella primero para llegar a su hija, "No entres en pánico…" le dijo sin saber que Eve no la escuchaba.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Thomas como la mayoría de vampiros veía como el grupo de lycans empezaban a perder la batalla contra el híbrido, una cabeza siendo aplastada violentamente contra una pared. Michael siendo tirado al piso por varios lycans pero levantándose más rápido de lo que él incluso pudo ver y traspasando su mano por el abdomen del lycan para sacarle el corazón y deshacerse de este como si nada. Y continuó viendo atrocidades mientras se sentía sudando. El numero de contrincantes disminuyendo prontamente y mirando hacia sus lados pudo ver que en el momento solo habían otras tres personas mas luchando entre los lycans. Dos lycans, probablemente los dos que el híbrido había traído con él, y Selene, quien tenía a su hija protectoramente contra una pared y ella mientras la joven se reponía y ella le disparaba a todo lycan que se le atrevía a acercárseles. _¿No era Selene lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse mano a mano con los lycans?_

Por su parte Selene sabía que no iba a poder defenderse con sus armas por mucho tiempo mas y fue así que pasados unos momentos fue a sacar otro cargador de su traje pero notó que ya no tenía más, y tampoco fue la única que lo notó, de inmediato uno de los lycans que había permanecido al margen caminó hacia ella y previniendo que se le fuera a acercar demasiado a Eve Selene lo encontró a medio camino y lo cogió del brazo que le iba a pegar, se lo dobló ejerciendo la suficiente presión y movimiento que necesitaba para dislocarle el hombro de esta forma haciéndolo caer, y aprovechando la nueva posición de desventaja Selene se agachó para sacar el cuchillo de su bota y con toda su fuerza se lo clavó en la cabeza. No había acabado de sacar el cuchillo cuando sintió un golpe en su costado que la hizo irse al piso, de inmediato pudo escuchar un rugido fuerte proveniente de Eve. Pero fue a Michael a quien un segundo después vio parado a su lado defendiéndola. Levantándose sin fijarse como Michael se deshacía del lycan notó a Eve entre un grupo de enemigos, ellos la estaban circulando estudiándola y ella parecía hacer lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

David apuntó su arma a tres lycans que habían en una esquina y que parecían estar por unírsele al grupo de lycans que iban a atacar a Eve y empezó a dispararles, esto pareció llamar la atención a unos compañeros suyos porque también escuchó que empezaron a disparar, las balas podían no ser de plata pero dolían, y cuando habían demasiadas de estas podían hacer un colador de una persona.

En ese momento la sala fue testigo de un baño de sangre como la mayoría nunca había visto. Michael se le acercó por detrás a uno de los lycans que quería lastimar a Eve y lo cogió de la cabeza sujetándolo para atravesarle con su mano libre el pecho. Eve se encontraba asustada pero su susto se terminó al sentir la vibración de un rugido cerca de ella y tal vez al ver a su padre peleando y destrozando todos a su alrededor le brindó mayor confianza. Atentamente esperó por el primer golpe y cuando este vino Eve a último momento brincó sobre el lycan, este todavía se encontraba con el brazo en el piso cuando ella le lanzó una patada contra la cara con toda su fuerza, dos de sus dedos sintiendo la membrana del ojo y como esta estallaba ante el contacto, aun así no disminuyó su fuerza tras el golpe inicial y continuó con el momentum, aplastándole la cabeza contra una pared, hueso quebrándose tras de esta mientras sangre brotaba, la pared detrás desmoronándose aunque no atravesándola.

Era una verdad de que el doctor Lane había sido algo más que un mero humano en su primera transformación, de esa manera siendo mucho más débil e inexperto que estos lycans, y eso era lo que la había atemorizado hacía unos minutos. Pero en este momento el temor la dejó al ver lo que podía hacer, podía no ser tan fuerte como su padre pero se podía defender por sí sola si estudiaba los movimientos de sus enemigos con anticipación. Con mayor confianza Eve blandió sus garras contra otro lycan notando cuánto daño estas hacían y decidió usarlas, nunca demorándose con ningún lycan mas de lo necesario y siendo cuidadosa. Nunca matando a ningún lycan pero lastimándolo lo suficiente para que Selene o Michael lo terminara por ella, y fue así que en cuanto mas notaba su poder mas empezaba a desenvolverse. Un lazo en la mano de un vampiro muerto le llamó la atención pero también pareció hacerle lo mismo a su madre porque la vio deslizándose hacia este y quitándoselo al vampiro para girarse y utilizarlo como escudo contra un lycan que le iba a pegar con el pie, el pie de dicho lycan abriéndose en dos a medida que hacia contacto con las hojas de plata que rodeaba aquel lazo. Selene tampoco saliendo intacta porque vio la sangre que empezó a salir de sus manos cerradas, pero su madre a diferencia del lycan no era alérgica a la plata y la vio moviéndose a continuación.

"_¡Eve!_" David llamó a la niña e inmediatamente le aventó su confiable cuchillo, ella cogiéndolo en el aire y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra otro de los lycans que iba a atacar a su padre por la espalda, dicho cuchillo partiendo en dos a ese lycan y de repente euforia la llenó y brincó hacia una pared cogiendo impulso, de la misma forma cortándole la cabeza a otro lycan. David teniendo él mismo un segundo libre corrió hacia una de las ventanas y en el prado varios pisos debajo de él pudo ver que una matazón había ocurrido; unos diez lycans esperaban pacientemente a que los de adentro terminaran con su trabajo, a sus pies bastantes cuerpos pertenecientes a los hombres de la UPI quedaban, alejándose de la ventana se dio cuenta que tampoco escuchaba los helicópteros, estos probablemente se habían marchado en cuanto los lycans empezaron a matar a todos los que se encontraban en tierra.

Mientras cuatro vampiros trataban de sostener a un lycan arrodillado Thomas se les acercó rápidamente y colocando la punta de su espada sobre la clavícula del lycan lo atravesó fácilmente, este dejando de luchar tras unos segundos. El torso de un lycan volando en los aires le llamó la atención y miró para encontrarse con Eve moviéndose en todas las direcciones rápidamente y causando destrucción a su paso, al parecer despertando del estupor que había mantenido por casi toda la pelea.

Selene se encontraba apoyando su bota fuertemente en el cuello de uno de los lycans que Eve había lastimado cuando de repente sintió que fue empujada fuertemente, no se había acabado de dar cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando la cogieron del tobillo y la levantaron del piso, su cuerpo girando mientras reventaba vidrio y madera y sentía un vacío familiar en su estomago mientras caía al piso, su cuerpo mas por hábito que por pensarlo se giró en el aire cayendo un momento después arrodillada a la tierra, sus rodillas doliéndole por el impacto. En cuanto levantó la mirada del pasto para ver como se encontraban las cosas vio a cuatro lycans mirando hacia ella, inmediatamente se levantó y salió corriendo hacia un carro blindado a varios metros de ella sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error al encerrarse en una caja sin salida pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que los humanos debían de haber traído munición a base de plata. Faltando varios metros Selene tomó impulso necesario para pasar entre las puertas abiertas y coger la primera arma que vio mientras se giraba sobre su eje y caía de espaldas al piso del carro y empezaba a vaciar el cartucho del arma en el lycan que más inmediato la seguía, este cayendo inmediatamente sobre ella al las balas destruir su cráneo. Rápidamente mirando a su alrededor escuchó que el peso de un lycan cayó sobre el techo del camión abollándolo bastante pero eso no importó porque en el momento encontró lo que buscaba, estiró su mano para coger un rifle FNP90 cuando sintió que una garra se cerró fuertemente sobre su muñeca, los rugidos de Michael afuera le decían que no podía disparar a lo loco por que lo podía lastimar a él o a Eve así que se decidió por combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el momento, aunque eso no le brindaba toda la confianza que dos pistolas le daba. Confiaba mas en un arma así supiera que ahora contaba con mayor poder que cuando había sido tan solo un vampiro común.

Eve fue la primera en lanzarse al vacío al ver que a su madre la habían tirado por la ventana, luego Michael al caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía las había seguido, y David tras matar un lycan y notar que solo tres quedaban en pie y que un grupo de vampiros se hacía cargo de este mientras dos lycans se hacían cargo de los otros dos corrió hacia la ventana, viendo a Michael pelear con tres rivales mientras al mismo tiempo a un lycan lo sacaba de un camión el disparo de una escopeta. Eve estaba siendo rodeada por varios lycans y la vio aventándose contra uno de estos para después escucharla gritar en dolor cuando otro de los lycans la atravesó con sus garras en el costado. David se subió al barandal de la ventana dispuesto a irlos a ayudar pero sintió que fue cogido de la manga de su chaqueta y tirado hacia el interior del edificio bruscamente.

"No lo hagas." Thomas le ordenó, ahora que los lycans estaban peleando por lo que vinieron y los dejaban a ellos libres tenían que tomar la oportunidad de marcharse de ahí. _No tenían mucho tiempo._ "Te matarán….no eres como ellos, no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre los lycans."

"Selene-" le fue a responder pero fue interrumpido.

_¿Selene qué?_ Podía inmiscuirse en una pelea mano a mano pero no era tan fuerte como lo era el híbrido, ni siquiera Eve era tan fuerte como su padre, "_¡Te matarán! …Tu vienes conmigo._"

David sabiendo que su padre hablaba en serio y que se proponía a obligarlo a acompañarlo se colocó en pie en un solo movimiento, "Lo siento, padre." Le dijo, "Pero tú ya no mandas en mí."

David era un testarudo y Thomas lo sabía, llevaba años sin hacerle caso y cuestionando su forma de actuar, y él mismo sabía que esta era una batalla perdida. "_¡David!_" llamó su nombre pero pudo ver que sería para nada, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien se lo sacara.

"Ten cuidado, padre." Le respondió, y actuando rápidamente lo esquivó y se lanzó al vacío sabiendo muy en el fondo que su padre no lo seguiría. En cuanto se colocó en pie de nuevo notó que ya la algarabía de hacía unos momentos no existía, no había nadie a su alrededor, todo se encontraba en silencio. Inmediatamente siguiendo sus instintos siguió los rugidos que podía escuchar a lo lejos. Corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro de la sangre en el piso y haciendo a un lado las ramas de los arboles se empezó a alejar sin saber que tanto lo hacía, en el momento en que empezó a notar que sus alrededores se despejaban comprendió porqué al ver a ocho lycans en frente de él dándole la espalda, y a Selene, Eve y Michael al borde de un acantilado, agua se podía escuchar detrás de este. Selene sostenía a Eve del brazo y esta parecía apenas poder mantenerse en pie del dolor.

Mirando hacia atrás Michael hizo contacto visual con Selene y le asintió, un segundo después se les acercó a los lycans a su derecha. Selene a su vez cogió a Eve de la muñeca y mientras Michael se movía ellas se hicieron a un lado alejándose un tanto del borde.

David decidió actuar tomando por sorpresa a uno de los lycans pero no a los otros, en un instante que tan solo fue darse media vuelta vio a Selene enfrentándose a un lycan y a otro lanzándose hacia Eve, el obvio dolor que la niña sentía debía de ser demasiado por que la podía ver sosteniéndose del costado izquierdo. El impacto que el lycan le dio debió de doler como los infiernos porque la escuchó gritando/rugiendo como nunca, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ella y el lycan desaparecieron por el barranco, _Eve de seguro no sabía nadar_, y eso era lo que de seguro sus padres habían estado pensando antes de empezar a atacar a estos lycans… Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia el vacío aventándose tras de ellos, en medio del aire viendo la salpicadura que el agua hacía tras los dos cuerpos haber dado en la superficie. Jugándose todo o nada, su cuchillo extendido en forma vertical fue lo primero que tocó la superficie del agua, una vez que la fuerte corriente empezó a llevárselo salió respirando hasta la superficie viendo a los dos cuerpos luchar a varios metros de él. Miles de cosas pasando por su mente en ese instante, _los lycans debían de tener ordenes de llevarla viva pues el lycan no estaba tratando de ahogarla parecía ser que no se atrevía a mantenerle la cara debajo del agua por demasiado tiempo, _y nadando con fuerza se aproximó hasta ellos, Eve viéndolo faltando unos metros y sosteniéndose de los hombros del lycan mientras David le enterraba el cuchillo en el costado derecho y prontamente se lo sacaba para aprovechar mientras estaba debilitado pasárselo por encima de la cabeza y tomándolo de ambos extremos tratar de arrancarle la cabeza….hacer todo esto fue mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo pues el lycan se encontraba luchando mientras los tres se hundían para volver a la superficie de momento a momento. Fue finalmente cuando el lycan se giró hacia él que David le enterró el cuchillo entre los dos ojos y este se dejó de mover. Notando que el lycan se quedaba quieto también notó que ya Eve no estaba con ellos y mirando a su alrededor de repente la vio unos metros más adelante tratando de mantenerse sobre la superficie pero no lográndolo del todo, dos segundos más tarde la alcanzó y ella así supiera que era él continuó luchando mientras lo hacía hundir a él, "Cálmate," David le vio a su vez también tragando agua, pero el desespero y susto de Eve debía de ser demasiado porque no lo escuchó, "Quédate quieta," le pidió de nuevo cuando lo volvió a hacer hundir, en su mente escuchó una explosión pero no colocándole atención, "_¡EVE!_" la gritó tosiendo y eso pareció que la hizo calmar por un segundo, segundo suficiente para él notar las piedras que habían más adelante…lo que no era algo bueno.

Eve con mayor susto sintió que la velocidad aumentaba y se sujetó más duro de los hombros de David mientras al mismo tiempo lo veía estirando su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura por debajo de la superficie, con autonomía propia Eve lo rodeó con las piernas con dificultad y fue en ese momento en que sintió un ardor en su costado izquierdo y que era restregada contra algo mientras David se trataba de sujetar de esto, mirando a aquel lado vio una piedra y trató de sostenerse también de esta pero sus manos se resbalaban, por alguna razón sujetar aquella piedra no era tan fácil como lo creyó.

Con los dos tratando de luchar contra la corriente David notó que no estaban avanzando y mirando rápidamente estudió que no vinieran mas lycans. Alrededor no se podía ver más que una que otra piedra y a los lados y a metros las orillas, y estaban más cerca a la que los alejaba de Selene y Michael pero David no veía como iba a ser capaz de nadar al lado contrario con Eve como carga. Sintió que a Eve se la empezaba a llevar la corriente y la haló de la cintura más contra él, apoyándola fuertemente entre él y la piedra, por un segundo fugaz y mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos pasándosele por la mente que la posición en que ellos estaban para nada sería aprobada por sus padres en otras circunstancias pero ese pensamiento fue pasajero, su sentido de supervivencia ganándole_…..sus padres preferirían esto a que la dejara ahogar, _"Eve, escúchame," le pidió llamando su atención. "voy a tratar de nadar hasta-"

"No me dejes sola." Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, suplicándole, mientras lo cogía de los hombros y trataba de subir otro poco mas por su cuerpo con sus piernas.

Le sacudió la cabeza, "No te voy a dejar sola," pero necesitaba que lo escuchara e hiciera lo que le dijera. "Voy a nadar hasta allá y tú te vas a hacer en mi espalda. Te vas a sujetar de mis hombros y no de mi cuello, ¿entendido?" Eve le asintió vehemente y mientras luchaban contra la corriente ambos lograron acomodarse de la forma deseada. "Mantén tu cabeza fuera del agua, y avísame si ves a algún lycan." Eve no dijo nada más y él tomó esto como una aceptación, de inmediato rodearon la piedra y David cogió impulso, ahí mismo Eve se sujetó fuertemente de él y él hizo todo lo posible por moverse rápidamente pero con un peso sobre él, la corriente, y la duda si serían atacados le fue casi imposible llegar hasta el otro lado y en cuanto lo hizo y en medio de sus brazadas sintió que tocaba tierra David descansó, de una le tocó a Eve un codo para que ella se le bajara y al hacerlo la vio gateando alejándose de la orilla. De inmediato la siguió, por el momento olvidándose de los lycans y el peligro, y tan solo acostándose a su lado mientras su respiración se le estabilizaba.

"David," Eve le dijo llamando su atención mientras se trataba de sentar pero su dolor no la dejaba del todo, aun así lo hizo con dificultad, "Necesitamos volver con mis padres." Le dijo, también notando que tenía múltiples raspaduras que no habían existido antes de que entraran al agua, David también.

David le asintió a su vez colocándose en pie, "¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó deshaciéndose de su gabardina -que le había pesado tanto en el agua- y pasándosela a ella mientras sostenía fuertemente su cuchillo.

Eve le asintió y aceptó la ayuda que él le ofreció primero para ayudarla a parar y luego para avanzar por el espeso bosque que había alrededor de ellos, no habían recorrido doscientos metros demasiado para cuando Eve sintió una presencia cerca, presencia que reconocía y pronto vio las sombras de sus padres empapados venir hacia ellos.

Michael quien caminaba detrás de Selene la vio yéndose hacia atrás un tanto cuando Eve se le tiró a los brazos, y de inmediato supo que no se tiró para atrás para esquivar la caricia o porque la sorprendiera por esta, lo hizo porque no se atrevía a lastimar a Eve por devolverle el abrazo. _Primero correr, luego alegrarnos porque el otro esté vivo_, habían sido una de las frases de Selene tras el primer ataque que habían tenido después de haberse conocido. _No bajar la guardia hasta que no hayan kilómetros de por medio,_ también recordó y con ansiedad miró nuevamente detrás de ellos para cerciorarse que no eran seguidos.

"¿Están bien?" Eve preguntó mirando hacia su padre quien estaba bañado en sangre pero no parecía ser toda de él.

Selene levantó la cara del hombro de Eve, "Sí," le contestó más preocupada por las heridas visibles en su hija que en las de ella y Michael, sin decir más con cuidado se agachó hasta el piso sosteniendo a Eve para que hiciera lo mismo y una vez sentadas se mordió la muñeca y se la aproximó a los labios. Un segundo después y con su mano libre le levantó la camisa para mirarle el costado, la herida de una garra visible, cuatro secciones de carne separadas profunda y largamente, al menos treinta centímetros debía de medir aquella herida de lado a lado, y la pudo ver regenerándose rápidamente ante sus ojos mientras Eve se alimentaba.

"¿Estamos seguros?" David le preguntó directamente al híbrido quien volvió en ese momento a su forma humana, este le asintió para prontamente verlo mirar a los alrededores. "Necesito regresar, cerciorarme que mi padre está bien." Muy bien sabía que no sería acompañado de regreso ni que tampoco esperarían por él, pero eso no importaba, su prioridad en el momento era otra.

Michael lo miró a los ojos, "Hubo una explosión mientras ustedes estaban en el agua, no sabemos quién la provocó pero sí escuchamos vehículos alejándose a gran velocidad." Había una posibilidad que los vampiros hubieran alcanzado a escapar, después de todo la mayoría de los lycans los habían seguido a ellos una vez que se alejaron de la instalación.

David le asintió, a él no tenían que explicarle que no iban a regresar a ayudar a los vampiros que podían quedar en el lugar, después de todo así no funcionaba una guerra, al menos no una de este calibre. "Tengo que regresar." Le contestó.

Selene levantó la mirada de Eve quien seguía la conversación con atención, "Si vas a venir con nosotros lo tienes que hacer ahora." Le comentó al vampiro, "No habrá comunicación entre nosotros ni cualquier otro bando de aquí en adelante." Iban a dejar esto atrás y David aun tenía algo que lo limitaba; su familia. _La decisión que tenía que tomar debía ser un tormento para el joven. _

"¿No vienes con nosotros?" esta vez fue Eve quien habló, en su tono un tanto sorprendida.

En ese momento David tomó su decisión, una vez que encontrara a su padre y pudiera buscaría al grupo de Ilonka. No se podía marchar con Selene, huyendo mientras ella les enseñaba a él y a Eve a pelear. Prefería quedarse con Ilonka a darle la cara a esta nueva purga, al menos así sentiría que estaba haciendo algo, _no dándole la espalda a su raza_. Por supuesto aquello último decidió no comentarlo, "¿Alguna manera en que podamos mantener el contacto?" preguntó viendo si de repente Selene reconsideraba aquello.

Selene se levantó del piso con Eve siguiéndola, "Creo que es mejor que no. Mejor para todos."

_Sí, para todos, _pensó, no por primera vez notando los verdaderos colores de Selene, solo se ayudaba a sí misma y a esos cercanos a su corazón, "Quedamos de encontrarnos en este mismo lugar en una década tan solo por si algo, ¿bien?"

A Michael no le gustaban esa clase de tratos pero no supo porque algo en su interior le dijo que sería un error negarse, "Sí." Respondió por Selene y pudo ver a David sorprenderse por aquello. Sabiendo que no había más tiempo por perder David se acercó hasta el híbrido estirándole la mano, Michael se la tomó fuertemente y la sacudió. "Gracias por toda la ayuda que nos prestaste. Especialmente con Eve." Michael le dijo, recordando cuando se había girado hacia el barranco y había visto a David nadar detrás del lycan y de su hija.

David le asintió. "Que les vaya bien." Le dijo y luego se giró hacia Selene quien le inclinó la cabeza de esa manera despidiéndose de él…..no que hubiera esperado algo más de ella. Eve por otra parte no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como preguntándose porque no los acompañaba, "Niña, ciertamente fue interesante conocerte." Le dijo sonriéndole amistosamente.

"También me gustó conocerte David." Le respondió sintiendo pena al ver cuántas veces él la había ayudado desde que se conocieron. "Gracias por todo."

Le sacudió la cabeza, por toda la asistencia que le había brindado eso palidecía en comparación a lo que Selene había hecho por él, le había devuelto su vida, lo había hecho más fuerte, le había otorgado varios dones, y como no le podía agradecer a la madre sí se lo agradecía entonces a la hija. "Eres fantástica, Eve, recuerda eso." Sabía que en su vida la niña encontraría gente que la trataría de menos gracias a su nacimiento y no deseaba que eso se le fuera a ir a la cabeza, sin más se inclinó y la tomó de la mano llevándosela prontamente a los labios y dejando un beso allí.

Eve en cuanto David separó la boca de su mano la haló hacia ella, confundida y de repente apenada, sonrojada e incómoda.

Selene sintió a Eve tensándose en el momento pero decidió no colocarle demasiada atención a su reacción viéndolo como algo normal, aunque personalmente no encontró nada de normal que David hiciera aquello. Justo tras separarse de Eve David se había dado media vuelta y empezado a alejarse mientras Michael se acercaba a ellas dos, "David," lo llamó haciéndolo detener, "Sé prudente con el don que compartimos." Le recordó algo que ella no podía dejar de pensar. Corvinus le había dicho que se convertiría en el futuro y ahora podía ver porqué, las cuatro personas presentes eran el futuro de una nueva evolución. Y esa evolución no se quedaría encerrada entre ellos cuatro…..o los descendientes que pudieran venir.

David le asintió no pensando en eso demasiado y continuando su camino, dejando a la familia detrás de él. El descenso desde el acantilado hasta donde se encontraba le tomó menos de tres minutos pero el ascenso le tomó más de quince utilizando su velocidad inmortal. Cuando llegó hasta los escombros donde la edificación había estado se encontró totalmente solo.

.

.

.

Selene y Michael se dirigieron hacia la carretera más cercana, ambos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible, el único problema de robar un carro era que aquella carretera era una desolada. Tomando otra decisión decidieron retirarse de nuevo hacia el monte y tan solo dejar a la suerte donde salían, después de todo si ANTIGEN o la UPI les daba por vengarse por lo sucedido –lo cual ambos sabían harían- serían más difíciles de encontrar de esta manera; vagando sin rumbo fijo. Estaban a punto de volver hacia el campo cuando escucharon motores detrás de ellos descendiendo por la carretera. No les tomó mucho notar que un camión que giraba una curva era uno de los de ANTIGEN y que Fernand lo venía manejando. _Fue él quien trajo a ANTIGEN a este lugar, _fue el primer pensamiento de Michael pero al verlo que de repente le sonreía y le blandía la mano le dejó ver que su pensamiento no era el correcto. El camión continuó su camino y se detuvo justo en frente de ellos.

Fernand se aventó del camión blindado, "Va a amanecer pronto, deberías de ver a todos los vampiros que sobrevivieron rogando por que los sacáramos de este lugar." Le señaló hacia el otro camión que no se detuvo y los pasó derecho, este siendo conducido por Sterling, "Incluso el padre de David se tuvo que tragar sus palabras."

Por supuesto aquella broma no fue de gracia ni para él ni para Selene y Michael estaba a punto de decirle que continuara con su camino cuando del camión blindado se bajó Ilonka junto con Essâm y Pavel. A Selene no le importaba el nuevo trato que se debió de haber hecho entre los vampiros y los lycans, lo único que le interesaba era alejarse lo más pronto posible. "Pueden seguir con su camino, ya no estamos interesados en unirnos a ustedes."

Ilonka le asintió, "Un minuto, Selene." Le pidió.

Michael notó que la mujer no hizo referencia ni a él ni a Eve y aquello lo molestó, cuando Selene lo miró se dio cuenta que quería escuchar lo que la mujer tenía por decir ahora. "Tan solo un minuto." Le murmuró para que no se fuera a demorar. Michael vio a Eve preocupándose cuando Selene se alejó un tanto, "Descansa un poco," le dijo señalándole hacia una piedra cercana, el descanso que Eve tendría de aquí en adelante sería poco. Eve le asintió y él por su parte decidió acercarse a Fernand.

"¿Sabes como la UPI dio con nosotros?" después de todo algo le decía que si a los vampiros los habían atacado después de que ellos se les unieron fue porque uno de ellos los llevó hasta el lugar.

"¿Tal vez un rastreador en el carro?" se preguntó, "¿Tal vez fuimos traicionados por los dos lycans que no conocíamos?" _habían tantas preguntas_, se encogió de hombros volviendo hasta el camión y regresando con cuatro H&K MP5A3 que podían utilizar cuando tomaran caminos diferentes.

"¿Entonces hay un trato con los vampiros?" le preguntó, "¿Qué te ofrecieron?"

"Suficiente dinero como para dejar el continente."

Extrañamente eso era lo mismo que Selene y él pensaban hacer. Y pensando en Selene, _se debían de apurar, no había duda que los humanos regresarían,_ "No pueden continuar en esos vehículos por mucho." Aparte de que de por sí debían de tener sistema de GPS también llamarían la atención.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya se desarticuló este traste y vamos a coger hacia el campo. Uno de los vampiros dijo que hay un sistema de cuevas cerca…."

"Si los vampiros saben eso los humanos también."

"No es mi problema," le contestó, "Yo los dejo y voy y reclamo mi premio. De aquí en adelante es cuestión de ellos como huyen o sobreviven."

"¿Confías en ellos?"

"No, pero si de aquí al medio día no tengo el dinero que me prometieron una llamada se hará a la policía."

Michael le asintió, viendo que Fernand había planeado bien aquello, miró hacia Eve que había olvidado tenía a su lado y la encontró pendiente de la conversación que Selene estaba teniendo con los vampiros a varios metros. Ella estaba espiando y por su cara de esfuerzo podía notar que su sentido de escucha no estaba tan desarrollado como el de él, quien podía oír claramente lo que se decía, '-Atacar las instalaciones de ANTIGEN mas cercanas. Caerles por sorpresa dándoles un buen golpe antes de que ellos nos ataquen a nosotros de nuevo….o los humanos lo hagan.'

'Sea lo que seas, _Selene,_ una vez fuiste una traficante de muerte, ser atacados y dejar las cosas tranquilas no es lo nuestro. Lo nuestro es el contraataque.' Pavel habló después de Ilonka.

Eve levantó la mirada en ese momento viendo a su padre también colocando atención y se dirigió hasta donde él, "No puedo escuchar muy bien pero creo que están tratando de convencerla de que los acompañe." Le susurró preocupada.

Michael decidió no contestarle nada, tan solo observó como a Selene la idea no le disgustaba del todo así se mantuviera extrañamente callada. _Atacar o ser atacados,_ en eso consistía enteramente el paso a seguir para muchos vampiros. El huir quedando relegado a esperar a que las cosas se calmaran por un tiempo y se pusieran dispersar. Lo otro era defenderse abriéndose camino en una lluvia de balas y explosiones.

Se remojó los labios, "Solo se cuentan con dos opciones para un contraataque, uno es hacer lo que ustedes quieren, marchar e irrumpir en ANTIGEN pero al hacerlo no se contaría con una ventaja. La ventaja en este caso sería la sorpresa y no creo que ellos no estén preparados para esa eventualidad." Tomó aire, su mente trabajando a mil, "Este incidente crearía una buena oportunidad de escape y de daño…pero volviendo a la realidad, no se cuenta con hombres entrenados y mucho menos con explosivos."

Bien, no conocía a Selene pero no había visto a nadie nunca crear un plan para luego traerlo abajo inmediatamente, "Podría hacerme con los explosivos." Louis le dijo, _él tenía sus mañas_, "Solo que no los estaríamos usando en esta oportunidad. Me tomará de dos a tres días meter esos explosivos al país."

"Tu afán puede esperar cuatro días, ¿no?" Ilonka siguió presionando.

Ella ya no podía hacer esto de meterse de cabeza en una situación al actuar impulsivamente, ahora había alguien que dependía de ella, que se preocupaba por ella. _Como Ilonka quisiera, no estaría ahí para ver aquello._

Para Eve quien no podía escuchar bien la conversación no tenía sentido que Selene no se negara, _¿y porque Michael no estaba diciendo nada o deteniéndola?_ Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia adelante, "Mmm….Madre…." Dijo con voz temblorosa, al inmediatamente todas las cabezas girar en su dirección prosiguió, "…es hora de irnos." Le dijo, sintiendo de repente la mano de Michael sobre su hombro y viendo como después de varios segundos de total silencio su madre dejaba de mirarla a ella para mirar a Michael, su ceño fruncido, sorprendida por ese nuevo término que había utilizado para referirse a ella, y sí, lo había utilizado porque quería llamar su atención pero también porque en verdad no quería ser arrastrada a otra lucha tan rápido.

Aquella palabra literalmente había dejado a Selene helada y no pudo hacer más que mantenerle la mirada a su hija, viendo la preocupación y hasta el bochorno en sus ojos. Vio a Michael posando una mano sobre el hombro de Eve y agachándose a susurrarle algo al oído, calmándola. Remojándose los labios lo miró a él quien le asintió, muy al tanto como ella que Eve la había llamado por vez primera madre.

Los vampiros a su alrededor aunque al tanto de los orígenes de Eve y de lo que les había sucedido a Selene y al híbrido en esos doce años no estaban al tanto de la importancia del momento para aquella familia y tan solo estaban sorprendidos de que la niña decidiera entrometerse con tal altanería en el momento en que la conversación se había tornado más importante; cuando habían estado a punto de convencer a Selene. Aunque si pararan un momento y recapacitaran ya antes habían caído en cuenta de la falta de modales de la jovencita y que Selene no hacía nada por corregirlo.

Selene tras unos segundos que su corazón marcaba se giró de nuevo hacia los vampiros y antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta, "Tiene razón, es hora de marcharnos." Les dijo a sus contrapartes empezando a caminar hacia atrás para prontamente girarse y volver hasta donde Eve, a quien no le dijo nada mientras volvían a entrar en el espeso bosque y Michael le pasaba una de las armas.

Eve sintió un silencio incomodo después de que escucharon a los carros alejándose y ese silencio no se marchó hasta pasados varios minutos, "Hay….." pasó saliva de nuevo sintiéndose nerviosa, "¿Hay algún problema con que te llame así?" le preguntó, por vez primera levantando la vista de sus pies y mirando a Selene. Había sido David quien había sugerido hacía días que empezara a llamar a sus padres de _padres _y Michael le había dado la razón pero Selene no había dicho nada, así que eso creaba dudas en su mente infantil.

"No." Le contestó desviando la mirada hacia Michael, "no hay problema." Le añadió al él inclinar su cabeza dándole a entender que _podía _darle a Eve algo más que esas palabras. Su mente trabajando rápido no encontró más que decir y tan solo le acarició el cabello sobre la espalda, "Tan solo me tomaste por sorpresa." Selene quería a Eve, y en lo que se podía quería ser lo que ella deseaba en una madre pero muy al tanto estaba de que no era una, _no una madre como la que ella había tenido_...

"Está bien." Le respondió a ambos, notando como nadie mas dijo nada del asunto, ni siquiera Michael, a quien volteó a mirar unos minutos después.

Selene se aclaró la garganta, "Para que lo sepas no iba a aceptar lo que los vampiros me estaban ofreciendo…." Le dejó saber.

Eve se encogió de hombros, "Michael me dijo eso….pero es que creía que-"

Selene le sacudió la cabeza interrumpiéndola, "Nunca te pondría en peligro por gusto puedes estar segura de eso. O tampoco me marcharé….dejándote."

Eve no dijo nada más y volvió a mirar al piso, Selene y Michael en ese momento intercambiando miradas una vez más, muy al tanto estaba él que ella quería que Eve se calmara pues ambos la podían sentir intranquila, pero francamente dudaba que algo que le pudieran decir borrara lo ocurrido hacía menos de una hora cuando fueron atacados. Sacando de él de donde no tenía respiró profundo, "También puedes llamarme padre si lo deseas." Le dijo, a media frase los sentimientos de cansancio/desazón/preocupación/tristeza cambiando al mezclarse con uno de cariño que sinceramente no se vio venir, sí tan solo haciendo que el shock desapareciera medianamente así fuera por unos instantes. "No quiero sentirme ignorado…"

Eve levantó la mirada para ver a su padre sonriendo, lo que la avergonzó al ver cierta burla en sus ojos, "_Padre._" Le dijo.

"_Hija_." Michael le contestó reconociéndola, lo que la hizo sonreírle aunque no abiertamente.

Aunque apenada de repente sintió una pizca de felicidad mezclada con el temor que aún había en ella, "Aunque llamarlos así todavía es extraño..."

Ambos Michael y Selene le asintieron, sin decirle que para ellos también era extraño escuchar aquellas palabras. "Llámanos así cuando lo desees, ¿está bien?"

Selene vio a Eve asintiendo, cayendo en cuenta una vez más gracias a las palabras de su hija que no debía preocuparse o entristecerse en esos momentos en que la sensación de ineptitud en cuanto a su hija le llegaban. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a ser una madre, Michael a ser un padre e Eve una hija, todos tres tenían sus dudas, preocupaciones e incomodidades en cuanto al asunto. No era fácil pero era llevadero, y a veces hasta fluía casi naturalmente. Solo el tiempo y la interacción volverían esta nueva relación una normal. Y esa interacción estaba en frente de ellos.

"¿Como se dice cuando uno entra al agua y puede andar por esta sin hundirse ni dejar de respirar ni tragar agua? ¿Hay una palabra para eso?" preguntó Eve tras varios minutos, pues era evidente que tenía un problema al no poder hacer lo que David y sus padres habían hecho….incluso el lycan transformado.

"Nadar." Michael se le adelantó a Selene.

Eve les asintió, "Necesito aprender a hacer eso."

Selene al escucharla se sonrió hacia sus adentros, _primero tenían que dejar el país, el continente. _"¿Cómo va el dolor?" le preguntó dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, las ropas rasgadas dejaban ver parte de su piel que ya se veía curada para el momento, y por primera vez vino a caer en cuenta de la gabardina mojada sobre ella y si esta no le fastidiaba por lo pesada.

"Ya no está." Le respondió.

Selene le asintió, "De aquí en adelante vamos a correr."

Antes de que Eve se fuera a volver a asustar Michael intercedió "No estamos en peligro pero es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿Está bien? Tan solo tenemos que alejarnos."

"Sí." Les contestó, lo que fuera para volver a sentir calma y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido los últimos días. "¿Siempre va a ser así?" Se atrevió a preguntar minutos después cuando todo lo que podía ver eran los arboles que dejaban detrás de ellos en un afán, el cielo tornándose poco a poco morado.

No estuvo en el corazón ni se Selene ni de Michael mentirle, pero tampoco pudieron hablarle con la verdad, "_No siempre._" Fue Selene quien esta vez contestó.


	12. Chapter 12

En silencio pero con su cuchillo afuera Henry recorrió los pisos del edificio, los reportes decían que actividad sospechosa se había estado dando en las últimas semanas y había venido a ver qué era lo que ocurría, en el momento se encontraba en el cuarto de los seis pisos y así no quisiera hacer ruidos los escombros a su alrededor no lo dejaban enteramente. Si no lo supiera mejor diría que el lugar estaba abandonado pero no lo podía decir ciertamente. Los mendigos y drogadictos que habitaban el edificio habían desaparecido en cuestión de días y esa información le había llegado. Hasta el momento no había encontrado pruebas de que esta desaparición fuera una violenta, no había sangre, ni restos ni de humanos o de animales, tampoco de bolsas de sangre lo que normalmente le diría la naturaleza de los nuevos inquilinos. Escuchó el sonido de unas llantas patinando en el asfalto pero no le prestó atención, estaban en el centro de la ciudad y podía escuchar el flujo vehicular. En ese momento su dispositivo bluetooth se activó, 'Tenemos visitantes.' le dijo la voz al otro lado del auricular, '¿Qué clase de visitantes?' preguntó pero no tenía que esperar respuesta, por la agitación de David al otro lado de la línea sabía que eran enemigos.

David se había acercado a la ventana al escuchar el chillido de llantas y en ese mismo momento decidió ocultarse antes de que lo fueran a ver, "La UPI," era obvio que el gobierno ya estaba al tanto de ellos pero no iba a dejar que los encontraran tan fácil. "Reunámonos todos en el tejado, es nuestra mejor opción de escape." Les dijo de inmediato a sus acompañantes. Él se encontraba en el último piso y solo era ascender al tejado para que una nueva amenaza le llegara; helicópteros pero estos eran fáciles de dejar atrás haciendo uso de la velocidad inmortal siempre y cuando pudiera hacer uso de obstáculos y alcantarillas.

De inmediato salió en búsqueda de las escaleras que lo llevarían al tejado, a su paso dejando atrás todas aquellas salas y habitaciones que no había tenido tiempo de examinar, el hospital abandonado enmascarando con su olor entre químicos, humedad y podredumbre la presencia de cualquier inmortal que en otras circunstancias le hubiera sido más sencillo encontrar, eso fue hasta que algo lo hizo detener-pero ya siendo demasiado tarde al haber estado usando su velocidad-, cuando se detuvo ya había dejado aquella sombra varios metros atrás.

Lentamente se dio media vuelta mientras con el mayor cuidado posible desenfundaba su confiable cuchillo, una vez que lo tuvo afuera empezó a devolverse en sus pasos mirando hacia dentro en cada habitación pues no recordaba en cual había visto aquella sombra, solo sabía que había sido al lado izquierdo. David escuchó pasos apurados detrás de él yendo por otro corredor y se preguntó si seguirlos o no, la persona _o creatura_ que estuviera aquí adentro iba a perecer y él lo haría también si se confiaba en su curiosidad. Caminó un par de metros para cuando escuchó disparos provenir del tejado junto con gritos de dolor, en ese momento se encontró girándose para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros cuando una figura no lo dejó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de blandir su cuchillo cuando unas garras se introdujeron en su hombro haciéndolo dejar caer su arma, pero no fue lo único que se cayó pues gracias a la velocidad y el impacto atacante y atacado se fueron al piso, él perdiendo el oxigeno que le quedaba cuando su cabeza se estrelló a gran velocidad con el concreto. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos aun reinaba el desconcierto, la oscuridad, una nube de polvo y claro, el peso de una figura sobre él. Trató de tantear en el piso por su cuchillo pero la herida en su hombro no lo dejó mover demasiado. Con una mano fue agarrado del cuello fuertemente y trató de utilizar sus piernas para defenderse pero no pudo, en vez de eso su atacante lo movió como un maniquí haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza, ante él de repente quedando una maraña de pelo oscuro desordenado, piel azul y ojos como los que nunca olvidaría, "_¿Eve?_" trató de preguntar pero la voz y apenas le salió, pero aquello no pareció ser de importancia pues ella también lo reconoció, de inmediato sintió que le soltaba el cuello y extraía las garras de su hombro. Piel tornándose blanca de nuevo, garras y colmillos desapareciendo, ojos tornándose verdes.

"A ti te necesitaba." Le dijo un tanto confundida por su suerte y no dejándole ver que se apenaba por haberlo atacado.

David sintió muslos contrayéndose sobre su estomago mientras ella lo dejaba ir del todo y se bajaba de él, de una colocándose en pie. De inmediato David trató de levantarse pero al moverse notó el dolor en sus ambos hombros, la niña –ahora mujer–lo había prácticamente clavado al piso con sus garras. A la segunda oportunidad hizo el dolor a un lado y se levantó, "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntó viéndola alejarse y yendo por el cuchillo de él que había terminado a varios metros de distancia. Los disparos en el tejado lo hicieron acordarse de nuevo de la importancia del momento y sin tiempo que perder tomó a Eve del codo y la arrastró con él.

Decidió seguirlo mientras lo colocaba al tanto de lo sucedido en la última semana, "Papá salió hace tres días a buscar un grupo de lycans y al ver que no regresaba madre lo siguió ayer. Yo tenía órdenes de quedarme en la ciudad."

Sintió a Eve soltándose de él bruscamente pero continuó siguiéndolo, Eve debía de estar tan al tanto como él de que marcharse era imperativo y por eso fue que tal vez no escuchó negativas en cuanto a no querer dejar el lugar. También pudo ver en sus ojos una inmensa angustia.

Cuando llegue la oportunidad_ márchate, no mires atrás, déjanos,_ tres reglas que sus padres habían incitado en ella con los años, y aun así aquello no lo iba a hacer, _podía alejarse del lugar pero no los iba a dejar atrás. _Al mirar hacia adelante y ver no el techo que la había acompañado por los últimos días sino el firmamento oscuro supo que tal vez salir de esta no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había creído, había restos quemados por todas partes, partes de cuerpos desmembradas y de repente una luz desde el cielo los apuntó directamente a ambos y ellos usaron los milisegundos que prosiguieron para encontrar protección de aquella luz. "Están viniendo desde abajo también." Le informó a David al haber agudizado sus sentidos, lo que no era fácil con el motor del helicóptero encima de ellos y con su propio corazón a mil. Pero si algo había aprendido con los años era confiar en sus sentidos.

David le asintió, _la única forma de salir era hacia abajo,_ pensó no colocando atención en quien era quien arrastraba al otro en el momento. En su mente formulándose un plan pero no había mucho más que abrirse paso a punta de disparos, y él ni siquiera traía un arma adecuada. Una ventana le llamó la atención y su idea fue saltar desde aquella altura y al caer correr como almas que lleva el diablo pero un sonido electrónico lo detuvo, agudizando sus sentidos escuchó los pasos provenientes desde un piso abajo, "Podemos con seis o siete humanos." Se dijo y con alivio vio a Eve asintiendo, al hacerlo cabello cayendo sobre su rostro ya no tan redondo y aniñado.

Tratando de no advertir a sus atacantes -pues los podían escuchar no continuar ascendiendo sino distribuyéndose- ambos tomaron camino hacia las escaleras. _Ningún enemigo a la vista hasta el momento, _pensó para cuando se hizo visible la puerta que daba al piso donde se escuchaban los pasos. Estaban a punto de continuar bajando cuando escucharon la puerta del piso de abajo abriéndose y muchos más pasos subiendo, de inmediato decidió huir de este grupo y encargarse del más pequeño primero, "Corre y no me pierdas de vista." Le advirtió a David quien pareció ser tomado por sorpresa de que fuera ella quien aparentara estar al mando del plan de escape. Aún así no se negó y al mismo tiempo que ella actuó, los dos dándose contra la puerta mientras cogían impulso, en cuanto entraron a la sala David cayó en cuenta de un par de cosas; primero la puerta de un ascensor, _los humanos habían puesto la energía,_ su pensamiento no se acababa de concretar para preguntarse por qué esos humanos se habían alejado y se metían en el ascensor cuyas puertas se empezaron a cerrar ante sus ojos cuando lo segundo le llamó la atención; un sonido titilante y al girarse y ver el marcador David reconoció que solo les quedaban segundos para escapar e incluso en ese momento ya se encontraba empujando a Eve, lo próximo fue salir corriendo hacia al ascensor.

Que los soldados adentro no les dispararan al verlos acercarse probablemente decía que no creían que alcanzaran a llegar pero esos humanos estuvieron equivocados. David entró tras Eve justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Los ocho humanos tan solo se quedaron atónitos, ninguno haciendo un movimiento eso fue hasta que escucharon un click y vieron un pequeño cilindro caer en picada_. _Sin pensarlo Eve se agachó a cogerlo antes de que la granada tocara el piso y lo consiguió mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaba una explosión y el ascensor se movía violentamente, casi en el mismo momento escuchó varios gritos y un siseo, sangre prontamente cayéndole encima mientras sostenía fuertemente la granada y se acercaba al cuerpo que le había quitado el pin de seguridad, con cuidado le abrió la mano encontrándolo allí. En dos ocasiones trató de meter el pin en la ranura pero no lo logró, su mano temblando demasiado, y cuando David se agachó a su lado y le tocó el brazo para que le entregara el pin se lo dio, la mano de él estable mientras lo introducía y los salvaba así de una explosión ahí dentro.

David le apretó la mano a Eve que sostenía la granada y la miró a los ojos dándole a entender que era hora que la dejara ir y así lo hizo, ella aflojando su apretón en esta y luego pasándosela, lentamente él la bajó hasta el piso y al no suceder nada los dos bañados en sudor exhalaron. "Mierda." David se dijo, "Mierda." Se repitió sintiendo ahora sí sus manos temblando.

Eve por su parte tan solo en ese momento se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, las paredes untadas de sangre y cuerpos mutilados alrededor suyo, David había matado a todos los humanos en un instante. Lo vio untado de sangre y colocándose en pie, y después estirándole la mano para ayudarla, hizo a un lado su ayuda y prefirió coger dos rifles, colocándose en pie le pasó uno a él. "¿Ahora qué?"

Al no haberse abierto la puerta del ascensor en cuanto este dejó de moverse David supo que estaba atorado. Le señaló hacia arriba, "Subimos y matamos a todos los que se nos atraviesen en el camino." Dijo aquello y por un momento se esperó a ver un dilema moral en ella pero aquello no ocurrió.

Eve le asintió de inmediato lo vio brincando para abrir un compartimiento en el techo del ascensor, luego lo vio saliendo por este mientras las llamas que provenían del piso de arriba en el que ellos habían estado aun se podían ver por el pequeño conducto. Él le hizo una seña para que saltara y así lo hizo, colgándose y después saliendo por la compuerta. Se encontraban a medio camino cuando escucharon fuego ser abierto, David notando inmediatamente que se oía a través de la pared de concreto. "Nos tenemos que apurar." Le dijo imaginándose que probablemente los humanos contaban con armas térmicas y que solo era cuestión de segundos de que trajeran un arma lo suficientemente potente como para traspasar metal y cemento.

Minutos después caminaban apurados por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, mientras una lluvia pesada caía sobre ellos llevándose con ella la mugre y la sangre pertenecientes a los humanos. Ambos a cada paso verificando sus alrededores y estudiando cada persona con la que se encontraban en el camino y dejaban atrás. La mayoría de los compañeros de David ya habían dejado el lugar y si no lo habían hecho habían perecido. Fue un rato después cuando entraron a un callejón que ambos se detuvieron, David agachándose y abriendo la pesada puerta de una alcantarilla, Eve saltando a su interior, "¿No habrán lycans por acá?"

"Prefiero apostar mis chances en lycans que en la UPI," le respondió.

Eve vio a David continuando su camino sin estar al tanto de que no lo seguía, "No me puedo marchar. Tengo que quedarme cerca para asegurar un reencuentro con mis padres."

Entendía que de quedarse lo hacía por cariño, pero a veces la razón tenía que estar por encima de los sentimientos, y esa era una de las veces. "No serás la única que vigilará ese edificio, Eve. Te estarás exponiendo si te quedas siquiera en la misma ciudad."

_No tenía que decirle algo que ya sabía,_ "Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito-"

"Te ayudaré pero primero tenemos que salir de esta."_¿En que estaban metidos Selene y el híbrido y porque la habían dejado sola cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente crecida como para acompañarlos en misiones?_

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Necesito a Ilonka." Le dijo con un tono de voz que no se dio cuenta era uno de autoridad. Ante eso David le frunció el ceño, "Ella me ayudará, tiene los medios para hacerlo." La vampira y su grupo le habían dicho a su madre la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos que cuando los necesitara ellos la ayudarían. _Su madre en aquel tiempo no se había tomado a pecho aquello pero ella en un momento de necesidad lo hacía ahora y al diablo con las repercusiones._

Ahora teniendo más tiempo David notó el otro cambio en Eve; su actitud. _¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que cambiara tras casi una década y media de no verse?_ En su mente continuaba siendo una niña así que que le diera órdenes tan comúnmente era extraño. "¿Medios?" le preguntó, "¿En que andan tus padres?"

No vio porque no revelarle parte de lo ocurrido, "Estuvimos en ese edificio por más de una semana esperando que los vampiros nos notaran y mandaran a alguien a averiguar. Llegaste muy tarde."

"¿Tarde para qué?" Silencio y de un momento a otro algo cobró sentido. "Tus padres, fueron ellos quienes atacaron aquel batallón anoche, ¿no es cierto?"La información que los vampiros tenían decía que aquel batallón era el último deposito de lo que quedaba de ANTIGEN….así en las líneas oficiales no hubiera nada que enlazara a la compañía con el gobierno.

"No sé." Le respondió pues no había estado completamente al tanto de sus planes. "Mi papá y los lycans estaban hablando de infiltrarse en un depósito. Nunca me contaron nada de un batallón." Probablemente le habían ocultado aquello para que no le diera por seguirlo o después a Selene.

Viendo que Eve no contaba con demasiada información la tomó del brazo sin delicadeza, "Te llevaré donde Ilonka, ¿está bien? Mientras tanto puedes colocarme al tanto de esto."

Una vez mas Eve se soltó de David, "No me voy. Pídele que venga a encontrarse conmigo." Le dijo con determinación.

El pedido de Eve le pareció irrisible y hasta ingenuo, podía ver en ella a su madre pintada sólo que Selene contaba con ese no-se-qué que evidentemente no le había transmitido a su hija…tal vez era la experiencia. "Estás loca si crees que vendrá estando la ciudad patas arriba. Si quieres hablar con Ilonka _tendrás que ir hasta donde ella, no al revés._"La fijó con la mirada, "En verdad es imposible, Eve."

_No se podía marchar,_ una vez más pensó en los mil y un escenarios a los que eso llevaría, ninguno gustándole demasiado; todos terminando con una separación larga. Su disposición cambiando en ese momento pues tenía que hacer todo en su poder para ayudar a sus padres…así no estuviera segura de que ellos la necesitaran, "Tengo un dispositivo rastreador incrustado en mí, así como también lo tienen mis padres. Las señales de ellos ya no las encuentro por eso necesito que Ilonka me ayude a rastrearlos….no sé a quién más acudir."

Y para eso necesitaba 'medios' tecnología, transporte y hombres, en silencio David se empezó a alejar, ella siguiéndolo prontamente, _ya entendía que venir con él era la única solución,_ "¿Qué tenía de interesante aquel batallón para que hiciera que tus padres regresaran a Europa?" con esa pregunta le dejó ver que él sabía que habían vuelto al continente, después de casi una década habían sido avistados numerosas veces, solo que no había sido fácil rastrearlos pues Michael y Selene sabían muy bien como cubrir sus rastros.

Eve se remojó los labios, "Algunos lycans le informaron que la compañía se estaba preparando para empezar a crear una variación del suero que usó el doctor Lane….No habían podido hacerlo por temor a destruir lo poco y nada de las muestras que guardaron de mí, pero según Michael hay una nueva tecnología que les permite la clonación exitosa de esas pocas muestras..." le sacudió la cabeza no queriendo demostrarle cuan preocupada se encontraba por aquello, _diablos,_ incluso había memorizado las palabras de su padre, "él sabrá explicar mejor esa parte técnica cuando lo encontremos."

David decidió no traer las esperanzas de Eve a los suelos, podían pasar meses antes de que encontraran a sus padres,_ eso si continuaban con vida_. También notó como Eve pasaba extrañamente de llamar a sus padres por sus términos familiares a sus nombres propios, lo que le daba a entrever que no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada por personas que no fueran ellos.

Eve continuó, "Michael y Selene decidieron ir a Budapest y se colocaron en contacto con los lycans que les habían brindado la información en primer lugar. Eso nos trajo a Moldavia. Y viendo que mi padre estaba contando de nuevo con los lycans Selene decidió hacer lo mismo y contactar con los vampiros, solo que no hubo mucha suerte en encontrarlos." De lado dejó todas las discusiones que sus padres tuvieron en cuando a él contar con los lycans sin el conocimiento o aceptación de Selene. "A padre le brindaron información que fue creíble y decidió ir con un grupo de lycans a atacar las instalaciones. Madre se quedó conmigo por si algo sucedía pero dado el retraso de Michael ella decidió salir a buscarlo ayer. Me dijo que no me marchara sola y que si tu u otro vampiro que se colocó del lado de ella aparecía le pidiera que me llevara con Ilonka y le entregara esto," sacó de su bolsillo una memoria microsd de la cual ella no había visto el contenido aún, "Dijo que allí hay información que corroborara lo que los lycans investigaron."

David inmediatamente fue a coger el pequeño chip pero Eve de una cerró la mano y la alejó de él, "¿Qué?" le preguntó deteniéndose y viendo su mirada desconfiada diferente a la de la niña lastimada que había conocido antes, "¿No puedo ver lo que está ahí? ¿No confías en mí?" le preguntó sorprendido.

"Primero quiero cerciorarme de las verdaderas intenciones de los vampiros que quieran ayudarme."

"Soy yo, Eve." Le dijo, extrañamente disgustándole aquella desconfianza.

"No confío en nadie más que mis padres. Por todo lo que sé puedes haber cambiado…."_Su padre no había sido de fiarse._ "Tan solo te conocí por algo más de un mes cuando era niña. Si no te agrada la situación entonces encontraré otra forma de llamar la atención de Ilonka."

"¿Si y como piensas hacer eso?" le preguntó, "La UPI estará jugando contigo al gato y al ratón no dejándote hacer lo que desees, y así Ilonka reciba tu mensaje no se arriesgará a si misma a venir a buscarte. Hazte un favor y toma la salida más fácil, déjame ayudarte. No es momento de juegos."

"_¡No estoy jugando!_" le gritó oyendo al mismo tiempo la angustia y enojo en su voz.

"_¡Yo tampoco!_" le respondió también con enojo y decepción, "Me conoces, no deberías de estar buscando engaños de mi parte."

"Tu negación a darme una prueba lo dice todo. Y estoy hablando en serio, no te seguiré si no me demuestras que estas de mi parte."

Necesitaban marcharse y no había tiempo de niñerías, aquello era verdad, así como era verdad que no planeaba lastimarla o dejarla sola, "Veo que has aprendido cosas…" le respondió cediendo y sin palabras quitándose la gabardina y caminando directamente hacia ella, inmediatamente viéndola tensarse mientras se le acercaba. David no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo a su alcance y se subió la manga del buzo exponiendo su muñeca, "Acércate, no pienso desperdiciar ni una sola gota de sangre de más. No he comido nada desde esta mañana….." Una incógnita de la que su vida podía depender se presentó en el momento, "¿Te has estado alimentando?"

"Una hora antes de que llegaras." Le respondió. Él se encontraba demasiado cerca para su gusto y acercársele mas no le agradaba, con fuerza apretó su puño manteniendo la memoria sd en este y vio a David mordiéndose, inmediatamente el aroma no tan sutil de sangre tibia le llamó la atención mientras la garganta de David empezaba a trabajar bebiendo de él mismo y cuando él la miró directo a los ojos dio el paso que antes se había negado a dar sin siquiera pensarlo. Abrió la boca cuando él se movió y le colocó el brazo a la altura de sus labios, los ojos de Eve cambiando inmediatamente la primera gota tocó su lengua y tomó de él, en ese momento notando demasiado gracias a sus sentidos en alerta, el calor proveniente del cuerpo de él, el sudor, la macha de sangre en sus labios y que el desapareció al su lengua aparecer entre estos y saborearse a sí mismo, sus ojos azules eléctricos que llamaban más la atención de esta manera que sus normales cafés, un golpe de atracción le llegó de inmediato y la hizo bajar la mirada y tensarse al notar que lo miraba fija y abiertamente y él hacía lo mismo con ella. _Concéntrate,_ se reprendió a sí misma, _ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de cosas. En algún lugar estaban sus padres en peligro. _

A diferencia de Eve la mirada de David iba llena de sospechas y preguntas en un principio, pero cuando la vio desviando la mirada de sus ojos a su hombro él no hizo más que apretar la mandíbula fuertemente mientras era él quien la estudiaba a ella, _¿Cuántos años tenía ahora veintiséis, veintisiete?_ Se preguntó mientras su atención se postraba directamente en los ojos completamente negros con irises azules resplandecientes. Ajeno a la situación y al silencio que prosiguió no pudo dejar de apreciar su belleza por unos cortos segundos, esta vez con mayor apreciación y atención de la que le había prestado antes. Pero fue tan solo por unos momentos, antes de ir a hacerla sentir incomoda y antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo así que como ella también desvió la mirada.

Pasado más de un minuto Eve retiró la muñeca de sus labios al haber sentido la herida cerrándose. Al hacer contacto visual con él sintió sonrojándose, "Ahora-" se detuvo así misma ante la necesidad de aclararse la garganta, "Ahora sí movámonos," dijo apenada, _las memorias no vendrían inmediatamente_. Eve colocó espacio entre ellos mientras David se colocaba nuevamente la gabardina. "¿Qué tan lejos estamos del escondite de Ilonka?"

"Dos, tres horas cuando volvamos a la superficie." Le contestó colocándose en movimiento a una velocidad inmortal. Después de varios minutos miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse que estuviera detrás de él y la vio sin problema alguna manteniéndole el paso, lo que a él le costaba trabajo dada su deficiencia en alimentación. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrar a tus padres a parte de los dispositivos de rastreo? ¿Te dijeron de algún lugar en el que se pueden estar escondiendo?" aquella sería una buena manera de empezar. Eve le asintió pero no dijo nada más.

Una hora después gracias a un túnel que daba al metro ambos volvieron a la superficie, David inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia una aglomeración y dejándola atrás, la mano de Eve de repente viniendo a parar a su espalda para que la multitud no pudiera hacer que se alejaran. Una vez dejado el metro David continuó hacia el centro de la ciudad, una que otra vez recibiendo miradas de curiosidad por el estado de rata-mojada en el que se encontraba él y su compañera quien cabía decir recibía mas miradas de las que aparentaba notar. Pronto se encontraron ascendiendo a un edificio que Eve notó no se encontraba del todo abandonado. Mientras subían las escaleras vio a David activando algo en su reloj mientras decía una palabra desconocida seguida por un 'estoy en posición,' la otra persona respondiéndole que llegaría al lugar en una hora. Pero la verdad era que no estaban en posición pues desde el tejado en el que se encontraron tuvieron que pasar a otros edificios, por más de veinte minutos buscando formas de saltar de lugar a lugar.

Cuando vio a David sentándose cansado en el borde de un edificio se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, mirando hacia abajo no vio ningún carro esperándolos así que imaginó que aun no habían llegado.

"Estaba esperando encontrarme aquí con algunos de mis compañeros, ahora sé con certeza que perecieron al tratar de huir o fueron atrapados."

"Lo siento." Eve no sabía que mas decir ante ello. Y no era como si lo sintiera, en el momento la única cosa de importancia en su cabeza eran sus padres.

"No lo haces." Le contestó de inmediato, y como se lo esperaba no encontró ninguna negativa o alguna excusa para sacar la cara._ La hija de su madre_. "Ciertamente no eres como te recordaba."

"Tu tampoco." Le contestó alejándose y yéndose a sentar sola. Los minutos que prosiguieron se le hicieron eternos sabiendo que podía estar usándolos mejor al buscar activamente a sus padres…no tan solo esperando. "Será mejor que le adviertas a Ilonka que si tiene algo bajo la manga tan solo dejaré destrucción a mi paso."

"Ella debe estar al tanto de ello."

Eve le asintió, "¿Estarás de mi lado?" sabía que no tenía mucha validez preguntar aquello al haberlo tratado como lo había hecho; como si no fuera más que un peón o un mandadero en todo esto, "Siempre es bueno tener a alguien del lado de uno." Sobre todo cuando se estaba solo.

David se giró a mirarla, "Irónico que preguntes eso cuando no me has dado pruebas suficientes como para tomar tu bando." le contestó y de inmediato la vio evadiéndole la mirada, "pero sí, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Al menos le debo eso a tu madre."

De ahí en adelante hubo silencio y cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente de ella más de una hora después supo que las memorias estaban llegando, ella después de unos momentos cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra una pared, sus ojos moviéndose detrás de sus parpados le dejaron ver que estaba más que concentrada en lo que veía. Parecía estar tan concentrada que minutos después ella no pareció al tanto del sonido del helicóptero que se acercaba, "Eve," le dijo llamando su atención de nuevo y cuando la obtuvo le hizo una seña para que se alejara de la parte peligrosa del helipuerto.

Eve inmediatamente se colocó en pie y se le unió a David quien se alejaba un tanto, "¿Ese es nuestro transporte?" preguntó mientras veía el helicóptero acercándose más a ellos. No estaba segura si era amigo o enemigo.

David le asintió, "Una vez que estemos adentro nos podremos comunicar con Ilonka para que hables con ella. Quien quita y-"

"Dile…..dile que necesito beber de ella para cerciorarme que esté de mi parte." Le respondió apenada, ahora sabiendo que _él _estaba de su parte, "Y perdón por no haber confiado en ti."

Se imaginaba que Ilonka no perdonaría tan fácil la actitud de la joven si hubiera estado en su posición, "Se lo diré." El helicóptero poco a poco bajó hasta tocar el piso, nunca deteniendo sus alas. David le tocó a Eve la cintura para que lo siguiera y le hizo una seña para que agachara la cabeza teniendo el cuidado debido_. _Una vez dentro David tomó el casco que uno de sus compañeros le pasó, entregándole el otro a Eve para así poderse comunicar. "¿Alguien más de mi grupo llamado a reportarse?" preguntó y prontamente recibió un asentimiento mientras el helicóptero se elevó, inmediatamente vio a Eve que lo fue a coger de la rodilla pero se arrepintió en medio camino. La otra mano alrededor de su estomago mientras el vacío en este se daba lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. "¿Nunca antes has volado?"

"No en esto." _Odiaba volar._ Un espacio cerrado sin salida y ella no se llevaban bien.

Arthur, el piloto, giró la cara hacia la joven y se sonrió, "¿No nos presentas, David?"

David en vez de contestarle miró hacia el pasajero inconsciente al otro lado de Eve, un lycan que no conocía, "¿Quién es este?"

"Alguien que nos mandaron a recoger." Contestó, Isabel, la copiloto, "Al parecer tiene información de lo ocurrido anoche que Essâm quiere escuchar."

Aquello de inmediato llamó la atención de Eve, "¿Y tan solo está durmiendo?"

"Nah," Arthur le contestó a la desconocida girándose hacia ella, "No quiso cooperar con nosotros y nos vimos forzados a inyectarle una enzima." Vio a la mujer asintiendo y lo que sucedió a continuación lo tuvo a él volviendo de inmediato la atención al helicóptero que se precipitó al él haber visto de la nada a la joven girándose hacia el lycan y enterrándole la mano en su costado derecho, mientras este profería a despertarse y rugir en dolor.

"_¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!_" David gritó de inmediato al ver un órgano sangrante en la mano de Eve.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?" preguntó apenas si pudiendo hablar, su aspecto a medio transformar dejándole ver al lycan de quien hablaba; de Michael y Selene.

"¿Que putas es esto?" Isabel preguntó al ver a un ser como el que nunca antes había visto tomar el lugar de la que había creído una vampira.

El lycan en forma humana ni siquiera sacándole sentido a porque era atacado, tan solo tosiendo sangre mientras trataba de no ahogarse con esta.

"¡No sabes lo que haces, Eve!" David le gritó, sabiendo que si continuaba con esta interrogación primero mataría al lycan que sacarle información.

Eve sin prestarle atención a nadie le haló el pelo al lycan haciéndolo mirarla, "Vas a cooperar conmigo." Le dijo para prontamente dar un rugido bajo que no era más que una amenaza, una amenaza que iba en serio. El lycan se empezó a reír, "¿Es el de ANTIGEN?" se atrevió a preguntar a los dos pilotos.

"No lo sabemos," Arthur respondió no creyendo presenciar lo que estaba haciendo.

Eve fijó al lycan con la mirada nuevamente, algo viniéndole a la mente, "Bien, no necesito que hables, ¿cierto?" le preguntó intimidándolo.

Isabel entendiendo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder se giró del todo en su asiento, "¿Es seguro lo que va a hacer?" le preguntó a David.

"No importa." Contestó Eve, no importaba si el lycan moría al sus virus mezclarse, "obtendré sus memorias." Sus padres -y para eso Michael- nunca la habían dejado morder a ningún ser humano para estudiar lo que le sucedería a este, pero eso no importaba en el momento. De un segundo para otro vio movimiento y escuchó un click, un arma de repente siendo apuntada a su cabeza.

"Arthur y yo tenemos órdenes de presentarle el lycan vivo a Essâm." Le dijo, a quien para ahora sabía era la hija del híbrido y Selene. Y aunque su coven tenía órdenes de darles la bienvenida si se llegaban a presentar ante ellos era muy diferente a dejar a uno de ellos comprometer una misión, o para eso, la estabilidad de la comunidad. La híbrida la fijó con la mirada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Isabel fue empujada y desprendida de su arma.

"No creo que un vampiro vaya a extrañar la presencia de un lycan." Eve le contestó a la mujer sabiendo que él lycan no representaba más que un articulo.

"Siempre puedes sacarle la información que necesitas una vez que Essâm haya hablado con él." Arthur también trató de disuadirla pero de nada sirvió.

Sin más Isabel vio a la híbrida prontamente aventándose hacia el lycan y girándole la cara bruscamente para enterrarle los colmillos en la clavícula, gritos desesperados profiriendo.

Silencio reinó en el pequeño compartimiento por dos minutos, solo el motor del helicóptero siendo audible, pero Eve también podía escuchar los quejidos bajos de dolor y los sonidos húmedos que ella hacía al beber la sangre. Cuando se levantó y miró en frente de si notó que los dos copilotos ahora no le prestaban atención y estaban pendientes de lo que debían hacer, al mirar hacia David lo vio impactado y al mismo tiempo sin palabras.

"¿Qué si ahora se transforma?" Isabel preguntó, "¿Qué haremos entonces?"

"Me encargaré de él." Eve contestó simplemente colocándole una mano en el pecho y asegurándose de que no se fuera a levantar. Con su otra mano libre se limpió la sangre de la cara.

"Entonces eres la hija del híbrido y de Selene." Arthur se dijo una vez más para sus adentros. La joven no contestó nada. Y unos segundos después todos empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños provenir del lycan, primero quejidos que fueron subiendo de intensidad y después gritos agonizantes de dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía. Fue aberrante ver como su cuerpo se trataba de amoldar y aceptar el virus que la joven le había introducido a su organismo pero no lo lograba. Cuando los gritos se apagaron Arthur decidió dar a conocer su opinión, "…Si fue empleado de ANTIGEN tuvo un final poético al recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina."

Nadie contestó y el silencio reinó, Eve tratando de concentrarse en las memorias que no llegaban inmediatamente, Arthur, Isabel y David pensando en la explicación que darían ante lo sucedido. Veinte minutos después un intercomunicador se activó.

Le tomó unos segundos a David notar que no estaban yendo en la dirección que se suponía tenían que tomar, de reojo miró a Eve y la vio mirando por la ventana, él a su vez llamó la atención de Isabel así estuviera hablando con alguien, "¿A dónde nos llevan?" preguntó al sentir desconfianza reinar. Isabel le pasó el transmisor y dubitativamente lo tomó.

Eve escuchó a David hablar con alguien al otro lado de la línea, lo vio frunciendo el ceño y dando puros 'entiendo,' 'sí,' 'nos atacaron,' 'está conmigo,' 'porque' y 'como' y ya después de eso se giró hacia ella, 'tus padres han sido encontrados.'

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida de inmediato tomando el comunicador que David le pasaba. "¿Están bien?"

"No sé si me recuerdas-" Essâm empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

"Si mis padres están con ustedes ponga a uno de ellos en el auricular."

.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos después Eve se bajó del helicóptero, inmediatamente viendo a su padre dirigiéndose hacia ella, "¿Qué le pasó a madre? ¿Por qué no pudo hablar conmigo? ¿Ya despertó?" hizo todas las preguntas pertinentes incluso antes de fundirse en un abrazo fuerte con su padre.

Michael le asintió, "Está débil y está esperándote abajo." Sin dar más esperas dirigió a Eve a una sala de reuniones en la instalación subterránea.

La reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo siendo colocada en pausa por unos momentos.

Eve entró a la sala exquisitamente decorada sin prestarle atención a los objetos ostentosos ni a las personas presentes, haciendo su camino directamente hasta donde su madre quien la hizo sentir calma en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. "No te ves bien." Le susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado y llevaba su mano hasta la pierna de ella para apretársela

Selene a su vez depositó su mano en la de su hija mientras se la apretaba queriendo darle confort, "Lo estaré. No te preocupes."

Eve de reojo vio que un vaso fue colocado en frente de ella y lo deslizó hacia su madre, "Tú tómalo. Lo necesitas más que yo." Le comentó no pudiendo ignorar los otros dos vasos vacios que había enfrente de su madre o su tez demasiado pálida, incluso para su estándar. ¿Qué clase de herida sufría para tener que necesitar tanta sangre?

Selene le sacudió la cabeza, "No, Eve-"

La detuvo cuando vio que le iba a regresar el vaso de sangre, "Me acabé de alimentar." Le contestó y en sus ojos y los de su padre notó que aquello les llamó la atención. _Les contaría después, así como ellos le contarían después lo que habían estado haciendo y lo que había ocurrido con ellos en estos tres putos últimos días. _Levantó la cara buscando la atención de su padre, "Ella debería de estar descansando no-" continuó aunque pudo escuchar varios 'Eve' de advertencia que venían por parte de Selene al ahora ser ella quien buscaba proteger a su progenitora, "-estando aquí dando explicaciones que podrían esperar o que tu solo podrías dar."

"Veo que hay algunas cosas que no se pierden en la familia, ¿no Selene?" Pavel interrumpió haciéndoles ver que la jovencita no sabía cuando morderse la lengua._ Tal cual como su madre. Tal cual como su padre. _

No había que saber mucho de este mundo como para estar al tanto de que a sus padres los habían estado interrogando amistosamente desde el mismo momento en que llegaron al lugar, y que la aparición de su padre arriba en el helipuerto había sido tan solo para calmar las enemistades que ella pudiera traer. La sala se cerró justo después de que David y Arthur entraron, e Eve reconocía algunas caras pero no todas.

"Es de conocimiento general que ANTIGEN tenía muestras de Eve." Michael continuó, "En estos años que han pasado nos han informado que la compañía no pudo repetir en una forma artificial el….no pudieron crear un ser como ella. Y por temor de ir a echar a perder las muestras de Eve se abstuvieron a utilizarlas, eso fue hasta hace un año que una nueva tecnología salió." Y por los próximos minutos Eve escuchó a su padre hablar de lo mismo que ella ya le había contado a David sobre las muestras de su ADN, la nueva tecnología que se quería utilizar y como sus padres junto con unos lycans habían unido fuerzas para enfrentarse a ANTIGEN. También escuchó hechos desconocidos para ella, un relato detallado de como todos habían ingresado a la empresa y como prácticamente habían matado a todo el mundo, se habían hecho con sus muestras de sangre y las habían destruido.

"¿Entonces no hubo ninguna aparición de súper lycans?" Ilonka preguntó pues aunque solo se había hablado de un solo súper lycan en la última década y media –Quinn– el mundo era demasiado grande como para que no existieran más.

"No." Michael respondió una vez más.

Selene se tocó la cabeza concentrándose en sus palabras, "Hubieron unos hombres humanos que nos dijeron que eran tus infiltrados…..fue así como nos pudimos comunicar con la comunidad más cercana quien nos tendió una mano mientras te contactaban."

Eve vi madre hablar y aquello la preocupó más, parecía nerviosa y padecer de un tic mientras luchaba por razonar, el sudor tampoco ayudaba. "¿Qué pasó después?"

Michael le colocó una mano en el hombre a Selene y fue él quien habló, relató todo lo que ella le había pues en el momento en que las cosas sucedieron no habían estado juntos. "No habían razones de sospechar de que la compañía en verdad hubiera estado desarrollando una cura en todos estos años por eso fue que las cosas se nos salieron de las manos cuando ellos empezaron a contraatacar."

Ilonka decidió interceder, "Le aseguró señor Corvin que nosotros tampoco estábamos al tanto de los adelantos que se estaban haciendo. Nuestros infiltrados nunca se dieron cuenta de nada. Es más, en este momento están siendo llevados a una de nuestras instalaciones para tener un cara a cara con uno de nuestro representantes."

"¿Quiénes son sus infiltrados?" esta vez fue Eve quien preguntó.

"Algunos científicos que compramos y que están al tanto de lo que sucede en diferentes sedes del conglomerado. Así que verá porque me sorprende que no tuviéramos este tipo de información valiosa. _No me gusta que jueguen conmigo._" Eso ultimo lo dijo mas para sí misma y para dejarles ver a los ahí presentes que este asunto con los infiltrados iba a ser tomado con la más absoluta severidad.

"A científicos la mayor parte de las veces no se les da el paisaje completo e incluso algunas veces se les restringe el propio trabajo de sus colegas." La parte de Michael que aun buscaba una disculpa por la mala conducta de otros habló en el momento. Pero también era verdad lo que decía. "De hecho, es más probable que un simple vigilante que permanece en un pasillo tenga mayor información de lo que se está haciendo que un científico pues me imagino que en las horas de tedio en el trabajo tienden a comentar todo con sus colegas." Hizo una pausa, "Después de todo así fue como los lycans que me ayudaron en esto obtuvieron su información. Información que ustedes no tenían."

David vio los ojos de Ilonka entrecerrándose juzgando la osadía del híbrido, "No estamos aquí para echar culpas de un bando a otro." Les dijo a los presentes, "¿Tomo a que el estado de Selene se debe a que le dispararon con esa vacuna?"

Selene asintió, "No solo a mí. Y como pueden ver está teniendo un efecto." En cuanto dio su admisión sintió a Eve de inmediato volviendo a llevar su mano hasta su rodilla y apretándosela.

"…_Madre…_"

"Selene _estará_ bien, _jovencita." _Pavel le dijo no disimulando su poca paciencia ante las interrupciones que se daban en el momento, "Lo que no se puede decir le sucedió lo mismo a los otros dos lycans involucrados."

Selene no había estado bien desde hacía horas, en su toma de represalias contra ANTIGEN ella había sido disparada con lo que Michael descubrió horas después fue una vacuna contra el virus inmortal que la compañía había desarrollado con un éxito moderado pues si no mataba a su huésped lograba su conversión a humano nuevamente, una situación de ganar/ganar para la compañía. Dicha vacuna había sido la primera vez que se había utilizado y Selene no había sido la única alcanzada aunque había sido la única a la que su organismo luchó con éxito. Continuaba con vida, continuaba siendo inmortal pero se encontraba débil. Por supuesto, Michael no había sabido que Selene lo lograría pues había visto desfallecer a uno de los inmortales que también fue alcanzado y al otro perder el conocimiento, sabiendo que no había mucho por hacer sino esperar a su lado y que Eve estaba a dos países de distancia se había contactado con los vampiros. Vampiros que ahora mismo tenían a todos sus recursos estudiando al ex-lycan ahora humano, y la muestra de sangre de Selene que él mismo les había proveído.

"Pavel tiene razón, Eve." Selene le dijo a su hija, por debajo de la mesa apretándole la rodilla para que no se preocupara y para que prestara atención en todo lo que se diría de aquí en adelante.

.

.

.

Siento la espera pero agradezco inmensamente a quienes aun siguen pendientes de esta historia y dejan reviews acosándome :)

La buena noticia es que el epilogo ya está mayormente escrito así que no será más que dos semanas en publicarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación y miró hacia Eve quien le sacudió la cabeza, varios segundos después escucharon tres golpes suaves en la puerta. Ambos sabían quien pasaba de visita y más a Michael que a Eve se le hizo extraño que el vampiro ni siquiera se esperara al día siguiente. Más por deber que por ganas se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, de frente encontrándose con David.

"¿Puedo pasar?" David le pidió al híbrido al ver que este no hizo nada más que quedarse parado en frente de la puerta. Michael le asintió y se hizo a un lado, David entró pero no mucho como para hacer sentir al híbrido que estaba invadiendo su territorio.

Michael fijó al vampiro con la mirada, para visitas no estaba pero la de este vampiro era tal vez la única que no veía con malos ojos, y mientras pensaba eso escuchó pasos en la habitación continua dejándole saber que Eve se les iba a unir.

David continuó donde lo dejó nunca habiéndose realmente detenido, "No quería molestar, tan solo quería decirles que si hay algo que pueda hacer por la situación de Selene no hay necesidad de preguntar." Selene había apostado por él una vez, él apostaría por ella cada vez que pudiera.

"Gracias." No había necesidad de explicaciones, Michael sabía a lo que se refería David; a que si Selene no se recuperaba completamente de la vacuna y si dios no quisiera volviera a su forma humana el joven vampiro le devolvería el favor que ella le había prestado una vez. Y por eso mismo es que no veía su presencia como una indeseada pues le había tomado todo no haber llamado al vampiro para pedirle aquello una vez que la reunión se acabó. "Lo apreciamos."

David le asintió y sus ojos irrevocablemente fueron a parar a Eve quien se dejó ver en ese momento.

"Madre no cree que haya necesidad de ello." Le comentó, "Además ya mi papá y yo estamos viendo su mejoría."No sabía para quien realmente decía esas palabras, si para sí misma, para su padre o para su madre quien ni siquiera podía escucharla pues en el momento descansaba plácidamente en la otra habitación. _Pero como fuera, se dijo con convicción, su madre se recuperaría. _

Su estado había estado mal, ya no se podía deteriorar más.

David le asintió a Eve, en el momento sintiéndose incomodo por el enojo que podía sentir proveer de la hija hacia el padre….y hasta un punto comprendía; aunque fuera por su protección ambos padres la habían dejado y las cosas no habían salido enteramente bien. Y había sido Michael quien había arrastrado a Selene en su misión, y su madre no sería a quien culpar pues había salido lastimada. David de nuevo miró hacía el híbrido, "Entonces los dejo descansar."

Eve vio a su padre asintiéndole y a David marchándose, momentos después se acercó a su padre quien se encontraba cerrando la puerta y le rozó la espalda mientras lo pasaba de lado, "Regresaré en un rato." Le comentó a punto de seguir a David.

Michael no quería más problemas o dolores de cabeza, tan solo pedía que por esas próximas horas todo fuera calma, e Eve mas vampiros no gritaba exactamente calma, aún así ya estaba muy crecidita como para irla a detener, "Ten cuidado." Le respondió. Vio la cabeza de Eve asintiendo mientras también se marchaba.

Y los próximos minutos en soledad los dedicó a buscar micrófonos en el lugar, algo que él e Eve ya habían hecho, y como en una hora atrás tampoco encontró nada. Exhalando entró a la habitación y cogió un pantalón y una camisa limpia y nueva que los vampiros le habían dado y se dirigió con estos hasta el baño. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y hasta un punto monótono dedicarle días a hacerse con un pequeño botín de armas, dinero, ropa y comida para ver desaparecer su esfuerzo cuando eran encontrados y tenían que dejarlo atrás huyendo.

_Aunque esta vez no habían huido. Se habían marchado por cuenta propia. _

Remojándose los labios Selene escuchó a Michael regresando a la habitación, "¿Ya se fue Eve a descansar?" preguntó sin girarse hacia él.

"Sí." Mintió pues sabía que decirle la verdad sería preocuparla. Y ellos ya tenían de que preocuparse.

"¿Qué tan enojada está?" preguntó pues en la reunión ellas dos no habían tenido oportunidad de interactuar y después de esta Eve tan solo le había dicho cansada –y con un enojo bien disimulado–que no quería hablar.

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Ya te puedes imaginar." Le contestó metiéndose a la cama, que Selene permaneciera al otro lado también le decía que su hija no era la única enojada. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mediar las cosas entre ellos dos Michael se inclinó sobre Selene y le colocó el mentón sobre el hombro, "Por supuesto, ella está haciendo una excepción contigo porque saliste herida." Después de varios segundos tras ella no decir nada ni de demostrar que siquiera estaba ahí Michael exhaló yéndose hacia atrás, "Tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar, Selene." Le dijo tras unos minutos. Los últimos días –semanas incluso– habían tratado de una pelea constante y velada entre ellos.

No veía de qué, ya lo que se tenía que decir se había dicho, él había confiado y mantenido en contacto con los lycans todos estos años detrás de su espalda y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Selene se giró como gesto de cooperación y se quedó mirando el techo, después de un largo momento habló, "Tan solo espero que no les hayas prometido nada a los lycans."

Los lycans no querían a Selene, no después de su pasado, pero justamente lo querían a él y a Eve de su lado. Los vampiros por otro lado hoy les habían tendido la mano y dejado la puerta abierta. "Tan solo espero que no les prometas nada a los vampiros." En los últimos años ellos habían vuelto a hablar de unirse a uno de los bandos, de no ser ellos tres solos, y aunque parecía haber una aparente tolerancia entre los dos bandos después de la aparición de ANTIGEN ninguno tomaría a bien que inclinaran la balanza hacia un lado.

Por otro lado Eve ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, no una niña a la que podían obligar a que los siguiera, la edad de independizarse de ellos había llegado hacía mucho tiempo y aun así y tal vez por todo el tiempo que no compartieron en su niñez Eve continuaba a su lado. Pero él no se engañaba. Más de una vez la había visto con ganas de hacer su voluntad y tan solo no lo hacía por no quedarse sola y por la inseguridad que su independencia traería. Eve no había crecido con todos los lujos que habían en este lugar pues ellos muy pocas veces se los habían podido dar y en las raras ocasiones que se quedaron con los lycans..._bueno ni hablar del hábitat de los lycans. _Aparte, Eve aquí contaba con compañía de su agrado que junto con la comunidad le podía brindar mayor seguridad. Pero ni hablar de ello ante Selene sin tener un poco de certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir, madre e hija eran bastante cercanas. "Ambos representamos una ventaja para nuestras respectivas razas. Ahora que nos tienen debiéndoles un favor….." dejó el comentario en el aire.

Selene se tocó la cabeza, "Tengo que hablar con David y saber lo que ha estado haciendo en estos quince años." Después de todo tenía un don que muchos querían y en la reunión no le había dado la impresión de que el vampiro tuviera una posición alta en la comunidad. "Iré a buscarlo a primera hora mañana."

"Si cada uno nos unimos a una raza nuestra relación y estatus en ambos bandos nos ayudará a que haya un mayor entendimiento." Tan solo lo dictaba la razón, pero esta idea era irse por el mejor de los casos y no por el peor. Miró fijamente a Selene, sabiendo que estaba a punto de alborotar el avispero, "Hay un den lycan a un día de distancia. Yo me podría quedar con ellos y tu aquí." No iba a tomar decisiones hipotéticas por Eve quien sospechaba elegiría a Selene. "Estaríamos relativamente cerca y podría ir y venir una vez a la semana."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada no agradándole la idea pero no era como si aquello no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a ella, "Tu presencia y la de Eve sigue representado un peligro mortal para cualquiera de los bandos." Eran tan activamente cazados como lo habían sido hacía quince años, solo que habían aprendido a jugar al mismo nivel de la compañía.

"Lo sé, como también sé que de un ataque no estaríamos allí para el otro."

"…Entonces para qué siquiera pensarlo…."

Le rodó los ojos, "_Como si tu no lo hubieras pensado,_" le comentó no culpándola por querer que los tres permanecieran juntos, "Porque ambos sabemos que es una decisión que hemos estado posponiendo. Y yo no quiero esto más de lo que tú lo haces." Se aprontó a añadir eso último.

"Ya hablaremos de eso mañana." Le dijo ignorando sus intentos de ponerle conversación que llevarían a una reconciliación.

"Nunca creí que fueras a sucumbir ante la vacuna." Le comentó a pesar del enojo que iba en ambas direcciones, "pero nadie me sacó de la cabeza que de repente tu virus inmortal se fuera a revertir y volvieras a una forma humana. Por eso te traje aquí, para tener a David cerca." Por supuesto para cuando habían llegado ya estaba al tanto de que ninguno de los dos peores de los casos sucedería. "Por eso dejé a los lycans tirados cuando fueron ellos mismos los que nos buscaron para avisarnos sobre ANTIGEN" Por eso mismo su deuda con los lycans ahora era mayor.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por un instante y luego se quejó sacudiéndole la cabeza y rodándole los ojos al ceder ante él por un momento, "Asumí que eso era lo que había pasado."

Viendo una ventana para dejar los desánimos con ella decidió tomar la oportunidad, "Hace treinta años…..tal vez en las primeras semanas hubiera cambiado todo por una vacuna. Y digo tal vez porque no estoy seguro si lo hubiera hecho, estaba tan embobado contigo que muy poco tenía sentido en esos días. Solo tú. Ahora, gracias a lo sucedido anoche, lo único que podía pensar es que nada me espera en el mundo humano y eso lo he sabido todo este tiempo. Pero aun así lo único en mi mente era pedir que no te volvieras humana porque entonces yo tendría que buscar la forma de volverme humano. El don de David no fue lo único en mi mente. Solo hubo algo certero en esas horas; que si envejecías entonces lo debíamos hacer juntos." Con su mal genio y todo.

Con fuerza apretó sus mandíbulas, por todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos aun no se acostumbraba a que le quisiera comprar sus enojos con palabras cariñosas. "Probablemente siga enojada mañana." Le contestó llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de él, pues entendía, entendía todo el sufrimiento y angustia que daba creer que la persona que se ama va a perder la vida.

"Mañana será otro día entonces." Le respondió.

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes mientras le rozaba la mejilla con el pulgar, luego se detuvo como si la caricia nunca hubiera existido, "Al menos queda que todo salió bien_." Habían destruido la muestra. _"Te puedo dar eso. Ya no hay nada que ate a Eve con ANTIGEN."

Pues no todo había salido bien, _les había salido bien a ellos, _pero no a los lycans que perecieron o los humanos inocentes que se vieron atrapados en el fuego cruzado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ser indiferente le hacía la vida más llevadera. "Tan solo quise lo mejor para nuestra familia."

Ella también pero no lo dijo, desde incluso antes de que ellos comenzaran una relación Selene estuvo al tanto de las diferentes personalidades de ambos y como eso podría ocasionar problemas entre ellos. Y a decir verdad habían existido algunos, pero estos no eran inalcanzables y este no sería diferente. "Verte una vez a la semana no será suficiente."

"Y yo que pensé que ibas a decir que era necesario tras tres décadas y media juntos." Aunque técnicamente tenían que restarle doce años a esa cuenta. Y haciendo cuentas fue que cayó en cuenta de algo aunque no por primera vez, "He pasado casi la mitad de mi vida contigo…..supongo que de una forma sí envejecí a tu lado."

"Yo tampoco sabría cómo vivir ahora sin ti Michael," le contestó añadiendo lo que él no hizo.

"Yo recordaré eso mañana cuando volvamos a discutir y tu recuerda que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida eres tu e Eve. Daría mi vida por ustedes."

Una vez más exhaló pero esta vez no le contestó nada y tampoco se dejó convencer de una reconciliación.

"Hasta mañana." Michael cogió su almohada y la abollonó mientras le daba la espalda, _ya se contentaría sola, no podía seguir enojada toda la vida._

Varios minutos después y sin poder conciliar el sueño decidió buscar de nuevo conversación, "¿Debemos disculparnos con Eve por lo que le hicimos?" le hizo la pregunta buscando un consejo pero respuesta no encontró más que un 'mmmm' cansado que le daba a entender que se estaba quedando dormido y hablar no deseaba. _Tan raro que se hubiera quedado dormido tan rápido._

Horas después Michael se despertó de lado y sintiendo a Selene abrazándolo desde atrás, un beso siendo dejado en su hombro mientras él levantaba un brazo para que ella acomodara el suyo debajo de este y alrededor de su pecho. _Por supuesto, lo que hacía lo hacía dormida. Y después de tanto tiempo juntos sabía que era mejor no decir o echar en cara nada al otro día. _

.

.

.

David no se había alejado de la habitación siquiera cinco metros para cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose y al girarse vio a Eve acercándosele. "¿Creí que este debía de ser un momento para compartir con tus padres?" el tono de pregunta venía de que él de familias sabía muy poco pues la suya no había sido una convencional y no sabía que tan 'convencional' era la de ella. Probablemente el híbrido se había enfocado por hacerlo lo más parecido a una familia humana y Selene a su manera también. Los dos habían crecido humanos así que lo convencional para él era probablemente todo lo opuesto para ellos.

Eve se detuvo ante David encogiéndose de hombros, "Unos minutos sin mí no les caería mal. Estamos acostumbrados siempre a estar los tres juntos así que darles cierta privacidad es lo que hago cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad."

David miró a Eve detenidamente por unos segundos recordando a la pequeña de hacía quince años y le sonrió, "¿O estas enojada con ellos y quisiste correr en la dirección contraria de donde están?" Habían ciertas cosas que suponía funcionaban de la misma forma en el mundo de los mortales e inmortales.

Eve le dio una medio sonrisa de educación, "O también puede ser eso." Cuando él le sonrió burleteramente no pudo dejar de notar _no_ por vez primera que era bien parecido y la incomodidad que aquel pensamiento le dio fue la que le hizo enseriarse de nuevo, "Quería agradecerte por haber….cooperado conmigo hoy." Le dijo, de repente sintiendo cierta timidez extraña a ella. "Por todo realmente. Sé que no me porté….de la mejor manera."

David le asintió lentamente, colocándose en su lugar, "Entiendo tu comportamiento," no podía haber estado pensando claramente, mucho menos cuando mató a aquel lycan pero él no iba a juzgar, él había matado por mucho menos a una razón personal. Después de ver a Eve pensativa y callada le tocó el hombro amistosamente a punto de despedirse pero en vez de verla aceptando su muestra de amistad la sintió tensándose y casi saltando, rehuyéndolo. Haciendo como si no lo hubiera notado David bajó su mano, "Bueno pues te dejo para que descanses ha sido un largo día y el que se vendrá no será uno corto."

Apenada e incómoda por lo que acababa de ocurrir Eve no sabía si disculparse o dar explicaciones. Sin más vio a David dándose media vuelta y alejándose y en un momento de indecisión no supo qué hacer y tras unos segundos con su corazón a mil y con un sonrojo que no sabía tenía trató de detenerlo, "David." Llamó su nombre dando un paso hacía él, "No tengo ánimos de descansar." Le comentó, "Si no estás muy cansado podríamos entrenar…."

Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, reconocía cuando le hacían una invitación con interés y ahí podía escuchar un interés disimulado. Aunque no sabía qué clase de interés pues hacía unos segundos le había rechazado su gesto amistoso. Definitivamente estaban delante de él señales confusas. Y las señales confusas no provenían enteramente de ella, pues con su belleza ciertos pensamientos empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, no que él los fuera a seguir pero ahí estaban. "¿Entrenar?" le preguntó, _eso era lo último que deseaba tras el diíta que había tenido._

Entendiendo porque aquello no le llamaría la atención Eve se encogió de hombros, "Lo que sea, tan solo no quiero estar sola."

"Entrenar…Tan solo de recordar cómo me vencías cuando eras una niña no puedo dejar de imaginarme lo que harás conmigo ahora que has contado con años de debido entrenamiento." Le contestó empezando a reírse al recordar las pocas veces que ellos entrenaron y ella lo hizo añicos accidentalmente.

Eve también le sonrió al recordar aquello y se apuró a interrumpirlo, "Recuerdas la vez que-"

"¿Me lanzaste contra ese árbol y caí sobre una pila de mierda?" ya no había necesidad de editar aquella última palabra.

"Iba a decir la vez que Selene me llamó y te quebré la nariz accidentalmente, pero tienes razón, lo del árbol fue más chistoso."

Ambos se carcajearon ante eso, "No te preocupes David, que si te decides a entrenar conmigo te tendré piedad." Le contestó con tono maldadoso, un segundo después cayendo en cuenta que eso era algo que Selene le diría a su padre cuando se coqueteaban entre ellos a su manera.

David mantuvo la sonrisa, "Que tal si entrenamos mañana, pero por hoy hagamos algo más sencillo; si quieres hablar aquí me tienes. Tenemos mucho de que des-atrasarnos."

Eve le asintió, en el momento algunas sospechas apareciendo del porqué a él le interesaría su pasado pero decidió seguirle la corriente pues no tenía nada que perder. Por los próximos segundos lo siguió en silencio hasta donde la guiaba, finalmente llegaron a una sala enorme donde había un grupo reducido de vampiros y cuando todos se giraron hacia ellos se sintió incomoda; hubiera preferido un lugar más privado pero aquello no lo dijo, tomó asiento en un mueble que David le señaló y él se sentó en el de enfrente. Eve aun mirando a su alrededor reconoció que esto era una de las salas que los vampiros usaban para socializar y no le hizo ninguna gracia tras haber escuchado a su madre hablar con desdén del tipo de vampiros chismosos y sin propósito que visitaban ese tipo de lugares.

David notó a Eve demasiado interesada en lo que había alrededor y decidió de nuevo llamar su atención, "Me he estado preguntando todo el día si tú y tus padres desean quedarse?" Aquello era poco probable, como también era poco probable que Selene y el híbrido no se hubieran decidido aun.

Eve miró a David sabiendo que lo que ellos hablaran no podía llegar a los oídos de otros gracias al gran tamaño de la sala aun así no estuvo segura de que contestar, lo que diría serían tan solo conjeturas, "La verdad no he hablado con ellos de eso." Pasó saliva, "Pero sé que mi papá ve un propósito en quedarse tras lo que le propuso Olivia," que era crear un grupo de trabajo para estudiar la vacuna, "Y madre, la verdad no sé, supongo que está indecisa en cuanto a qué decisión tomar."

David le asintió, nada estaba dicho ya lo veía, "¿Y tú?" preguntó, tal vez por vez primera alguien metiéndole en la mente que su vida no tenía que estar enlazada siempre a la de sus padres.

"Me gustaría quedarme," le admitió, "este es un lugar bueno y pienso que entre más gente más protección pero también padre y yo podríamos traerles problemas." Exhaló, "De todas formas mi decisión depende de la de ellos."

Había tanto que él quería saber, cosas que por obvias razones de poca importancia no habían sido tocadas en la reunión de aquella tarde, "¿Los lycans no les han propuesto que se queden con ellos?"

"Sí. Pero…" ¿cómo ponerlo? "A los lycans no les agrada mi madre ni a ella tampoco le agradan ellos….." sintiendo que tal vez hablaba de más decidió continuar, "Similar a lo que sucede aquí," hizo un circulo con su mano mostrando sus alrededores, "mi papá y yo somos indeseados por la gran mayoría de vampiros, y madre no es completamente bienvenida."

David se irguió sobre su asiento, "La opinión de los vampiros de esta sala no es una que se debería de tener en cuenta. La de los guerreros que arriesgan sus vidas allá afuera sí."

Aquellas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues estaba tratando de no mirar a su lado derecho de donde sentía la estaban mirando, "En cuanto a mi papá todo se trata de no beneficiar ningún bando."

Inmediatamente algo le vino a la mente, "Pero si se queda con nosotros lo estará eligiendo…."

Aquello le llamó a Eve la atención, por lo que Essâm les había dicho en la reunión los vampiros de este tipo de comunidades mantenían comunicaciones abiertas con los lycans pero lo que acababa de decir David le daba a entender lo contrario. _Algo que le contaría a su padre una vez que regresara a la habitación._ "Madre querrá hablar contigo mañana a primera hora." La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba ella en su lugar era por su estado debilitado y tal vez porque su padre le había pedido que esperara.

No tenía que advertirlo de ello, "Lo estaré esperando." Él también quería hablar con Selene pero a decir verdad no había ido hasta su habitación a buscarla a ella sino a Eve, si seguía siendo la misma niña de años atrás ella le contestaría toda las preguntas que su madre no haría. Y Selene sería la que le haría preguntas a él, no al contrario. Seguramente comenzaría por preguntarle a quienes había contagiado con la nueva versión del virus que ambos compartían.

Eve recorrió rápidamente con la mirada sus alrededores una vez más, una mujer rubia que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde hacía rato la estaba molestando, "Tu padre, no lo he visto hasta el momento."

A David le tomó un par de segundos responderle, "Fue tomado por ANTIGEN hace unos años…desde entonces no he encontrado rastro suyo."

Eve pensó muy bien que decir, "Lo siento."

_No, no lo hacía. _"La última vez que te vi a ti también fue la última vez que lo vi a él. Cuando regresé a aquella instalación ya no había nadie alrededor, creí que había huido con el grupo de Ilonka pero días después me enteré que no fue así."

Eve le asintió_, el viejo la había entregado a ANTIGEN para semanas después él pasar a formar parte de sus sujetos de prueba._ "Te dimos una espera, ¿sabes?" le preguntó, "Madre confiaba en que podías seguirnos el rastro. Incluso cuando una semana después de la huída no aparecías te esperamos por más de un día antes de abordar el barco de carga que nos sacó del continente."

"¿Debería aquello atribuírselo a la bondad de su corazón o que me quería tener vigilado para no ir a pasarle mi virus a quienes ella no confiaba?"

Ante aquello Eve lo fijó con la mirada. Su madre era considerada difícil de llevar -por ponerlo de buena manera- por muchos inmortales y ella era tal vez de las primeras de reconocerle sus defectos, pero eso era muy diferente a que alguien más lo hiciera. "Ambas." Le contestó fríamente dándole a entender que su comentario no era apreciado. Sintiéndose defensiva continuó y de frente, "¿Por qué no cuentas con una mayor jerarquía en la comunidad?" Su madre le había explicado todo sobre cómo funcionaban las comunidades vampíricas y por lo que había visto de ese día a David se le parecía tener en cuenta pero no demasiado.

Ante aquello le alzó una ceja, "¿Quién pregunta tu o tu madre?" ¿Acaso Eve no le estaba haciendo compañía para ponerse al día y por el contrario estaba haciendo tan solo labor de inteligencia para sus padres?

"Yo lo hago." Le respondió y solo tras unos segundos descubrió a lo que él se refería, "Aunque lo que tengo por esconder de ellos es muy poco."

Desde ese momento descubrió que tal vez tener un poco de cuidado ante lo que decía era necesario, no fuera que por opiniones personales su bocaza lo fuera meter en problemas ante Ilonka, "Eso me hace preguntar qué es lo poco que escondes de ellos…." Le respondió tal vez un tanto juguetonamente pero la verdad fue que quiso estudiar su respuesta para ver cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones en esta conversación.

Eve tan solo se encogió de hombros disimulando que aquella pregunta no le causaba ninguna gracia, "Supongo que las cosas que gente normal esconde de sus padres, diferencias en puntos de vista y ese tipo de cosas…"

Viendo que la incomodó de más se dio cuenta que Eve tal vez no estaba tan entrenada en resguardar sus emociones como la había creído, "Para responder tu pregunta," le dijo de nuevo encaminando la conversación, "Me he negado a convertir a algunos vampiros que…..no creí que en su momento hubieran sido de ayuda para la comunidad."

"¿Entonces has convertido a algunos?"

David le asintió sin entrar en detalles, los detalles suponía se los daría a Selene al día siguiente, _y bastaba de sentirse atacado por ella y de atacarla,_ "Siento que hoy comenzáramos con el pie izquierdo y siento haber traído esa situación de vuelta hace unos segundos."

Eve se encogió de hombros a punto de despedirse, pero la misma mujer rubia de minutos atrás le volvió a llamar la atención al quedársele mirando mientras le sonreía a la persona con la que hablaba, haciéndole sentir que se burlaba de ella, "¿Quién es la mujer?" preguntó.

David se giró a mirar y al hacer contacto visual con la vampira esta le sonrió a él, "Mmmm," dijo regresando su atención a Eve, "Se llama Erika, dice haber conocido a Selene. Seguramente se está regodeando de ello."

"No…." Se dijo quejándose cuando vio que la mujer se empezó a acercar a ellos como si hubiera sido invitada, solo por no parecer maleducada y de mala clase Eve permaneció en su lugar y decidió no pararse y marcharse antes de conocer las intenciones.

"Bien, el parecido es notable." Erika comentó llegando hasta donde la joven, cuya belleza se parecía a la de Selene pero no la sobrepasaba, "Tan solo espero que se quede sólo en el aspecto físico."

Al escuchar las palabras entre burla y desdén David se colocó de pie, "En verdad no quieres buscarle problema a _ella._"

"Buscar problemas no es lo que deseo." Le dijo a la muchacha quien el momento también se colocó de pie y Erika la rodeó notando que se demostraba mucho más mansa de lo que era Selene.

"Eso no es lo que parece." Eve contestó y de inmediato vio a la mujer subiendo el mentón en desdén.

David sintió todos los ojos sobre ellos y se giró hacia Eve, "¿Te enseño las instalaciones?" le preguntó, en el momento olvidándose donde estaba, y ciñéndose más a sí mismo y a la etiqueta en un gesto le cedió el brazo a Eve para que esta se enganchara en este, "Así evitamos compañía no bienvenida."

Dubitativamente Eve pasó su brazo por el de David, sin estar al tanto de los modales, tan solo lo hizo porque algo en su mente le dijo que lo hiciera, y sin más los dos dejaron la sala. No se habían alejado más de cinco metros cuando habló, "Creo que mejor me voy a descansar. Me puedes enseñar las instalaciones mañana."

David hizo fuerza con su brazo dándole a entender que iba a discutir su decisión, "No dejes que gente como ella te dañe la noche." _Y que noche, _pensó con ironía pues no era la mejor.

"No es eso. Esa gente para mí no es nada, es solo que no me gusta ser el centro de atención."

Le sonrió, "Bien, pues eres el centro de mi atención en este momento, no seas aguafiestas y me niegues tu presencia. Por lo que sabemos para mañana a esta hora no estarás aquí, así que es mejor aprovechar el presente en el que sí tenemos tiempo."

Le frunció el ceño pues este no era el David que ella conocía, el David que ella conocía era un guerrero siempre preocupado por la guerra y el bienestar de los suyos, no alguien que le hablaba con amistad y encanto, Se soltó del brazo de él mientras se detenían, "¿Quieres hablar conmigo porque quieres sacarme algo que beneficie a tu raza en esta guerra o porque en verdad quieres saber de mí?" le preguntó, también notando la forma de hablar que él utilizaba, era una mezcla entre formal e informal, 'lo viejo con lo nuevo' como lo colocaría su padre, 'lo antiguo con lo moderno' como diría su madre.

Erika hacía unos segundos podía haber estado midiendo y comparando a Eve con Selene y él ese día había descubierto que la joven contaba con su propia identidad, una que estaba influenciada por el carácter de ambos padres, y era frentera, _demasiado._ "No nos conocimos por mucho tiempo," se encogió de hombros, "pero pasamos por mucho juntos y tengo curiosidad de saber de tí." Al no verla decir más y pensar en sus palabras le sonrió.

.

.

.

Michael se giró a mirar a Eve cuando esta entró por la puerta, "No viniste a descansar." Le dijo en un tono que le dejaba ver que aquello era inusual y no enteramente bienvenido.

"Se me pasó el tiempo rápido." Dio como disculpas mientras agudizaba sus sentidos, "¿Y madre?" preguntó pues no la podía sentir cerca.

"Se adelantó a buscar a Ilonka." Le contestó mientras la seguía con la mirada y la veía ir por una bolsa de sangre, "¿Dónde estabas?" no iba a pasar por alto que no había venido a dormir, lo que sabía ella quería al empezar a evadir el tema.

Aquello la incomodó por un momento, "Con David. Hablando." Contestó para prontamente proseguir, "¿Por qué no estás con ella?"

"Unos lycans vienen en camino, los voy a esperar."

Eve le asintió, destapando la bolsa, "Veo que se contentaron." Le dijo tomando un sorbo. Que sus padres hubieran tenido un acercamiento sexual estaba más que implícito y explicito, ella lo podía notar a metros. Se mostraba no sobre ellos pero en el ambiente encerrado.

Los sentidos de Eve eran tan agudos como los de él y ahora que no contaba con la inocencia que una vez le había pertenecido se daba cuenta de todo, lo que al principio había sido incomodo. Luego y cuando ella creció las cosas se tornaron un tanto extrañas al ser a él a quien ella buscaba para cierto tipo de conversaciones y no a su madre, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. _Bizarro era pensar que a veces trataba a Eve mas como a una hermanita menor que como a una hija._ "No exactamente." Le respondió sin entrar en detalles.

"Veo." Le contestó dejando el tema, por toda la inexperiencia con la que contaba habían cosas que no tenía que buscarle explicaciones. "¿Sabe madre que no pasé la noche en la habitación que me asignaron?"

"No." Le contestó.

Eve le asintió. Viendo como esta conversación se estaba llevando con frases cortas dedujo que Eve aún seguía enojada con él, "¿Te dijo David algo que te llamara la atención? ¿Algo que Selene y yo deberíamos saber?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Solo que ha transformado a unos cuantos inmortales y que son de su entera confianza…" comentó, "y como lo habíamos notado no cuenta con una posición demasiado establecida en la comunidad. No quiso entrar mucho en detalles en cuanto a todo esto, supongo que lo hará con madre." Bostezó, David y ella después de empezar con pie izquierdo _dos veces _habían hablado más que todo de lo que ha sucedido en cada una sus vidas en todo este tiempo.

Ambos escucharon pasos que se acercaban y supieron que era Selene.

"También me contó que ANTIGEN capturó a su padre la misma noche que lo vimos por última vez. Cuando David regresó a la edificación ya no había nadie y al principio creyó que Thomas había huido con Ilonka. Pero cuando dio con el grupo días después se dio cuenta que nadie sabía de su padre. Nadie ha oído de él o de su paradero en todo este tiempo."

Para ese momento Selene ya se encontraba en la sala y había escuchado aquello, _¿Habría Thomas sucumbido como sujeto de pruebas? _Pensó Selene sintiendo molestia pues aunque el hombre no se merecía mucho si le desagradaba aquel final. No era que sintiera lastima por él, pero David no se merecía aquel calvario que debía de estar viviendo.

Eve se giró hacia su madre, "Hay una tal Erika aquí que dice conocerte. No me agradó."

"Mmmm," respondió, _ya estaba al tanto de ello, _"Tampoco me agradaba en mis tiempos." Se dijo a sí misma, "Y de ella no hay de qué preocuparse, así digan que se está entrenando como traficante de muerte." Suponía que ahora permitían la entrada a cualquiera en lo que antes había sido un grupo selecto y muy bien escogido. Y nada mas fue pensar aquello para notar las ropas de Eve, _que eran las mismas que había utilizado la noche anterior. ¿Dónde había pasado la noche? _Se preguntó pero no hizo la pregunta directamente, al menos no ante Michael quien probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel hecho.

"Termínate la sangre rápido Eve," Michael habló cuando vio que reinó el silencio, y tampoco queriendo darle tiempo a su hija a hacerse ideas de que se iría a descansar prosiguió, "vendrás conmigo a la reunión con los lycans."

"_Que dicha._" Suspiró para sus adentros.

Selene ignoró el comentario de su hija, "Iré a buscar a David, tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Selene no se marchó de inmediato y mientras ella se terminaba la bolsa de sangre la vio revisando su arma nuevamente y enfundándola, Michael regresando a la habitación colocándose una chaqueta, "¿Se han decidido si nos vamos a quedar o no?" preguntó, de repente y por primera vez en verdad deseando una respuesta positiva.


	14. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Su vida no se caracterizaba por ser variable.

En ANTIGEN todos los días consistían de lo mismo, el único cambio y emociones elevadas se daba cuando iban por ella para hacerle exámenes y la amenazaban cuando no se dejaba.

Luego estuvo _ese_ día, en que todo cambió, el día que la asustaron lo suficiente como para hacerla luchar por su vida y en lo que creía; que era que su madre estaba viva y cerca.

Y después de todas las inestabilidades que llegaron tras reencontrarse con una familia que le había prácticamente surgido de la nada todo se estabilizó…..aunque llamarse estabilizar dependía del ojo con que se mirara pues aunque no sabía en donde estaría en las próximas horas, si estaría peleando por su vida o descansando en un lugar abandonado aquello se tornó monótono. Se tornó en su vida.

El próximo cambio que se dio en la vida de Eve vino quince años después de tener una familia, y se presentó en la forma de alguien de su pasado que no tuvo en consideración mientras crecía. David.

Michael fue el primero en notarlo bien que se llevaban las dos personas involucradas –para ser sincero tal vez fue el segundo o tercero–. Para los tres miembros de la familia David no era cualquier persona que conocían tan solo por encima, a él lo _conocían _y había estado presente en una etapa de adaptación importante para su hija, por eso no fue extraño verlos compartir tiempo juntos años después. Selene y el vampiro lo hacían, así que no encontraba nada de extraño que Eve también lo hiciera, mucho más si la ayudaba a socializar con vampiros que la aceptaban. Mucho más si le mostraba otro lado de la vida que ellos no le podían dar.

Ser un padre no era lo mismo que ser un amigo, no importaba cuanto se tratara.

Primero vinieron las trasnochadas hablando o entrenando con David y sus amigos hasta tarde, y sus padres no le dijeron nada. Michael y Selene se acostumbraron a las ausencias de Eve y después de quedarse en las instalaciones de Ilonka por algo más de un mes y medio los tres se marcharon nuevamente. No escuchar objeciones por parte de su hija no los hizo sospechar nada.

En cuanto a los vampiros y a los lycans por ese tiempo llegaron a un convenio con estos; aunque no permanecerían con ellos se les unirían trimestralmente por una semana para ver cómo iban las cosas entre ambas razas y así tratar de llevar un conceso con lo que fuera se le viniera presentando en el camino a la sociedad inmortal.

Al no ser bienvenida por los lycans para Selene era más sencillo quedarse sola o volver a las instalaciones de Ilonka mientras esperaba por su hija y Michael para que se le unieran. La primera vez que visitó las instalaciones sola estuvo rodeada de guerreros y reuniones, por eso fue tan sencillo distinguir una pregunta entre las tantas que le hizo David, aquella pregunta había sido sobre el paradero de Eve y porque no la acompañaba….y si lo haría prontamente. Inmediatamente el interés saltó en su cabeza pero no actuó de inmediato, tan solo lo vino a hacer cuando _ciertos_ comentarios llegaron a sus oídos y a los de Michael, cierto comentario chismoso decía que David e Eve después de entrenar se retiraban a la biblioteca de las instalaciones y se encerraban en el lugar por horas.

Por supuesto Selene sabía que el tiempo de querer controlar a Eve había pasado. Y esto era diferente. Aquella etapa en la que se empezó a dar cuenta que Eve se estaba desarrollando llegó de la nada y se representó con alarmas cuando se quedaron con un grupo de lycans por unos días. Recordaba haber cruzado un pasillo para haber visto a uno de esos lycans hablándole a su hija y aquello no le habría llamado demasiado la atención sino hubiera estado al tanto del lenguaje corporal del lycan que hablaba más de mil palabras. "_Eve ven aquí._" Le había dicho y una vez que estuvieron solas la había interrogado sobre lo que le había dicho el lycan y desde ese momento le explicó lo que debía de esperarse de los hombres, de los que tenían y no honor. Eve tan solo tenía trece años cuando aquello.

Ahora tenía veintiséis y las cosas cambiaban, esa noche en cuanto vio a su hija le preguntó por lo que estaba sucediendo con David e Eve extrañada contó la verdad, a ratos se reunían en la biblioteca de las instalaciones y hablaban bastante, nada más. Pero no entró en detalles; no le comentó que se reunían en privado, tampoco de la atracción que sentía hacia él y que podía ver en algunos momentos era correspondida, mucho menos se regodeó de que a él pareció le dieron celos cuando vio a Arthur coqueteando con ella el primer día de aquella semana y que creía que era eso lo que lo había hecho cambiar el lugar de sus reuniones a uno más privado.

David por su parte se encontraba indeciso en cuanto a cómo actuar en cuanto a Eve, y a Eve le sucedía lo mismo pues aunque notaba que David gustaba de ella eso era muy diferente a que algo fuera a ocurrir entre ellos…..Eso fue hasta ese día en el que ella y sus padres se marcharían por segunda vez.

Aunque ya se habían despedido la noche anterior David no se aguantó y fue a buscarla, por ponerse a hablar primero y querer encaminar la conversación a donde quería perdió tiempo vital y había estado a punto de besarla cuando Michael apareció de la nada diciéndole a Eve que se moviera que estaban cansados de esperarla. Por su puesto, en cuanto se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Michael los dos habían saltado en direcciones opuestas y por la mirada que David recibió se dio cuenta que el híbrido estaba al tanto de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

Michael no se despidió y se dio la media vuelta mientras escuchaba a Eve dándole a David un "chao" mientras lo seguía incomoda. Aunque sus pasos la guiaban la mente de Eve estaba en lo que ahora le dirían sus padres pero sobretodo se encontraba en David y lo que sabía había estado a punto de suceder, "No podías haber llegado un minuto después, ¿cierto?" preguntó.

De inmediato Michael la miró fijamente, "Tenía razón cuando le dije a Selene que ese cuentico de _solo hablamos_ solo te lo creías tu." Le dijo con reprobación a que se escondieran, _¿Acaso el vampiro creía que su hija no era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Y porque Eve se estaba rebajando a seguirle el juego? _

En la mente de Eve por supuesto no estaba el comentario de su padre, _cielos_, pensó una vez más, _¿porque los había tenido que interrumpir? _Se preguntó con un inmenso sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Con un enorme sentimiento de arrepentimiento supo que este aumentaría incluso más con los minutos, decidiéndose por no ser cobarde y que aquel sentimiento la inundara más se detuvo en seco, Michael continuando hasta unos pasos notar su ausencia, "Voy a….." dijo señalando hacia atrás y no teniendo tiempo para perder se devolvió en sus pasos corriendo impulsivamente.

Cinco minutos después y mientras se alejaban de las instalaciones Selene decidió hablar pues Michael ya la había colocado al tanto de todo, y no había mucho que imaginarse, la mirada perdida de Eve por la ventanilla mientras trataba de conciliar una sonrisa lo decía todo. "Dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes dos."

La sonrisa de Eve no desapareció de inmediato y al hacer contacto con su madre por el espejo retrovisor le sacudió la cabeza, "No mentía." Le contestó, sabiendo que mentirle era una de las cosas que su madre odiaba. "Nos acabamos de besar por primera vez." Añadió, y una vez que dijo aquello se dio cuenta lo tonto que sonaba.

Michael no contestó nada por varios minutos hasta que al llegar a una señal de pare le dio por mirar por el espejo retrovisor, su hija en las nubes. "Conozco esa mirada." Dijo mientras estiraba la mano para cuadrar el espejo y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con el pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de Eve mediante el reflejo, su hija sonriéndole con cariño al ver lo que hacía.

Cuando la próxima visita se dio tres meses después la relación entre David y Eve progresó rápidamente; pasaron de aceptar que había algo entre ellos a besos, luego a caricias prolongadas y a hacer el amor, todo en menos de cuatro días.

De nuevo los rumores llegaron primero a los oídos de Michael quien fue y le comentó a Selene que según las habladurías las reuniones de Eve y David habían de repente cambiado de locación de la biblioteca a la habitación de él. Y Selene le confesó que aquello no se lo había esperado, mucho menos cuando le había aconsejado que fuera cuidadosa. Michael le respondió que Eve estaba viviendo su vida y que ya no era una niña, que ellos no se podían entrometer. Selene le recordó que no era una niña pero tampoco contaba con experiencia y que de salir lastimada era inevitable. Para el final de la conversación Michael ya se había dado cuenta que Selene no parecía estar tan preocupada como si digamos Eve se hubiera metido con un lycan, que aunque no lo aceptara sabía le provocaría dolores de cabeza a la madre pues una situación similar había sucedido hacía unos años, "Apruebas a David."

Selene frunció el ceño, "No lo apruebo….pero es un buen hombre. Eve podría haberse decidido por peor." Confundida Selene caviló en lo que creía debía de esperarse que era que David se le acercara y le hablara sobre sus intenciones…aquello era lo que sabía habría sucedido en sus tiempos como humana, pero su experiencia personal dictaba lo contrario; que David no diría nada, después de todo los tiempos habían cambiado bastante y David era hombre de estos tiempos….y lo que la preocupaba; de una sociedad decadente. Pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso último, después de todo lo que estaban hablando eran conjeturas que provenían de chismes.

La próxima vez cuando Selene vio a Eve le siguió la conversación a su hija por unos minutos hasta que preguntó de frente lo que estaba en su mente, "¿Has tenido relaciones con David?" y su hija balbuceante y con sonrojo había asentido. Hipócrita había sido decirle que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y que no conocía mucho a David, pero lo había dicho. Y había visto que esas palabras le habían entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro. Eve estaba demasiado emocionada como para que le dañara el día. "Así como el amor parece traer beneficios a la larga también conlleva a ciertos inconvenientes."

"No pues gracias por lo que le toca a mi papá." Fue su respuesta.

Eve no sabía que su madre había estado hablando hipócritamente pero Michael sí lo hizo y le hizo el comentario a Selene de que de tal palo tal astilla, cosa que no pareció agradarle. La tarde siguiente cuando vio a Eve tuvo una charla más amena de la que Selene había tenido con ella y se dio cuenta que la joven estaba más que ilusionada así que decidió hablarle de frente de cómo pensaba un hombre y como la mayoría actuaria en una sociedad tan libertina como lo era la de los vampiros. "Pero tú no eres así y David podría ser igual…."

Michael se rascó la cabeza dispuesto a hablar con la verdad, "No era así cuando conocí a Selene, pero antes, mucho antes no hubiera desperdiciado ninguna oportunidad que se me presentara en el camino."Aquello dejó a Eve pensativa por un momento largo y tras unos momentos Michael le apretó la pierna "Recuerda que nos vamos en dos días." Le dijo dejándola sentada en el sillón cavilando.

Por su parte Eve estaba más que en las nubes con David, parte de ella aun no se creía que él le correspondía pero al mismo tiempo también mantenía los pies sobre la tierra y cuidaba su corazón. El mismo David había sido sincero y en otras palabras le había dicho que no se esperara mucho de él porque ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Que a él ella le gustaba de sobremanera y que ser su primera relación real traería ramificaciones que podían lastimarla a la larga. Ella en los sentimientos del momento no había escuchado pero ya que tuvo tiempo aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza haciéndole ver que lo que le decían sus padres era verdad; tenía que ser cuidadosa….pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció a medida que el tiempo empezó a pasar.

Por los próximos meses y años la relación entre ellos se mantuvo de esa manera, visitas de una semana cada tres meses, un par de veces David pidiéndole que se quedara con él hasta el próximo ciclo o ella pidiéndole que viniera con ella y sus padres pero la verdad era que ambos tenían vidas apartes.

En una ocasión y más de una década después David le dijo que no podían continuar así y ella decidió no poner de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran, porque a su vez _él también podía colocar de su parte y venir con ella. _Y la decisión aunque dolorosa la sostuvo. Desde ese momento y por los próximos tres años Eve no regresó donde Ilonka, y mientras sus padres iban donde los vampiros ella se quedaba con los lycans, lo que con el tiempo les hizo pensar que se interesaba más por esa raza y algunos empezaron a cambiar su forma de pensar en cuanto a ella. Y ella a su vez empezó a participar más en aquella comunidad cuando se lo permitían. Fue por esos años en que mostró independencia ante sus padres cuando no les informó que iría con aquellos lycans a un den a finiquitar un tratado de paz, lastimosamente aquello no salió del todo bien pero demostró una voluntad que no fue pasada por alto.

Fueron varias décadas después que la vida vino a darles otra sorpresa en la forma del secuestro de Selene. Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo en una especie de laboratorio y conectada a multitud de monitores, su cuerpo apenas si respondiéndole.

A los lycans les había llegado información de que un grupo de vampiros de alto rango estaban a punto de entregar a la familia a cambio de obtener inmunidad entre el mundo de los mortales. E Eve sabiendo que solo tenía a una persona con la que contar certeramente entre los vampiros había contactado a David para que la ayudara y tratara por su parte de llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Este al principio le dijo que aquello eran bobadas y que nadie en su sano juicio les iba a dar la espalda pero aun así empezó a indagar. _Lo que encontró no le agradó nada._

Y desde ese momento un plan se empezó a formar, junto con cambio de bandos entre las líneas inmortales que conocían.

Para cuando Selene abrió los ojos –y fue abrirlos porque no fue despertar pues había estado despierta desde hacía un rato- y miró a su alrededor vio a un viejo acostado en la camilla a su lado, ellos dos conectados mediante una maquina que parecía estar intercambiando sangre entre ambos. El hombre era quien decían había sido una de las principales mentes detrás de ANTIGEN, y para ahora la única con la que contaban. El hombre a diferencia de ella estaba inconsciente y cuando uno de los científicos se dio cuenta que había recobrado el sentido empezó a jactarse de sus logros cumplidos y le había dicho que ahora que la habían atrapado el híbrido y su hija vendrían a buscarla y estarían listos para atraparlos. Selene lo dejó hablar comprándose el tiempo suficiente y para cuando actuó activando un dispositivo que tenía implantado en la palma de su mano los científicos presentes se dieron cuenta que ella se podía mover, lo que no debía de estar sucediendo. Por supuesto los humanos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar pues en esos mismos momentos varias bombas explotaron sobre la superficie y Selene se las amañó para salirse de sus restricciones y empezar un contraataque desde el interior del edificio mientras Eve y Michael actuaban desde afuera.

Lo primero que el hombre sin nombre vio al abrir los ojos fue a Eve sentada en frente de él y se sonrió hacia sus adentros…hasta que la lucidez empezó a llegar a su mente y se le hizo aparente que la joven no estaba en el lugar como prisionera sino por su propia voluntad. Un olor fuerte lo hizo mirar a su alrededor y fue allí cuando descubrió varios cuerpos en el piso y mucha sangre, "¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó en su confusión mientras levantaba la cara para buscar ayuda pero no encontrando a nadie.

"¿Todo esto por vida eterna o por poder?" preguntó. La orden que su padre había dado era no dejar a nadie con vida. Y al viejo no le quedarían si mucho un par de años, lo que la hizo sonreírse.

_¿Que era tan chistoso?_ Se preguntó, "Nada que tú puedas entender."

Eve le asintió mientras miraba hacia afuera de la puerta y en un cuarto adyacente podía ver a sus padres hablando, "Padre es médico, ¿sabe?" le contó acercándose hasta la camilla, "Hace mucho tiempo nos dijo que podíamos desarrollar tolerancia a los gases anestésicos con los que ustedes atacan las comunidades. Así que aprendimos. Y esta mañana cuando atacaron a madre todo estaba estratégicamente planeado. Es por eso que hoy vencimos."

Con enojo el humano habló, "Así me maten habrá alguien más que ocupará mi lugar."

Eve se encogió de hombros, "Por si no lo han notado ustedes nos están ayudando a hacernos más fuertes, mientras ustedes se hacen más débiles," burleteramente le tocó la cabeza calva, "viejo."

"Error, nosotros somos más, somos más fuertes. Somos-"

"Que diría si le comento que usted va a morir en tres minutos aquí, sólo, asustado y en una forma dolorosa, y que las personas que lo respaldan en estos momentos están recibiendo invitaciones para pasar a formar parte de nuestras filas."

"_Mentiras._"

Eve le sonrió, "Por supuesto aquellas invitaciones irán con ciertas condiciones que no serán aceptadas por la mayoría y allí es donde un gran problema surgirá." Se encogió de hombros, "No me importa la verdad. Hemos calculado todo para contar con la seguridad de que saldremos vencedores de esta."

"Eve, apúrate." Michael le dijo a su hija al verla malgastar el tiempo.

"Sigan, enseguida los alcanzo."

Escuchó pasos que se alejaron pero no los tres que se suponía debía de escuchar pues vio a su madre y a David esperándola en la puerta, su padre iba a reunirse con los lycans.

"¿Para que un hombre tan viejo que apenas si puede caminar necesita vida eterna?" le preguntó de frente queriendo entender cuál era el propósito de este hombre y como se beneficiaría de esto si ya estaba en una etapa tan acabada en su vida. La verdad quería entender la mente de todos aquellos humanos que soñaban y luchaban por convertirse en inmortales. Hasta ahora y de todos los humanos que había matado ninguno la había convencido con sus razones.

Y fue en ese momento en el que el celular de David empezó a sonar, sin saber así que desde ese momento la vida de todos los involucrados estaba a punto de tomar un gran giro…. y empezó con él diciéndole a Selene que los vampiros que se le habían unido a _ellos dos _estaban listos para abandonar el lugar, y en voz baja le recomendó que hablara con ellos y les agradeciera por la ayuda prestada. Aquellos vampiros que se le habían unido después de todo no eran cualquier tipo de vampiros, eran los vampiros guerreros en que él confiaba y que personalmente había convencido hacia unas semanas de que se unieran a Selene y a los lycans del híbrido para todos juntos formar un grupo que se enfrentaría de frente a las facciones que los atacaran.

Aquel grupo con los tiempos desarrollándose en uno poderoso, leal y letal. Pero Roma no se construyó en un solo día y tampoco lo hizo aquel nuevo grupo, primero se establecieron en una ciudad anónimamente, esparciéndose por esta y estando atentos a todo lo que de importancia ocurría, cada grupo siendo responsables por ellos mismos y dejando de llamarse grupos para llamarse comunidades. Con el tiempo se buscó que humanos que lo quisieran y que representaran un valor con sus conocimientos se le unieran, mientras todo eso ocurría siempre estuvo la búsqueda de dinero pues este era un recurso más que necesario, tercero tal vez a la sangre y a las armas. Y dinero había pero no suficiente, varias cuentas personales y el dinero mal habido que habían podido recaudar de los maleantes de los que se decidían aprovecharse. Fueron muchos años después para cuando en medio de una guerra entre varios países aprovecharon el desorden y se pudieron hacer a instalaciones básicas que se construyeron en corto tiempo. Ya estando ahí lo siguiente fue progreso.

Una vida más moderada fue llevada desde ese momento. Aunque no una totalmente pacífica. Problemas vinieron y tampoco cualquiera podía unirse al pequeño y selecto grupo; tenían que probar sus lealtades e integridades mediante las memorias –lo que no era sencillo de burlar- y a parte de ello la persona que se unía tenía que tener conocimientos en ámbitos que ayudaran a la comunidad; personas capacitadas en diferentes áreas lo que les hacía más sencillo sobrevivir sin la ayuda externa de los humanos. Y por eso y por estar en una parte remota del mundo fue que contaron con mayor anonimato. Tampoco mataba que estos inmortales sabían moverse entre los humanos efectivamente como si fueran otro de ellos.

Por supuesto no faltaban los problemas entre ambas razas pero David –más que Selene– siempre trataba de controlar pacíficamente a los vampiros, y lo mismo iba para Eve y Michael con los lycans. Que la mayoría de los vampiros fueran jóvenes que no habían contado con prejuicios de siglos ayudaba las cosas, y los lycans mayores aprendieron a reconocer esa nueva _mezcolanza_ que se daba al no haber prejuicios, mas pronto de lo que cualquiera se pudo imaginar empezaron a haber más híbridos al las relaciones entre razas darse.

La sangre y conseguirla fue su mayor problema cuando los números empezaron a aumentar; ganado, esa había sido la respuesta por las primeras décadas, volver a lo arcaico como algunos lo habían llamado, luego la tecnología como siempre haciéndose más portable y con nuevos conocimientos lograron la clonación exitosa y con eso se mantuvieron de ahí en adelante.

Eve vivía en una de las instalaciones más seguras y que con menos gente contaba. Su vida por un tiempo estuvo carente de peligros y aunque lo agradeció empezó a ver que las cosas se colocaban monótonas. Michael con el tiempo la empezó a animar a que ejercitara su mente haciendo algo que le gustara, estudiándolo y haciéndolo parte de su vida. Le tomó muchos años a Eve encontrar algo y eso fue diferente a la inclinación de su padre y mucho más a la de su madre quien consideraba que ser guerrero era una profesión.

David quedó relegado a solamente a alguien de su pasado a quien estimaba y de la que había aprendido. No fue fácil pedirle la ayuda inicial a David pero de ahí en adelante compañerismo sería la palabra para definir lo que tuvieron y en su vida hubieron otras personas y en la de él también tanto que dejó de fijarse. No convivían bajo el mismo techo lo que hacía que las cosas fluyeran normalmente. Al pensarlo no sabía que había hecho que regresaran varias décadas después, tal vez era la amistad que había surgido, o tal vez la soledad y el aburrimiento, también podía decir que sus sentimientos habían estado dormitantes por todo este tiempo pero la verdad era que no lo sabía. A diferencia de la ultima vez Eve decidió tener cuidado y tuvo la razón pues la relación no resultaba ser tan estable como era la de sus padres. En una de varias oportunidades los dos habían estado replanteándose su relación cuando se dieron cuenta que Eve estaba embarazada. Y otro periodo de adaptación vino, esta vez uno más corto pero que nunca se terminaba. Ariadne había llegado nueve meses después a su vida y la había cambiado por completo. No solo la de ella sino la de David, y ahora teniendo una responsabilidad mayor ambos decidieron poner de sus partes para darle estabilidad a su hija. La vida también les cambió a Michael y a Selene quien con gusto los vio encariñándose con la niña y brindándole todo lo que a ella no le habían podido dar. Y con el tiempo también los vio ayudando a expandir la cuenta de híbridos.

De vez en cuando en el exterior se oía hablar de los inmortales pero para los humanos con los siglos esto no era algo más que un mito y para otros una raza extinta. Adaptarse y aprender _con _y_ de _lo que se venía era la forma de sobrevivir, no estar solo también ayudaba. Guerras, hambre, pobreza, pandemias, todo pasando ante sus ojos. Perdidas familiares también, pero todo continuaba, la vida lo hacía.

Cansarse de vivir era posible, más que un cansancio físico era uno mental y a veces emocional, la monotonía se presentaba de muchas formas y cuando le preguntó a su madre quien en el momento rebasaba el milenio esta exhalando le contesto que últimamente sí lo hacía pero que suponía descansaría cuando muriera. Por supuesto aquella respuesta no fue del total agrado de Eve. No fue hasta sino una década después que no comprendió en lo que en verdad había estado hablando en aquel momento.

Cuando Michael la citó fuera de las instalaciones junto con los miembros mayores de la familia Corvin Eve estuvo al tanto de que algo estaba ocurriendo así como sus hermanos también lo hicieron. Su descubrimiento vino un día después cuando les contaron a todos que Selene se encontraba exhausta y lo llevaba de aquella forma desde hacía varios años y después de posponer lo inevitable ahora venía el momento de hacerle cara a la verdad. Selene se tomaría una ausencia y ya todo estaba finiquitado. Michael y ella habían encontrado un lugar alejado y seguro donde podría dormitar por un par de años. La experiencia de Selene en Ordoghaz –donde ella misma había despertado a Viktor así este hubiera tenido vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día- le impedía querer quedarse en la instalación en que había estado viviendo por siglos ya. Por supuesto ella no estaría sola y Michael sería el guardián de sus descansos.

Varios miembros de la familia de inmediato se negaron a aquella idea aludiendo a que todos ellos estarían juntos y podrían hacer más por cuidarla que solo Michael pero el asunto se trataba de secretismo. De que la menor cantidad de inmortales se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eve no entendía para que querían pasar desapercibidos, para ese momento la jerarquía de las instalaciones estaba distribuida de tal forma que nadie traicionaría a nadie. Era innecesario que sus padres se marcharan o que quisieran pasar inadvertidos, aun así aceptó en un principio pero no había pasado ni un segundo para cuando se retiraron de la reunión para que ella los estuviera siguiendo cuestionándolos.

En un principio Michael había notado que Selene dormía más de lo normal y se la pasaba ausente y desganada, la confirmación de sus sospechas solo vino cuando un día ante una reunión se dio cuenta que ella no estaba presente, sabiendo que había algo sospechoso –pues Selene nunca se perdía una reunión- se disculpó y movió la reunión para diez minutos después y salió a buscarla. No la encontró en la sala de entrenamiento donde la creyó habría estado habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo pero la vino a encontrar en el lugar más inverosímil; su habitación, dormida. Mas que dormida había parecido inconsciente pues le tomó varios segundos hacerla reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ella apenas si había estado presente. Las cosas desde ese momento tan solo se dejaron percibir más. David los cubrió por algo más de una semana mientras ellos se marcharon en búsqueda de explicaciones, explicaciones que solo encontraron en un sitio; donde estaban los libros de Tanis que se habían podido recuperar. Por esa semana y media Michael se sorprendió bastante cuando dejó que Selene durmiera por dos días seguidos y ella no despertó al tercero, no sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía le había colocado sangre por vía intravenosa, esto ni inmutándola. Con temor se apuró a estudiar los libros de Tanis que trataban sobre el tema y para el cuarto día Selene había despertado, aparentemente renovada tras su descanso…Así que así empezaron a tratar el problema, un buen sueño prolongado le duraba hasta meses de descanso….hasta que el problema se empezó a presentar con mayor frecuencia y los dos hablaron sobre qué hacer y la decisión inevitable llegó. Hicieron planes y se encargaron que todo estuviera listo para marcharse inmediatamente tras comunicárselo a la familia.

Eve por supuesto no podía dejar su puesto en la comunidad pues al sus padres no estar presentes algunos asuntos recaían sobre sus hombros al ser la primogénita. Así que al no lograr convencerlos que se quedaran intentó ofrecer a Ariadne para que los acompañara. En su afán olvidando las sospechas que la ausencia de sus padres levantaría por preocuparse porque su padre y el pequeño Richard no permanecieran solos por esos dos años que pensaban desaparecer.

Se dice que un padre no tiene preferidos y que se ama a todos los hijos por igual y aunque Selene amaba a todos sus hijos Eve era arena de otro costal. A la hora de despedirse de los tres Eve fue la única que la hizo preguntarse si todo esto era una buena idea.

Eve volvió a ver a sus padres pero fue mucho tiempo después del que se tenía planeado. Las comunicaciones aunque escasas habían estado presentes y tras el séptimo año Michael le había revelado la locación donde se encontraban, menos de tres días después cuatro miembros de la familia estaban presentes. Todos comentando en el crecimiento de Richard quien había sido un niño cuando lo vieron por última vez y ya era un hombre. Y Michael lleno de dudas horas después les había admitido que no sabía si ya era hora de despertar a Selene, en conceso todos aceptaron.

El mundo no cambió mucho en su ausencia Selene descubrió, siete años no eran muchos, una guerra entre humanos al otro lado del mundo, conquista espacial, la familia continuaba entera y las cosas habiendo salido bien en su ausencia decidió que podía retirarse y dejar las cosas en manos de otros.

Cuando Michael le propuso quedarse o conocer lo que quedaba del mundo juntos no encontró razones para negarse. Los problemas y guerras de espías quedando relegados por un tiempo indefinido para ellos dos, Michael admitiendo de que ya era tiempo y Selene no dándole la razón hasta años después cuando descubrió pequeñas cosas que se había estado perdiendo al dedicarle casi su vida _entera_ a la guerra.

A/N:

Bueno este es el capitulo final y sé que algunos de ustedes deseaban un desarrollo mas profundo entre la relación de David e Eve pero la verdad es que pienso que esta historia se ha extendido demasiado.

Como se pudo ver la idea es que esta historia va unida a algunos capítulos de _Palabras_ y pienso en unos meses venideros arreglar aquellos capítulos con otro que no he publicado en una mini-historia diferente…..que no será una continuación de Frente a Frente.

Y sí, ya he escrito dos historias sobre David e Eve, una corta que no va ni por la mitad y otra que ya estoy acabando los capítulos finales. Así que la próxima semana o la primera de Enero estaré publicando una de esas historias.

Felices fiestas, y gracias a los que aguantaron todo este tiempo de esperas.


End file.
